Crepúsculo - Bella & Edythe
by xanbecq
Summary: Crepúsculo LGBT con Bella Swan y Edythe Cullen (versión femenina de Edward) Sinopsis completa en la historia
1. Sinopsis

_**Sinopsis**_

Cuando Isabella Swan se muda a Forks, una pequeña localidad del estado de Washington en la que nunca deja de llover, piensa que es lo más aburrido que le podía haber ocurrido en la vida. Pero su vida da un giro excitante y aterrador una vez que se encuentra con la misteriosa y atractiva Edythe Cullen.

Con su piel de porcelana, sus ojos dorados, su voz hipnótica y sus dones sobrenaturales, Edythe es tan irresistible como enigmática. Lo que Isabella no sabe es que, cuanto más cerca están una de la otra, más peligro corre ella y todos los que le rodean. Y tal vez ya sea demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás...

Todos los derechos pertenecen a su autora original. Yo solo me tome la molestia de cambiar algunas cosas y unir diálogos entre "Crepúsculo" y "Vida y Muerte"


	2. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo iba a morir, aunque me habían sobrado los motivos en los últimos meses, pero no hubiera imaginado algo parecido a esta situación incluso de haberlo intentado.

Con la respiración contenida, contemplé fijamente los ojos oscuros de la cazadora al otro lado de la gran habitación. Esta me devolvió la mirada, complacida.

Al menos, morir en lugar de otra persona, alguien a quien se ama, era una buena forma de acabar. Incluso noble. Eso debería contar algo.

Sabía que no afrontaría la muerte de no haber ido a Forks, pero, aterrada como estaba, no me arrepentía de esta decisión. Cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño que supera con creces cualquiera de tus expectativas, no es razonable lamentarse de su conclusión.

La cazadora sonrió de forma amistosa cuando avanzó con aire despreocupado para matarme.


	3. Primer encuentro

**Primer encuentro.**

Mi madre me llevó al aeropuerto con las ventanillas del coche bajadas. En Phoenix, la temperatura era de veinticuatro grados y el cielo de un azul perfecto y despejado. Me había puesto mi blusa favorita, sin mangas y con cierres a presión blancos; la llevaba como gesto de despedida. Mi equipaje de mano era un anorak.

En la península de Olympic, al noroeste del Estado de Washington, existe un pueblecito llamado Forks cuyo cielo casi siempre permanece encapotado. En esta insignificante localidad llueve más que en cualquier otro sitio de los Estados Unidos. Mi madre se escapó conmigo de aquel lugar y de sus tenebrosas y sempiternas sombras cuando yo apenas tenía unos meses. Me había visto obligada a pasar allí un mes cada verano hasta que por fin me impuse al cumplir los catorce años; así que, en vez de eso, los tres últimos años, Charlie, mi padre, había pasado sus dos semanas de vacaciones conmigo en California.

Y ahora me exiliaba a Forks, un acto que me aterraba, ya que detestaba el lugar.

Adoraba Phoenix. Me encantaba el sol, el calor abrasador, y la vitalidad de una ciudad que se extendía en todas las direcciones.

–Bella –me dijo mamá por enésima vez antes de subir al avión–, no tienes por qué hacerlo.

Mi madre y yo nos parecemos mucho, salvo por el pelo corto y las arrugas de la risa. Tuve un ataque de pánico cuando contemplé sus ojos grandes e ingenuos. ¿Cómo podía permitir que se las arreglara sola, ella que era tan cariñosa, caprichosa y atolondrada? Ahora tenía a Phil, por supuesto, por lo que probablemente se pagarían las facturas, habría comida en el frigorífico y gasolina en el depósito del coche, y podría apelar a él cuando se encontrara perdida, pero aun así…

–Es que quiero ir –le mentí. Siempre se me ha dado muy mal eso de mentir, pero había dicho esa mentira con tanta frecuencia en los últimos meses que ahora casi sonaba convincente.

–Saluda a Charlie de mi parte –dijo con resignación.

–Sí, lo haré.

–Te veré pronto –insistió–. Puedes regresar a casa cuando quieras. Volveré tan pronto como me necesites.

Pero en sus ojos vi el sacrificio que le suponía esa promesa.

–No te preocupes por mí –le pedí–. Todo irá estupendamente. Te quiero, mamá.

Me abrazó con fuerza durante un minuto; luego, subí al avión y ella se marchó.

Para llegar a Forks tenía por delante un vuelo de cuatro horas de Phoenix a Seattle, y desde allí a Port Angels una hora más en avioneta y otra más en coche. No me desagrada volar, pero me preocupaba un poco pasar una hora en el coche con Charlie.

Lo cierto es que Charlie había llevado bastante bien todo aquello. Parecía realmente complacido de que por primera vez fuera a vivir con él de forma más o menos permanente. Ya me había matriculado en el instituto y me iba a ayudar a comprar un coche.

Pero estaba convencida de que iba a sentirme incómoda en su compañía. Ninguno de los dos éramos muy habladores que se diga, y, de todos modos, tampoco tenía nada que contarle. Sabía que era mi decisión lo hacía sentirse un poco confuso, ya que, al igual que mi madre, yo nunca había ocultado mi aversión hacía Forks.

Estaba lloviendo cuando el avión aterrizó en Port Angels. No lo consideré un presagio, simplemente era inevitable. Ya me había despedido del sol.

Charlie me esperaba en el coche patrulla, lo cual no me extrañó. Para las buenas gentes de Forks, Charlie es el jefe de policía Swan. La principal razón de querer comprarme un coche, a pesar de lo escaso de mis ahorros, era que me negaba en redondo a que me llevara por todo el pueblo en un coche con luces rojas y azules en el techo. No hay nada que ralentice más la velocidad del tráfico que un poli.

Charlie me abrazó torpemente con un solo brazo cuando bajaba a trompicones la escalerilla del avión.

–Me alegro de verte, Bella –dijo con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que me sostenía firmemente–. Apenas has cambiado. ¿Cómo está Renée?

–Mamá está bien. Yo también me alegró de verte, papá –no le podía llamar Charlie a la cara.

Traía pocas maletas. La mayoría de mi ropa de Arizona era demasiado ligera para llevarla a Washington. Mi madre y yo habíamos hecho un fondo común con nuestros recursos para complementar mi vestuario de invierno, pero, a pesar de todo, era escaso. Todas cupieron fácilmente en el maletero del coche patrulla.

–He localizado un coche perfecto para ti, y muy barato –anunció una vez que nos abrochamos los cinturones de seguridad.

– ¿Qué tipo de coche?

Desconfié de la manera en que había dicho «un coche perfecto para ti» en lugar simplemente «un coche perfecto».

–Bueno, es un monovolumen, un Chevy para ser exactos.

– ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

– ¿Te acuerdas de Billy Black, el que vivía en La Push?

La Push es una pequeña reserva india situada en la costa.

–No.

–Solía venir de pesca con nosotros durante el verano –me explicó.

Por eso no me acordaba de él. Se me da bien olvidar las cosas dolorosas e innecesarias.

–Ahora está en una silla de ruedas –continuó Charlie cuando no respondí–, por lo que no puede conducir y me propuso venderme su camión por una ganga.

– ¿De qué año es?

Por la forma en la que cambió la cara, supe que era la pregunta que no deseaba oír.

–Bueno, Billy ha realizado muchos arreglos en el motor. En realidad, tampoco tiene tantos años.

Esperaba que no me tuviera en tan poca estima como para creer que iba a dejar pasar el tema así como así.

– ¿Cuándo lo compró?

–En 1984… Creo.

– ¿Y era nuevo entonces?

–En realidad, no. Creo que era nuevo a principios de los sesenta, o a lo mejor a finales de los cincuenta –confesó con timidez.

– ¡Papá, por favor! ¡No sé nada de coches! No podría arreglarlo si se estropeara y no me puedo permitir pagar un taller.

–Nada de eso, Bella, el trasto funciona a las mil maravillas. Hoy en día no los fabrican tan buenos.

El trasto, repetí en mi fuero interno. Al menos tenía posibilidades como apodo.

– ¿Y qué entiendes por barato?

Después de todo, ése era el punto en el que yo no iba a ceder.

–Bueno, cariño, ya te lo he comprado como regalo de bienvenida.

Charlie me miró de reojo con rostro expectante.

Vaya. Gratis.

–No tenías que hacerlo, papá. Iba a comprarme un coche.

–No me importa. Quiero que te encuentres a gusto aquí.

Charlie mantenía la vista fija en la carretera mientras hablaba. Se sentía incómodo al expresar sus emociones en voz alta. Yo lo había heredado de él, de ahí que también mirara hacia la carretera cuando le respondí:

–Es estupendo papá. Gracias. Te lo agradezco de veras.

Resultaba innecesario añadir que era imposible estar a gusto en Forks, pero él no tenía por qué sufrir conmigo. Y a caballo regalado no le mires el diente, ni el motor.

–Bueno, de nada. Eres bienvenida –masculló, avergonzado por mis palabras de agradecimiento.

Intercambiamos unos pocos comentarios más sobre el tiempo, que era húmedo, y básicamente ésa fue toda la conversación. Miramos a través de las ventanillas en silencio.

El paisaje era hermoso, por supuesto, no podía negarlo. Todo era color verde: los árboles, los troncos cubiertos de musgo, el dosel de ramas que colgaba de los mismos, el suelo cubierto de helechos. Incluso el aire que se filtraba entre las hojas tenía un matiz de verdor.

Era demasiado verde, un planeta alienígena.

Finalmente llegamos al hogar de Charlie. Vivía en una casa pequeña de dos dormitorios que compró con mi madre durante los primeros días de su matrimonio. Esos fueron los únicos días de su matrimonio, los primeros. Allí, aparcado en la calle delante de una casa que nunca cambiaba, estaba mi nuevo monovolumen, bueno, nuevo para mí. El vehículo era de un rojo desvaído, con guardabarros grandes y redondos y una cabina de aspecto bulboso. Para mi enorme sorpresa, me encantó. No sabía si funcionaría, pero podía imaginarme al volante. Además, era uno de esos modelos de hierro sólido que jamás sufren daños, la clase de coches que ves en un accidente de tráfico con la pintura intacta y rodeado de los trozos del coche extranjero que acaba de destrozar.

– ¡Caramba, papá! ¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias!

Ahora, el día de mañana parecía bastante menos terrorífico. No me vería en la tesitura de elegir entre andar tres kilómetros bajo la lluvia hasta el instituto o dejar que el jefe de policía me llevara en el coche patrulla.

–Me alegra que te guste –dijo Charlie con voz áspera, nuevamente avergonzado.

Subir todas mis cosas hasta el primer piso requirió un solo viaje escaleras arriba. Tenía el dormitorio de la cara oeste, el que daba al patio delantero. Conocía bien la habitación; había sido la mía desde que nací. El suelo de madera, las paredes pintadas de azul claro, el techo a dos aguas, las cortinas de encaje ya amarillentas flanqueando las ventanas… Todo aquello formaba parte de mi infancia. Los únicos cambios que había introducido Charlie se limitaron a sustituir la cuna por una cama y añadir un escritorio cuando crecí. Encima de éste había ahora un ordenador de segunda mano con el cable del módem grapado al suelo hasta la toma de teléfono más próxima. Mi madre lo había estipulado de ese modo para que estuviéramos en contacto con facilidad. La mecedora que tenía desde niña aún seguía en el rincón

Sólo había un pequeño cuarto de baño en lo alto de las escaleras que debería compartir con Charlie. Intenté no darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

Una de las cosas buenas que tiene Charlie es que no se queda revoloteando a tu alrededor. Me dejó sola para que deshiciera mis maletas y me instalara, una hazaña que hubiera sido del todo imposible para mi madre. Resultaba estupendo estar sola, no tener que sonreír ni poner buena cara; fue un respiro que me permitió contemplar a través del cristal la cortina de lluvia con desaliento y derramar algunas lágrimas. No estaba de humor para una gran llantina. Eso podía esperar hasta que me acostara y me pusiera a reflexionar sobre lo que me aguardaba al día siguiente.

El aterrador cómputo de estudiantes del instituto de Forks era de tan solo trecientos cincuenta y siete, ahora trecientos cincuenta y ocho. Solamente en mi clase de tercer año en Phoenix había más de setecientos alumnos. Todos los jóvenes de por aquí se habían criado juntos y sus abuelos habían aprendido a andar juntos. Yo sería la chica nueva de la gran ciudad, una curiosidad, un bicho raro.

Tal vez podría utilizar eso a mi favor si tuviera el aspecto que se espera de una chica de Phoenix, pero físicamente no encajaba en modo alguno. Debería ser alta, rubia, de tez bronceada, una jugadora de voleibol o quizá una animadora, todas esas cosas propias de quienes viven en el Valle del Sol.

Por el contrario, mi piel era blanca como el marfil a pesar de las muchas horas de sol de Arizona, sin tener siquiera la excusa de unos ojos azules o un pelo rojo. Siempre he sido delgada, pero más bien flojucha y, desde luego, no una atleta. Me faltaba la coordinación suficiente para practicar deportes sin hacer el ridículo o dañar a alguien, a mí misma o a cualquiera que estuviera demasiado cerca.

Después de colocar mi ropa en el viejo tocador de madera de pino, me llevé el neceser al cuarto de baño para asearme tras un día de viaje. Contemplé mi rostro en el espejo mientras me cepillaba el pelo enredado y húmedo. Tal vez se debiera la luz, pero ya tenía un aspecto más cetrino y menos saludable. Puede que tenga una piel bonita, pero es muy clara, casi translucida, por lo que su apariencia depende del color del lugar y en Forks no había color alguno.

Mientras me enfrentaba a mi pálida imagen en el espejo, tuve que admitir que me engañaba a mí misma. Jamás encajaría, y no solo por mis carencias físicas. Si no me había hecho un huequecito en una escuela de tres mil alumnos, ¿qué posibilidades iba a tener aquí?

No sintonizaba bien con la gente de mi edad. Bueno, lo cierto es que no sintonizaba bien con la gente. Punto. Ni siquiera mi madre, la persona con quien mantenía mayor proximidad, estaba en armonía conmigo; no íbamos por el mismo carril. A vece me preguntaba si veía las cosas igual que el resto del mundo. Tal vez la cabeza no me funcionara como es debido.

Pero la causa no importaba, solo contaba el efecto. Y mañana no sería más que el comienzo.

Aquella noche no dormí bien, ni siquiera cuando dejé de llorar. El siseo constante de la lluvia y el viento sobre el techo no aminoraba jamás, hasta convertirse en un ruido de fondo. Me tapé la cabeza con la vieja y descolorida colcha y luego añadí la almohada, pero no conseguí conciliar el sueño antes de medianoche, cuando al fin la lluvia se convirtió en un fino sirimiri.

A la mañana siguiente, lo único que veía a través de la ventana era una densa niebla y sentí que la claustrofobia se apoderaba de mí. Aquí nunca se podía ver el cielo, parecía una jaula.

El desayuno con Charlie se desarrolló en silencio. Me deseó suerte en la escuela y le di las gracias, aun sabiendo que sus esperanzas eran vanas. La buena suerte solía esquivarme. Charlie se marchó primero, directo a la comisaría, que era su esposa y su familia. Examiné la cocina después de que se fuera, todavía sentada en una de las tres sillas, ninguna de ellas a juego, junto a la vieja mesa cuadrada de roble. La cocina era pequeña, con paneles oscuros en las paredes, armarios amarillo chillón y un suelo de linóleo blanco. Nada había cambiado. Hacia dieciocho años, mi madre había pintado los armarios con la esperanza de introducir un poco de luz solar en la casa. Había una hilera de fotos encima del pequeño hogar del cuarto de estar, que colindaba con la cocina y era del tamaño de una caja de zapatos. La primera foto era de la bosa de Charlie con mi madre en Las Vegas, y luego la que nos tomó a los tres una amable enfermera del hospital donde nací, seguida por una sucesión de mis fotografías escolares hasta el año pasado. Verlas me resultaba muy embarazoso. Tenía que convencer a Charlie de que las pusiera en otro sitio, al menos mientras yo viviera allí.

Era imposible permanecer en aquella casa y no darse cuenta de que Charlie no se había repuesto de la marcha de mi madre. Eso me hizo sentir incómoda.

No quería llegar demasiado pronto al instituto, pero no podía permanecer en la casa más tiempo, por lo que me puse el anorak, tan grueso que recordaba a uno de esos trajes empleados en caso de peligro biológico, y me encaminé hacía la llovizna.

Aún chispeaba, pero no lo bastante para que me calara mientras buscaba la llave de la casa, que siempre estaba escondida debajo del alero que había junto a la puerta, y cerrarla. El ruido de mis botas de agua nuevas resultaba enervante. Añoraba el crujido habitual de la grava al andar. No pude detenerme a admirar de nuevo el vehículo, como deseaba, y me apresuré a escapar de la húmeda neblina que se arremolinaba sobre mi cabeza y se agarraba a mi pelo por debajo de la capucha.

Dentro del monovolumen estaba cómoda y a cubierto. Era obvio que Charlie o Billy debían de haberlo limpiado, pero la tapicería marrón de los asientos aún olía tenuemente a tabaco, gasolina y menta. El coche arrancó a la primera, con gran alivio por mi parte, aunque en medio de un gran estruendo, y luego hizo mucho ruido mientras avanzaba al ralentí. Bueno, un monovolumen tan antiguo debía de tener algún defecto. La anticuada radio funcionaba, un añadido que no me esperaba.

Fue fácil localizar el instituto pese a no haber estado antes. El edificio se hallaba, como casi todo lo demás en el pueblo, junto a la carretera. No resultaba obvio que fuera una escuela, sólo me detuve gracias al cartel que indicaba que se trataba del instituto de Forks. Se parecía a un conjunto de esas casas de intercambio en época de vacaciones construidas con ladrillos de color granate. Había tantos árboles y arbustos que a primera vista no podía verlo en su totalidad. ¿Dónde estaba el ambiente de un instituto?, me pregunté con nostalgia. ¿Dónde estaban las alambradas y los detectores de metales?

Aparqué frente al primer edificio, encime de cuya entrada había un cartelito que rezaba «Oficina Principal». No vi otros coches aparcados allí, por lo que estuve segura de que estaba en zona prohibida, pero decidí que iba a pedir indicaciones en lugar de dar vueltas bajo la lluvia como una tonta. De mala gana salí de la cabina calentita del monovolumen y recorrí un sendero de piedra flanqueando por setos oscuros. Respiré hondo antes de abrir la puerta.

En el interior había más luz y se estaba más caliente de lo que esperaba. La oficina era pequeña: una salita de espera con sillas plegables acolchadas, una basta alfombra con motas anaranjadas, noticias y premios pegados sin orden ni concierto en las paredes y un gran reloj que hacia tictac de forma ostensible. Las plantas crecían por doquier en sus macetas de plástico, por si no hubiera suficiente vegetación afuera.

Un mostrador alargado dividía la habitación en dos, con cestas metálicas llenas de papeles sobre la encimera y anuncios de colores chillones pegados en el frontal. Detrás del mostrador había tres escritorios. Un hombre regordete y con una incipiente calvicie se sentaba en uno de ellos. Llevaba una camiseta, lo que, de inmediato, me hizo sentir que yo iba demasiado elegante.

El señor calvo alzó la vista.

– ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

–Soy Isabella Swan –le informé, y de inmediato advertí en su mirada un atisbo de reconocimiento. Me esperaban. Sin duda, había sido el centro de los cotilleos. La hija de la caprichosa ex mujer del jefe de policía al fin regresaba a casa.

–Por supuesto –dijo.

Rebuscó entre los documentos precariamente apilados hasta encontrar los que buscaba.

–Precisamente aquí tengo el horario de tus clases y un plano de la escuela.

Trajo varias cuartillas al mostrador para enseñármelas. Repasó todas mis clases y marcó el camino más idóneo para cada una en el plano; luego, me entregó el comprobante de asistencia para que lo firmara casa profesor y se lo devolviera al finalizar las clases. Me dedicó una sonrisa y, al igual que Charlie, me dijo que esperaba que gustara Forks. Le devolví la sonrisa más convincente posible.

Los demás estudiantes comenzaron a llegar cuando regresé al monovolumen. Los seguí, me uní a la cola de coches y conduje hasta el otro lado de la escuela. Supuso un alivio comprobar que casi todos los vehículos tenían aún más años que el mío, ninguno era ostentoso. En Phoenix, vivía en uno de los pocos barrios pobres del distrito Paradise Valley. Era habitual ver un Mercedes nuevo o un Porsche en el aparcamiento de los estudiantes. El mejor coche de los que allí había era una flamante Volvo, y destacaba. Aun así, apagué el motor en cuanto aparqué en una plaza libre para que el estruendo no atrajera la atención de los demás sobre mí.

Examiné el plano en el monovolumen, intentando memorizarlo con la esperanza de no tener que andar consultándolo todo el día. Lo guardé en la mochila, me la eché al hombro y respiré hondo. _Puedo hacerlo_ , me mentí sin mucha convicción. _Nadie me va a morder_. Al final, suspiré y salí del coche.

Mantuve la cara escondida bajo la capucha y anduve hasta la acera abarrotada de jóvenes. Observé con alivio que mi sencilla chaqueta negra no llamaba la atención.

Una vez pasada la cafetería, el edificio número tres resultaba fácil de localizar, ya que había un gran «3» pintado en negro sobre un fondo blanco con forma de cuadrado en la esquina del lado este. Noté que mi respiración se acercaba a la hiperventilación al aproximarme a la puerta. Para paliarla, contuve el aliento y entré detrás de dos personas que llevaban impermeables de estilo unisex.

El aula era pequeña. Los alumnos que tenía delante se detenían en la entrada para colgar sus abrigos en unas perchas; había varias. Los imité. Se trataba de dos chicas, una rubia de tez clara como la porcelana y otra, también pálida, de pelo castaño claro. Al menos mi piel no sería nada excepcional aquí.

Entregué el comprobante al profesor, un hombre alto y calvo que la placa que descansaba sobre su escritorio lo identificaba como Sr. Masón. Se quedó mirándome embobado al ver mi nombre, pero no me dedicó ninguna palabra de aliento, y yo, por supuesto, me puse colorada como un tomate. Pero al menos me envió a un pupitre vacío al fondo de la clase sin presentarme al resto de los compañeros. A éstos les resultaba difícil mirarme al estar sentada en la última fila, pero se las arreglaron para conseguirlo. Mantuve la vista clavada en la lista de lecturas que me había entregado el profesor. Era bastante básica: Bronté, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. Los había leído a todos, lo cual era cómodo… y aburrido. Me pregunté si mi madre me enviaría la carpeta con los antiguos trabajos de clase o si creería que la estaba engañando. Recreé nuestra discusión mientras el profesor continuaba con su perorata.

Cuando sonó el zumbido casi nasal del timbre, un chico flacucho, con acné y pelo grasiento, se ladeó desde un pupitre al otro lado del pasillo para hablar conmigo.

–Tú eres Isabella Swan, ¿verdad?

Parecía demasiado amable, el típico miembro de un club de ajedrez.

–Bella –le corregí. En un rango de tres sillas, todos se volvieron para mirarme.

– ¿Dónde tienes la siguiente clase? –preguntó. Tuve que comprobarlo con el programa que tenía en la mochila.

–Eh… Historia, con Jefferson, en el edificio seis.

Mirase donde mirase, había ojos curiosos por doquier.

–Voy al edificio cuatro, podría mostrarte el camino –demasiado amable, sin duda–. Me llamó Eric –añadió.

Sonreí con timidez.

–Gracias.

Recogimos nuestros abrigos y nos adentramos en la lluvia, que caía con más fuerza. Hubiera jurado que varias personas nos seguían lo bastante cerca para escuchar a hurtadillas. Esperaba no estar volviéndome paranoica.

–Bueno, es muy distinto de Phoenix, ¿eh? –preguntó.

–Mucho.

–Allí no llueve a menudo, ¿verdad?

–Tres o cuatro veces al año.

–Vaya, no me lo puedo ni imaginar.

–Hace mucho sol –le expliqué.

–No se te ve muy bronceada.

–Es la sangre albina de mi madre.

Me miró con aprensión. Suspiré. No parecía que las nubes y el sentido del humor encajaran demasiado bien. Después de estar varios meses aquí, habría olvidado como emplear el sarcasmo.

Pasamos junto a la cafetería de camino hacia los edificios de la zona sur, cerca del gimnasio. Eric me acompañó hasta la puerta, aunque la podía identificar perfectamente.

–En fin, suerte –dijo cuándo rocé el picaporte–. Tal vez coincidamos en alguna otra clase.

Parecía esperanzado. Le dediqué una sonrisa que no comprometía a nada y entré.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió de forma similar. Mi profesor de Trigonometría, el señor Varner, a quién habría odiado de todos modos por la asignatura que enseñaba, fue el único que me obligó a permanecer delante de toda la clase para presentarme a mis compañeros. Balbuceé, me sonrojé y tropecé con mis propias botas al volver a mi pupitre.

Después de dos clases, empecé a reconocer varias caras en cada asignatura. Siempre había alguien con más coraje que los demás que se presentaba y me preguntaba si me gustaba Forks. Procuré actuar diplomática, pero por lo general mentí mucho. Al menos, no necesité el plano.

Una chica se sentó a mi lado tanto en clase de Trigonometría como de español, y me acompañó a la cafetería para almorzar. Era muy pequeña, varios centímetros por debajo de mi uno sesenta, pero casi alcanzaba mi estatura gracias a su oscura melena de rizos alborotados. No me acordaba de su nombre, por lo que me limité a sonreír mientras parloteaba sobre los profesores y las clases. Tampoco intenté comprenderlo todo.

Nos sentamos al final de una larga mesa con varias de sus amigas a quienes me presentó. Se me olvidaron los nombres de todas en cuanto los pronunció. Parecían orgullosas por tener el coraje de hablar conmigo. El chico de la clase de Lengua y Literatura, Eric, me saludó desde el otro lado de la sala.

Y allí estaba, sentada en el comedor, intentando entablar conversación con siete desconocidas llenas de curiosidad, cuando los vi por primera vez.

Se sentaban en un rincón de la cafetería, en la otra punta de donde yo me encontraba. Eran cinco. No conversaban ni comían pese a que todos tenían delante una bandeja de comida. No me miraban de forma estúpida como casi todos los demás, por lo que no había peligro: podía estudiarlos sin temor a encontrarme con un par de ojos excesivamente interesados. Pero no fue eso lo que atrajo mi atención.

No se parecían lo más mínimo a ningún otro estudiante. De las tres chicas, una, la más alta, era escultural. Tenía una figura preciosa, del tipo que se ve en la portada del número dedicado a trajes de baño de la revista Sports Illustrated, y con el que todas las chicas pierden buena parte de su autoestima solo por estar cerca. Su pelo rubio caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda.

La chica baja tenía aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, y de un negro intenso.

La última tenía una altura intermedia entre las dos anteriores, con un pelo a caballo entre el pelirrojo y el castaño, pero distinto a cualquiera de los dos tonos, con una especie de reflejo metalizado, tirando al cobre. Parecía más joven que las otras dos, que fácilmente podrían haber estado en la universidad.

Los dos chicos eran polos opuestos. Uno era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de pelo oscuro y rizado. El otro, más alto y delgado, era igualmente musculoso y tenía el cabello del color de la miel.

Aun así, todos se parecían muchísimo. Eran blancos como la cal, los estudiantes más pálidos de cuantos vivían en aquel pueblo sin sol. Más pálidos que yo, que soy albina. Todos tenían ojos muy oscuros, a pesar de la diferente gama de colores de sus cabellos, y ojeras malvas, similares al morado de los hematomas. Era como si todos padecieran de insomnio o se estuvieran recuperando de una rotura de nariz, aunque sus narices, al igual que el resto de sus facciones, eran rectas, perfectas, simétricas.

Pero nada de eso era el motivo por el que no conseguía apartar la mirada.

Continué mirándolos porque sus rostros, tan diferentes y tan similares al mismo tiempo, eran de una belleza inhumana y devastadora. Eran rostros como nunca esperas ver, excepto tal vez en las páginas retocadas de una revista de moda. O pintadas por un artista antiguo, como el semblante de un ángel. Resultaba difícil decidir quién era el más bello, tal vez el joven pelinegro gigante o la chica de pelo castaño dorado.

Los cinco desviaban la mirada los unos de los otros, también del resto de los estudiantes y de cualquier cosa hasta donde pude colegir. La chica más pequeña se levantó con la bandeja –el refresco sin abrir, la manzana sin morder– y se alejó con un trote grácil, veloz, propio de un corcel desbocado. Asombrada por sus pasos de ágil bailarina, la contemplé vaciar su bandeja y deslizarse por la puerta trasera a una velocidad superior a lo que habría considerado posible. Miré rápidamente a los otros, que permanecían sentados, inmóviles.

– ¿Quiénes son esos? –pregunté a la chica de la clase de español, cuyo nombre se me había olvidado.

Y de repente, mientras ella alzaba los ojos para ver a quienes me refería, aunque probablemente ya lo supiera por la entonación de mi voz, la de cabello color cobre y de aspecto más juvenil, la miró. Durante una fracción de segundo se fijó en mi vecina, y después sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre los míos.

Ella desvió la mirada rápidamente, aún más deprisa que yo, ruborizada de vergüenza. Su rostro no denotaba interés alguno en esa mirada furtiva, era como si mi compañera hubiera pronunciado su nombre y ella, pese a haber decidido no reaccionar previamente, hubiera levantado los ojos en una involuntaria respuesta.

Avergonzada, la chica que estaba a mi lado se rio tontamente y fijo la vista en la mesa, igual que yo.

–Son Edythe y Emmett Cullen, y Rosalie y Jasper Hale. La que se acaba de marchar se llama Alice Cullen; todos viven con el doctor Cullen y su esposa –me respondió con un hilo de voz.

Miré de soslayo a la chica de cabello cobrizo, que ahora contemplaba su bandeja mientras desmigajaba una rosquilla con sus largos y níveos dedos. Movía la boca muy deprisa, sin abrir a penas sus carnosos labios. Los otros tres continuaron con la mirada perdida y, aun así, seguía pensando que hablaba en voz baja con ellos.

 _¡Qué nombres tan raros y anticuados!_ , pensé. Era la clase de nombres que tenían nuestros abuelos, pero tal vez estuvieran de moda aquí, quizá fueran los nombres propios de un pueblo pequeño. Entonces recordé que mi vecina se llamaba Jessica, un nombre perfectamente normal. Había dos chicas con ese nombre en mi clase de Historia en Phoenix.

–Son… guapos.

Me costó encontrar un término mesurado.

– ¡Ya te digo! –Jessica asintió mientras soltaba otra risita tonta–. Pero están juntos. Me refiero a Emmett y Rosalie, y a Jasper y Alice, y viven juntos.

Su voz sonó con toda la conmoción y reprobación de un pueblo pequeño, pero, para ser sincera, he de confesar que aquello daría pie a grandes cotilleos incluso en Phoenix.

– ¿Quiénes son los Cullen? –pregunté–. No parecen parientes…

–Claro que no. El doctor Cullen es muy joven, tendrá entre vente y muchos y treinta y pocos. Todos son adoptados. Los Hale, los rubios, son hermanos gemelos, y los Cullen son su familia de acogida.

–Parecen un poco mayores para estar con una familia de acogida.

–Ahora sí, Jasper y Rosalie tienen dieciocho años, pero han vivido con la señora Cullen desde los ocho. Es su tía o algo parecido.

–Es muy generoso por parte de los Cullen cuidar de todos esos niños siendo tan jóvenes.

–Supongo que sí –admitió Jessica muy a su pesar. Me dio la impresión de que, por algún motivo, el médico y su mujer no le caían bien. Por las miradas que lanzaba en dirección a sus hijos adoptivos, supuse que eran celos; luego como si con eso disminuyera la bondad del matrimonio, agregó–: Aunque tengo entendido que la señora Cullen no puede tener hijos.

Mientras manteníamos esta conversación, dirigía miradas furtivas una y otra vez hacia donde se sentaba aquella extraña familia. Continuaban mirando las paredes y no habían probado bocado.

– ¿Siempre han vivido en Forks? –pregunté. De ser así, seguro que los había visto en alguna de mis visitas durante las vacaciones de verano.

–No –dijo con una voz que daba a entender que tenía que ser obvio, incluso para una recién llegada como yo–. Se mudaron aquí hace dos años, vinieron desde algún lugar de Alaska.

Experimenté una punzada de compasión y alivio. Compasión porque, a pesar de su belleza, eran extranjeros y resultaba evidente que no se les admitía. Alivio por no ser la única recién llegada y, desde luego, no la más interesante.

Uno de los Cullen, la más joven, levantó la vista mientras yo los estudiaba y nuestras miradas se encontraron, en esta ocasión con una manifiesta curiosidad. Cuando desvié los ojos, me pareció que en los suyos brillaba una expectación insatisfecha.

– ¿Quién es la chica de pelo cobrizo? –pregunté.

La miré de refilón. Seguía observándome, pero no con la boca abierta, a diferencia del resto de los estudiantes. Su rostro reflejó una ligera contrariedad. Volví a desviar la vista.

–Se llama Edythe. Es guapísima, por supuesto, pero no pierdas el tiempo con ella. No sale ni hace amistad con nadie. Al parecer ninguno de los chicos del instituto le parece lo bastante guapo, incluso hay rumores de que… ya sabes, le gustan más las chicas que los chicos –dijo con desdén, en una muestra clara de desprecio. Me pregunte cuándo rechazó su amistad.

Me mordí el labio para ocultar una sonrisa. Entonces la miré de nuevo. Había vuelto el rostro, pero me pareció ver estirada la piel de sus mejillas, como si también estuviera sonriendo.

Los cuatro abandonaron la mesa al mismo tiempo, escasos minutos después. Todos se movían con mucha elegancia, incluso el forzudo. Me desconectó verlos. La que respondía al nombre de Edythe no me miró de nuevo.

Permanecí en la mesa con Jessica y sus amigas más tiempo del que hubiera quedado de haber estado sola. No quería llegar tarde a mis clases el primer día. Una de mis nuevas amigas, que tuvo la consideración de recordarme que se llamaba Ángela, tenía, como yo, clase de segundo de Biología a la hora siguiente. Nos dirigimos juntas al aula en silencio. También era tímida.

Nada más entrar a clases, Ángela fue a sentarse a una mesa con dos sillas y un tablero de laboratorio con la parte superior de color negro, exactamente igual a las de Phoenix. Ya compartía la mesa con otro estudiante. De hecho, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, salvo una. Reconocí a Edythe Cullen, que estaba sentada cerca del pasillo central junto a la única silla vacante, por lo poco común de su cabello.

La miré de forma furtiva mientras avanzaba por el pasillo para presentarme al profesor y que éste me firmara el comprobante de asistencia. Entonces, justo cuando yo pasaba, se puso rígida en la silla. Volvió a mirarme fijamente y nuestras miradas se encontraron. La expresión de su rostro era de lo más extraña, hostil, airada. Pasmada, aparté la vista y me sonrojé otra vez. Tropecé con un libro que había en el suelo y me tuve que aferrar al borde de una mesa. La chica que se sentaba allí soltó una risita.

Me había dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos negros, negros como el carbón.

El señor Banner me firmó el comprobante y me entregó un libro, ahorrándose toda esa tontería de la presentación. Supe que íbamos a caernos bien. Por supuesto, no le quedaba otro remedio que mandarme a la única silla vacante en el centro del aula. Mantuve la mirada fija en el suelo mientras iba a sentarme junto a ella, ya que la hostilidad de su mirada, aún me tenía aturdida.

No alcé la vista cuando deposité el libro sobre la mesa y me senté, pero la vi cambiar de postura al mirar de reojo. Se inclinó en la dirección opuesta, sentándose al borde de la silla. Apartó el rostro como si algo apestara. Olí mi pelo con disimulo. Olía a fresas, el aroma de mi champú favorito. Me pareció un aroma bastante inocente. Dejé caer mi pelo sobre el hombro derecho para crear una pantalla oscura entre nosotras e intenté prestar atención al profesor.

Por desgracia, la clase versó sobre la anatomía celular, un tema que ya había estudiado. De todos modos, tomé apuntes con cuidado, sin apartar la vista del cuaderno.

No me podía controlar y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a través del pelo a la extraña chica que tenía a mi lado. Esta no relajó aquella postura envarada –sentada al borde de la silla, lo más lejos posible de mí– durante toda la clase. La mano izquierda, crispada en un puño, descansaba sobre el muslo. Se había arremangado la camiseta blanca hasta los codos. Debajo de su piel clara podía verle el antebrazo, sorprendentemente duro y musculoso. No pude evitar fijarme en lo perfecta que tenía la piel. Ni una peca, ni una sola cicatriz.

La lección parecía prolongarse mucho más que las otras. ¿Se debía a que las clases estaban a punto de acabar o porqué estaba esperando que abriera el puño que cerraba con tanta fuerza? No lo abrió. Continuó sentada, tan inmóvil que parecía no respirar. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se comportaba de esa forma habitualmente? Cuestioné mi opinión sobre la actitud de Jessica durante el almuerzo. Quizá no era tan resentida como había pensado.

No podía tener nada que ver conmigo. No me conocía de nada.

Me atreví a mirle a hurtadillas una vez más y lo lamenté. Me estaba mirando otra vez con esos ojos negros suyos llenos de repugnancia. Mientras me apartaba de ella, cruzó por mi mente una frase: «Si las miradas matasen…».

El timbre sonó en ese momento. Yo di un salto al oírlo y Edythe Cullen abandonó su asiento. Se movía como una bailarina, cada una de las líneas de su esbelto cuerpo en armonía con las demás, de espaldas a mí, y cruzó la puerta del aula antes de que nadie se hubiera levantado de su silla.

Me quedé petrificada en la silla, contemplando con la mirada perdida cómo se iba. Era realmente mezquina. No había derecho. Empecé a recoger los bártulos muy despacio mientras intentaba reprimir la ira que me embargaba, con miedo de que se me llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Solía llorar cuando me enfadaba, una costumbre humillante.

–Eres Isabella Swan, ¿no? –me preguntó una voz masculina.

Al azar la vista me encontré con un chico guapo, de rostro aniñado y el pelo rubio en punta cuidadosamente arreglado con gel. Me dirigió una sonrisa amable. Obviamente, no parecía creer que yo oliera mal.

–Bella –le corregí con una sonrisa.

–Me llamo Mike.

–Hola, Mike.

– ¿Necesitas que te ayude a encontrar la siguiente clase?

–Voy al gimnasio, y creo que lo puedo encontrar.

–Es también mi siguiente clase.

Parecía emocionado, aunque no era una gran coincidencia en una escuela tan pequeña. Fuimos juntos. Hablaba por los codos e hizo el gasto de casi toda la conversación, lo cual fue un alivio. Había vivido en California hasta los diez años, por eso entendía cómo me sentía ante la ausencia del sol. Resultó ser la persona más agradable que había conocido aquel día.

Pero cuando íbamos a entrar al gimnasio me preguntó:

–Oye, ¿le clavaste un lápiz a Edythe Cullen, o qué? Jamás la había visto comportarse de ese modo.

 _Tierra, trágame_ , pensé. Al menos no era la única persona que lo había notado y, al parecer, aquel no era el comportamiento habitual de Edythe Cullen. Decidí hacerme la tonta.

– ¿Te refieres a la chica que se sentaba a mi lado en Biología? –pregunté sin malicia.

–Sí –respondió–. Tenía cara de dolor o algo parecido.

–No lo sé –le respondí–. No he hablado con ella.

–Es rara –Mike se demoró a mi lado en lugar de dirigirse al vestuario–. Si hubiera tenido la suerte de sentarme a tu lado, yo si hubiera hablado contigo.

Le sonreí antes de cruzar la puerta del vestuario para chicas. Era amable y estaba claramente interesado, pero eso no bastó para disminuir mi enfado.

El entrenador Clapp, el profesor de Educación física, me consiguió un uniforme, pero no me obligó a vestirlo para la clase de aquel día. En Phoenix, solo teníamos que asistir dos años a Educación física. Aquí era una asignatura obligatoria los cuatro años. Forks era mi infierno personal en la tierra en el más literal de los sentidos.

Contemplé los cuatro partidos de voleibol que se jugaban de forma simultánea. Me dieron nauseas al verlos y recordar los muchos golpes que había dado, y recibido, cuando jugaba al voleibol.

Al fin sonó la campana que indicaba el final de las clases. Me dirigí lentamente a la oficina para entregar el comprobante con las firmas. Había dejado de llover, pero el viento era más frío y soplaba con fuerza. Me envolví con mis propios brazos para protegerme.

Estuve a punto de dar media vuelta cuando entré en la cálida oficina. Edythe Cullen se encontraba de pie, enfrente del escritorio. Era imposible no reconocer su desgreñado cabello castaño dorado. Al parecer, no me había oído entrar. Me apoyé contra la pared del fondo, a la espera de que el recepcionista calvo pudiera atenderme.

Estaba discutiendo con él con voz profunda y aterciopelada. Capté rápidamente el motivo de la discusión. Intentaba cambiar la clase de Biología de la sexta hora a otra hora, a cualquier otra.

No me podía creer que eso fuera por mi culpa. Debía de ser otra cosa, algo que había sucedido antes de que yo entrara en el laboratorio de Biología. La causa de su aspecto contrariado debía de ser otro lío totalmente diferente. Era imposible que aquella desconocida sintiera una aversión tan intensa y repentina hacia mí.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y una súbita corriente de viento helado hizo susurrar los papeles que había sobre la mesa y me alborotó los cabellos sobre la cara. La recién llegada se limitó a andar hasta el escritorio, depositó una nota sobre el cesto de papeles y salió, pero Edythe Cullen se envaró y se giró –su agraciado rostro parecía ridículo– para traspasarme con sus penetrantes ojos llenos de odio. Durante un instante sentí un estremecimiento de verdadero pánico, hasta se me erizo el vello de los brazos. La mirada no duró más de un segundo, pero me heló la sangre en las venas más que el gélido viento. Se giró hacia el recepcionista y rápidamente dijo con voz aterciopelada:

–Bueno, no importa. Ya veo que es imposible. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

Giró sobre si misma sin mirarme y desapareció por la puerta.

Me dirigí con timidez hacia el escritorio –por una vez con el rostro lívido en lugar de colorado– y le entregué el comprobante de asistencia con todas las firmas.

– ¿Cómo te ha ido el primer día? –me preguntó.

–Bien –mentí con voz débil.

No pareció muy convencido.


	4. Libro abierto

**Libro abierto**

El siguiente día fue mejor... y peor.

Fue mejor porque no llovió, aunque persistió la nubosidad densa y oscura; y más fácil, porque sabía que podía esperar del día. Mike se acercó para sentarse a mi lado durante la clase de Lengua y me acompañó hasta la clase siguiente mientras Eric, el que parecía miembro de un club de ajedrez, lo fulminaba con la mirada. Me sentí halagada. Nadie me observaba tanto como el día anterior. Durante el almuerzo me senté con un gran grupo que incluía a Mike, Eric, Jessica y otros cuantos cuyos nombres y caras ya recordaba. Empecé a sentirme como si flotara en el agua en vez de ahogarme.

Fue peor porque estaba agotada. El ulular del viento alrededor de la casa no me había dejado dormir. También fue peor porque el Sr. Varner me llamó en la clase de Trigonometría, aun cuando no había levantado la mano, y di una respuesta equivocada. Rayó en lo espantoso porque tuve que jugar al voleibol y la única vez que no me aparté de la trayectoria de la pelota y la golpeé, esta impactó en la cabeza de un compañero de equipo. Y fue peor porque Edythe Cullen no apareció por la escuela, ni por la mañana ni por la tarde.

Que llegara la hora del almuerzo –y con ella las coléricas miradas de Cullen – me estuvo aterrorizando durante toda la mañana. Por un lado, deseaba plantarle cara y exigirle una explicación. Mientras permanecía insomne en la cama llegué a imaginar incluso lo que le diría, pero me conocía demasiado bien para creer que de verdad tendría el coraje de hacerlo. En comparación conmigo, el león cobardica de El mago de Oz era Terminator.

Sin embargo, cuando entré en la cafetería junto a Jessica –intenté contenerme y no recorrer la sala con la mirada para buscarle, aunque fracasé estrepitosamente – vi a sus cuatro hermanos, por llamarlos de alguna manera, sentados en la misma mesa, pero ella no los acompañaba.

Mike nos interceptó en el camino y nos desvió hacia su mesa. Jessica parecía eufórica por la atención, y sus amigas pronto se reunieron con nosotros. Pero estaba incomodísima mientras escuchaba su despreocupada conversación, a la espera de que ella acudiese. Deseaba que se limitara a ignorarme cuando llegara, y demostrar de ese modo que mis suposiciones eran infundadas.

Pero no llegó, y me fui poniendo más y más tensa conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Cuando al final del almuerzo no se presentó, me dirigí hacia la clase de Biología con más confianza. Mike, que empezaba a asumir todas las características de los perros Golden retriever, me siguió fielmente de camino a clase. Contuve el aliento en la puerta, pero Edythe Cullen tampoco estaba en el aula. Suspiré y me dirigí a mi asiento. Mike me siguió sin dejar de hablarme de un próximo viaje a la playa y se quedó junto a mi mesa hasta que sonó el timbre. Entonces me sonrió apesadumbrado y se fue a sentar al lado de una chica con un aparato ortopédico en los dientes y una horrenda permanente. Al parecer iba a tener que hacer algo con Mike, y no iba a ser fácil. La diplomacia resultaba vital en un pueblecito como éste, donde todos vivían pegados los unos a los otros. Tener tacto no era lo mío, y carecía de experiencia a la hora de tratar con chicos que fueran más amables de la cuenta.

El tener la mesa para mi sola y la ausencia de Edythe supuso un gran alivio. Me lo repetí hasta la saciedad, pero no lograba quitarme de la cabeza la sospecha de que yo era el motivo de su ausencia. Resultaba ridículo y egoísta creer que yo fuera capaz de afectar tanto a alguien. Era imposible. Y aun así la posibilidad de que fuera cierto no dejaba de inquietarme.

Cuando al fin concluyeron las clases y hubo desaparecido mi sonrojo por el incidente del partido de voleibol, me enfundé los vaqueros y un jersey azul marino y me apresuré a salir del vestuario, feliz de esquivar por el momento a mi amigo, el Golden retriever. Me dirigí a toda prisa al aparcamiento, ahora atestado de estudiantes que salían a la carrera. Me subí al coche y busqué en mi bolsa para cerciorarme de que tenía todo lo necesario.

La noche pasada había descubierto que Charlie era incapaz de cocinar otra cosa que huevos fritos y beicon, por lo que le pedí que me dejara encargarme de las comidas mientras durara mi estancia. Él se mostró dispuesto a cederme las llaves de la sala de banquetes. También me percaté de que no había comida en casa, por lo que preparé la lista de compra, tomé el dinero de un jarrón del aparador que llevaba la etiqueta «dinero para la comida» y ahora iba de camino hacia el supermercado Thriftway.

Puse en marcha aquel motor ensordecedor, hice caso omiso a los rostros que se volvieron en mi dirección y di marcha atrás con mucho cuidado al ponerme en la cola de coches que aguardaban para salir del aparcamiento. Mientras esperaba, intenté fingir que era otro coche el que producía tan ensordecedor estruendo. Vi que los dos Cullen y los gemelos Hale se subían a su coche. El flamante Volvo, por supuesto. Me había fascinado tanto sus rostros que no había reparado antes en el atuendo; pero ahora que me fijaba , era obvio que todos iban magníficamente vestidos, de forma sencilla, pero con una ropa que parecía hecha por modistos. Con aquella hermosura y gracia de movimientos, podrían llevar harapos y parecer guapos. El tener tanto belleza como dinero era pasarse de la raya, pero hasta donde alcanzaba a comprender, la vida por lo general, solía ser así. No parecía que la posesión de ambas cosas les hubiera dado cierta aceptación en el pueblo.

No, no creía que fuera de ese modo. En absoluto. Ese aislamiento debía de ser voluntario, no lograba imaginar ninguna puerta cerrada ante tanta belleza.

Contemplaron mi ruidoso monovolumen cuando les pasé, como el resto, pero continué mirando al frente y experimente un gran alivio cuando estuve fuera del campus.

El Thriftway no estaba muy lejos de la escuela, unas pocas calles más al sur, junto a la carretera. Me sentí muy a gusto dentro del supermercado, me pareció normal. En Phoenix era yo quien hacia las compras, por lo que asumí con gusto el hábito de ocuparme de las tareas familiares. El mercado era lo bastante grande como para que no oyera el tamborileo de la lluvia sobre el tejado y me recordara dónde me encontraba.

Al llegar a casa, saqué los comestibles y los metí allí donde encontré un hueco libre. Esperaba que a Charlie no le importara. Envolví las patatas en papel aluminio y las puse en el horno para hacer patatas asadas, dejé en adobo un filete y lo coloqué sobre una caja de huevos en el frigorífico.

Subí a mi habitación con la mochila después de hacer todo eso. Antes de ponerme con los deberes, me puse un chándal seco, me recogí la melena en una coleta y abrí el mail por vez primera. Tenía tres mensajes. Mi madre me había escrito.

Bella:

Escríbeme en cuanto llegues y cuéntame cómo te ha ido el vuelo. ¿Llueve? Ya te echo de menos. Casi he terminado he hacer las maletas para ir a Florida, pero no encuentro mi blusa rosa. ¿Sabes dónde la puse? Phil manda saludos.

Mamá.

Suspiré y leí el siguiente mensaje. Lo había enviado ocho horas después del primero. Decía:

¿Por qué no me has contestado? ¿A qué esperas? Mamá.

El último era de esa mañana.

Isabella:

Si no me has contestado a las 17:30, voy a llamar a Charlie.

Miré el reloj. Aún quedaba una hora, pero mi madre solía adelantarse a los acontecimientos.

Mamá:

Tranquila. Ahora te escribo. No cometas ninguna imprudencia.

Bella.

Envié el mail y empecé a escribir otra vez.

Mamá:

Todo va fenomenal. Llueve, por supuesto. He esperado a escribirte cuando tuviera algo que contarte. La escuela no es mala, solo un poco repetitiva. He conocido a unos cuantos compañeros muy amables que se sientan conmigo durante el almuerzo.

Tu blusa está en la tintorería. Se supone que la ibas a recoger el viernes.

Charlie me ha comprado un monovolumen. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Me encanta. Es un poco antiguo, pero muy sólido, y eso me conviene, ya me conoces.

Yo también te echo de menos. Pronto volveré a escribir, pero no voy a estar revisando el correo electrónico cada cinco minutos. Respira hondo y relájate. Te quiero.

Bella.

Había decidido volver a leer Cumbres borrascosas por placer –era la novela que estábamos estudiando en clase de Literatura–, y en ello estaba cuando Charlie llegó a casa. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, por lo que me apresuré a bajar las escaleras, sacar del horno las patatas y meter el filete para asarlo.

– ¿Bella? –gritó mi padre al oírme en la escalera.

¿Quién iba a ser si no?, me pregunté.

–Hola, papá, bienvenido a casa.

–Gracias.

Colgó el cinturón con la pistola y se quitó las botas mientras yo trajinaba en la cocina. Que yo supiera, jamás había disparado en acto de servicio. Pero siempre la mantenía preparada. De niña, cuando yo venía, le quitaba las balas al llegar a casa. Imagino que ahora me consideraba lo bastante madura como para no matarme por accidente, y no lo bastante deprimida como para suicidarme.

– ¿Qué vamos a comer? –preguntó con recelo.

Mi madre solía practicar la cocina creativa, y sus experimentos culinarios no siempre resultaban comestibles. Me sorprendió, y entristeció, que todavía se acordara.

–Filete con patatas –contesté para tranquilizarlo.

Parecía encontrarse fuera de lugar en la cocina, de pie y sin hacer nada, por lo que se marchó con pasos torpes al cuarto de estar para ver la tele mientras yo cocinaba. Preparé una ensalada al mismo tiempo que se hacía el filete y puse la mesa.

Lo llamé cuando estuvo lista la cena y olfateó en señal de apreciación al entrar en la cocina.

–Huele bien, Bella.

–Gracias.

Comimos en silencio durante varios minutos, lo cual no resultaba nada incómodo. A ninguno de los dos nos disgustaba el silencio. En cierto modo, teníamos caracteres compatibles para vivir juntos.

–Y bien, ¿qué tal el instituto? ¿Has hecho alguna amiga? –me preguntó mientras se echaba más.

–Tengo unas cuantas clases con una chica que se llama Jessica y me siento con sus amigas durante el almuerzo. Y hay un chico, Mike, que es muy amable. Todos parecen buena gente.

Con una notable excepción.

–Debe de ser Mike Newton. Un buen chico y una buena familia. Su padre es el dueño de una tienda de artículos deportivos a las afueras del pueblo. Se gana bien la vida gracias a los excursionistas que pasan por aquí.

– ¿Conoces a la familia Cullen? –pregunté vacilante.

– ¿La familia de doctor Cullen? Claro. El doctor Cullen es un gran hombre.

–Los hijos... son un poco diferentes. No parece que en el instituto caigan demasiado bien.

El aspecto enojado de Charlie me sorprendió.

– ¡Cómo es la gente de este pueblo! –murmuró–. El doctor Cullen es un eminente cirujano que podría trabajar en cualquier hospital del mundo y ganaría diez veces más que aquí –continuó con voz más alta–. Tenemos suerte de que vivan acá, de que su mujer quiera quedarse en un pueblecito. Es muy valioso para la comunidad, y esos chicos se comportan bien y son muy educados. Albergué ciertas dudas cuando llegaron con tantos hijos adoptivos. Pensé que habría problemas, pero son muy maduros y no me han dado el más mínimo problema. Y no puedo decir lo mismo de los hijos de algunas familias que han vivido en este pueblo desde hace generaciones. Se mantienen unidos, como debe ser una familia, se van de camping cada tres fines de semana... la gente tiene que hablar solo porque son recién llegados.

Era el discurso más largo que había oído pronunciar a Charlie. Debía de molestarle mucho lo que decía la gente.

Di marcha atrás.

–Me parecen bastante agradables, aunque he notado que son muy reservados. Y todos son muy guapos –añadí para hacerles un cumplido.

–Tendrías que ver a doctor –dijo Charlie, y se rió–. Por fortuna, está felizmente casado. A muchas de las enfermeras del hospital les cuesta concentrarse en su tarea cuando él anda cerca.

Nos quedamos callados y terminamos de cenar. Recogió la mesa mientras me ponía a fregar los platos. Regresó al cuarto de estar para ver la tele. Cuando terminé de fregar –no había lavavajillas–, subí con desgana a hacer los deberes de Matemáticas. Sentí que lo hacía por hábito. Esa noche fue silenciosa, por fin. Agotada me dormí enseguida.

El resto de la semana transcurrió sin incidentes. Me acostumbre a la rutina de las clases. Aunque no recordaba todos los nombres, el viernes era capaz de reconocer los rostros de la práctica totalidad de los estudiantes del instituto. En clase de gimnasia los miembros de mi equipo aprendieron a no pasarme de balón y a interponerse delante de mí si el equipo contrario intentaba aprovecharse de mis carencias. Los deje con sumo gusto.

Edythe Cullen no volvió a la escuela.

Todos los días vigilaba la puerta con ansiedad hasta que los Cullen entraban en la cafetería sin él. Entonces podía relajarme y participar en la conversación que, por lo general, versaba sobre una excursión a La Push Ocean Park para dentro de dos semanas, un viaje que organizaba Mike. Me invitaron y accedí a ir, más por ser cortés que por placer. Las playas deben ser calientes y secas.

Cuando llegó el viernes, yo ya entraba con total tranquilidad en clase de Biología sin preocuparme de si Edythe estaría allí. Hasta donde sabía, había abandonado la escuela. Intentaba no pensar en ello, pero no conseguía reprimir del todo la preocupación de que fuera la culpable de su ausencia por muy ridículo que pueda parecer.

Mi primer fin de semana en Forks pasó sin acontecimientos dignos de mención. Charlie no estaba acostumbrado a quedarse en una casa habitualmente vacía, y lo pasaba en el trabajo. Limpié la casa, avancé en mis deberes y escribí a mi madre varios correos electrónicos de fingida jovialidad. El sábado fui a la biblioteca, pero tenía pocos libros, por lo que no me molesté en hacerme la tarjeta de socio. Pronto tendría que visitar Olympia o Seattle y buscar una buena librería. Me puse a calcular con despreocupación cuánta gasolina consumiría el monovolumen y el resultado me produjo escalofríos.

Durante todo el fin de semana cayó una lluvia fina, silenciosa, por lo que pude dormir bien.

Mucha gente me saludó en el aparcamiento el lunes por la mañana, no recordaba los nombres de todos, pero agite la mano y sonreí a todo el mundo. En clase de Literatura, fiel a su costumbre, Mike se sentó a mi lado. El profesor nos puso un examen sorpresa sobre Cumbres borrascosas. Era fácil, sin complicaciones.

En general, a aquellas alturas me sentía mucho más cómoda de lo que había creído. Mas satisfecha de lo que hubiera esperado jamás.

Al salir de clases, el aire estaba lleno de remolinos blancos. Oí a los compañeros dar gritos de júbilo. El viento me cortó la nariz y las mejillas.

– ¡Vaya! –Exclamó Mike–. Nieva.

Estudié las pelusas de algodón que se amontonaban al lado de la acera y, arremolinándose erráticamente, pasaban junto a mi cara.

– ¡Uf!

Nieve. Mi gozo en un pozo. Mike se sorprendió.

– ¿No te gusta la nieve?

–No. Significa que hace demasiado frío incluso para que llueva –obviamente–. Además, pensaba que caía en forma de copos, ya sabes, que cada uno era único y todo eso. Estos se parecen a los extremos de los bastoncillos de algodón.

– ¿Es que nunca has visto nevar? –me preguntó con incredulidad.

– ¡Si, por supuesto! –Hice una pausa y añadí–: En la tele.

Mike se rió. Entonces una gran bola húmeda y blanca impactó en su nuca. Nos volvimos para ver de dónde provenía. Sospeche de Eric, que andaba en dirección contraria, en la dirección equivocada para ir a la siguiente clase. Era evidente que Mike pensó lo mismo, ya que se acuclilló y empezó a amontonar aquella papilla blancuzca.

–Te veo en el almuerzo, ¿vale? –continué andando sin dejar de hablar–. Me refugio dentro cuando la gente empieza a lanzar bolas de nieve.

Mike asintió con la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de la figura de Eric, que emprendía la retirada.

Se pasaron toda la mañana charlando alegremente sobre la nieve. Al parecer era la primera nevada del nuevo año. Mantuve el pico cerrado. Sí, era más seca que la lluvia... hasta que se descongelaba en los calcetines.

Jessica y yo nos dirigimos a la cafetería con mucho cuidado después de la clase de español. Las bolas de nieve volaban por doquier. Por si acaso, llevaba la carpeta en las manos, lista para emplearla como escudo si fuera necesario. Jessica se rió de mí, pero había algo en la expresión de mi rostro que le desaconsejó lanzarme una bola de nieve.

Mike nos alcanzó cuando entramos a la sala; se reía mientras la nieve que tenía en las puntas de su pelo se fundía. Él y Jessica conversaban animadamente sobre la pelea de bolas de nieve; hicimos cola para comprar la comida. Por puro hábito, eché una ojeada hacia la mesa del rincón. Entonces me quedé petrificada. La ocupaban cinco personas.

Jessica me tomó por el brazo.

–¡Eh! ¿Bella? ¿Qué quieres?

Bajé la vista, me ardían las orejas. Me recordé a mí misma que no había motivo alguno para sentirme cohibida. No había hecho nada malo.

– ¿Qué le pasa a Bella? –le preguntó Mike a Jessica.

–Nada –contesté–. Hoy solo quiero un refresco.

Me puse al final de la cola.

– ¿Es que no tienes hambre? –preguntó Jessica.

–La verdad es que estoy un poco mareada –dije, con la vista aún clavada en el suelo.

Aguardé a que tomaran la comida y los seguí a una mesa sin apartar los ojos de mis pies.

Bebí el refresco a pequeños sorbos. Tenía un nudo en el estómago. Mike me preguntó dos veces, con una preocupación innecesaria, como me encontraba. Le respondí que no era nada, pero especulé la posibilidad de fingir un poco y escaparme a la enfermería durante la próxima clase.

Ridículo. No tenía por qué huir.

Decidí permitirme una única miradita a la mesa de la familia Cullen. Si me observaba con furia, pasaría de la clase de Biología, ya que era una cobarde.

Mantuve el rostro inclinado hacía el suelo y miré de reojo a través de las pestañas. Alcé levemente la cabeza.

Se reían. Edythe, Jasper y Emmett tenían el pelo totalmente empapado por la nieve. Alice y Rosalie retrocedieron cuando Emmett se sacudió el pelo chorreante para salpicarlas. Disfrutaban del día nevado como los demás, aunque ellos parecían salidos de la escena de una película, y los demás no.

Pero, aparte de la alegría y los juegos, algo era diferente, y no lograba identificar qué. Estudié a Edythe con cuidado. Decidí que su tez estaba menos pálida, tal vez un poco colorada por la pelea con las bolas de nieve, y que las ojeras eran menos acusadas, pero había algo más. La examinaba, intentando aislar ese cambio, sin apartar la vista ella.

–Bella, ¿a quién miras? –interrumpió Jessica, siguiendo la trayectoria de mi mirada.

En ese preciso momento, los ojos de Edythe centellaron al encontrarse con los míos.

Ladeé la cabeza para que el pelo me ocultara el rostro, aunque estuve segura de que, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos no parecían tan duros ni hostiles como la última vez que le vi. Simplemente tenían un punto de curiosidad y, de nuevo, cierta insatisfacción.

–Edythe Cullen te está mirando –me murmuró Jessica al oído, y se rió.

–No parece enojada, ¿verdad? –tuve que preguntar.

–No –dijo, confusa por la pregunta–. ¿Debería estarlo?

–Creo que no soy de su agrado –le confesé. Aún me sentía mareada, por lo que apoyé la cabeza sobre el brazo.

–A los Cullen no les agrada nadie... Bueno, tampoco se fijan en nadie lo bastante para que les agrade, pero te sigue mirando.

–No le mires –susurré.

Jessica rió con disimulo, pero desvió la vista. Alcé la cabeza lo suficiente para cerciorarme de que lo había hecho. Estaba dispuesta a emplear la fuerza si era necesario.

Mike nos interrumpió en ese momento; estaba planificando una épica batalla de nieve en el aparcamiento y nos preguntó si deseábamos participar. Jessica asintió con entusiasmo. La forma en que miraba a Mike dejaba pocas dudas, asentiría a cualquier cosa que él sugiriera. Me callé. Iba a tener que esconderme en el gimnasio hasta que el aparcamiento estuviera vacío.

Me cuidé de no apartar la vista de mi propia mesa durante lo que restaba de la hora del almuerzo. Decidí respetar el pacto que había alcanzado conmigo misma. Asistiría a clase de Biología, ya que no parecía enfadada. Tanto me aterraba volver a sentarme a su lado que tuve unos leves retorcijones en el estómago.

No me apetecía nada que Mike me acompañara a clase como de costumbre, ya que parecía ser el blanco predilecto de los francotiradores de bolas de nieve, pero, al llegar a la puerta, todos, salvo yo, gimieron al unísono. Estaba lloviendo, y el aguacero arrastraba cualquier rastro de nieve, dejando jirones de hielo en los bordes de las aceras. Me cubrí la cabeza con la capucha y escondí mi júbilo. Podría ir directamente a casa después de la clase de gimnasia.

Mike no cesó de quejarse mientras íbamos hacia el edificio cuatro.

Ya en clase, comprobé aliviada que mi mesa seguía vacía. El profesor Banner estaba repartiendo un microscopio y una cajita de diapositivas por mesa. Aún quedaban unos minutos antes de que empezara la clase y el aula era un hervidero de conversaciones. Dibujé unos garabatos de forma distraída en la tapa de mi cuaderno y mantuve los ojos lejos de la puerta. Oí con claridad cómo se movía la silla contigua, pero continué mirando mi dibujo.

–Hola –dijo una voz tranquila y musical.

Levanté la vista sorprendida de que me hablara. Se sentaba lo más lejos de mi lado que le permitía la mesa, pero con la silla vuelta hacia mí. Llevaba el pelo húmedo y despeinado, pero, aun así, parecía que acababa de rodar un anuncio. Su rostro perfecto era amable y franco. Una leve sonrisa curvaba sus labios carnosos y rosados, pero sus grandes ojos aún mostraban recelo.

–Me llamo Edythe Cullen –continuó–. No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tú debes ser Bella Swan.

Estaba confusa y la cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Me lo había imaginado todo? Ahora se comportaba con gran amabilidad. Tenía que hablar, esperaba mi respuesta, pero no se me ocurría nada convencional que contestar.

– ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –tartamudeé.

Se rió de forma suave y encantadora.

–Creo que todo el mundo sabe tu nombre. El pueblo entero te esperaba.

Hice una mueca. Sabía que debía ser algo así, pero insistí como una tonta.

–No, no, me refería a que me llamaste Bella.

Pareció confundida.

– ¿Prefieres Isabella?

–No, me gusta Bella –dije–, pero creo que Charlie, quiero decir, mi padre, debe de llamarme Isabella a mis espaldas, porque todos me llaman Isabella –intenté explicar, y me sentí como una completa idiota.

–Oh.

No añadió nada. Violenta, desvié la mirada.

Gracias a Dios, el señor Banner empezó la clase en ese momento. Intenté prestar atención cuando explicó que íbamos a realizar una práctica. Las diapositivas estaban desordenadas. Teníamos que trabajar en parejas para identificar las fases de la mitosis de las células de la punta de la raíz de una cebolla en cada diapositiva y clasificarlas correctamente. No podíamos consultar los libros. En veinte minutos, el profesor iba a visitar cada mesa para verificar quiénes habían aprobado.

–Empezad –ordenó.

– ¿Tú primero, compañera? –preguntó.

Alcé la vista y le vi esbozar una sonrisa que le marcó los hoyuelos, tan arrebatadora que solo pude contemplarla como una tonta.

–Puedo empezar yo si lo deseas.

La sonrisa de Edythe vaciló. Sin duda, se estaba preguntando si yo era mentalmente capaz.

–No –dije, sonrojada–, yo lo hago.

Me lucí un poquito. Ya había hecho esta práctica y sabía qué tenía que buscar. Debería resultarme sencillo. Coloqué la primera diapositiva bajo el microscopio y ajusté rápidamente el campo de visión del objetivo a 40X. Examiné la capa durante unos segundos.

–Profase –afirmé con aplomo.

– ¿Te importa si lo miro? –me preguntó cuándo empezaba a quitar la diapositiva. Me tomó la mano para detenerme mientras formulaba la pregunta.

Tenía los dedos fríos como témpanos, como si los hubiera metido en un ventisquero antes de la clase, pero no retiré la mano con brusquedad por ese motivo. Cuando me tocó, la mano me ardió igual que si entre nosotras pasara una corriente eléctrica.

–Lo siento –musitó y retiró la mano de inmediato, pero alcanzó el microscopio. La miré atolondrada mientras examinaba la diapositiva en menos tiempo aún del que yo había necesitado.

–Profase –asintió, y lo escribió con esmero en el primer espacio de nuestra hoja de trabajo. Sustituyó con velocidad la primera diapositiva por la segunda y le echó un vistazo por encima.

–Anafase –murmuró, y lo anotó mientras hablaba.

Procuré que mi voz sonara indiferente.

– ¿Puedo?

Esbozó una sonrisa burlona y empujó el microscopio hacia mí.

Miré por la lente con avidez, pero me llevé un chasco. ¡Maldición! Había acertado.

– ¿Me pasas la diapositiva número tres? –extendí la mano sin mirarle.

Me la entregó, esta vez con cuidado para no rozarme la piel. Le dirigí la mirada más fugaz posible al decir:

–Interface.

Le pasé el microscopio antes de que me lo pudiera pedir. Echó un vistazo y luego lo apuntó. Lo hubiera escrito mientras ella miraba por el microscopio, pero me acobardó su caligrafía clara y elegante. No quise estropear la hoja con mis torpes garabatos.

Acabamos antes que todos los demás. Vi como Mike y su compañera comparaban dos diapositivas una y otra vez y cómo otra pareja abría un libro debajo de la mesa.

Pero eso me dejaba sin otra cosa que hacer, excepto no mirar a Edythe... sin éxito. Lo hice de reojo. De nuevo me estaba observando con ese punto de frustración en la mirada. De repente identifiqué cuál era la sutil diferencia de su rostro.

– ¿Acabas de ponerte lentillas? –le solté sin pensarlo.

Mi inesperada pregunta la dejó perpleja.

–No.

–Vaya –musité–. Te veo los ojos distintos.

Se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.

De hecho, estaba segura de que habían cambiado. Recordaba vívidamente el intenso color negro de sus ojos la última vez que me miró colérica. Un negro que destacaba sobre la tez pálida y el pelo cobrizo. Hoy tenían un color totalmente distinto, eran de ocre extraño, más oscuro que un caramelo, pero con un matiz dorado. No entendía cómo podían haber cambiado tanto a no ser que, por algún motivo, me mintiera respecto a las lentillas. O tal vez Forks me estaba volviendo loca en el sentido más literal de la palabra.

Observé que volvía a apretar los puños al bajar la vista. En aquel momento el profesor Banner llegó a nuestra mesa para ver por qué no estábamos trabajando y echó un vistazo a nuestra hoja, ya rellena. Entonces miró con más detenimiento las respuestas.

–En fin, Edythe, ¿no crees qué deberías dejar que Isabella también mirase por el microscopio?

–Bella –le corrigió ella automáticamente–. En realidad, ella identificó tres de las cinco diapositivas.

El señor Banner me miró ahora con una expresión escéptica.

– ¿Has hecho antes esta práctica de laboratorio? –preguntó.

Sonreí con timidez.

–Con la raíz de una cebolla, no.

– ¿Con una blástula de pescado blanco?

–Si.

–Bueno –dijo después de una pausa–. Supongo que es bueno que ambas seáis compañeras de laboratorio.

Murmuró algo más mientras se alejaba. Una vez que se fue, comencé a garabatear de nuevo en mi cuaderno.

–Es una lástima, lo de la nieve, ¿no? –preguntó Edythe.

Me pareció que se esforzaba por conversar un poco conmigo. La paranoia volvió a apoderarse de mí. Era como si hubiera escuchado mi conversación con Jessica durante el almuerzo e intentaba demostrar que me equivocaba.

–En realidad, no –le contesté con sinceridad en lugar de fingir que era tan normal como el resto. Seguía intentando desembarazarme de aquella estúpida sensación de sospecha, y no lograba concentrarme.

–A ti no te gusta el frío.

No era una pregunta.

–Tampoco la humedad –le respondí.

–Para ti, debe ser difícil vivir en Forks –concluyó.

–Ni te lo imaginas –murmuré con desaliento.

Por algún motivo que no pude alcanzar a comprender, parecía fascinada con lo que acababa de decir. Su rostro me turbaba de tal modo que intenté no mirarle más de lo que exigía la buena educación.

–En tal caso, ¿por qué viniste aquí?

Nadie me había preguntado eso, no de forma tan directa e imperiosa como ella.

–Es... complicado.

–Creo que voy a poder seguirte –me instó.

Hice una larga pausa y entonces cometí el error de mirar esos relucientes ojos oscuros que me confundían y le respondí sin pensar.

–Mi madre se ha casado.

–No me parece tan complicado –discrepó, pero de repente se mostraba simpática–. ¿Cuándo ha sucedido eso?

–El pasado mes de septiembre –mi voz transmitía tristeza, hasta yo me daba cuenta.

–Pero él no te gusta –conjeturó Edythe, todavía con tono atento.

–No, Phil es un buen tipo. Demasiado joven, quizá, pero amable.

– ¿Por qué no te quedaste con ellos?

No entendía su interés, pero me seguía mirando con ojos penetrantes como si la insulsa historia de mi vida fuera de capital importancia.

–Phil viaja mucho. Es jugador de béisbol profesional –casi sonreí.

– ¿Debería sonarme su nombre? –preguntó, y me devolvió la sonrisa.

–Probablemente no. No juego bien. Solo compite en la liga menor. Pasa mucho tiempo fuera.

–Y tu madre te envió aquí para poder viajar con él –fue de nuevo una afirmación, no una pregunta. Alcé ligeramente la barbilla.

–No, no me envió aquí. Fue cosa mía.

Frunció el ceño.

–No lo entiendo –confesó, y se mostró más frustrada de lo que debería.

Suspiré. ¿Por qué le explicaba todo aquello? Continuaba contemplándome con una manifiesta curiosidad.

–Al principio, mamá se quedaba conmigo, pero le echaba mucho de menos. La separación la hacía desdichada, por lo que decidí que había llegado el momento de venir a vivir con Charlie –concluí con voz apagada.

–Pero ahora tú eres desdichada –señaló.

– ¿Y? –repliqué con voz desafiante.

–No parece demasiado justo.

Se encogió de hombros, aunque su mirada todavía era intensa. Me reí sin alegría.

– ¿Es que no te lo ha dicho nadie? La vida no es justa.

–Creo haberlo oído antes –admitió secamente.

–Bueno, eso es todo –insistí, preguntándome por qué todavía me miraba con tanto interés.

Ladeó la cabeza y sentí sus ojos dorados como un láser penetrando la superficie de mi piel.

–Das el pego –dijo arrastrando las palabras–, pero apostaría a que sufres más de lo que aparentas.

Le hice una mueca, resistí el impulso de sacarle la lengua como una niña de cinco años, y desvié la vista.

– ¿Y qué? –repetí.

–Es que no termino de entenderte, solo eso.

Fruncí el ceño.

– ¿Y por qué quieres hacerlo?

–Muy buena pregunta –musitó en voz tan baja que me pregunté si hablaba consigo misma; pero, después de unos segundos de silencio, comprendí que era la única respuesta que iba a obtener.

Suspiré, mirando enfurruñada la pizarra.

– ¿Te molesto? –preguntó y esbozó una media sonrisa, dibujando un único hoyuelo en su rostro. Parecía divertida.

La miré sin pensar y otra vez dije la verdad.

–No exactamente. Estoy más molesta conmigo. Es fácil ver lo que pienso. Mi madre me dice que soy como un libro abierto.

–Nada de eso. Normalmente se me da bien adivinar lo que piensa la gente. Pero contigo no: supongo que no sé qué esperarme de ti.

A pesar de todo lo que yo había dicho y ella había intuido, parecía sincera.

–Ah, será que eres una buena lectora de mentes –contesté.

–Por lo general, si –exhibió unos dientes perfectos y blancos al sonreír–. Supongo que me lo tengo muy creído.

No supe que responder a eso.

El señor Banner llamó al orden a la clase en ese momento, le miré y escuché con alivió. No me podía creer que acabara de contarle mi deprimente vida a aquella chica extrañamente hermosa que tal vez me despreciaba. Durante nuestra conversación había parecido absorta, pero ahora, al mirarla de soslayo, la vi inclinarse de nuevo para poner la máxima distancia entre nosotros y agarrar el borde de la mesa, con manos tensas.

Traté de fingir atención mientras el señor Banner mostraba con transparencias del retroproyector lo que yo había visto sin dificultad en el microscopio, pero era incapaz de controlar mis pensamientos.

Cuando al fin el timbre sonó, Edythe se apresuró a salir del aula con la misma rapidez y elegancia del pasado lunes. Y, como el lunes pasado, la miré fijamente.

Mike acudió brincando a mi lado y me recogió los libros. Le imaginé meneando el rabo.

– ¡Qué rollo! –gimió–. Todas las diapositivas eran exactamente iguales. ¡Qué suerte tener a Cullen como compañera!

–No tuve ninguna dificultad –dije, picada por su suposición, pero me arrepentí inmediatamente y antes de que se molestara añadí–: Es que ya he hecho esta práctica.

–Hoy Cullen estuvo bastante amable –comentó mientras nos poníamos los impermeables. Tenía una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

Intenté mostrar indiferencia y dije:

–Me pregunto qué mosca le picaría el lunes.

No presté ninguna atención a la cháchara de Mike mientras nos encaminábamos hacia el gimnasio y tampoco estuve atenta en la clase de Educación física. Mike formaba parte de mi equipo ese día y muy caballerosamente cubrió tanto mi posición como la suya, por lo que pude pasar tiempo pensando en las musarañas salvo cuando me tocaba sacar a mí. Mis compañeros de equipo se agachaban rápidamente cada vez que me tocaba servir.

La lluvia se había convertido en niebla cuando anduve hacia el aparcamiento, pero me sentí mejor al entrar en la seca cabina del monovolumen. Encendí la calefacción sin que, por una vez, me importase el ruido del motor, que tanto me atontaba. Abrí la cremallera del impermeable, baje la capucha y ahuequé mi pelo mojado para que se secara mientras volvía a casa.

Miré alrededor antes de dar marcha atrás. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de una figura blanca e inmóvil, la de Edythe Cullen, que se apoyaba en la puerta delantera del Volvo a unos tres coches de distancia y me miraba fijamente. La sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro, pero también su mirada colérica... al menos por el momento. Aparté la vista y metí marcha atrás tan deprisa que estuve a punto de chocar contra un Toyota Corola oxidado. Fue una suerte para el Toyota que pisara el freno con fuerza. Era la clase de coche que mi monovolumen podía reducir a chatarra. Respiré hondo, aún con la vista al otro lado de mi coche, y volví a meter la marcha con más cuidado y éxito. Seguía con la mirada hacia delante cuando pasé junto al Volvo, pero juraría que la vi reírse cuando la miré de soslayo.


	5. Prodigio

**Prodigio**

Algo había cambiado cuando abrí los ojos por la mañana.

Era la luz, algo más clara aunque siguiera teniendo el matiz gris verdoso propio de un día nublado en el bosque. Comprendí que faltaba la niebla que solía envolver mi ventana.

Me levanté de la cama de un salto para mirar fuera y gemí de pavor.

Una fina capa de nieve cubría el césped y el techo de mi coche, y blanqueaba el camino, pero eso no era lo peor. Toda la lluvia del día anterior se había congelado, recubriendo las agujas de los pinos con diseños fantásticos y hermosísimos, pero convirtiendo la calzada en una superficie resbaladiza y mortífera. Ya me costaba mucho no caerme cuando el suelo estaba seco; tal vez fuera más seguro que volviera a la cama.

Charlie se había marchado al trabajo antes de que yo bajara las escaleras. En muchos sentidos, vivir con él era como tener mi propia casa y me encontraba disfrutando de la soledad en lugar de sentirme sola.

Engullí un cuenco de cereales y bebí un poco de zumo de naranja a morro. La perspectiva de ir al instituto me emocionaba, y me asustaba saber que la causa no era el estimulante entorno educativo que me aguardaba ni la perspectiva de ver a mis nuevos amigos. Si no quería engañarme, debía admitir que deseaba acudir al instituto para ver a Edythe Cullen, lo cual era una soberana tontería.

Después de que el día anterior balbuceara como una idiota y me pusiera en ridículo, debería evitarla a toda costa. Además, desconfiaba de ella por haberme mentido sobre sus ojos. Aun me atemorizaba la hostilidad que emanaba de su persona, todavía se me trababa la lengua cada vez que me imaginaba su rostro perfecto. Era plenamente consciente que pertenecíamos a entornos diferentes, distantes. Por todo eso, no debería estar tan ansiosa por verle.

Necesité de toda mi concentración para caminar sin matarme por la acera cubierta hielo en dirección a la carretera; aun así, estuve a punto de perder el equilibrio cuando al fin llegué al coche, pero conseguí agarrarme al espejo y me salve. Estaba claro, el día iba a ser una pesadilla.

Mientras conducía hacia la escuela, para distraerme de mi temor a sucumbir, a entregarme a especulaciones no deseadas sobre Edythe Cullen, pensé en Mike y en Eric, y en la evidente diferencia entre cómo me trataban los adolescentes del pueblo y los de Phoenix. Tenía el mismo aspecto que en Phoenix, estaba segura. Tal vez sólo fuera que esos chicos me habían visto pasar lentamente por las etapas menos agraciadas de la adolescencia y aún pensaban en mí de esa forma. O tal vez se debía a que era nueva en un lugar donde escaseaban las novedades. Posiblemente, el hecho de que fuera terriblemente patosa aquí se consideraba como algo encantador en lugar de patético, y me encasillaban en el papel de damisela en apuros. Fuera cual fuera la razón, me desconcertaba que Mike se comportara como un perrito faldero y que Eric se hubiera convertido en su rival. Hubiera preferido pasar desapercibida.

El monovolumen no parecía tener ningún problema en avanzar por la carretera cubierta de hiela ennegrecido, pero aun así conducía muy despacio para no causar una escena de caos en Main Street.

Cuando llegué al instituto y salí del coche, vi el motivo por el que no había tenido percances. Un objeto plateado me llamó la atención y me dirigí a la parte trasera del monovolumen, apoyándome en él todo el tiempo, para examinar llantas, recubiertas por finas cadenas entrecruzadas. Charlie había madrugado para poner cadenas a los neumáticos del coche. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien cuidara de mí, y la silenciosa preocupación de Charlie me pilló desprevenida.

Estaba de pie junto a la parte trasera del vehículo, intentando controlar aquella repentina oleada de sentimientos que me embargó al ver las cadenas, cuando oí un sonido extraño.

Era un chirrido fuerte que se convertía rápidamente en un estruendo. Sobresaltada, alcé la vista.

Vi varías cosas a la vez. Nada se movía en cámara lenta, como sucede en las películas, sino que el flujo de adrenalina hizo que mi mente obrara con mayor rapidez, y pudiera asimilar al mismo tiempo varias escenas con todo lujo de detalles.

Edythe Cullen se encontraba a cuatro coches de distancia, boquiabierta de espanto. Su semblante destacaba entre un mar de caras, todas con la misma expresión horrorizada. Pero en aquel momento tenía más importancia una furgoneta azul oscuro que patinaba con las llantas bloqueadas chirriando contra los frenos, y que dio un brutal trompo sobre el hielo del aparcamiento. Iba a chocar con la parte posterior del monovolumen, y yo estaba en medio de los dos vehículos. Ni siquiera tendría tiempo para cerrar los ojos.

Algo me golpeó con fuerza, aunque no desde la dirección que esperaba, inmediatamente antes de que escuchara el terrible crujido que se produjo cuando la furgoneta golpeó contra la base de mi coche y se plegó como un acordeón. Me golpeé la cabeza contra el asfalto helado y sentí que algo frío y compacto me sujetaba contra el suelo. Estaba tendida en la calzada, detrás del coche color café que estaba junto al mío, pero no tuve ocasión de advertir nada más porque la camioneta seguía acercándose. Después de raspar la parte trasera del monovolumen, había dado la vuelta y estaba a punto de aplastarme de nuevo.

– ¡Vamos! –dijo, pronunciando las palabras a tal velocidad que casi no las entendí. Aunque era imposible no reconocer su voz.

Dos delgadas manos blancas se extendieron frente a mí, y la furgoneta se detuvo vacilante a treinta centímetros de mi cabeza. De forma providencial, ambas manos cabían en la profunda abolladura del lateral de la carrocería de la furgoneta.

Entonces, aquellas manos se movieron con tal rapidez que se volvieron borrosas. De repente, una sostuvo la carrocería de la furgoneta por debajo mientras que algo me arrastraba. Empujó mis piernas hasta que se toparon con los neumáticos del coche marrón. Con un seco crujido metálico que estuvo a punto de perforarme los tímpanos, la furgoneta cayó pesadamente en el asfalto entre el estrépito de las ventanas al hacerse añicos. Cayó exactamente donde hacía un segundo estaban mis piernas.

Reinó un silencio absoluto durante un prolongado segundo antes de que todo el mundo se pusiera a chillar. Oí a más de una persona que me llamaba en la repentina locura que se desató a continuación, pero en medio de todo aquel griterío escuché con mayor claridad la voz suave y desesperada de Edythe Cullen que me hablaba al oído.

– ¿Bella? ¿Cómo estás?

–Estoy bien.

Mi propia voz me resultaba extraña. Intente incorporarme y entonces me percaté de que me apretaba contra su costado con mano de acero. ¿Me habría debilitado la conmoción?

–Ve con cuidado –dijo mientras intentaba soltarme –. Creo que te has dado un buen porrazo en la cabeza.

Sentí un dolor palpitante encima de mi oído izquierdo.

– ¡Ay! –exclamé sorprendida.

–Tal y como pensaba...

Por increíble que pudiera parecer, daba la impresión de que intentaba contener la risa.

– ¿Cómo demo...? –me paré para aclarar las ideas y orientarme –. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido?

–Estaba a tu lado, Bella –dijo; el tono de su voz volvía a ser serio.

Quise incorporarme, y esta vez me lo permitió, quitó la mano de mi cintura y se alejó cuanto le fue posible en aquel estrecho lugar. Contemple la expresión inocente de su rostro, lleno de preocupación. Sus ojos dorados me desorientaron de nuevo. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de preguntarle?

Nos localizaron enseguida. Había un gentío con lágrimas en las mejillas gritándose entre sí, y gritándonos a nosotras.

–No te muevas –ordenó alguien.

– ¡Sacad a Tyler de la furgoneta! –chilló otra persona.

El bullicio nos rodeó. Intenté ponerme de pie, pero la mano fría de Edythe me detuvo.

–Quédate ahí por ahora.

–Pero hace frío –me quejé. Me sorprendió cuando se rió quedamente, pero con un tono irónico –. Estabas allí, lejos –me acordé de repente, y dejó de reírse –. Te encontrabas al lado de tu coche.

Su rostro se endureció.

–No, no es cierto.

–Te vi.

A nuestro alrededor reinaba el caos. Oí las voces más rudas de los adultos, que acababan de llegar, pero solo prestaba atención a nuestra discusión. Yo tenía razón y ella iba a reconocerlo.

–Bella, estaba contigo, a tu lado, y te quité de en medio.

Me miró, y sucedió algo extraño. Era como si el dorado de sus ojos se hubiera encendido, como si sus ojos me estuvieran anestesiando, hipnotizándome. Resultaba abrumador de un modo extraño y excitante. Pero su expresión denotaba ansiedad, como si intentara comunicarme algo crucial.

–No –dije débilmente.

El dorado de sus ojos centelló.

–Por favor, Bella.

– ¿Por qué? –inquirí.

–Confía en mí –me rogó.

Entonces oí las sirenas.

– ¿Prometes explicármelo todo después?

–Muy bien –dijo con brusquedad, repentinamente exasperada.

–Muy bien –repetí encolerizada.

Se necesitaron seis técnicos de urgencias y dos profesores, el señor Varner y el entrenador Clapp, para desplazar la furgoneta de forma que pudieran pasar las camillas. Edythe la rechazó con vehemencia. Intenté imitarle, pero me traicionó al chivarles que había sufrido un golpe en la cabeza y que tenía una contusión. Casi me morí de vergüenza cuando me pusieron un collarín. Parecía que todo el instituto estaba allí, mirando con gesto adusto, mientras me introducían en la parte posterior de la ambulancia. Dejaron que Edythe fuera adelante. Eso me enfureció.

Para empeorar las cosas, el jefe de policía Swan llegó antes de que me pusieran a salvo.

– ¡Bella! –gritó con pánico al reconocerme en la camilla.

–Estoy perfectamente, Char... papá –dije con un suspiro–. No me pasa nada.

Se giró hacia el técnico más cercano en busca de una segunda opinión. Lo ignoré y me detuve a analizar el revoltijo de imágenes inexplicables que se agolpaban en mi mente. Cuando me alejaron del coche en la camilla, había visto una abolladura profunda en el parachoques de coche marrón. Encajaba a la perfección con el contorno de los hombros de Edythe, como si se hubiera apoyado contra el vehículo con fuerza suficiente para dañar el bastidor metálico.

Y luego estaba la familia de Edythe, que nos miraba a lo lejos con una gama de expresiones que iban desde la reprobación hasta la ira, pero no había el menor atisbo de preocupación por la integridad de su hermana.

Intenté hallar una solución lógica que explicara lo que acababa de ver, una explicación que excluyera la posibilidad de que hubiera enloquecido.

La policía escoltó a la ambulancia hasta el hospital del condado, por descontado. Me sentí ridícula todo el tiempo que tardaron en bajarme, y ver a Edythe cruzar majestuosamente las puertas del hospital por su propio pie empeoraba las cosas. Me rechinaron los dientes.

Me condujeron hasta la sala de urgencias, una gran habitación con una hilera de camas separadas por cortinas de colores claros. Una enfermera me tomó la tensión y puso un termómetro debajo de mi lengua. Dado que nadie se molestó en correr las cortinas para concederme un poco de intimidad, decidí que no estaba obligada a llevar aquel collarín por más tiempo. En cuanto se fue la enfermera, desabroché el velero rápidamente y lo tiré debajo de la cama.

Se produjo una nueva conmoción entre el personal del hospital. Trajeron otra camilla hacia la cama contigua a la mía. Reconocí a Tyler Crowley, de mi clase de Historia, debajo de los vendajes ensangrentados que le envolvían la cabeza. Tenía un aspecto cien veces peor que el mío, pero me miró con ansiedad.

– ¡Bella, lo siento mucho!

–Estoy bien, Tyler, pero tú tienes un aspecto horrible. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Las enfermeras empezaron a desenrollarle los vendajes manchados mientras hablábamos, y quedó al descubierto una miríada de cortes por toda la frente y la mejilla izquierda.

Tyler no prestó atención a mis palabras.

– ¡Pensé que te iba a matar! Iba a demasiada velocidad y entré mal en el hielo...

Hizo una mueca cuando una enfermera empezó a limpiarle la cara.

–No te preocupes; no me alcanzaste.

– ¿Cómo te apartaste tan rápido? Estabas allí y luego desapareciste.

–Pues... Edythe me empujó para apartarme de la trayectoria de la camioneta.

Parecía confuso.

– ¿Quién?

–Edythe Cullen. Estaba a mi lado.

Siempre se me había dado muy mal mentir. No sonaba nada convincente.

– ¿Cullen? No la vi... ¡Vaya, todo ocurrió muy deprisa! ¿Está bien?

–Supongo que sí. Anda por aquí cerca, pero a ella no le obligaron a utilizar una camilla.

Sabía que no estaba loca. En ese caso, ¿qué había ocurrido? No había forma de encontrar una explicación convincente para lo que había visto.

Luego me llevaron en silla de ruedas para sacar una placa de me cabeza. Les dije que no tenía heridas, y estaba en lo cierto. Ni una contusión. Pregunté si podía marcharme, pero la enfermera me dijo que primero debía hablar con el doctor, por lo que quedé atrapada en la sala de urgencias mientras Tyler me acosaba con sus continuas disculpas. Siguió torturándose por mucho que intenté convencerle de que me encontraba perfectamente. Al final, cerré los ojos y le ignoré, aunque continuó murmurando palabras de remordimiento.

– ¿Estará durmiendo? –preguntó una voz musical. Abrí los ojos de inmediato.

Edythe se hallaba al pie de mi cama sonriendo con suficiencia. Le fulminé con la mirada. No tenía el aspecto de una persona capaz de detener la colisión de dos vehículos con sus manos desnudas. Pero la verdad es que tampoco se parecía a nadie que hubiera conocido antes.

–Oye, Edythe, lo siento mucho... –empezó Tyler.

La interpelada alzó la mano para hacerle callar.

–No hay culpa sin sangre –le dijo con una sonrisa que dejó entrever sus dientes deslumbrantes. Se sentó en el borde de la cama de Tyler, me miró y volvió a sonreír con suficiencia.

– ¿Bueno, cuál es el diagnóstico?

–No me pasa nada, pero no me dejan marcharme –me quejé–. ¿Por qué no te han atado a una camilla como a nosotros?

–Tengo enchufe –respondió–, pero no te preocupes, voy a liberarte.

Entonces entró un doctor y me quedé boquiabierta. Era joven, rubio y más guapo que cualquier estrella de cine, aunque estaba pálido y ojeroso; se le notaba cansado. A tenor de lo que me había dicho Charlie, ése debía de ser el padre de Edythe.

–Bueno, señorita Swan –dijo el doctor Cullen con una voz marcadamente seductora–, ¿cómo se encuentra?

–Estoy bien –repetí, ojala fuera por última vez.

Se dirigió hacia la mesa de luz vertical de la pared y la encendió.

–Las radiografías son buenas –dijo–. ¿Le duele la cabeza? Edythe me ha dicho que se dio un golpe bastante fuerte.

–Estoy perfectamente –repetí con un suspiro mientras lanzaba una rápida mirada de enojo a Edythe.

El médico me examinó la cabeza con sus fríos dedos. Se percató cuando esbocé un gesto de dolor.

– ¿Le duele? –preguntó.

–No mucho.

Había tenido jaquecas peores.

Oí una risita, busque a Edythe con la mirada y vi su sonrisa condescendiente. Entrecerré los ojos con rabia.

–De acuerdo, su padre se encuentra en la sala de espera. Se puede ir a casa con él, pero debe regresar rápidamente si siente mareos o algún trastorno de visión.

– ¿No puedo ir a la escuela? –inquirí al imaginarme los intentos de Charlie por ser atento.

–Hoy debería tomarse las cosas con calma.

Fulminé a Edythe con la mirada.

– ¿Puede ella ir a la escuela?

–Alguien ha de darles la buena nueva de que hemos sobrevivido –dijo despreocupadamente..

–En realidad –le corrigió el doctor Cullen–, parece que la mayoría de los estudiantes están en la sala de espera.

– ¡Oh, no! –gemí, cubriéndome el rostro con las manos.

El doctor Cullen enarcó las cejas.

– ¿Quiere quedarse aquí?

– ¡No, no! –insistí al tiempo que sacaba las piernas por el borde de la camilla y me levantaba con prisa, con demasiada prisa, porque me tambalee y el doctor Cullen me sostuvo. Parecía preocupado.

–Me encuentro bien –volví a asegurarle. No merecía la pena explicarle que mi falta de equilibrio no tenía nada que ver con el golpe en la cabeza.

–Tome unas pastillas de Tylenol contra el dolor –sugirió mientras me sujetaba.

–No me duele mucho –insistí.

–Parece que ha tenido mucha suerte –dijo con una sonrisa mientras firmaba mi informe con una floritura.

–La suerte fue que Edythe estuviera a mi lado –le corregí mirando con dureza al objeto de mi declaración.

–Ah, sí, bueno –musitó el doctor Cullen, súbitamente ocupado con los papeles que tenía delante. Después miró a Tyler y se marchó a la cama contigua. Tuve la intuición de que el doctor estaba al tanto de todo.

–Lamento decirle que usted se va a tener que quedar con nosotros un poquito más –le dijo a Tyler, y empezó a examinarle sus heridas.

Me acerqué a Edythe en cuanto el doctor me dio la espalda.

– ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? –murmuré muy bajo. Se apartó un paso de mí, con la mandíbula tensa.

–Tu padre te espera –dijo entre dientes.

Miré al doctor Cullen y a Tyler, e insistí:

–Quiero hablar contigo a solas, si no te importa.

Me miró con ira, me dio la espalda y anduvo a trancos por la gran sala. Casi tuve que correr para seguirla, pero se volvió para hacerme frente tan pronto como nos metimos en un pequeño corredor.

– ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó molesta.

Su antipatía me intimidó, hablé con más severidad de la que pretendía.

–Me debes una explicación –le recordé.

–Te salvé la vida. No te debo nada.

Retrocedí antes el resentimiento de su tono.

–Me lo prometiste.

–Bella, te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, no sabes de qué hablas.

Lo dijo de forma cortante. Me enfadé y le miré con gesto desafiante.

–No me pasa nada en la cabeza.

Me devolvió la mirada con desafío.

– ¿Qué quieres de mí, Bella?

–Quiero saber la verdad –dije–. Quiero saber por qué miento por ti.

– ¿Qué crees que pasó? –preguntó bruscamente.

–Todo lo que sé –le contesté de forma atropellada– es que no estabas cerca de mí, en absoluto, y Tyler tampoco te vio, de modo que no me vengas con eso de que me he dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. La furgoneta iba a matarnos, pero no lo hizo. Tus manos dejaron abolladuras tanto en la carrocería de la furgoneta como en el coche marrón, pero has salido ilesa. Y luego la sujetaste cuando me iba a aplastar las piernas...

Me di cuenta de que parecía una locura y fui incapaz de continuar. Sentí que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas de pura rabia. Rechiné los dientes para intentar contenerlas.

Edythe me miró con incredulidad, pero su rostro estaba tenso y permanecía a la defensiva.

– ¿Crees que aparté a pulso una furgoneta?

Su voz cuestionaba mi cordura, pero solo sirvió para alimentar más mis sospechas, ya que parecía la típica frase perfecta que pronuncia un actor consumado. Apreté la mandíbula y me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

Ella sonrió con dureza y dijo en tono de burla:

–Nadie te va a creer, ya lo sabes.

–No se lo voy a decir a nadie.

Hablé despacio, pronunciando lentamente cada palabra, controlando mí enfado con cuidado. La sorpresa recorrió su rostro y su sonrisa desapareció.

–Entonces, ¿qué importa?

–Me importa a mí –insistí–. No me gusta mentir, por eso quiero tener un buen motivo para hacerlo.

– ¿Es que no me lo puedes agradecer y punto?

–Gracias.

Esperé, furiosa, echando chispas.

–No vas a dejarlo correr, ¿verdad?

–No.

–En tal caso... espero que disfrutes de la decepción.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido y yo le devolví la adusta mirada, hasta que al final rompí el silencio intentando concentrarme. Corría el peligro de que su rostro, hermoso y lívido, me distrajera. Era como intentar apartar la vista de un ángel destructor.

– ¿Por qué te molestaste en salvarme? –pregunté con toda la frialdad que pude.

Se hizo una pausa y durante un breve momento su rostro bellísimo fue inesperadamente vulnerable.

–No lo sé –susurró.

Entonces me dio la espalda y se marchó.

Estaba tan enfadada que necesité unos minutos antes de poder moverme. Cuando pude andar, me dirigí lentamente hacia la salida que había al fondo del corredor.

La sala de espera superaba mis peores temores. Todos aquellos a quienes conocía en Forks parecían hallarse presentes, y todos me miraban fijamente. Charlie se acercó a toda prisa. Levante las manos.

–Estoy perfectamente –le aseguré, hosca. Seguía exasperada y no estaba de humor para charlar.

– ¿Qué te dijo el médico?

–El doctor Cullen me ha reconocido, asegura que estoy bien y puedo ir a casa.

Suspiré. Mike y Jessica y Eric me esperaban y ahora se estaban acercando.

–Vámonos –le urgí.

Sin llegar a tocarme, Charlie me rodeó la espalda con un brazo y me condujo a las puertas de cristal de la salida. Saludé tímidamente con la mano a mis amigos con la esperanza de que comprendieran que no había de qué preocuparse. Fue un gran alivio subirme al coche patrulla, era la primera vez que experimentaba esa sensación.

Viajábamos en silencio. Estaba tan ensimismada en mis cosas que apenas era consciente de la presencia de Charlie. Estaba segura de que esa actitud a la defensiva de Edythe en el pasillo no era sino la confirmación de unos sucesos tan extraños que difícilmente me hubiera creído de no haberlos visto con mis propios ojos.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Charlie habló al fin:

–Eh... Esto... Tienes que llamar a Renée.

Embargado por la culpa, agachó la cabeza. Me espanté.

– ¡Se lo has dicho a mamá!

–Lo siento.

Al bajarme, cerré la puerta del coche patrulla con un portazo más fuerte de lo necesario.

Mi madre se había puesto histérica, por supuesto. Tuve que asegurarle que estaba bien por lo menos treinta antes de que se calmara. Me rogó que volviera a casa, olvidando que en aquel momento estaba vacía, pero resistir a sus súplicas me resultó mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba. El misterio que Edythe representaba me consumía; aún más ella me obsesionaba. Tonta. Tonta. Tonta. No tenía tantas ganas de huir de Forks como debería, como hubiera tenido cualquier persona normal y cuerda.

Decidí que sería mejor acostarme temprano esa noche. Charlie no dejaba de mirarme con preocupación y eso me sacaba de quicio. Me detuve en el cuarto de baño al subir y me tomé tres pastillas de Tylenol. Calmaron el dolor y me fui a dormir cuando éste remitió.

Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Edythe Cullen.


	6. Las invitaciones

**Las invitaciones**

En mi sueño reinaba una oscuridad muy densa, y aquella luz mortecina parecía proceder de la piel de Edythe. No podía verle el rostro, solo la espalda, mientras se alejaba de mi lado, dejándome sumida en la negrura. No lograba alcanzarla por más que corriera; no se volvía por muy fuertemente que le llamara. Apenada, me desperté en medio de la noche y no pude volver a conciliar el sueño durante un tiempo que se hizo eterno. Después de aquello, estuvo en mis sueños casi todas las noches, pero siempre en la distancia, nunca a mi alcance.

El mes siguiente al accidente fue violento, tenso y, al menos al principio, embarazoso.

Para mi desgracia, me convertí en el centro de atención durante el resto de la semana. Tyler Crowley se puso insoportable, me seguía a todas partes, obsesionado con compensarme de algún modo. Intenté convencerle de que lo único que quería era que olvidara lo ocurrido, sobre todo porque no me había sucedido nada, pero continuó insistiendo. Me seguía entre clase y clase y en el almuerzo se sentaba a nuestra mesa, ahora muy concurrida. Mike y Eric se comportaban con él de forma bastante más hostil que entre ellos mismos, lo cual me llevó a considerar la posibilidad de que hubiera conseguido otro admirador no deseado.

Nadie pareció preocuparse de Edythe, aunque expliqué una y otra vez que la heroína era ella, que me había apartado de la trayectoria de la furgoneta y que había estado a punto de resultar aplastada. Intenté ser convincente. Jessica, Mike, Eric y todos los demás comentaban siempre que no le habían visto hasta que apartaron la furgoneta.

Me preguntaba por qué nadie más había visto lo lejos que estaba antes de que me salvara la vida de un modo tan repentino como imposible. Con disgusto, comprendí que la causa más probable era que nadie estaba tan pendiente de Edythe como yo. Nadie más le miraba de la forma que yo lo hacía. ¡Lamentable!

Edythe jamás se vio rodeada de espectadores curiosos que deseaban oír la historia de primera mano. La gente la evitaba como de costumbre. Los Cullen y los Halle se sentaban en la misma mesa, como siempre, sin comer, hablando solo entre sí. Ninguno de ellos, y ella menos, me miró ni una sola vez.

Cuando se sentaba a mi lado en clase, tan lejos de mí como se lo permitía la mesa, no parecía ser consciente de mi presencia. Solo de forma ocasional, cuando cerraba los puños de repente, con la piel tensa en los nudillos, aún más blanca, me preguntaba si realmente me ignoraba tanto como aparentaba.

Deseaba no haberme apartado del camino de la furgoneta de Tyler. Esa era la única conclusión a la que podía llegar.

Tenía mucho interés en hablar con ella, y lo intenté al día siguiente del accidente. La última vez que la vi, fuera de la sala de urgencia, las dos estábamos demasiado furiosas. Yo seguía enfadada porque no me confiaba la verdad a pesar de que había cumplido al pie de la letra mi parte del trato. Pero lo cierto es que me había salvado la vida, sin importar cómo lo hiciera, y de noche, el calor de mi ira se desvaneció para convertirse en una respetuosa gratitud.

Ya estaba sentada cuando entré en Biología, mirando al frente. Me senté, esperando que se girara hacía mí. No dio señales de haberse percatado de mi presencia.

–Hola, Edythe –dije con tono agradable para demostrarle que iba a comportarme.

Ladeó la cabeza levemente hacía mí sin mirarme, asintió una vez y miró en la dirección opuesta.

Y ése fue el último contacto que había tenido con ella, aunque todos los días estuviera ahí, a treinta centímetros. A veces, incapaz de contenerme, le miraba a cierta distancia, en la cafetería o en el aparcamiento. Contemplaba cómo sus ojos dorados se oscurecían de forma evidente día a día, pero en clase no daba más muestras de saber de su existencia que las que ella me mostraba a mí. Me sentía miserable. Y los sueños continuaron.

A pesar de mis mentiras descaradas, el tono de mis correos electrónicos alertó a Renée de mi tristeza y telefoneó unas cuantas veces, preocupada. Intenté convencerla de que sólo era el clima, que me aplanaba.

Al menos, a Mike le complacía la obvia frialdad existente entre mi compañera de laboratorio y yo. Noté que le preocupaba algo sobre nuestra cercanía luego del atrevido rescate de Edythe. Me pregunté el por qué quedó muy aliviado cuando se dio cuenta de que parecía haber tenido el efecto opuesto, hasta que recordé las palabras de Jessica sobre los rumores de Edythe, que parecía no estar muy interesada en los chicos. De cualquier manera, la confianza de Mike aumentó lo suficiente para sentarse al borde de mi mesa para conversar antes de que empezara la clase de Biología, ignorando a Edythe de forma tan absoluta como ella a nosotros.

Por fortuna, la nieve se fundió después de aquel peligroso día. Mike quedó desencantado por no haber podido organizar su pelea de bolas de nieve, pero le complacía que pronto pudiéramos hacer la excursión a la playa. No obstante, continuó lloviendo a cántaros y pasaron las semanas.

Jessica me hizo tomar consciencia de que se fraguaba otro acontecimiento. El primer martes de marzo me telefoneó y me pidió permiso para invitar a Mike en la elección de las chicas para el baile de primavera que tendría lugar en dos semanas.

– ¿Seguro que no te importa? ¿No pensabas pedírselo? –insistió cuando le dije que no me importaba lo más mínimo.

–No, Jess, no voy a ir –le aseguré.

Bailar se encontraba claramente fuera del abanico de mis habilidades.

–Va a ser realmente divertido.

Su esfuerzo por convencerme fue poco entusiasta. Sospechaba que Jessica disfrutaba más con mi inexplicable popularidad que con mi compañía.

–Diviértete con Mike –la animé.

Me sorprendió que al día siguiente no mostrara su efusivo ego de costumbre en clase de Trigonometría y español. Permaneció callada mientras caminaba a mi lado entre una clase y otra, y me dio miedo preguntarle la razón. Si Mike la había rechazado yo era la última persona a la que se lo querría contar.

Mis temores se acrecentaron durante el almuerzo, cuando Jessica se sentó lo más lejos que puso de Mike y charló animadamente con Eric. Mike estuvo inusualmente callado.

Mike continuó en silencio mientras me acompañaba a clase. El aspecto violento de su rostro era una mala señal, pero no abordó el tema hasta que estuve sentada en mi pupitre y él se encaramó sobre la mesa. Como siempre, era consciente de que Edythe se sentaba lo bastante cerca para tocarla, ya tan distante como si fuera una mera invención de mi imaginación.

–Bueno –dijo Mike, mirando al suelo–, Jessica me ha pedido que la acompañe al baile de primavera.

–Eso es estupendo –conferí a mi voz un tono de entusiasmo manifiesto–. Te vas a divertir un montón con ella.

–Eh, bueno... –se quedó sin saber qué decir mientras estudiaba mi sonrisa; era obvia que mi respuesta no le satisfacía–. Le dije que tenía que pensármelo.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Dejé que mi voz reflejara cierta desaprobación, aunque me aliviaba saber que no le había dado a Jessica una negativa definitiva. Se puso colorado como un tomate y bajó la vista. La lástima hizo vacilar mi resolución.

–Me preguntaba si... Bueno..., si tal vez tenías intención de pedírmelo tú.

Me tomé un momento de respiro, soportando a duras penas la oleada de culpabilidad que recorría todo mi ser, pero con el rabillo del ojo vi que Edythe inclinaba la cabeza hacía mí con gesto de reflexión.

–Mike, creo que deberías aceptar la propuesta de Jess –le dije.

– ¿Se lo has pedido ya a alguien?

¿Se había percatado Edythe de que Mike posaba los ojos en ella?

–No –le aseguré–. No tengo intención de acudir al baile.

– ¿Por qué? –quiso saber Mike.

No deseaba ponerle al tanto de los riesgos que bailar suponía para mi integridad, por lo que improvisé nuevos planes sobre la marcha.

–Ese sábado voy a ir a Seattle –le expliqué. De todos modos, necesitaba salir del pueblo y era el momento perfecto para hacerlo.

– ¿No puedes ir otro fin de semana?

–Lo siento, pero no –respondí–. No deberías hacer esperar a Jessica más tiempo. Es de mala educación.

–Sí, tienes razón –masculló y, abatido, se dio la vuelta para volver a su asiento.

Cerré los ojos y me froté las sienes con los dedos en un intento de desterrar de mi mente los sentimientos de culpa y lástima. El señor Banner comenzó a hablar. Suspiré y abrí los ojos.

Edythe me miraba con curiosidad, aquel habitual punto de frustración de sus ojos negros era ahora aún más perceptible.

Le devolví la mirada, esperando que ella apartaba la suya, pero en lugar de eso, continuó estudiando mis ojos a fondo y con gran intensidad. Me comenzaron a temblar las manos.

– ¿Señorita Cullen? –le llamó el profesor, que aguardaba la respuesta a una pregunta que yo no había escuchado.

–El ciclo de Krebs –respondió Edythe; parecía reticente mientras se volvía para mirar al señor Banner.

Clavé la vista en el libro en cuanto los ojos de Edythe me liberaron, intentando centrarme. Tan cobarde como siempre, dejé caer el pelo sobre el hombro derecho para ocultar el rostro. No era capaz de creer el torrente de emociones que palpitaba en mi interior, y sólo porque había tenido a bien mirarme por primera vez en seis semanas. No podía permitirle tener ese grado de influencia sobre mí. Era patético; más patético, era enfermizo.

Intenté ignorarla con todas mis fuerzas durante el resto de la hora y, dado que era imposible, que al menos no supiera que estaba pendiente de ella. Me volví de espaldas a ella cuando al fin sonó la campana, esperando qué, como de costumbre, se marchara de inmediato.

– ¿Bella?

Su voz no debería resultarme tan familiar, como si la hubiera conocido toda la vida en vez de tan solo unas pocas semanas antes.

Sin querer, me volví lentamente. No quería sentir lo que sabía que iba a sentir cuando contemplase aquel rostro tan perfecto. Tenía una expresión cauta cuando al fin me giré hacia ella. La suya era inescrutable. No dijo nada.

– ¿Qué? ¿Me vuelves a dirigir la palabra? –le pregunté finalmente con una involuntaria nota de petulancia en la voz. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, y sus hoyuelos destellaron.

–No, en realidad no –admitió.

Cerré los ojos e inspiré hondo por la nariz, consciente de que me rechinaban los dientes. Ella aguardó.

–Entonces, ¿qué quieres, Edythe? –le pregunté sin abrir los ojos; era más fácil hablarle con coherencia de esa manera.

–Lo siento –parecía sincera–. Estoy siendo muy grosera, lo se, pero de verdad que es mejor así.

Abrí los ojos. Su rostro estaba muy serio.

–No sé qué quieres decir –le dije con prevención.

–Es mejor que no seamos amigas –me explicó–, confía en mí.

Entrecerré los ojos. Había oído eso antes.

–Es una lástima que no lo descubrieras antes –murmuré entre dientes–. Te podías haber ahorrado todo ese pesar.

– ¿Pesar? –La palabra y el tono de mi voz le pillaron con la guardia baja, sin duda– ¿Pesar por qué?

–Por no dejar que esa estúpida furgoneta me hiciera puré.

Estaba atónita. Me miró fijamente sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Casi parecía enfadado cuando al fin habló:

– ¿Crees que me arrepiento de haberte salvado la vida? –pronunció aquellas palabras en voz baja, apenas alzando la voz, pero de un modo muy intenso.

–Sé que es así –repliqué con brusquedad.

Hizo un sonido extraño, exhalando a través de los dientes que sonó como el siseo de una serpiente.

–No sabes nada.

Definitivamente, se había enfadado. Alejé bruscamente mi rostro del suyo, mordiéndome la lengua para callarme todas las fuertes acusaciones que quería decirle a la cara. Recogí los libros y luego me puse en pie para dirigirme hacia la puerta. Pretendí hacer una salida dramática de la clase, pero, cómo no, se me enganchó una bota con la jamba de la puerta y se me cayeron los libros. Me quedé allí un momento, sopesando la posibilidad de dejarlos en el suelo. Entonces suspiré y me agaché para recogerlos. Pero ella ya estaba ahí, los había apilado. Me los entregó con rostro severo.

–Gracias –dije con frialdad.

–De nada –replicó aún molesta.

Me enderecé rápidamente, volví a apartarme de ella y me alejé caminando a clase de Educación física sin volver la vista atrás.

La hora de gimnasia fue brutal. Cambiamos de deporte, jugamos a baloncesto. Mi equipo jamás me pasaba la pelota, lo cual era estupendo, pero me caí un montón de veces, y en ocasiones arrastraba a gente conmigo. Ese día me movía peor de lo habitual porque Edythe ocupaba toda mi mente. Intentaba concentrarme en mis pies, pero ella seguía deslizándose en mis pensamientos justo cuando más necesitaba mantener el equilibrio.

Como siempre, salir fue un alivio. Casi corrí hacia el monovolumen, ya que había demasiada gente a la que quería evitar. El vehículo había sufrido unos daños mínimos a raíz del accidente. Había tenido que sustituir las luces traseras y hubiera realizado algún retoque en la chapa de haber dispuesto de un equipo de pintura de verdad. Los padres de Tyler habían tenido que vender la furgoneta por piezas.

Estuvo a punto de darme un patatús cuando, al doblar la esquina, vi una figura reclinada contra el lateral de mi coche. Luego comprendí que solo se trataba de Eric. Comencé a andar de nuevo.

–Hola, Eric le saludé.

–Hola, Bella.

– ¿Qué hay? –pregunté mientras abría la puerta. No presté atención al tono incómodo de su voz, por lo que sus siguientes palabras me tomaron desprevenida.

–Me preguntaba... si querrías venir al baile conmigo.

La voz se le quebró al pronunciar la última palabra.

–Creí que era la chica quien elegía –respondí, demasiado sorprendida para ser diplomática.

–Bueno, si –admitió avergonzado.

Recobré la compostura e intenté ofrecerle mi sonrisa más cálida.

–Te agradezco que me lo pidas, pero ese día voy a estar en Seattle.

–Oh. Bueno, quizás la próxima vez.

–Claro –acepté, y entonces me mordí la lengua. No quería que se lo tomara al pie de la letra.

Se marchó de vuelta al instituto arrastrando los pies. Oí una débil risita.

Edythe pasó andando delante de mi coche, con la vista al frente y unos labios en los que no asomaba ni la sombra de una sonrisa.

Abrí la puerta con un brusco tirón, entré de un salto y la cerré con un sonoro golpe detrás de mí. Aceleré el motor en punto muerto de forma ensordecedora y salí marcha atrás hacia el pasillo. Edythe ya estaba en su automóvil, a dos coches de distancia, deslizándose con suavidad delante de mí, cortándome el paso. Se detuvo ahí para esperar a su familia. Pude ver a los cuatro tomar aquella dirección, aunque todavía estaban cerca de la cafetería. Miré por el espejo retrovisor. Comenzaba a formarse una cola. Inmediatamente detrás de mí Tyler Crowley me saludaba con la mano desde su recién adquirido Sentra de segunda mano. Estaba demasiado fuera de mis casillas para saludarlo.

Oí a alguien llamar con los nudillos en el cristal de la ventana del copiloto mientras permanecía allí sentada, mirando a cualquier parte excepto al coche que tenía delante. Al girarme, vi a Tyler. Confusa, volví a mirar por el retrovisor. Su choche seguía en marcha con la puerta izquierda abierta. Me incliné dentro de la cabina para bajar la ventanilla. Estaba helado hasta el tuétano. Abrí el cristal hasta la mitad y me detuve.

–Lo siento, Tyler –seguía sorprendida, ya que resultaba evidente que no era culpa mía–. El coche de los Cullen me tiene atrapada.

–Oh, lo sé. Solo quería preguntarte algo mientras estábamos aquí bloqueados.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa. No podía ser cierto.

– ¿Me vas a pedir que te acompañe al baile de primavera? –continuó.

–No voy a estar en el pueblo, Tyler.

Mi voz sonó un poquito cortante. Intenté recordar que no era culpa suya que Mike y Eric ya hubieran colmado el vaso de mi paciencia por aquel día.

–Ya, eso me dijo Mike –admitió.

–Entonces, ¿por qué...?

Se encogió de hombros.

–Tenía la esperanza de que fuera una forma de suavizarle las calabazas.

Vale, eso era totalmente culpa suya.

–Lo siento, Tyler –repliqué mientras intentaba esconder mi irritación–, pero me voy de verdad.

–Está bien. Aún nos queda el baile de fin de curso.

Caminó de vuelta a su coche antes de que pudiera responderle. Supe que mi rostro reflejaba la sorpresa. Miré hacia adelante y observé a Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper dirigiéndose al Volvo. Edythe no me quitaba el ojo de encima por el espejo retrovisor. Tenía arruguitas alrededor de las comisuras, y le temblaban los hombros de la risa. Era como si hubiera escuchado todo lo que había dicho Tyler y mi reacción la hiciera desternillarse de la risa. Estiré el pie hacia el acelerador, un golpecito no heriría a nadie, solo rayaría el reluciente esmalte de la carrocería. Aceleré el motor en punto muerto.

Pero ya habían entrado los cuatro y Edythe se alejaba a toda velocidad. Regresé a casa conduciendo despacio y con precaución, sin dejar de hablar para mí misma todo el camino.

Al llegar, decidí hacer enchiladas de pollo para cenar. Era un plato laborioso que me mantendría ocupada. El teléfono sonó mientras cocía a fuego lento las cebollas y los chiles. Casi no me atrevía a contestar, pero podían ser mamá o Charlie.

Era Jessica, que estaba exultante. Mike la había alcanzado después de clases para aceptar la invitación. Lo celebré con ella durante unos instantes mientras removía la comida. Jessica debía colgar, ya que quería telefonear a Ángela y a Lauren para decírselo. Le sugerí por «casualidad» que quizás Ángela, la chica tímida que iba a Biología conmigo, se lo podía pedir a Eric. Y a Lauren, una estirada que me ignoraba durante el almuerzo, se lo podía pedir a Tyler; tenía entendido que estaba disponible. Jess pensó que era una gran idea. De hecho, ahora que tenía seguro a Mike, sonó sincera cuando dijo que deseaba que fuera al baile. Le mencioné el pretexto del viaje a Seattle.

Después de colgar, intenté concentrarme en la cocina, sobre todo al cortar el pollo. No me apetecía tener otro viaje a urgencias. Pero la cabeza me daba vueltas de tanto analizar cada palabra que hoy había pronunciado Edythe. ¿A qué se refería con que era mejor que no fuéramos amigas?

Sentí un retorcijón en el estómago cuando comprendí el significado. Debía de haber visto cuánto me obsesionaba y no quería darme esperanzas, por lo que no podíamos siquiera ser amigas..., porque ella no estaba nada interesada en mí.

Naturalmente que no le interesaba, pensé con enfado mientras me lloraban los ojos –reacción provocada por las cebollas–. Yo no era interesante y ella sí. Interesante... y brillante, misteriosa, perfecta..., y guapa, y posiblemente capaz de levantar una furgoneta con una sola mano.

Vale, de acuerdo. Podía dejarle tranquila. Le dejaría sola. Soportaría la sentencia que me había impuesto a mí misma aquí, en el purgatorio; luego, si Dios quería, alguna universidad del sudeste, o tal vez Hawái, me ofrecería una beca. Concentré la mente en playas soleadas y palmeras mientras terminaba las enchiladas y las metía en el horno.

Charlie parecía receloso cuando percibió el aroma a pimientos verdes al llegar a casa. No le podía culpar, la comida mexicana comestible más cercana se encontraba probablemente al sur de California. Pero era un poli, aunque fuera en aquel pequeño pueblecito, de modo que tuvo suficientes redaños para tomar el primer bocado. Pareció gustarle. Resultaba divertido comprobar lo despacio que empezaba a confiar en mí en los asuntos culinarios. Cuando estaba a punto de acabar, le pregunté:

– ¿Papá?

– ¿Sí?

–Esto... Quería que supieras que voy a ir a Seattle el sábado de la semana que viene..., si te parece bien.

No le pedí permiso, era sentar un mal precedente, pero me sentí maleducada. Intenté arreglarlo con ese fin de frase.

– ¿Por qué?

Parecía sorprendido, como si fuera incapaz de imaginar algo que Forks no pudiera ofrecer.

–Bueno, quiero conseguir algunos libros porque la librería local es bastante pequeña, y tal vez mire algo de ropa.

Tenía más dinero del habitual, ya que no había tenido que pagar el coche gracias a Charlie, aunque me dejaba un buen pellizco en las gasolineras.

–Lo más probable es que el monovolumen consuma mucha gasolina –apuntó, haciéndose eco de mis pensamientos.

–Lo sé. Pararé en Montessano y Olympia, y en Tacoma si fuera necesario.

– ¿Vas a ir tu sola? –preguntó. No sabía si sospechaba que tenía un novio secreto o si se preocupaba por el tema del coche.

–Sí.

–Seattle es una ciudad muy grande, te podrías perder –señaló preocupado.

–Papá, Phoenix es cinco veces más grande que Seattle y sé leer un mapa, no te preocupes.

– ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

Intenté ser astuta al tiempo que ocultaba mi pánico.

–No te preocupes, papá. Voy a ir de tiendas y me pasaré el día en los probadores... Será aburrido.

–Oh, vale.

La sola idea de sentarse en tiendas de ropa femenina por un periodo de tiempo indeterminado le hizo desistir de inmediato.

–Gracias –le sonreí.

– ¿Estarás de vuelta a tiempo para el baile?

Maldición. Sólo en un pueblo tan pequeño, un padre sabe cuándo tienen lugar los bailes del instituto.

–No, yo no bailo, papá.

Él por encima de todos los demás debería entenderlo. No había heredado de mi madre mis problemas de equilibrio. Lo comprendió.

–Ah, vale –había caído en la cuenta.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando me detuve en el aparcamiento, dejé mi coche lo más lejos posible del Volvo plateado. Quise apartarme del camino de la tentación para no acabar debiéndole a Edythe un coche nuevo. Al salir del coche jugueteé con las llaves, que cayeron en un charco cercano. Mientras me agachaba para recogerlas, surgió de repente una mano nívea y las tomó antes que yo. Me erguí bruscamente. Edythe Cullen estaba a mi lado, recostada como por casualidad contra mi automóvil.

– ¿Cómo lo haces? –pregunté, asombrada e irritada.

– ¿Hacer qué?

Me tendió las llaves mientras hablaba y las dejó caer en la palma de mi mano cuando las fui a coger.

–Aparecer del aire.

–Bella, no es culpa mía que seas excepcionalmente despistada.

Como de costumbre, hablaba en calma, con voz pausada y aterciopelada. Fruncí el ceño ante aquel rostro perfecto. Hoy sus ojos volvían a relucir con un tono profundo y dorado como la miel. Entonces tuve que bajar los míos para reordenar mis ideas, ahora confusas.

– ¿A qué vino taponearme el paso ayer noche? –Quise saber, aun rehuyendo su mirada–. Se suponía que fingías que yo no existía ni te dabas cuenta de que echaba chispas.

–Eso fue cosa de Tyler, no mía –se rió con disimulo–. Tenía que darle su oportunidad.

–Tú... –dije entrecortadamente.

No se me ocurría ningún insulto lo bastante malo. Pensé que la fuerza de mi rabia la achacaría, pero sólo parecía divertirse aún más.

–No finjo que no existas –continuó.

– ¿Quieres matarme a rabietas dado que la furgoneta de Tyler no lo consiguió?

La ira destelló en sus ojos castaños. Frunció los labios y desaparecieron todas las señales de alegría.

–Eres totalmente absurda –murmuró con frialdad.

Le di la espalda y comencé a alejarme.

–Espera –gritó. Seguí andando, chapoteando enojada bajo la lluvia, pero se puso a mi altura y mantuvo mi paso con facilidad.

–Lo siento. He sido descortés –dijo mientras andaba. La ignoré–. No estoy diciendo que no sea cierto –prosiguió–, pero, de todos modos no ha sido de buena educación.

– ¿Por qué no me dejas sola? –refunfuñé.

–Quería pedirte algo, pero me desviaste del tema –volvió a reír entre dientes. Perecía haber recuperado el buen humor.

– ¿Tienes un trastorno de personalidad múltiple? –le pregunté con acritud.

–Y lo vuelves a hacer.

Suspiré.

–Vale, entonces, ¿qué me querías pedir?

–me preguntaba si el sábado de la próxima semana, ya sabes, el día del baile de primavera...

– ¿Intentas ser graciosa? –la interrumpí, girándome hacia ella.

Se me quedó mirando, aparentemente indolente ante la llovizna que caía sobre nosotras. La expresión divertida había vuelto a su rostro, y la sombra de sus hoyuelos planeaba sobre sus mejillas.

–Por favor, ¿vas a dejarme terminar?

Me mordí el labio y junté las manos, entrelazando los dedos, a la espera.

–Te he escuchado decir que vas a ir a Seattle ese día y me preguntaba si querrías ir a dar un paseo.

Aquello fue totalmente inesperado.

– ¿Qué? –No estaba segura de a donde quería llegar.

– ¿Quieres ir de paseo a Seattle?

– ¿Con quién? –pregunté, desconcertada.

–Conmigo, obvio –articuló cada silaba como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un discapacitado.

Seguía sin salir de mi asombro.

– ¿Por qué?

–Planeaba ir a Seattle en las próximas semanas y, para ser honesta, no estoy segura de que tu monovolumen lo pueda conseguir.

–Mi coche va perfectamente, muchísimas gracias por tu preocupación.

Hice ademán de seguir andando, pero estaba demasiado sorprendida para mantener el mismo nivel de ira.

– ¿Puede llegar gastando un solo depósito de gasolina?

Volvió a mantener el ritmo de mis labios.

–No veo que sea de tu incumbencia.

Tonta propietaria de un flamante Volvo.

–El despilfarro de recursos limitados es asunto de todos.

–De verdad, Edythe, no te sigo –me recorrió un escalofrío al pronunciar su nombre; odie la sensación–. Creía que no querías ser mi amiga.

–Dije que sería mejor que no lo fuéramos, no que no lo deseara.

–Vaya, gracias, eso lo aclara todo –le repliqué con feroz sarcasmo.

Me di cuenta de que había dejado de andar otra vez. Ahora estábamos al abrigo del tejado de la cafetería, por lo que podía contemplarle el rostro con mayor comodidad, lo cual, desde luego, no me ayudaba a aclarar las ideas.

–Sería más... prudente para ti que no fueras mi amiga –explicó–, pero me he cansado de apartarme de ti, Bella.

Su rostro no delataba ni pizca de mofa. Sus ojos eran intensos, enarcados, las largas líneas de sus pestañas de un negro intenso contra su piel. Su voz poseía una extraña calidez. Me olvidé hasta de respirar.

– ¿Me acompañas a Seattle? –preguntó con voz todavía ardiente.

Aún era incapaz de hablar, por lo que sólo asentí con la cabeza. Sonrió levemente y luego su rostro se volvió serio.

–Deberías alejarte de mí, de veras –me previno–. Te veré en clases.

Giró sobre sus talones y desanduvo rápidamente el camino que habíamos recorrido.


	7. Grupo sanguíneo

**Grupo sanguíneo**

Me dirigí a clase de Lengua aún en las nubes, tal era así que al entrar ni siquiera me di cuenta de que la clase había comenzado.

–Gracias por venir, señorita Swan –saludó despectivamente el señor Mason.

Me sonrojé de vergüenza y me dirigí rápidamente a mi asiento.

No me di cuenta de que en el pupitre contiguo de siempre se sentaba Mike hasta el final de la clase. Sentí una punzada de culpabilidad, pero tanto él como Eric se reunieron conmigo en la puerta como de costumbre, por lo que supuse que me habían perdonado del todo. Mike parecía volver a ser el mismo mientras caminábamos, hablaba con entusiasmo sobre el informe del tiempo para el fin de semana. La lluvia exigía hacer una acampada más corta, pero aquel viaje a la playa parecía posible. Simulé interés para maquillar el rechazo de ayer. Resultaría difícil; fuera como fuera, con suerte, sólo se suavizaría a los cuarenta y muchos años. Pasé el resto de la mañana pensando en las musarañas. Resultaba difícil creer que las palabras de Edythe y la forma en que me miraba no fueran fruto de mi imaginación. Tal vez solo fuese un sueño muy convincente que confundía con la realidad. Eso parecía más probable que el que yo le atrajera de veras a cualquier nivel.

Por eso estaba tan impaciente y asustada al entrar en la cafetería con Jessica. Le quería ver el rostro para verificar si volvía a ser la persona indiferente y fría que había conocido durante las últimas semanas o, si por algún milagro, de verdad había oído lo que creía haber oído esa mañana. Jessica cotorreaba sin cesar sobre sus planes para el baile –Lauren y Ángela ya se lo habían pedido a los otros chicos e iban a acudir todos juntos–, completamente indiferente a mi desinterés.

Un flujo de desencanto recorrió mi ser cuando de forma infalible miré a la mesa de los Cullen. Los otros cuatro hermanos estaba ahí, pero ella se hallaba ausente. ¿Se había ido a casa? Abatida, me puse a la cola detrás de la parlanchina de Jessica. Había perdido el apetito y sólo compré un botellín de limonada. Únicamente quería sentarme y enfurruñarme.

–Edythe Cullen te vuelve a mirar –dijo Jessica; interrumpió mi distracción al pronunciar su nombre–. Me pregunto por qué se sienta sola hoy.

Volví bruscamente la cabeza y seguí la dirección de su mirada para ver a Edythe en una mesa vacía en el extremo opuesto de la cafetería al que solía sentarse. Sus hoyuelos aparecieron en cuanto se dio cuenta de que había atraído mi atención. Alzó la mano y movió el dedo índice para indicarme que la acompañara. Me guiñó el ojo cuando la miré incrédula.

– ¿Se refiere a ti? –preguntó Jessica con un tono insultante en la voz.

–Puede que necesite ayuda con los deberes de Biología –musité para contentarla–. Eh, será mejor que vaya a ver qué quiere.

Pude sentir cómo me miraba al alejarme.

Insegura, me quedé de pie detrás de la silla que había enfrente de Edythe al llegar a su mesa.

– ¿Por qué no te sientas hoy conmigo? –me sugirió con una sonrisa.

Lo hice de inmediato, contemplándola con precaución. Resultaba difícil concebir que existiera alguien tan hermoso. Temía que desapareciera en medio de una repentina nube de humo y que yo me despertara. Ella debía de esperar que yo comentara algo y por fin conseguí decir:

–Esto es diferente.

–Bueno –hizo una pausa y el resto de las palabras salieron de forma precipitada–. Decidí que, ya puesta a ir al infierno, lo podía hacer del todo.

Seguí esperando, pensando que se explicaría. Transcurrieron los segundos y después indiqué:

–Sabes que no tengo ni idea de a qué te refieres.

–Cierto –volvió a sonreír y cambió de tema–. Creo que tus amigos se han enojado conmigo por haberte raptado.

–Sobrevivirán.

Sentía los ojos de todos ellos clavados en mi espalda.

–Aunque es posible que no quiera liberarte –dijo con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos. Tragué saliva y se rió–. Pareces preocupada.

–No –respondí, pero mi voz se quebró de forma ridícula–. Más bien sorprendida. ¿A qué se debe este cambio?

–Ya te lo dije. Me he hartado de permanecer lejos de ti, por lo que me he rendido.

Seguía sonriendo, pero sus ojos de color ocre estaban serios.

– ¿Rendido? –repetí confusa.

–Sí, he dejado de intentar ser buena. Ahora voy a hacer lo que quiero, y que sea lo que tenga que ser.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras se explicaba y el tono de su voz se endureció.

–Me he vuelto a perder.

Aquello pareció hacerle gracia.

–Siempre digo demasiado cuando hablo contigo, ése es uno de los problemas.

–No te preocupes... No me entero de nada –le repliqué secamente.

–Cuento con ello.

Nos quedamos mirando mutuamente durante unos segundos, pero esta vez el silencio no era incómodo. Parecía más bien... electrizado. Mi rostro empezó a encenderse de nuevo.

–Ya. En cristiano, ¿somos amigas ahora?

–Amigas... –murmuró. Parecía que no era su palabra favorita, precisamente.

–O no –musité.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

–Bueno, supongo que podemos intentarlo, pero ahora te prevengo que no voy a ser una buena amiga para ti.

Su sonrisa ahora parecía frágil, y la advertencia, sincera.

–Lo repites un montón –recalqué al tiempo que intentaba ignorar el repentino temblor de mi vientre y mantenía serena la voz.

–Sí, porque no me escuchas. Sigo a la espera de que me creas. Si eres lista, me evitarás.

Entrecerré los ojos y ella sonrió disculpándose.

–En ese caso –me esforcé por resumir aquel confuso intercambio de frases–, hasta que yo sea lista... ¿Vamos a intentar ser amigas?

–Eso parece casi exacto.

Busque con la mirada mis manos en torno a la botella de limonada, sin saber qué hacer.

– ¿Qué piensas? –preguntó con curiosidad.

Alcé la vista a esos curiosos ojos dorados que me turbaban los sentidos y, como de costumbre, respondí la verdad:

–Intentaba averiguar qué eres.

Su sonrisa se crispó, como si acabara de apretar los dientes, pero consiguió mantenerla en su sitio.

– ¿Y has tenido fortuna en tus pesquisas? –su voz parecía neutral, como si realmente no le importara mi respuesta.

–No demasiada –admití.

Sus hoyuelos hicieron acto de presencia.

– ¿Qué teorías barajas?

Me sonrojé. Durante el último mes había estado vacilando entre Batman y Spiderman. No había forma de admitir aquello.

– ¿No me lo quieres decir? –preguntó, ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa sugerente.

Negué con la cabeza.

–Resulta demasiado embarazoso.

–Eso es realmente frustrante, ya lo sabes –se quejó.

–No –disentí rápidamente con una dura mirada–. No concibo por qué ha de resultar frustrante, en absoluto, solo porque alguien rehusé revelar sus pensamientos, sobre todo después de haber efectuado unos cuantos comentarios crípticos, especialmente ideados para mantenerme en vela toda la noche, pensando en su posible significado... Bueno, ¿por qué iba a resultar frustrante?

Hizo una mueca.

–O mejor –continué, ahora el enfado acumulado fluía libremente–, digamos que una persona realiza un montón de cosas raras, como salvarte la vida bajo circunstancias imposibles un día y al día siguiente tratarte como si fueras una paria, y jamás te explica ninguna de las dos, incluso después de haberlo prometido. Eso tampoco debería resultar demasiado frustrante.

–Tienes un poquito de genio, ¿verdad?

–No me gusta aplicar un doble rasero.

Frunció los labios, miró por encima de mi hombro izquierdo y soltó una carcajada.

– ¿Qué?

–Tu novio parece creer que estoy siendo desagradable contigo. Se debate entre venir o no a interrumpir nuestra discusión.

Volvió a reírse.

–No sé de quién me hablas –dije con frialdad –pero, de todos modos, estoy segura de que te equivocas.

–Yo, no. Te lo dije, me resulta fácil saber qué piensan la mayoría de las personas.

–Excepto yo, por supuesto.

–Sí, excepto tú –sus ojos se dirigieron de nuevo a mí y su mirada se volvió más intensa–. Me pregunto por qué será.

La intensidad de su mirada era tal que tuve que apartar la vista. Me concentré en abrir el tapón de mi botellín de limonada. Lo desenrosqué sin mirar, con los ojos fijos en la mesa.

– ¿No tienes hambre? –preguntó distraída.

–No –no me apetecía mencionar que mi estómago ya estaba lleno de... mariposas. Miré el espacio vacío de la mesa delante de ella–. ¿Y tú?

–No. No estoy hambrienta.

No comprendí su expresión, parecía disfrutar de algún chiste privado.

– ¿Me puedes hacer un favor? –le pedí después de un segundo de vacilación.

De repente, se puso seria.

–Eso depende de lo que quieras.

–No es mucho –le aseguré. Ella esperó con cautela y curiosidad.

–Solo me preguntaba si podrías ponerme sobre aviso la próxima vez que decidas ignorarme por mi propio bien. Únicamente para estar preparada.

Mantuve la vista fija en el botellín de limonada mientras hablaba, recorriendo el círculo de la boca con mi sonrosado dedo.

–Me parece justo.

Apretaba los labios para no reírse cuando alcé los ojos.

–Gracias.

–En ese caso, ¿puedo pedir una respuesta a cambio? –pidió.

–Una.

–Cuéntame una teoría.

¡Ahí va!

–Esa, no.

–No hiciste distinción alguna, sólo prometiste una respuesta –me recordó.

–Claro, y tú no has roto ninguna promesa –le recordé a mi vez.

–Solo una teoría... No me reiré.

–Si lo harás.

Estaba segura de ello. Bajó la vista y luego me miró con aquellos ardientes ojos dorados a través de sus largas pestañas negras.

–Por favor –respiró al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia mí.

Parpadeé con la mente en blanco. ¡Cielo santo! ¿Cómo lo conseguía?

–Eh... ¿Qué? –pregunté deslumbrada.

–Cuéntame sólo una de tus pequeñas teorías, por favor.

Su mirada aún me abrasaba. ¿También era una hipnotizadora? ¿O era yo una incauta irremediable?

–Pues... Eh... ¿Te mordió una araña radiactiva?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

–Eso no es muy imaginativo.

–Lo siento, es todo lo que tengo –contesté, ofendida.

–Ni siquiera te has acercado –dijo con fastidio.

– ¿Nada de arañas?

–No.

– ¿Ni un poco de radiactividad?

–Nada.

–Maldición –suspiré.

–Tampoco me afecta la kryptonita –se rió entre dientes.

–Se suponía que no te ibas a reír, ¿te acuerdas?

Apretó los labios, pero sus hombros se agitaron al tratar de contener la risa.

–Con el tiempo lo voy a averiguar –le advertí.

Su buen humor desapareció como si hubieran accionado un interruptor.

–Desearía que no lo intentaras.

– ¿Por...?

– ¿Qué pasaría si no fuera un superheroína? ¿Y si fuera la chica mala? –sonrió jovialmente, pero sus ojos eran impenetrables.

–Oh, ya veo –dije. Algunas de las cosas que había dicho encajaron de repente.

– ¿Sí?

De pronto, su rostro se había vuelto adusto, como si temiera haber revelado demasiado sin querer.

– ¿Eres peligrosa?

Era una suposición, pero el pulso se me aceleró cuando, de forma instintiva, comprendí la verdad de mis propias palabras. Lo era. Me lo había intentado decir todo el tiempo. Se limitó a mirarme, con los ojos rebosantes de alguna emoción que no lograba comprender.

–Pero no mala –susurré al tiempo que movía la cabeza–. No, no creo que seas mala.

–Te equivocas.

Su voz apenas era audible. Bajó la vista al tiempo que me arrebataba el tapón de la botella y lo hacía girar entre los dedos. La contemplé fijamente mientras me preguntaba por qué no me asustaba. Hablaba en serio, eso era evidente. Quería que sintiera miedo de ella. Pero solo me sentía ansiosa, con los nervios a flor de piel... y, por encima de todo lo demás, fascinada, como de costumbre siempre que me encontraba cerca de ella.

Su voz apenas era audible. Bajó la vista al tiempo que me arrebataba el tapón de la botella y lo hacía girar entre sus dedos. La contemplé fijamente mientras me preguntaba por qué no me asustaba. Hablaba en serio, eso era evidente, pero solo me sentía ansiosa, con los nervios a flor de piel... y, por encima de todo lo demás, fascinada, como de costumbre siempre que me encontraba cerca de ella.

El silencio se prolongó hasta que me percaté de que la cafetería estaba casi vacía. Me puse en pie de un salto.

–Vamos a llegar tarde.

–Hoy no voy a ir a clase –dijo mientras daba vueltas al tapón tan deprisa que apenas podía verse.

– ¿Por qué no?

–Es saludable hacer novillos de vez en cuando –dijo mientras me sonreía, pero en sus ojos relucía la preocupación.

–Bueno, yo si voy.

Era demasiado cobarde para arriesgarme a que me pillaran. Concentró su atención en el tapón.

–En ese caso, te veré luego.

Indecisa, vacilé, pero me apresuré a salir en cuanto sonó el primer toque de timbre después de confirmar con una última mirada que ella no se había movido ni un centímetro.

Mientras me dirigía a clase, casi a la carrera, la cabeza me daba vueltas a mayor velocidad que el tapón del botellín. Me había respondido a pocas preguntas en comparación con las muchas que había suscitado. Al menos, había dejado de llover.

Tuve suerte. El señor Banner no había entrado aún en clase cuando llegué. Me instalé rápidamente en mi asiento, consciente de que tanto Mike como Ángela no dejaban de mirarme. Mike parecía resentido y Ángela sorprendida, y un poco intimidada.

Entonces entró en clase el señor Banner y llamó al orden a los alumnos. Hacía equilibrios para sostener en brazos unas cajitas de cartón. Las soltó encima de la mesa de Mike y le dijo que comenzara a distribuirlas por la clase.

–De acuerdo, chicos, quiero que todos tomen un objeto de las cajas.

El sonido estridente de los guantes de goma contra sus muñecas se me antojó de mal augurio.

–El primero contiene una tarjeta de identificación del grupo sanguíneo –continuó mientras tomaba una tarjeta blanca con las cuatro esquinas marcadas y la exhibía–. En segundo lugar, tenemos un aplicador de cuatro puntas –sostuvo algo similar a un peine sin dientes–. El tercer objeto es una micro lanceta esterilizada –alzó una minúscula pieza de plástico azul y la abrió. La aguja de la lanceta era invisible a esa distancia, pero se me revolvió el estómago.

–Voy a pasar con un cuentagotas con suero para preparar sus tarjetas, de modo que, por favor, no empiecen hasta que pase yo... –comenzó de nuevo por la mesa de Mike, depositando con esmero una gota de agua en cada una de las cuatro esquinas–. Luego, con cuidado, quiero que se pinchen un dedo con la lanceta.

Tomó la mano de Mike y le punzó la yema del dedo corazón con la punta de la lanceta. Oh, no. Un sudor viscoso me cubrió la frente.

–Depositan una gotita de sangre en cada una de las puntas –hizo una demostración. Apretó el dedo de Mike hasta que fluyó la sangre. Tragué de forma convulsiva, el estómago se revolvió aún más–. Entonces la aplican a la tarjeta del test –concluyó.

Sostuvo en alto la goteante tarjeta roja delante de nosotros para que viéramos. Cerré los ojos, intenté oír por encima del pitido de mis oídos.

–El próximo fin de semana, la Cruz Roja se detiene en Port Ángeles para recoger donaciones de sangre, por lo que he pensado que todos ustedes deberían conocer su grupo sanguíneo –parecía orgulloso de sí mismo–. Los menores de dieciocho años van a necesitar un permiso de sus padres... Hay hojas de autorización encima de mi mesa.

Siguió cruzando la clase con el cuentagotas. Descansé la mejilla contra la fría y oscura superficie de la mesa, intentando mantenerme consciente. Todo lo que oía a mí alrededor eran chillidos, quejas y risitas cuando se ensartaban los dedos con la lanceta. Inspiré y expiré de forma acompasada por la boca.

–Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó el señor Banner. Su voz sonaba muy cerca de mi cabeza. Parecía alarmado.

–Ya sé cuál es mi grupo sanguíneo, señor Banner –dije con voz débil, no me atrevía a levantar la cabeza.

– ¿Te sientes débil?

–Sí, señor –murmuré mientras en mi fuero interno me daba de bofetadas por no haber hecho novillos cuando tuve la ocasión.

–Por favor, ¿alguien puede llevar a Bella a la enfermería? –pidió en voz alta.

No tuve que alzar la vista para saber que Mike se ofrecería voluntario.

– ¿Puedes caminar? –preguntó el señor Banner.

–Sí –susurré. Limítate a sacarme de aquí, pensé. Me arrastraré.

Mike parecía ansioso cuando me rodeó la cintura con el brazo y puso mi brazo sobre su hombro. Me apoyé pesadamente sobre él mientras salía de clase.

Muy despacio, crucé el campus a remolque de Mike. Cuando doblamos la esquina de la cafetería y estuvimos fuera del campo de visión del edificio cuatro –en el caso de que el profesor Banner estuviera mirando–, me detuve.

– ¿Me dejas sentarme un minuto, por favor? –supliqué.

Me ayudó a sentarme al borde del paseo.

–Y, hagas lo que hagas, ocúpate de tus asuntos –le avisé.

Aún seguía muy confusa. Me tumbé sobre un costado, puse la mejilla sobre el cemento húmedo y gélido de la acera y cerré los ojos. Eso pareció ayudar un poco.

–Vaya, te has vuelto verde –comentó Mike, bastante nervioso.

– ¿Bella? –me llamó otra voz a lo lejos.

¡No! Por favor, que esa voz tan terriblemente familiar sea sólo una imaginación.

– ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Está herida?

Ahora la voz sonó más cerca, y parecía preocupada. No me lo estaba imaginando. Apreté los parpados con fuerza, me quería morir o, como mínimo, no vomitar.

Mike parecía tenso.

–Creo que se ha desmayado. No sé qué ha pasado, no ha movido un dedo.

–Bella –la voz de Edythe sonó a mi lado. Ahora parecía aliviada–. ¿Me oyes?

–No –gemí–. Vete.

Se rió por lo bajo.

–La llevaba a la enfermería –explicó Mike a la defensiva–, pero no quiso avanzar más.

–Yo me encargo de ella –dijo Edythe. Intuí su sonrisa en el tono de su voz–. Puedes volver a clase.

–No –protestó Mike–. Se supone que he de hacerlo yo.

Y, de pronto, había un brazo fuerte y delgado debajo de los míos, y yo estaba de pie sin ni siquiera darme cuenta de cómo había llegado allí. El robusto brazo, frío como la acera, me sostuvo con fuerza contra su cuerpo esbelto como si fuera una muleta. Se me abrieron los ojos a causa de la sorpresa. Empezó a avanzar, y mis pies se arrastraron en un intento por seguirle el paso. Esperaba caerme pero, no sé cómo, ella consiguió mantenerme erguida. Apenas se tambaleó cuando todo el peso de mi cuerpo nos empujó hacia adelante.

–Suéltame, estoy bien.

Por favor, por favor, que no le vomite encima.

– ¡Eh! –gritó Mike, que ya se hallaba a diez pasos detrás de nosotros.

Edythe lo ignoró.

–Tienes un aspecto espantoso –me dijo al tiempo que esbozaba una amplia sonrisa.

– ¡Déjame otra vez en la acera! –protesté.

Edythe nos hizo avanzar rápidamente mientras yo intentaba que mis pies descifraran el ritmo adecuado para alcanzar su velocidad. Hubo un par de veces en que habría jurado que mis pies se despegaban un poco del suelo, pero la verdad es que no lo sentía mucho, así que tampoco estaba segura.

– ¿De modo que te desmayas al ver sangre? –preguntó. Aquello parecía divertirle.

No le contesté. Cerré los ojos, y luché contra las náuseas con los labios apretados. Lo más importante era no vomitarle encima. Podría sobrevivir a todo lo demás

–Y ni siquiera era la visión de tu propia sangre –rió, y su risa fue como el tintineo de una campana.

No sé cómo abrió la puerta mientras me llevaba en brazos, pero de repente hacía calor, por lo que supe que habíamos entrado.

–Oh, dios mío –dijo de forma entrecortada la voz de un hombre.

–Se desmayó en Biología –explicó Edythe.

Abrí los ojos. Estaba en la oficina. Edythe me llevaba dando zancadas delante del mostrador frontal en dirección a la puerta de la enfermería. El señor Cope, el recepcionista con calvicie, corrió delante de ella para mantener la puerta abierta. La atónita enfermera, una dulce abuelita. Levantó los ojos de la novela que leía mientras Edythe me arrastraba dentro de la habitación y me depositaba con suavidad encima del crujiente papel que cubría el colchón de vinilo marrón del único catre. Luego se colocó contra la pared, tan lejos como lo permitía la angosta habitación, con los ojos brillantes, extasiados.

–Ha sufrido un leve desmayo –tranquilizó a la sobresaltada enfermera–. En Biología están haciendo la prueba del Rh.

La enfermera asintió sabiamente.

–Siempre le ocurre a alguien.

Edythe se rió con disimulo.

–Quédate tendida un minutito, cielo. Se pasará.

–Lo sé –dije con un suspiro. Las náuseas ya empezaban a remitir.

– ¿Te sucede muy a menudo? –preguntó ella.

–A veces –admití. Edythe tosió para ocultar otra carcajada.

–Puedes regresar a clases –le dijo la enfermera.

–Se supone que me tengo que quedar con ella –le contestó con aquel tono suyo tan autoritario que la enfermera, aunque frunció los labios, no discutió más.

–Voy a traerte un poco de hielo para la frente, cariño –me dijo, y luego salió bulliciosamente de la habitación.

–Tenías razón –me quejé, dejando que mis ojos se cerraran.

–Suelo tenerla, ¿sobre qué tema en particular en esta ocasión?

–Hacer novillos es saludable.

Respiré de forma acompasada.

–Ahí fuera hubo un momento en que me asustaste –admitió después de haber una pausa. La coz sonaba como si confesara una humillante debilidad–. Creí que Newton arrastraba tu cadáver para enterrarlo en los bosques.

–Ja, ja.

Continué con los ojos cerrados, pero cada vez me encontraba más entonada.

–Lo cierto es que he visto cadáveres con mejor aspecto. Me preocupaba que tuviera que vengar tu asesinato.

–Pobre Mike. Apuesto a que se ha enfadado.

–Me aborrece por completo –dijo Edythe jovialmente–. Piensa que soy un fenómeno por lo que ellos asumen que son mis inclinaciones sexuales.

–No puedes saber eso –disentí, pero de repente me pregunté si a lo mejor sí que podía.

–Tienes que ver cómo me mira todos los días. Es evidente.

– ¿Cómo es que me viste? Creí que te habías ido.

Ya me encontraba prácticamente recuperada. Las náuseas se hubieran pasado con mayor rapidez de haber comido algo durante el almuerzo, aunque, por otra parte, tal vez era afortunada por haber tenido el estómago vacío.

–Estaba en mi coche escuchando un CD.

Aquella respuesta tan sencilla me sorprendió. Oí la puerta y abrí los ojos para ver a la enfermera con una compresa fría en la mano.

–Aquí tienes, cariño –la colocó sobre mi frente y añadió–: Tienes mejor aspecto.

–Creo que ya estoy bien –dije mientras me incorporaba lentamente.

Me pitaban un poco los oídos, pero no tenía mareos. Las paredes de color menta no daban vueltas.

Pude ver que me iban a obligar a acostarme de nuevo, pero en ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió y el señor Cope se golpeó la cabeza contra la misma.

–Ahí viene otro –avisó.

Me bajé de un salto para dejar libre el camastro para el siguiente inválido. Devolví la compresa a la enfermera.

–Tome, ya no la necesito.

Entonces, Mike cruzó la puerta tambaleándose. Ahora sostenía a Lee Stephens, otro chico de nuestra clase de Biología, que tenía el rostro amarillento. Edythe y yo retrocedimos hacia la pared para hacerles sitio.

–Oh, no –murmuró Edythe–. Vámonos fuera de aquí, Bella.

Aturdida le busqué con la mirada.

–Confía en mí... Vamos.

Di media vuelta y me aferré a la puerta antes de que se cerrara para salir disparada de la enfermería. Sentí que Edythe me seguía.

–Por una vez me has hecho caso.

Estaba sorprendida.

–Olí la sangre –le dije, arrugando mi nariz–. Lee no se ha puesto mal por ver la sangre de otros, como yo.

–La gente no puede oler la sangre –me contradijo.

–Bueno, yo sí. Eso es lo que me pone mal. Huele a óxido... y a sal.

Se me quedó mirando con una expresión insoldable.

– ¿Qué? –le pregunté.

–No es nada.

Entonces, Mike cruzó la puerta, sus ojos iban de Edythe a mí. La mirada que le dedicó a Edythe me confirmó lo que ésta me había dicho, que Mike la juzgaba; la aborrecía. Volvió a mirarme con gesto malhumorado.

–Tienes mejor aspecto –me acusó.

–Ocúpate de tus asuntos –volví a avisarle.

–Ya no sangra nadie más –murmuró–. ¿Vas a volver a clase?

– ¿Bromeas? Tendría que dar media vuelta y volver aquí.

–Sí, supongo que sí. ¿Vas a venir este fin de semana a la playa?

Mientras hablaba, lanzó otra mirada fugaz hacia Edythe, que se apoyaba con gesto ausente contra el desordenado mostrador, inmóvil como una estatua. Intenté que pareciera lo más amigable posible:

–Claro. Te dije que iría.

–Nos reuniremos en la tienda de mi padre a las diez.

Su mirada se posó en Edythe otra vez, preguntándose si no estaría dando demasiada información. Su lenguaje corporal evidenciaba que no era una invitación abierta.

–Allí estaré –prometí.

–Entonces, te veré en clase de gimnasia –dijo, dirigiéndose con inseguridad hacia la puerta.

–Hasta la vista –repliqué.

Me miró una vez más con la contrariedad escrita en su rostro redondeado y se encorvó mientras cruzaba lentamente la puerta. Me invadió una oleada de compasión. Sopesé el hecho de ver su rostro desencantado otra vez en clase de Educación física.

–Gimnasia –gemí.

–Puedo hacerme cargo de eso –no me había percatado de que Edythe se había acercado, pero me habló al oído–. Ve a sentarte e intenta parecer paliducha –murmuró.

Esto no suponía un gran cambió. Siempre estaba pálida, y mi reciente desmayo había dejado una ligera capa de sudor sobre mi rostro. Me senté en una de las crujientes sillas plegables acolchadas y descansé la cabeza contra la pared con los ojos cerrados. Los desmayos siempre me dejaban agotada.

Oí a Edythe hablar con voz suave en el mostrador.

– ¿Señor Cope?

– ¿Si?

No lo había oído regresar a su mesa.

–Bella tiene gimnasia la próxima hora y creo que no se encuentra del todo bien. ¿Cree que podría dispensarla de asistir a clase? –su voz era como miel derretida. Pude imaginar lo convincentes que estaban siendo sus ojos.

–Edythe –dijo el señor Cope con voz quebrada–, ¿necesitas también que te dispense a ti?

¿Por qué yo no tenía ese efecto en la gente?

–No. Tengo clase con la señora Goff. A ella no le importará.

–De acuerdo, no te preocupes de nada. Que te mejores, Bella –me deseó en voz alta. Asentí débilmente con la cabeza, sobreactuando un poquito.

– ¿Puedes caminar o quieres que te ayude otra vez?

De espaldas al recepcionista, su expresión se tornó sarcástica.

–Caminaré.

Me levanté con cuidado, seguía sintiéndome bien. Mantuvo la puerta abierta para mí, con la amabilidad en los labios y la burla en los ojos. Salí hacia la fría llovizna que empezaba a caer. Agradecí que se llevara el sudor pegajoso de mi rostro. Era la primera vez que disfrutaba tanto de la perenne humedad que emanaba del cielo.

–Gracias –le dije cuando me siguió–. Merecía la pena seguir enferma para perderse la clase de gimnasia.

–Cuando gustes.

Me miró directamente, con los ojos entornados bajo la lluvia.

–De modo que vas a ir... Este sábado, quiero decir.

Esperaba que ella viniera, aunque parecía improbable. No me la imaginaba poniéndose de acuerdo con el resto de las chicas del instituto para ir en coche a algún sitio. No pertenecía al mismo mundo, pero la sola esperanza de que pudiera suceder me dio la primera punzada de entusiasmo que había sentido por ir a la excursión.

– ¿Adónde van a ir exactamente? –seguía mirando al frente, inexpresiva.

–A La Push, al puerto.

Estudié su rostro, intentando leer el mismo. Sus ojos parecieron entrecerrarse un poco más. Me lanzó una mirada con el rabillo del ojo y sonrió secamente.

–En verdad, no creo que me hayan invitado.

Suspiré.

–Acabo de invitarte.

–No avasallemos más entre las dos al pobre Mike esta semana, no sea que se vaya a romper.

Sus ojos centellaron. Disfrutaba de la idea más de lo normal.

–El blandengue de Mike... –murmuré, preocupada por la forma en que había dicho «entre las dos». Me gustaba más de lo conveniente.

Ahora estábamos cerca del aparcamiento. Me desvié a la izquierda, hacia el monovolumen. Algo me agarró de la cazadora y me hizo retroceder.

– ¿A dónde te crees que vas? –preguntó ofendida.

Edythe me aferraba de la misma con una sola mano. Estaba perpleja.

–Me voy a casa.

– ¿A caso no me has oído decir que te iba a dejar a salvo en casa? ¿Crees que te voy a permitir que conduzcas en tu estado?

– ¿En qué estado? ¿Y qué va a pasar con mi coche? –me quejé.

–Se lo tendré que dejar a Alice después de la escuela.

Me distrajo aquel recordatorio casual de que tenía hermanos: hermanos extraños, hermosos y pálidos.

– ¿Vas a armar un numerito? –me preguntó al ver que no contestaba.

– ¿Tiene algún sentido que me resista? –respondí resignada.

Intenté descifrar las distintas capas de su sonrisa, pero no conseguí llegar muy lejos.

–Ver que aprendes tan rápido derrite mi frío corazón. Por aquí.

Liberó mi chaqueta de su puño y dio media vuelta. Comencé a calcular las oportunidades que tenía de alcanzar el monovolumen antes de que ella e atrapara, y tenía que admitir que no eran demasiadas.

–Te arrastraría de vuelta aquí –me amenazó, adivinando mi plan en cuanto se volteó a ver si la seguía.

Tuve que resignarme. Intenté mantener toda la dignidad que me fue posible al entrar al Volvo. No tuve mucho éxito. Parecía un gato, empapado por la lluvia y las botas crujían continuamente.

–Esto es totalmente innecesario –dije secamente.

No me respondió. Manipuló los mandos, subió la calefacción y bajó la música. Cuando salió del aparcamiento, me preparaba para castigarla con mi silencio –poniendo un mohín de total enfado–, pero entonces reconocí la música que sonaba y la curiosidad prevaleció sobre la intención.

– ¿Claro de luna? –pregunté sorprendida.

– ¿Conoces a Debussy? –ella también parecía estar sorprendida.

–No mucho –admití–. Mi madre pone mucha música clásica en casa, pero sólo conozco a mis favoritos.

–También es uno de mis favoritos.

Siguió mirando al frente, a través de la lluvia, sumida en sus pensamientos.

Escuché la música mientras me relajaba contra la suave tapicería de cuero gris. Era imposible no reaccionar ante la conocida y relajante melodía. La lluvia emborronaba todo el paisaje más allá de la ventanilla hasta convertirlo en una mancha de tonalidades grises y verdes. Comencé a darme cuenta de lo rápido que íbamos, pero, no obstante, el coche se movía con tal firmeza y estabilidad que no notaba la velocidad, salvo por lo deprisa que dejábamos atrás el pueblo.

– ¿Cómo es tu madre? –me preguntó de repente.

La miré de refilón, con curiosidad.

–Se parece mucho a mí, pero es más guapa –respondí. Alzó las cejas–; he heredado muchos rasgos de Charlie. Es más sociable y atrevida que yo. También es irresponsable y un poco excéntrica, y una cocinera impredecible. Es mi mejor amiga –me callé, hablar de ella me había deprimido.

–Bella, ¿cuántos años tienes?

Por alguna razón que no conseguía comprender, la voz de Edythe contenía un tono de frustración. Detuvo el coche y entonces comprendí que habíamos llegado ya a la casa de Charlie. Llovía con tanta fuerza que apenas conseguía ver la vivienda. Parecía que el coche estuviera en el lecho de un río.

–Diecisiete –respondí un poco confusa.

–No los aparentas –dijo con un tono de reproche que me hizo reír.

– ¿Qué pasa? –inquirió, curiosa de nuevo.

–Mi madre siempre dice que nací con treinta y cinco años y que cada año me vuelvo más madura –me reí y luego suspiré–. En fin, una de las dos debía ser adulta –me callé durante un segundo–. Tampoco tú te pareces mucho a una adolecente de instituto.

Torció el gesto y cambió de tema.

–En ese caso, ¿por qué se casó tu madre tu Phil?

Me sorprendió que recordara el nombre. Solo lo había mencionado una vez hacia dos meses. Necesité unos momentos para responder.

–Mi madre tiene... un espíritu muy joven para su edad. Creo que Phil hace que se sienta aún más joven. En cualquier caso, ella está loca por él –sacudí la cabeza. Aquella atracción suponía un misterio para mí.

– ¿Lo apruebas?

– ¿Importa? –le repliqué–. Quiero que sea feliz, y Phil es lo que ella quiere.

–Eso es muy generoso por tu parte... Me pregunto... –murmuró, reflexiva.

– ¿El qué?

– ¿Tendría ella esa misma cortesía contigo, sin importarle tu elección?

De repente, prestaba una gran atención. Nuestras miradas se encontraron.

–E-eso c-creo –tartamudeé–, pero, después de todo, ella es la madre. Es un poquito diferente.

–Entonces, nada que asuste demasiado –se burló.

Le respondí con una gran sonrisa.

– ¿A qué te refieres con que asuste demasiado? ¿Alguien con múltiples piercings en el rostro y grandes tatuajes?

–Supongo que es una posible descripción.

– ¿Cuál es la tuya?

Pero ignoró mi pregunta y respondió con otra.

– ¿Crees que puedo asustar?

Enarcó una ceja, el tenue rastro de una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

–Eh... Creo que puedes hacerlo si te lo propones.

– ¿Te doy miedo ahora?

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Edythe y se puso repentinamente seria, pero yo respondí rápidamente:

–No.

La sonrisa reapareció, y con ella los hoyuelos.

–Bueno, ¿vas a contarme algo de tu familia? –pregunté para distraerle–. Debe de ser una historia mucho más interesante que la mía.

Se puso en guardia de inmediato.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

– ¿Te adoptaron los Cullen? –pregunté para comprobar el hecho.

–Sí.

Vacilé unos momentos.

– ¿Qué les ocurrió a tus padres?

–Murieron hace muchos años –contestó con toda naturalidad.

–Lo siento –murmuré.

–En realidad, los recuerdo de forma confusa. Carlisle y Esme llevan siendo mis padres desde hace mucho tiempo.

–Y tú los quieres –no era una pregunta. Resultaba obvio por el modo en que hablaba de ellos.

–Sí –sonrió–. No puedo concebir a dos personas mejores que ellos.

–Eres muy afortunada.

–Sé que lo soy.

– ¿Y tu hermano y tu hermana?

Lanzó una mirada al reloj del salpicadero.

–A propósito, mi hermano, mi hermana, así como Jasper y Rosalie se van a disgustar bastante si tienen que esperarme bajo la lluvia.

–Oh, lo siento. Supongo que debes irte.

Yo no quería salir del coche.

–Y tú probablemente quieres recuperar el coche antes de que el jefe de policía Swan vuelva a casa para no tener que contarle el incidente de Biología.

Me sonrió.

–Estoy segura de que ya se ha enterado. En Forks no existen los secretos –suspiré.

Rompió a reír.

–Diviértete en la playa... Que tengan buen tiempo para tomar el sol –me deseó mientras miraba las cortinas de lluvia.

– ¿No te voy a ver mañana?

–No. Emmett y yo vamos a adelantar el fin de semana.

– ¿Qué es lo que van a hacer?

Una amiga puede preguntar ese tipo de cosas, ¿no? Esperaba que mi voz no dejara traslucir el desencanto.

–Nos vamos de excursión al bosque de Goat Rocks, al sur del monte Rainier.

–Ah, vaya, diviértete –intenté simular entusiasmo, aunque dudo que lo lograse. Una sonrisa curvó las comisuras de sus labios. Se giró para mirarme de frente, empleando todo el poder de sus ardientes ojos dorados.

– ¿Querrías hacer algo por mi este fin de semana?

Asentí desvalida.

–No te ofendas, pero pareces ser una de esas personas que atraen los accidentes como un imán. Así que..., intenta no caerte al océano, dejar que te atropellen, ni nada por el estilo... ¿De acuerdo?

Esbozó una sonrisa malévola. Mi desvalimiento desapareció mientras hablaba. Le miré fijamente.

–Veré que puedo hacer –contesté bruscamente, mientras salía del Volvo bajo la lluvia de un salto. Cerré la puerta de un portazo. Edythe aún seguía sonriendo cuando se alejó al volante de su coche.


	8. Cuentos de Miedo

**Cuentos de miedo**

En realidad, cuando me senté en mi habitación e intenté concentrarme en la lectura de tercer acto de Macbeth, estaba atenta a ver si oía el motor de mi coche. Pensaba que podría escuchar el rugido del motor por encima del tamborileo de la lluvia, pero cuando aparté la cortina para mirar de nuevo, apareció allí de repente.

No esperaba el viernes con especial interés, solo consistía en reasumir mi vida sin expectativas. Hubo unos pocos comentarios, por supuesto. Jessica parecía tener un interés especial por comentar el tema, pero, por fortuna, Mike había mantenido el pico cerrado y nadie parecía saber nada de la participación de Edythe. No obstante, Jessica me formuló un montón de preguntas acerca de mi almuerzo y en clase de Trigonometría me dijo:

– ¿Qué quería ayer Edythe Cullen?

–No lo sé –respondí con sinceridad–. En realidad, no fue al grano.

–Parecías como enfadada –comentó a ver si me sonsacaba algo.

– ¿Sí? –mantuve el rostro inexpresivo.

–Ya sabes, nunca antes le había visto sentarse con nadie que no fuera su familia. Era extraño.

–Extraño en verdad –coincidí.

Parecía asombrada. Se alisó sus rizos oscuros con impaciencia. Supuse que esperaba escuchar cualquier cosa que le pareciera una buena historia que contar.

Lo peor de viernes fue que, a pesar de saber que ella no iba a estar presente, aún albergaba esperanzas. Cuando entré en la cafetería en compañía de Jessica y Mike, no pude evitar mirara la mesa en la que Rosalie, Alice y Jasper se sentaban a hablar con las cabezas juntas. No pude contener la melancolía que me abrumó al comprender que no sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar antes de volverla a ver.

En mi mesa de siempre no hacían más que hablar de los planes para el día siguiente. Mike volvía a estar animado, depositaba mucha fe en el hombre del tiempo, que vaticinaba sol para el sábado. Tenía que verlo para creerlo, pero hoy hacía más calor, casi doce grados. Puede que la excursión no fuera del todo espantosa.

Intercepté unas cuantas miradas poco amistosas por parte de Lauren durante el almuerzo, hecho que no comprendí hasta que salimos juntas del comedor. Estaba justo detrás de ella, a un solo pie de su pelo rubio, lacio y brillante, y no se dio cuenta, desde luego, cuando oí lo que le murmuraba a Mike:

–No sé por qué Bella –sonrió con desprecio al pronunciar mi nombre– no se sienta con los Cullen de ahora en adelante.

Hasta ese momento no me había percatado de la voz tan nasal y estridente que tenía, y me sorprendió la malicia que destilaba. En realidad no la conocía muy bien; sin duda, no lo suficiente para que me detestara..., o eso había pensado.

–Es mi amiga, se sienta con nosotros –le replicó en susurros Mike, con mucha lealtad, pero también en forma un poquito posesiva. Me detuve para permitir que Jessica y Ángela me adelantaran. No quería oír nada más.

Durante la cena de aquella noche, Charlie parecía entusiasmado por mi viaje a La Push del día siguiente. Sospecho que se sentía culpable por dejarme sola en casa los fines de semana, pero había pasado demasiados años forjando unos hábitos para romperlos ahora. Conocía los nombres de todos los chicos que iban, por supuesto, y los de sus padres y, probablemente, también los de sus tatarabuelos. Parecía aprobar la excusión. Me pregunté si aprobaría mi plan de ir en coche a Seattle con Edythe Cullen. Suponía que sí, después de todo era mi amiga, aunque tampoco se lo iba a decir.

–Papá –pregunté como por casualidad–, ¿conoces un lugar llamado Goat Rocks, o algo parecido? Creo que está al sur del monte Rainier.

–Sí... ¿Por qué?

Me encogí de hombros.

–Algunos chicos comentaron la posibilidad de acampar allí.

–No es buen lugar para acampar –parecía sorprendido–. Hay demasiados osos. La mayoría de la gente acude allí durante la temporada de caza.

–Oh –murmuré–, tal vez haya entendido mal el nombre.

Pretendía dormir hasta tarde, pero un insólito brillo me despertó. Abrí los ojos y vi entrar a chorros por la ventana una límpida luz amarilla. No me lo podía creer. Me apresuré a ir a la ventana para comprobarlo, y efectivamente, allí estaba el sol. Ocupaba un lugar equivocado en el cielo, demasiado bajo, y no parecía tan cercano como de costumbre, pero era el sol, sin duda. Las nubes se congregaban en el horizonte, pero en el medio del cielo se veía una gran área azul. Me demoré en la ventana todo lo que pude, temerosa de que el azul del cielo volviera a desaparecer en cuanto me fuera.

La tienda de artículos deportivos olímpicos de Newton se situaba al extremo norte del pueblo. La había visto con anterioridad, pero nunca me había detenido allí al no necesitar ningún artículo para estar al aire libre durante mucho tiempo. En el aparcamiento reconocí el Suburban de Mike y el Sentra de Tyler. Vi al grupo alrededor de la parte delantera del Suburban mientras aparcaba junto a ambos vehículos. Eric estaba allí en compañía de otros dos chicos con los que compartía clases; estaba casi segura de que se llamaban Ben y Conner. Jess también estaba, flanqueada por Ángela y Lauren. Las acompañaban otras tres chicas, incluyendo una a la que recordaba haberle caído encima durante la clase de gimnasia del viernes. Esta me dirigió una mirada asesina cuando bajé del coche, y le susurró algo a Lauren, que se sacudió la dorada melena y me miró con desdén.

De modo que aquel iba a ser uno de esos días.

Al menos Mike se alegraba de verme.

– ¡Has venido! –gritó encantado–. ¿No te dije que hoy iba a ser un día soleado?

–Y yo te dije que iba a venir –le recordé.

–Solo nos queda esperar a Lee y a Samantha, a menos que tú hayas invitado a alguien –agregó.

–No –mentí con desenvoltura mientras esperaba que no me descubriera y deseando al mismo tiempo que ocurriese un milagro y apareciera Edythe.

Mike pareció satisfecho.

– ¿Montarás en mi coche? Es eso o la mini furgoneta de la madre de Lee.

–Claro.

Sonrió gozoso. ¡Qué fácil era hacer feliz a Mike!

–Podrás sentarte junto a la ventanilla –me prometió. No resultaba tan sencillo hacer felices a Mike y a Jessica al mismo tiempo. Ya la veía mirándonos ceñuda.

No obstante, el número jugaba a mi favor. Lee trajo a dos personas más y de repente se necesitaron todos los asientos. Me las arreglé para situar a Jessica en el asiento delantero del Suburban, entre Mike y yo. Mike podría haberse comportado con más elegancia, pero al menos Jess parecía aplacada.

Entre La Push y Forks había menos de veinticuatro kilómetros de densos y vistosos bosques verdes que bordeaban la carretera. Debajo de los mismos serpenteaba el caudaloso río Quillayute. Me alegré de tener el asiento de la ventanilla. Giré la manivela para bajar el cristal –el Suburban resultaba un poco claustrofóbico con nueve personas dentro– e intenté absorber tanta luz solar como me fue posible.

Había visto las playas que rodeaban La Push muchas veces durante mis vacaciones en Forks con Charlie, por lo que ya me había familiarizado con la playa en forma de media luna de más de kilómetro y medio de First Beach. Seguía siendo impresionante. El agua de un color gris oscuro, incluso cuando la bañaba la luz del sol, aparecía coronada de espuma blanca mientras se mecía pesadamente hacia la rocosa orilla gris. Las paredes de los escarpados acantilados de las islas se alzaban sobre las aguas del malecón metálico. Estos alcanzaban alturas desiguales y estaban coronados por austeros abetos que se elevaban hacia el cielo. La playa solo tenía una estrecha franja de auténtica arena al borde del agua, detrás de la cual se acumulaban miles y miles de rocas grandes y lisas que, a lo lejos, parecían de un gris uniforme, pero de cerca tenían todos los matices posibles de una piedra: terracota, verdemar, lavanda, celeste grisáceo, dorado mate. La marca que dejaba la marea en la plata estaba sembrada de árboles de color ahuesado –a causa de la salinidad marina– arrojados a la costa por las olas.

Una fuerte brisa soplaba desde el mar, frío y salado. Los pelícanos flotaban sobre las ondulaciones de la marea mientras las gaviotas y un águila solitaria las sobrevolaban en círculos. Las nubes seguían trazando un círculo en el firmamento, amenazando con invadirlo de un momento a otro, pero, por ahora, el sol seguía brillando espléndido con su halo luminoso en el azul del cielo.

Elegimos un camino para bajar a la playa. Mike nos condujo hacia un círculo de lefios arrojados a la playa por la marea. Era obvio que los habían utilizado antes para acampadas como la nuestra. En el lugar ya se veía el redondel de una fogata cubierto de cenizas negras. Eric y el chico que, según creía, se llamaba Ben recogieron ramas rotas de los montones más secos que se apilaban al borde del bosque, y pronto tuvimos una fogata con forma de tipi encima de los viejos rescoldos.

– ¿Has visto alguna vez una fogata de madre varada en la playa? –me preguntó Mike.

Me sentaba en un banco de color blanquecino. En el otro extremo se congregaban las demás chicas, que chismorreaban animadamente. Mike se arrodilló junto a la hoguera y encendió una rama pequeña con un mechero.

–No reconocí mientras él lanzaba con precaución la rama en llamas contra el tipi.

–Entonces, te va a gustar... Observa los colores.

Prendió otra ramita y la depositó junto a la primera. Las llamas comenzaron a lamer con rapidez la lefia seca.

– ¡Es azul! –exclamé sorprendida.

–Es a causa de la sal. ¿Precioso, verdad?

Encendió otro más y la colocó allí donde el fuego no había prendido y luego vino a sentarse a mi lado. Por fortuna, Jessica estaba junto a él, al otro lado. Se volvió hacia Mike y reclamó su atención. Contemplé las fascinantes llamas verdes y azules que chisporroteaban hacia el cielo.

Después de media hora de cháchara, algunos chicos quisieron dar una caminata hasta las marismas cercanas. Era un dilema. Por una parte, me encantan las pozas que se forman durante la bajamar. Me han fascinado desde niña; era una de las pocas cosas que me hacían ilusión cuando debía venir a Forks, pero, por otra, también me caía dentro un montón de veces. No es un buen trago cuando se tiene siete años y estas con tu padre. Eso me recordó la petición de Edythe, de que no me cayera al mar.

Lauren fue quien decidió por mí. No quería caminar, ya que calzaba unos zapatos nada adecuados para hacerlo. La mayoría de las otras chicas, incluidas Jessica y Ángela, decidieron quedarse también en la playa. Esperé a que Tyler y Eric se hubieran comprometido a acompañarlas antes de levantarme con sigilo para unirme al grupo de caminantes. Mike me dedicó una enorme sonrisa cuando vio que también iba.

La caminata no fue demasiado larga, aunque me fastidiaba perder de vista el cielo al entrar al bosque. La luz verde de este difícilmente podía encajar con las risas juveniles, era demasiado oscuro y aterrador para estar en armonía con las pequeñas bromas que se gastaban a mí alrededor. Debía vigilar cada paso que daba con sumo cuidado para evitar las raíces del suelo y las ramas que había sobre mi cabeza, por lo que no tardé en rezagarme. Al final me adentré en los confines esmeralda de la foresta y encontré de nuevo la rocosa orilla. Había bajado la marea y un río fluía a nuestro lado de camino hacia el mar. A lo largo de sus orillas sembradas de guijarros había pozas poco profundas que jamás se secaban del todo. Eran un hervidero de vida.

Tuve buen cuidado de no inclinarme demasiado sobre aquellas lagunas naturales. Los otros fueron más intrépidos, brincaron sobre las rocas y se encaramaron a los bordes de forma precaria. Localicé una piedra de apariencia bastante estable en los aledaños de una de las lagunas más grandes y me senté con cautela, fascinada por el acuario natural que había a mis pies. Ramilletes de brillantes anémonas se ondulaban sin cesar al compás de la corriente invisible. Conchas en espiral rodaban sobre los repliegues en cuyo interior se ocultaban los cangrejos. Una estrella de mar inmóvil se aferraba a las rocas, mientras una rezagada anguila pequeña de estrías blancas zigzagueaba entre los relucientes juncos verdes a la espera de la pleamar. Me quedé completamente absorta, a excepción de una pequeña parte de mi mente, que se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo ahora Edythe e intentaba imaginar lo que diría de estar aquí conmigo.

Finalmente, los muchachos sintieron apetito y me levanté con rigidez para seguirlos de vuelta a la playa. En esta ocasión intenté seguirles el ritmo a través del bosque, por lo que me caí unas cuantas veces, como no. Me hice algunos rasguños poco profundos en las palmas de las manos, y las rodillas de mis vaqueros se riñeron de verdín, pero podía haber sido peor.

Cuando regresamos a First Beach, el grupo que habíamos dejado se había multiplicado. Al acercarnos pude ver el lacio y reluciente pelo negro y cobriza piel de los recién llegados, unos adolescentes de la reserva que habían acudido para hacer un poco de vida social.

La comida ya había empezado a repartirse, y los chicos se apresuraron para pedir que la compartieran mientras Eric nos presentaba al entrar en el círculo de la fogata. Ángela y yo fuimos las últimas en llegar y me di cuenta de que la más joven de los recién llegados, sentada en el suelo cerca del fuego, me miraba con interés cuando Eric pronunció nuestros nombres. Me senté junto a Ángela, y Mike nos trajo unos sándwiches y una selección de refrescos para que eligiéramos mientras que la chica que tenía aspecto de ser la mayor de los visitantes pronunciaba los nombres de los otros siete jóvenes que la acompañaban. Todo lo que pude comprender es que una de las chicas también se llamaba Jessica y que la muchacha cuya atención había despertado respondía al nombre de Julie.

Resultaba relajante sentarse con Ángela, era una de esas personas sosegadas que no sentían la necesidad de llenar todos los silencios con cotorreos. Me dejó cavilar tranquilamente sin molestarme mientras comíamos. Pensaba de qué forma tan deshilvanada transcurría el tiempo en Forks; a veces paraba como en una nebulosa, con unas imágenes únicas que sobresalían con mayor claridad que el resto, mientras que en otras ocasiones cada segundo era relevante y se gravaba en mi mente. Sabía con exactitud que causaba la diferencia y eso me perturbaba.

Las nubes comenzaron a avanzar durante el almuerzo. Se deslizaban por el cielo azul y ocultaban de forma fugaz y momentánea el sol, proyectando sombras alargadas sobre la playa y oscureciendo las olas. Los chicos comenzaron a alejarse a duetos y tríos cuando terminaron de comer. Algunos descendieron hasta el borde del mar para jugar a la cabrilla lanzando piedras sobre la superficie agitada del mismo. Otros se congregaron para efectuar una segunda expedición a las pozas. Mike, con Jessica convertida en su sombra, encabezó otra a la tienda de la aldea. Algunos de los nativos los acompañaron y otros se fueron a pasear. Para cuando se hubieron dispersado todos, me había quedado sentada sola sobre un leño, con Lauren y Tyler muy ocupados con un reproductor de Cd que alguien había tenido la ocurrencia de traer, y tres adolescentes de la reserva situados alrededor del fuego, incluyendo a la joven llamada Julie y a la más adulta, la que había actuado de portavoz.

A los pocos minutos, Ángela se fue con los paseantes y Julie acudió para sentarse en el sitio libre que aquella había dejado a mi lado. A juzgar por su aspecto debería tener catorce, tal vez quince años. Llevaba el brillante pelo largo recogido con una goma elástica en la nuca. Tenía una preciosa piel sedosa de color rojizo y ojos oscuros sobre los pómulos pronunciados, y los labios curvos como un arco. Tenía un rostro muy bonito. Sin embargo, las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca estropearon aquella impresión positiva.

–Tú eres Isabella Swan, ¿verdad?

Aquello era como empezar otra vez el primer día de instituto.

–Bella –dije con un suspiro.

–Me llamo Julie Black –me tendió la mano con gesto amistoso–. Tú compraste el coche de mi papá.

–Oh –dije aliviada mientras le estrechaba la suave mano–. Eres la hija de Billy. Probablemente acordarme de ti.

–No soy la benjamina... Deberías acordarte de mis hermanos mayores.

–Adam y Aaron –recordé de pronto.

Charlie y Billy nos habían abandonado juntos muchas veces para mantenernos ocupados mientras pescaban. Era demasiado tímida y a ellos realmente no les agradaba la idea de hacer amistad con una niña, por lo que no hubo mucho progreso en el tema de la socialización en aquella época. Por supuesto, había montado las suficientes rabietas para terminar con las excursiones de pesca cuando tuve once años.

– ¿Han venido? –inquirí mientras examinaba a los chicos que estaban al borde del mar preguntándome si sería capaz de reconocerlos ahora.

–No –Julie negó con la cabeza–. Adam tiene una beca del estado de Washington y Aaron se casó con una surfista samoana. Ahora vive en Hawái.

– ¿Está casado? Vaya –estaba atónita. Los gemelos apenas tenían un año más que yo.

– ¿Qué tal te funciona el monovolumen? –preguntó.

–Me encanta, y va muy bien.

–Sí, pero es muy lento –se rió–. Respiré aliviada cuando Charlie lo compró. Papá no me hubiera dejado ponerme a trabajar en la construcción de otro coche mientras tuviéramos uno en perfectas condiciones.

–No es tan lento –objeté.

– ¿Has intentado pasar de sesenta?

–No.

–Bien. No lo hagas.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa y no pude evitar devolvérsela.

–Eso lo mejora en caso de accidente –alegué en defensa de mi automóvil.

–Dudo que un tanque pudiera con ese viejo dinosaurio –admitió entre risas.

–Así que fabricas coches... –comenté, impresionada.

–Cuando dispongo de tiempo libre y de piezas. ¿No sabrás por casualidad donde puedo adquirir un cilindro maestro para un Volkswagen Rabbit del ochenta y seis? –añadió jocosamente. Tenía una voz amable, cálida y un tanto gutural.

–Lo siento –me eché a reír–. No he visto ninguno últimamente, pero estaré ojo avizor para avisarte.

Como si yo supiera qué era eso. Era muy fácil conversar con ella. Exhibió una sonrisa radiante y me contempló en señal de apreciación, de una forma que había aprendido a reconocer en los chicos. No fui la única que se dio cuenta.

– ¿Conoces a Bella, Julie? –preguntó Lauren desde el otro lado del fuego con un tono que yo imaginé como insolente.

–En cierto modo, hemos sabido la una de la otra desde que nací –contestó entre risas, y volvió a sonreírme.

– ¡Qué bien!

No parecía que fuera eso lo que pensara, y entrecerró sus pálidos ojos de besugo.

–Bella –me llamó de nuevo mientras estudiaba con atención mi rostro–, le estaba diciendo a Tyler que es una pena que ninguno de los Cullen haya venido hoy. ¿Nadie se ha acordado de invitarlos?

Su expresión preocupada no era demasiado convincente.

– ¿Te refieres a la familia del doctor Carlisle Cullen? –preguntó la mayor de las chicas de la reserva antes de que yo pudiera responder, para gran irritación de Lauren. En realidad, tenía más de mujer que de niña y su voz era más profunda. A diferencia de Julie, llevaba el cabello corto como un chico.

–Sí, ¿los conoces? –preguntó con gesto condescendiente, volviéndose en parte hacia ella.

–Los Cullen no vienen aquí –respondió en un tono que daba el tema por zanjado e ignorando la pregunta de Lauren.

Tyler le preguntó a Lauren qué le parecía el CD que sostenía en un intento de recuperar su atención. Ella se distrajo.

Contemplé a la desconcertante joven de voz profunda, pero ella miraba a lo lejos, hacia el bosque umbrío que teníamos detrás de nosotros. Había dicho que los Cullen no venían aquí, pero el tono empleado dejaba entrever algo más, que no se les permitía, que lo tenían prohibido. Su actitud me causó una extraña impresión que intenté ignorar sin éxito. Julie interrumpió el hilo de mis cavilaciones.

– ¿Aún te sigue volviendo loca Forks?

–Bueno, yo diría que eso es un eufemismo –hice una mueca y ella sonrió con comprensión.

Le seguía dando vueltas al breve comentario sobre los Cullen y de repente tuve una inspiración. Era un plan estúpido, pero no se me ocurría nada mejor. Albergaba la esperanza de que la joven Julie fuera inexperta, por lo que no vería lo penoso de mis intentos de empezar una amistad.

– ¿Quieres bajar a dar un paseo por la playa conmigo? –le pregunté mientras intentaba imitar la forma en que Edythe me miraba a través de los parpados. No iba a causar el mismo efecto, estaba segura, pero Julie se incorporó de un salto con bastante predisposición.

Las nubes terminaron por cerrar filas en el cielo, oscureciendo las aguas del océano y haciendo descender la temperatura, mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el norte entre rocas de múltiples tonalidades, en dirección al espigón de madrea. Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaquetón.

–De modo que tienes... ¿dieciséis años? –le pregunté al tiempo que intentaba no parecer una idiota cuando parpadee como había visto hacer a las chicas en la televisión.

–Acabo de cumplir quince –confesó adulada.

– ¿De verdad? –Mi rostro se llenó de una falsa expresión de sorpresa–. Hubiera jurado que eras mayor.

–Soy alta para mi edad –explicó.

– ¿Subes mucho a Forks? –pregunté con malicia, simulando esperar un sí por respuesta. Me vi como una tonta y temí que, disgustada, se diera la vuelta tras acusarme de ser una farsante, pero aún parecía adulada.

–No demasiado –admitió con gesto de disgusto–, pero podré ir las veces que quiera en cuanto haya terminado el coche... y tena el carné –añadió.

– ¿Quién era esa otra chica con la que hablaba Lauren? Parecía un poco mayor para andar con nosotros –me incluí a propósito entre los más jóvenes en un intento de dejarle claro que la prefería a ella.

–Es Samantha, Sam. Tiene diecinueve años –me informó Julie.

– ¿Qué era lo que decía sobre la familia del doctor? –pregunté con toda inocencia.

– ¿Los Cullen? Se supone que no se acercan a la reserva.

Desvió la mirada hacia la Isla James mientras confirmaba lo que creía haber oído de labios de Sam.

– ¿Por qué no?

Me devolvió la mirada y se mordió el labio.

–Vaya. Se supone que no debo decir nada.

–Oh, no se lo voy a contar a nadie. Solo siento curiosidad.

Probé a esbozar una sonrisa amable al tiempo que me preguntaba si no me estaba pasando un poco, aunque ella me devolvió la sonrisa con la misma amabilidad y algo más que no llegué a descifrar. Luego enarcó una ceja y su voz subió una octava cuando me pregunto en tono bromista:

– ¿Te gustan las historias de miedo?

–Me encantan –repliqué con entusiasmo, esforzándome para engañarla.

Julie paseó hasta un árbol cercano varado en la playa cuyas raíces sobresalían como las patas de una gran araña blancuzca. Se apoyó levemente sobre una de las raíces retorcidas mientras me sentaba a sus pies, apoyándome sobre el tronco. Contempló las rocas. Una sonrisa pendía de la comisura de sus labios carnosos y supe que iba a intentar hacerlo lo mejor que pudiera. Me esforcé para que se notara en mis ojos el vivo interés que yo sentía.

– ¿Conoces alguna de nuestras leyendas ancestrales? –comenzó–. Me refiero a nuestro origen, el de los quileutes.

–En realidad, no –admití.

–Bueno, existen muchas leyendas. Se afirma que algunas se remontan al Diluvio. Supuestamente, los antiguos quileutes amarraron sus canoas a lo alto de los árboles más grandes de las montañas para sobrevivir, igual que Noé y el arca –me sonrió para demostrarme le poco crédito que daba a esas historias–. Otra leyenda afirma que descendemos de los lobos, y que estos siguen siendo nuestros hermanos. La ley de la tribu prohíbe matarlos

»Y luego están las historias de sobre los fríos.

– ¿Los fríos? –pregunté sin esconder mi curiosidad.

–Si. Las historias de los fríos son tan antiguas como las de los lobos, y algunas son mucho más recientes. De acuerdo con la leyenda, mi propia tatarabuela conoció a algunos de ellos. Fue ella quien selló el trato que los mantiene alejados de nuestras tierras.

Entornó los ojos.

– ¿Tu tatarabuela? –le animé.

–Era la jefa de la tribu, como mi madre. Ya sabes, los fríos son los enemigos naturales de los lobos, bueno no de los lobos en realidad, sino de los lobos que se convierten en humanas, como nuestras ancentras. Tú las llamarías licántropos.

– ¿Tienen enemigos naturales los licántropos?

–Solo uno.

La miré con avidez, confiando en hacer pasar mi impaciencia por admiración. Julie prosiguió:

–Ya sabes, los fríos han sido tradicionalmente enemigos nuestros, pero el grupo que llegó a nuestro territorio en la época de mi tatarabuela era diferente. No cazaban como lo hacían los demás y no debían de ser un peligro para la tribu, por lo que mi antepasada llegó a un acuerdo con ellos. No los delataríamos a los rostros pálidos si prometían mantenerse lejos de nuestras tierras.

Me guiñó un ojo.

–Si no eran peligrosos, ¿por qué...? –intenté comprender al tiempo que me esforzaba por ocultarle lo seriamente que me estaba tomando esta historia de fantasmas.

–Siempre existe un riesgo para los humanos que están cerca de los fríos, incluso si son civilizados como ocurría con este clan –instiló un evidente tono de amenaza en su voz de forma deliberada–. Nunca se sabe cuándo van a tener demasiada sed como para soportarla.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso de «civilizados»?

–Sostienen que no cazan hombres. Supuestamente son capaces de sustituir a los animales como presas en lugar de hombres.

Intenté conferir a mi voz un tono lo más casual posible.

– ¿Y cómo encajan los Cullen en todo esto? ¿Se parecen a los fríos que conoció tu tatarabuela?

–No –hizo una pausa dramática–. Son los mismos.

Debió de creer que la expresión de mi rostro estaba provocada por el pánico causado por su historia. Sonrió complacida y continuó:

–Ahora son más, otro macho y una hembra nueva, pero el resto son los mismos. La tribu ya conocía a su líder, Carlisle, en tiempos de mi antepasado. Iba y venía por estas tierras incluso antes de que llegara tu gente.

Reprimió una sonrisa.

– ¿Y qué son? ¿Qué son los fríos?

Sonrió sombríamente.

–Bebedores de sangre –replicó con voz estremecedora–. Tu gente los llama vampiros.

Permanecí contemplando el mar encrespado, no muy segura de lo que reflejaba mi rostro.

–Se te ha puesto la carne de gallina –rió encantada.

–Eres una estupenda narradora de historias –le felicité sin apartar la vista del oleaje.

–El tema es un poco fantasioso, ¿no? Me pregunto por qué papá no quiere que hablemos con nadie del asunto.

Aún no lograba controlar la expresión del rostro lo suficiente como para mirarle.

–No te preocupes. No te voy a delatar.

–Supongo que acabo de violar el tratado –se rió.

–Me llevaré el secreto a la tumba –le prometí, y entonces me estremecí.

–En serio, no le digas nada a Charlie. Se puso hecho una furia con mi padre cuando descubrió que algunos de nosotros no íbamos al hospital desde que el doctor Cullen comenzó a trabajar allí.

–No lo haré, por supuesto que no.

– ¿Qué? ¿Crees que somos un puñado de nativos supersticiosos? –preguntó con voz juguetona, pero con un deje de precaución. Yo aún no había apartado los ojos del mar, por lo que me giré y le sonreí con la mayor normalidad posible.

–No. Creo que eres muy bueno contando historias de miedo. Aún tengo los pelos de punta.

–Genial.

Sonrió. Entonces el entrechocar de los guijarros nos alertó de que alguien se acercaba. Giramos las cabezas al mismo tiempo para ver a Mike y a Jessica caminando en nuestra dirección a unos cuarenta y cinco metros.

–Ah, estás ahí, Bella –gritó Mike aliviado mientras movía el brazo por encima de su cabeza.

– ¿Ese es tu novio? –preguntó Julie, alertada por el tono de voz de Mike. Me sorprendió que resultase tan obvio.

–No, definitivamente no –susurré.

Le estaba terriblemente agradecida a Julie y deseosa de hacerle lo más feliz posible. Le guiñé el ojo, girándome de espaldas con cuidado antes de hacerlo. Ella sonrió, entusiasmada por mi gesto.

–Cuando tenga el carné... –comenzó.

–Tienes que venir a verme a Forks. Podríamos salir alguna vez –me sentí culpable al decir esto, sabiendo que la había utilizado, pero Julie me gustaba de verdad. Era alguien de quien podría ser amiga con facilidad.

Mike llegó a nuestra altura, con Jessica aún a pocos pasos detrás. Vi como esta evaluaba a Julie con la mirada y sonreía burlona ante su aparente juventud.

– ¿Dónde has estado? –me preguntó Mike pese a tener la repuesta delante de él.

–Julie me acaba de contar algunas historias locales –le dije voluntariamente–. Ha sido muy interesante.

Sonreí a Julie con afecto y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

–Bueno –Mike hizo una pausa, reevaluando la situación al comprobar nuestra complicidad–. Estamos recogiendo. Parece que pronto va a empezar a llover.

Todos alzamos la mirada al cielo encapotado. Sin duda, estaba a punto de llover.

–De acuerdo –me levanté de un salto–, voy.

–Ha sido un placer volver a verte –dijo Julie, mofándose un poco de las mirada que nos estaba lanzando Mike.

–La verdad es que sí. La próxima vez que Charlie baje a ver a Billy, yo también vendré –prometí.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

–Eso sería estupendo.

–Y gracias –añadí de corazón.

Me calé la capucha en cuanto empezamos a andar con paso firme entre la rocas hacia el aparcamiento. Habían comenzado a caer unas cuantas gotas, formando marcas oscuras sobre las rocas en las que impactaban. Cuando llegamos al coche de Mike, los otros ya regresaban de vuelta, cargando con todo. Me deslicé al asiento trasero junto a Ángela y Tyler, anunciando que ya había gozado de mi turno junto a la ventanilla. Ángela se limitó a mirar por la ventana a la creciente tormenta y Lauren se removió en el asiento del centro para copar la atención de Tyler, por lo que solo pude reclinar la cabeza sobre el asiento, cerrar los ojos e intentar no pensar con todas mis fuerzas.


	9. Pesadilla

**Pesadilla**

Le dije a Charlie que tenía un montón de deberes pendientes y ningún apetito. Había un partido de baloncesto que lo tenía entusiasmado, aunque, por supuesto, yo no tenía idea de por qué era especial, así que no se percató de nada inusual en mi rostro o en mi voz.

Una vez en mi habitación, cerré la puerta. Registré el escritorio hasta encontrar mis viejos auriculares y los conecté a mi pequeño reproductor de CD. Elegí un disco que Phil me había regalado por Navidad. Era uno de sus grupos predilectos, aunque, para mi gusto, gritaban demasiado y abusaban un poco del bajo. Lo introduje en el reproductor y me tendí en la cama. Me puse los auriculares, pulsé el botón play y subí el volumen hasta que me dolieron los oídos. Cerré los ojos, pero la luz aún me molestaba, por lo que me puse almohada encima del rostro. Me concentré con mucha atención en la música, intentando comprender las letras, desenredarlas entre el complicado golpeteo de la batería. La tercera vez que escuché el CD entero, me sabía al menos la letra entre de los estribillos. Me sorprendió descubrir que, después de todo, una vez que conseguí superar el ruido atronador, el grupo me gustaba. Tenía que volver a darle las gracias a Phil.

Y funcionó. Los demoledores golpes me impedían pensar, que era el objetivo final del asunto. Escuché el CD una y otra vez hasta que canté de cabo a rabo todas las canciones y al fin me dormí.

Abrí los ojos en un lugar conocido. En un rincón de mi consciencia sabía que estaba soñando. Reconocí el verde fulgor del bosque y oí las olas batiendo las rocas en algún lugar cercano. Sabía que podía ver el sol si encontraba en océano. Intenté seguir el sonido, pero entonces Julie Black estaba allí, tiraba de mi mano, haciéndome retroceder hacia la parte más sombría del bosque.

– ¿Julie? ¿Qué pasa? –pregunté. Había pánico en su rostro mientras tiraba de mí con todas sus fuerzas para vencer mi resistencia, pero yo no quería entrar en la negrura.

– ¡Corre, Bella, tienes que correr! –susurró aterrada.

– ¡Por aquí, Bella! –reconocí la voz que me llamaba desde el lúgubre corazón del bosque; era la de Mike, aunque no podía verlo.

– ¿Por qué? –pregunté mientras seguía resistiéndome a la sujeción de Julie, desesperada por encontrar el sol.

Pero Julie, que de repente se convulsionó, soltó mi mano y profirió un grito para luego caer sobre el suelo del bosque oscuro. Se retorció bruscamente sobre la tierra mientras yo la contemplaba aterrada.

– ¡Julie! –chillé.

Pero ella había desaparecido y la había sustituido una gran loba de ojos negros y pelaje de color marrón rojizo. La loba me dio la espalda y se alejó, encaminándose hacia la costa con el pelo del dorso erizado, gruñendo por lo bajo y enseñando los colmillos.

– ¡Corre, Bella! –volvió a gritar Mike a mis espaldas, pero no me di la vuelta. Estaba contemplando una luz que venía hacia mí desde la playa.

Y en ese momento Edythe apareció caminando muy deprisa por entre los árboles. Llevaba un vestido negro que caía hasta el suelo pero dejaba a la vista los brazos desde los hombros y tenía un profundo escote en forma de «V». Su piel brillaba tenuemente y los ojos eran de un negro insoldable. Alzó una mano y me hizo señas para que me acercara a ella. Tenía las uñas afiladas y pintadas de un rojo tan oscuro que parecían casi tan negras como su vestido. Llevaba los labios pintados del mismo color.

La loba, que se interponía entre nosotras, gruñó.

Di un paso adelante, hacia Edythe. Entonces, ella sonrió, y entre sus labios oscuros sus dientes aparecieron afilados y puntiagudos como sus uñas.

–Confía en mí –ronroneó.

Avancé un poco más.

La loba recorrió de un salto el espacio que mediaba entre la vampiro y yo, buscando la yugular con los colmillos.

– ¡No! –grité, levantando de un empujón la ropa de cama.

El repentino movimiento hizo que los auriculares tiraran el reproductor de CD de encima de la mesilla. Resonó sobre el suelo de madera.

La luz seguía encendida. Totalmente vestida y con los zapatos puestos, me senté sobre la cama. Desorientada, eché un vistazo al reloj de la cómoda. Eran las cinco y media de la madrugada.

Gemí, me dejé caer de espaldas y rodé de frente. Me quité las botas a puntapiés, aunque me sentía demasiado incómoda para conseguir dormirme. Volví a dar otra vuelta y desabotoné los vaqueros, sacándomelos a tirones mientras intentaba permanecer en posición horizontal. Sentía la trenza del pelo en la parte posterior de la cabeza, por lo que me ladeé, solté la goma y la deslicé rápidamente con los dedos. Me puse la almohada encima de los ojos. No sirvió de nada, por supuesto. Mi subconsciente había sacado a relucir exactamente las imágenes que había intentado evitar con tanta desesperación. Ahora iba a tener que enfrentarme a ellas.

Me incorporé, la cabeza me dio vueltas durante un minuto mientras la circulación fluía hacía abajo. Lo primero es lo primero, me dije a mi misma, feliz de retasar el asunto lo máximo posible. Tomé mi neceser.

Sin embargo, la ducha no duró tanto como yo esperaba. Pronto no tuve nada que hacer en el cuarto de baño, incluso a pesar de haberme tomado mi tiempo para secarme el pelo con el secador. Crucé las escaleras de vuelta a mi habitación envuelta en una toalla. No sabía si Charlie aún dormía o si se había marchado ya. Fui a la ventana a echar un vistazo y vi que el coche patrulla no estaba. Se había ido a pescar otra vez.

Me puse lentamente el chándal más cómodo que tenía y luego arreglé la cama, algo que no hacía jamás. Ya no podía aplazarlo más, por lo que me dirigí al escritorio y encendí el viejo ordenador.

Odiaba utilizar internet en Forks. El módem estaba muy anticuado, tenía un servicio gratuito muy inferior al de Phoenix, de modo que, viendo que tardaba tanto en conectarse, decidí servirme un cuenco de cereales entretanto.

Comí despacio, masticando cada bocado con lentitud. Al terminar, lavé el cuenco y la cuchara, los sequé y los guardé. Arrastré los pies escalera arriba y lo primero de todo recogí del suelo el reproductor de CD y lo situé en el mismo centro de la mesa. Desconecté los auriculares y los guardé en un cajón del escritorio. Luego volví a poner el mismo disco a un volumen lo bastante bajo para que solo fuera música de fondo.

Me volví hacia el ordenador con otro suspiro. La pantalla estaba llena de popups de anuncios y comencé a cerrar todas las ventanillas. Al final me fui a mi buscador favorito, cerré unos cuantos popups más, y tecleé una única palabra.

Vampiro.

Fue de una lentitud que me sacó de quicio, por supuesto. Había mucho que cribar cuando aparecieron los resultados. Todo cuanto concernía a películas, series televisivas, juegos de rol, música underground y compañías de productos góticos. Entonces encontré un sitio prometedor: «Vampiros, de la A a la Z». Esperé con impaciencia a que el navegador cargara la página, haciendo clic rápidamente en cada anuncio que surgía en la pantalla para cerrarlo. Finalmente, la pantalla estuvo completa: era una página simple con fondo blanco y texto negro, de aspecto académico. La página de inicio me recibió con dos citas.

«No hay en todo el vasto y oscuro mundo de espectros y demonios ninguna criatura tan terrible, ninguna tan temida y aborrecida, y aun así aureolada por una aterradora fascinación, como el vampiro, que en sí mismo no es espectro ni demonio, pero comparte con ellos su naturaleza oscura y posee las misteriosas y terribles cualidades de ambos» Reverendo Montague Summers.

«Si hay en este mundo un hecho bien autenticado, ése es el de los vampiros. No le falta de nada: informes oficiales, declaraciones juradas de personajes famosos, cirujanos, sacerdotes y magistrados. Las pruebas judiciales son de los más completas, y aun así, ¿hay alguien que crea en vampiros?» Rousseau.

El resto del sitio consistía en un listado alfabético de los diferentes mitos de los vampiros por todo el mundo. El primero en el que hice clic fue el danag, un vampiro filipino a quien se suponía responsable de la plantación de taro en las islas mucho tiempo atrás. El mito aseguraba que los danag trabajaron con los hombres durante muchos años, pero la colaboración finalizó el día en que una mujer se cortó el dedo y un danag lamió la herida, ya que disfrutó tanto del sabor de la sangre que la desangró por completo.

Leí con atención las descripciones en busca de algo que me resultara familiar, dejando solo lo verosímil. Parecía que la mayoría de los mitos sobre los vampiros se concentraban en reflejar a hermosas mujeres como demonios y a los niños como víctimas. También parecían estructuras creadas para explicar la alta tasa de mortalidad infantil y proporcionar a los hombres una coartada para la infidelidad. En muchas de las historias se mezclaban espíritus incorpóreos y admoniciones contra los entierros realizados incorrectamente. No había mucho que guardara parecido con las películas que había visto, y solo a unos pocos, como el estrie hebreo y el upier polaco, le preocupaba beber sangre.

Solo tres entradas atrajeron de verdad mi atención: el rumano varacolaci, un poderoso no muerto que podía aparecerse como un hermoso humano de piel pálida, es eslovaco nelapsi, una criatura de tal fuerza y rapidez que era capaz de masacrar toda una aldea en una sola hora después de la medianoche, y otro más, el stregoni benefici.

Sobre este último había una única afirmación.

Stregoni Benefici: Vampiro italiano que afirmaba estar del lado del bien; era enemigo mortal de todos los vampiros diabólicos.

Aquella pequeña entrada constituía un alivio, era el único entre cientos de mitos que aseguraba la existencia de vampiros buenos.

Sin embargo, en conjunto, había pocos que coincidieran con la historia de Julie o mis propias observaciones. Había realizado mentalmente un pequeño catálogo y lo comparaba cuidadosamente con cada mito mientras iba leyendo. Velocidad, fuerza, belleza, tez pálida, ojos que cambiaban de color, y luego los criterios de Julie: bebedores de sangre, enemigos de los lobos, piel fría, inmortalidad. Había muy pocos mitos en los que encajara al menos un factor.

Y había otro problema adicional a raíz de lo que recordaba de las pocas películas de terror que había visto y que se reforzaba con aquellas lecturas: los vampiros no podían salir durante el día porque el sol los quemaría hasta reducirlos a cenizas. Dormían en ataúdes todo el día y sólo salían de noche.

Exasperada, apagué el botón de encendido del ordenador sin esperar a cerrar el sistema operativo correctamente. Sentí una turbación aplastarme a pesar de toda mi irritación. ¡Todo aquello era tan estúpido! Estaba sentada en mi cuarto rastreando información sobre vampiros. ¿Qué era lo que me sucedía? Decidí que la mayor parte de la culpa estaba fuera del umbral de mi puerta, en el pueblo de Forks y, por extensión, en la húmeda península de Olympic.

Tenía que salir de la casa, pero no había ningún lugar al que quisiera ir que no implicara conducir durante tres días. Volví a calzarme las botas, sin tener muy claro a donde dirigirme, y bajé las escaleras. Me envolví en mi impermeable sin comprobar que tiempo hacia y salí por la puerta pisando fuerte.

Estaba nublado, pero aún no llovía. Ignoré el coche y empecé a caminar hacia el este, cruzando el patio de la casa de Charlie en dirección al bosque.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que me hubiera adentrado en él lo suficiente para que la casa y la carretera desaparecieran de la vista y el único sonido audible fuera el de la tierra húmeda al succionar mis botas y los súbitos silbos de los arrendajos.

La estrecha franja de un sendero discurría a lo largo del bosque; de lo contrario no me hubiera arriesgado a vagabundear de aquella manera por mis propios medios, ya que carecía de sentido de la orientación y era perfectamente capaz de perderme en parajes mucho menos alambicados. El sendero se adentraba más y más en el corazón del bosque, incluso puedo aventurar que casi siempre rumbo Este. Serpenteaba entre los abetos y las cicutas, entre los tejos y los arces. Tenía leves nociones de los árboles que había a mi alrededor, y todo cuanto sabía se lo debía a Charlie, que me había ido enseñando sus nombres desde la ventana del coche patrulla cuando yo era pequeña. A muchos no los identificaba y de otros no estaba del todo segura porque estaban casi cubiertos por parásitos verdes.

Seguí el sendero impulsada por mi enfado conmigo misma. Una vez que éste empezó a desaparecer, aflojé el paso. Unas gotas de agua cayeron desde el dosel de ramas de las alturas, pero no estaba segura de si empezaba a llover o si se trataba de los restos de lluvia del día anterior, acumulada sobre el haz de las hojas, y que ahora goteaba lentamente en el suelo. Un árbol caído recientemente –sabía que esto era así porque no estaba totalmente cubierto de musgo– descansaba sobre el tronco de uno de sus hermanos, cuyo resultado era la formación de un banco no muy alto a pocos –y seguros– pasos del sendero. Llegué hasta él saltando con precaución por encima de los helechos y me senté colocando la chaqueta de modo que estuviera entre húmedo asiento y mi ropa. Apoyé la cabeza, cubierta por la capucha, contra el árbol vivo.

Aquel era el peor lugar al que podía haber acudido, debería haberlo sabido, pero ¿a qué otro sitio podía ir?

El bosque, de un verde intenso, se parecía demasiado al escenario del sueño de la última noche para alcanzar la paz de espíritu. Ahora que ya no oía el sonido de mis pasos sobre el barro, el silencio era penetrante. Los pájaros también permanecían callados y aumentó la frecuencia de las gotas, lo que parecía confirmar que allí arriba, en el cielo, estaba lloviendo. Ahora que me había sentado, la altura de los helechos sobrepasaba la de mi cabeza, por lo que cualquiera hubiera podido caminar por la senda a tres pies de distancia sin verme.

Allí entre los árboles resultaba resultaba mucho más fácil creer en los disparates de los que me avergonzaba dentro de la casa. Nada había cambiado en aquel bosque durante miles de años, y todos los mitos y leyendas de mil países diferentes me parecían mucho más verosímiles en medio de aquella calima verde que mi despejado dormitorio.

Me obligué a concentrarme en las dos preguntas vitales que debía contestar, pero lo hice a regañadientes.

Primero tenía que decidir si podía ser cierto lo que Julie me había dicho sobre los Cullen.

Mi mente respondió de inmediato con una rotunda negativa. Resultaba estúpido y mórbido entretenerse con unas ideas tan ridículas. Pero, en ese caso, ¿qué pasaba?, me pregunté. No había una explicación racional a por qué seguía viva en aquel momento. Hice recuento mental de lo que había observado con mis propios ojos: lo inverosímil de su fortaleza y velocidad, el color cambiante de sus ojos, del negro al dorado y viceversa, la belleza sobrehumana, la piel fría y pálida, y otros pequeños detalles de los que había tomado nota poco a poco: no parecía comer jamás y se movía con una gracia turbadora. Y luego estaba la forma en que hablaba a veces, con cadencias poco habituales y frases que encajaban mejor con el estilo de una novela de finales del siglo XIX que de una clase del siglo XXI. Había hecho novillos el día que hicimos la prueba del grupo sanguíneo, tampoco se negó a ir de camping a la playa hasta que supo a dónde íbamos a ir, y parecía saber lo que pensaban cuantos le rodeaban, salvo yo. Me había dicho que era la mala de la película, peligrosa...

¿Podían ser vampiros los Cullen?

Bueno, eran algo. Y lo que empezaba a tomar forma delante de mis ojos incrédulos excedía la posibilidad de una explicación racional. Ya fuera una de los fríos o se cumpliera mi teoría de la superheroína, Edythe Cullen no era... humana. Era algo más.

Así pues... tal vez. Esa iba a ser mi respuesta por el momento.

Y luego estaba la pregunta más importante. ¿Qué iba a hacer si resultaba cierto?

¿Qué haría si Edythe fuera... un vampiro? Apenas podía obligarme a pensar esas palabras. Involucrar a nadie más estaba fuera de lugar. Ni siquiera yo misma me lo creía, quedaría en ridículo ante cualquiera a quién se lo dijera.

Sólo dos alternativas parecían prácticas. La primera era aceptar su aviso: ser lista y evitarle todo lo posible, cancelar nuestros planes y volver a ignorarla tanto como fuera capaz, fingir que entre nosotras existía un grueso e impenetrable muro de cristal en la única clase que estábamos obligadas a compartir, decirle que se alejara de mi... y esta vez en serio.

Me invadió de repente una desesperación tan agónica cuando consideré esa opción que el mecanismo de mi mente de rechazar el dolor provocó que pasara rápidamente a la siguiente alternativa.

No hacer nada diferente. Después de todo, hasta la fecha, no me había causado daño alguno aunque fuera algo... siniestra. De hecho, sería poco más que una abolladura en el guardabarros de Tyler si ella no hubiera actuado con tanta rapidez. Tanta, me dije a mi misma, que podía haber sido puro reflejo: ¿Cómo puede ser mala si tiene reflejos para salvar vidas?, pensé. No hacía más que darle vueltas sin obtener respuestas.

Había una cosa de la que estaba segura, si es que estaba segura de algo: la siniestra Edythe del sueño de la pasada noche sólo era una reacción de mi miedo ante el mundo del que había hablado Julie, no de la propia Edythe. Aun así, cuando chillé de pánico ante el ataque de la loba, no fue el miedo a la licántropo lo que arrancó de mis labios ese grito de « ¡no!», sino a que ella resultara herida. A pesar de que me había llamado con los colmillos afilados, temía por ella.

Y supe que tenía mi respuesta. Ignoraba si en realidad había tenido elección alguna vez. Ya me había involucrado demasiado en el asunto. Ahora que lo sabía, no podía hacer nada con mi aterrador secreto, ya que cuando pensaba en ella, en su voz, sus ojos hipnóticos y la magnética fuerza de su personalidad, no quería otra cosa que estar con ella de inmediato, incluso si... Pero no podía pensar en ello, no aquí, sola en la penumbra del bosque, no mientras la lluvia lo hiciera tan sombrío como el crepúsculo debajo del dosel de ramas y disperso como huellas en un suelo enmarañado de tierra. Me estremecí y me levanté deprisa de mi escondite, preocupada por que la lluvia hubiera borrado la senda.

Pero esta permanecía allí, nítida y sinuosa, para que saliera del goteante laberinto verde. La seguí de forma apresurada, con la capucha bien calada sobre la cabeza, sin dejar de sorprenderme, mientras pasaba entre los árboles casi a la carrera, de lo lejos que había llegado. Empecé a preguntarme si me dirigía a alguna salida o si la senda llevaría hasta más allá de los confines del bosque. Atisbé algunos claros a través de la maraña de ramas antes de que me entrara demasiado pánico, y luego oí un coche pasar por la carretera, y allí estaba el jardín de Charlie que se extendía delante de mí, y la casa, que me llamaba y me prometía calor y calcetines secos.

Apenas era mediodía cuando entré. Subí las escaleras y me puse ropa de estar por casa, unos vaqueros y una camiseta, ya que no iba a salir. No me costó mucho esfuerzo concentrarme en la tarea para ese día, un trabajo sobre Macbeth que debía entregar el miércoles. Pergeñé un primer borrador del trabajo con una satisfacción y serenidad que no sentía desde... Bueno, para ser sincera, desde el jueves.

Esa había sido siempre mi forma de ser. Adoptar decisiones era la parte que más me dolía, la que me llevaba por la calle de la amargura. Pero una vez que tomaba la decisión, me limitaba a seguirla... Por lo general, con el alivio que daba el haberla tomado. A veces, el alivio se teñía de desesperación, como cuando resolví venir a Forks, pero seguía siendo mejor que pelear con las alternativas.

Era ridículamente fácil vivir con esta decisión. Peligrosamente fácil.

De ese modo, el día fue tranquilo y productivo. Terminé mi trabajo antes de las ocho. Charlie volvió a casa con abundante pesca, lo que me llevó a pensar en adquirir un libro de recetas para pescado cuando estuviera en Seattle la semana siguiente. Los escalofríos que corrían por mi espalda cada vez que pensaba en ese viaje no diferían de los que sentía antes de mi paseo con Julie Black. Creía que serían distintos. Deberían serlo, ¡deberían serlo! Sabía que debería estar asustada, pero lo que sentía no era miedo exactamente.

Dormí sin sueños aquella noche, rendida como estaba por haberme levantado el domingo tan temprano y haber descansado tan poco la noche anterior. Por segunda vez desde mi llegada a Forks, me despertó la luz de un día soleado.

Me levanté de un salto y corrí hacía la ventana; comprobé con asombro que apenas había nubes en el cielo, y las pocas que había sólo eran pequeños jirones algodonosos de color blanco que posiblemente no trajeran lluvia alguna. Abrí la ventana y me sorprendió que se abriera sin ruido ni esfuerzo alguno a pesar de que no se había abierto en quién sabe cuántos años, y aspiré el aire, relativamente seco. Casi hacía calor y apenas soplaba el viento. Por mis venas corría la adrenalina.

Charlie estaba terminando de desayunar cuando baje las escaleras y de inmediato se apercibió de mi estado de ánimo.

–Ahí fuera hace un día estupendo –comentó.

–Sí –coincidí con una gran sonrisa.

Me devolvió la sonrisa. La piel se arrugó alrededor de los ojos castaños. Resultaba fácil ver por qué mi madre y él se habían lanzado alegremente a un matrimonio tan prematuro cuando Charlie sonreía. Gran parte del joven romántico que fue en aquellos días se había desvanecido antes de que yo le conociera, cuando su rizado pelo castaño –del mismo color que el mío, aunque de diferente textura– comenzaba a escasear y revelaba lentamente cada vez más y más piel brillante de la frente. Pero cuando sonreía, podía atisbar un poco del hombre que se había fugado con Renée cuando esta solo tenía dos años más que yo ahora.

Desayuné animadamente mientras contemplaba revolotear las motas de polvo en los chorros de luz que se filtraban por la ventana trasera. Charlie me deseó un buen día en voz alta y luego oí que el coche patrulla se alejaba. Vacilé al salir de la casa, impermeable en mano. No llevarlo equivaldría a tentar al destino. Lo doblé sobre el brazo con un suspiro y salí caminando bajo la luz más brillante que había visto en meses.

A fuerza de emplear a fondo los codos, fui capaz de bajar del todo los dos cristales de las ventanillas del monovolumen. Fui una de las primeras en llegar al instituto. No había comprobado la hora con las prisas de salir al aire libre. Aparqué y me dirigí hacia los bancos del lado sur de la cafetería, que de vez en cuando se usaban para algún picnic. Los bancos estaban todavía un poco húmedos, por lo que me senté sobre el impermeable, contenta de poder darle un uso. Había terminado los deberes, fruto de una escasa vida social, pero había unos cuantos problemas de Trigonometría que no estaba segura de haber resuelto bien. Abrí el libro aplicadamente, pero me puse a soñar despierta a la mitad de la revisión del primer problema. Garabateé distraídamente unos bocetos en los márgenes de los deberes. Después de algunos minutos, de repente me percaté de que había dibujado cinco pares de ojos negros que me miraban fijamente desde el folio. Los borré con la goma.

– ¡Bella! –oí gritar a alguien, y parecía la voz de Mike.

Al mirar a mi alrededor comprendí que la escuela se había ido llenando de gente mientras estaba allí sentada, distraída. Todo el mundo llevaba camisetas, algunos incluso vestían shorts a pesar de que la temperatura no debería sobrepasar los doce grados. Mike se acercaba saludando con el brazo, lucía unos shorts de color caqui y una camiseta a rayas de rugby.

Se sentó a mi lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las cuidadas puntas del pelo reluciendo a la luz del sol. Estaba tan encantado de verme que no pude evitar sentirme satisfecha.

–No me había dado cuenta antes de que tu pelo tiene reflejos rojos –comentó mientras atrapaba entre los dedos un mechón que flotaba con la ligera brisa.

–Solo al sol.

Me sentí incómoda cuando colocó el mechón detrás de mí oreja.

–Hace un día estupendo, ¿eh?

–La clase de días que me gustan –dije mostrando mi acuerdo.

– ¿Qué hiciste ayer?

El tono de su voz era demasiado posesivo.

–Me dediqué sobre todo al trabajo de Literatura.

No añadí que lo había terminado, no era necesario parecer pagada de mí misma. Se golpeó la frente con la base de la mano.

–Ah, sí... Hay que entregarlo el jueves, ¿verdad?

–Esto... Creo que el miércoles.

– ¿El miércoles? –Frunció el ceño–. Mal asunto. ¿Sobre qué has escrito el tuyo?

–Acerca de la posible misoginia de Shakespeare en el tratamiento de los personajes femeninos.

Me contempló como si le hubiera hablado en chino.

–Supongo que voy a tener que ponerme a trabajar en eso esta noche –dijo desanimado–. Te iba a preguntar si querías salir.

–Ah.

Me había pillado con la guardia baja ¿Por qué ya no podía mantener una conversación agradable con Mike sin que acabara volviéndose incómoda?

–Bueno, podríamos ir a cenar o algo así... Puedo trabajar más tarde.

Me sonrió lleno de esperanza.

–Mike... –odiaba que me pusieran en un aprieto–. Creo que no es una buena idea.

Se le descompuso el rostro.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó con mirada cautelosa. Mis pensamientos volaron hacia Edythe, preguntándome si también Mike pensaba lo mismo.

–Creo, y te voy a dar una buena paliza sin remordimiento alguno como repitas una sola palabra de lo que voy a decir –le amenacé–, que eso heriría los sentimientos de Jessica.

Se quedó aturdido. Era obvio que no pensaba en esa dirección de ningún modo.

– ¿Jessica?

–De verdad, Mike, ¿estás ciego?

–Vaya –exhaló claramente confuso.

Aproveché la ventaja para escabullirme.

–Es hora de entrar en clase, y no puedo llegar tarde.

Recogí los libros y los introduje en mi mochila.

Caminamos en silencio hacia el edificio tres. Mike iba con expresión distraída. Esperaba que, cualquiera que fueran los pensamientos en los que estuviera inmerso, éstos le condujeran en la dirección correcta.

Cuando vi a Jessica en Trigonometría, desbordaba entusiasmo. Ella, Ángela y Lauren iban a ir de compras a Port Angels esa tarde para buscar vestidos para el baile y quería que yo también fuera, a pesar de que no necesitaba ninguno. Estaba indecisa. Sería agradable salir del pueblo con algunas amigas, pero Lauren estaría allí y quién sabía que podía hacer esa tarde... Pero ése era definitivamente el camino erróneo para dejar correr mi imaginación...

De modo que le respondí que tal vez, explicándole que primero tenía que hablar con Charlie.

No habló de otra cosa que del baile durante todo el trayecto a la clase de Español y continuó, como si no hubiera habido interrupción alguna, cuando la clase terminó al fin, cinco minutos más tarde de la hora, y mientras nos dirigíamos a almorzar. Estaba demasiado perdida en el propio frenesí de mis expectativas como para comprender casi nada de lo que decía. Estaba dolorosamente ávida de ver no sólo a Edythe sino a todos los Cullen, con el fin de poder contratar en ellos las nuevas sospechas que llenaban mi mente. Al cruzar el umbral de la cafetería, sentí deslizarse por la espalda y anidar en mi estómago el primer ramalazo de pánico. ¿Serían capaces de saber lo que pensaba? Luego me sobresaltó un sentimiento distinto. ¿Estaría esperándome Edythe para sentarse conmigo otra vez?

Fiel a mi costumbre, miré primero hacia la mesa de los Cullen. Un estremecimiento de pánico sacudió mi vientre al percatarme de que estaba vacía. Con menor esperanza, recorrí la cafetería con la mirada, esperando encontrarle sola, esperándome. El lugar estaba casi lleno –la clase de Español nos había retrasado–, pero no había rastro de Edythe ni de su familia. Es desconsuelo hizo mella en mí con una fuerza agobiante.

Anduve vacilante detrás de Jessica, sin molestarme en fingir por más tiempo que la escuchaba.

Habíamos llegado lo bastante tarde para que todo el mundo se hubiera sentado ya en nuestra mesa. Esquivé la silla vacía junto a Mike a favor de otra al lado de Ángela. Fui vagamente consciente de que Mike ofrecía amablemente la silla a Jessica, y de que el rostro de ésta se iluminaba como respuesta.

Ángela me hizo unas cuantas preguntas en voz baja sobre el trabajo de Macbeth, a las que respondí con la mayor naturalidad posible mientras me hundía en las espirales de la miseria. También ella me invitó a acompañarlas por la tarde, y ahora acepté, agarrándome a cualquier cosa que me distrajera.

Comprendí que me había aferrado al último jirón de esperanza cuando vi el asiento contiguo vacío al entrar en Biología, y sentí una nueva ola de desencanto.

El resto del día transcurrió lentamente, con desconsuelo. En Educación Física tuvimos una clase teórica sobre las reglas del bádminton, la siguiente tortura que ponían en mi camino, pero al menos eso significó que pude estar sentada escuchando en lugar de ir dando tumbos por la pista. Lo mejor de todo es que el entrenador no terminó, por lo que tendría otra jornada sin ejercicio al día siguiente. No importaba que me entregaran una raqueta antes de dejarme libre el resto de la clase.

Me alegré de abandonar el campus. De esa forma podría poner mala cara y deprimirme antes de salir con Jessica y compañía, pero apenas había traspasado el umbral de la casa de Charlie, Jessica me telefoneó para cancelar nuestros planes. Intenté mostrarme encantada de que Mike la hubiera invitado a cenar, aunque lo que en realidad me aliviaba era que al fin él parecía que iba a tener éxito, pero ese entusiasmo me sonó falso incluso hasta a mí. Ella reprogramó nuestro viaje de compras a la tarde noche del día siguiente.

Aquello me dejaba con poco que hacer para distraerme. Había pescado en adobo, con una ensalada y pan que había sobrado la noche anterior, por lo que no quedaba nada que preparar. Me mantuve concentrada en los deberes, pero los terminé a la media hora. Revisé el correo electrónico y leí los mails atrasados de mi madre, que eran cada vez más apremiantes conforme se acercaban a la actualidad. Suspiré y tecleé una rápida respuesta.

Mamá:

Lo siento. He estado fuera. Me fui a la playa con algunos amigos y luego tuve que escribir un trabajo para el instituto.

Mis excusas eran patéticas por lo que renuncié a intentar justificarme.

Hoy hace un día soleado. Lo sé, yo también estoy muy sorprendida, por lo que me voy a ir al aire libre para empaparme de toda la vitamina D que pueda. Te quiero.

Bella.

Decidí matar una hora con alguna lectura que no estuviera relacionada con las clases. Tenía una pequeña colección de libros que me había traído a Forks. El más gastado por el uso era una recopilación de obras de Jane Austen. Lo seleccioné y me dirigí al patio trasero. Al bajar las escaleras tomé un viejo edredón roto del armario de la ropa blanca.

Ya fuera, en el pequeño patio cuadrado de Charlie, doblé el edredón por la mitad, lejos del alcance de la sobra de los árboles, sobre el césped que iba a permanecer húmedo sin importar durante cuánto tiempo brillara el sol. Me tumbé bocabajo, con los tobillos entrecruzados al aire, hojeando las diferentes novelas del libro mientras intentaba decidir cuál ocuparía mi mente a fondo. Mis favoritas eran Orgullo y prejuicio y Sentido y sensibilidad. Había leído la primera recientemente, por lo que comencé Sentido y sensibilidad para estar más de cinco minutos sin encontrar una palabra o frase que captara mi interés y me adentrara en la historia. Cerré el libro de golpe y me di la vuelta para tumbarme de espaldas. Me arremangué la blusa lo máximo posible y cerré los ojos. No quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el calor del sol sobre mi piel, me dije a mi misma. La brisa seguía siendo suave, pero su soplo lanzaba mechones de pelo sobre mi rostro, haciéndome cosquillas. Me recogí el pelo detrás de la cabeza, dejándolo extendido en forma de abanico sobre el edredón, y me concentré de nuevo en el calor que me acariciaba los párpados, los pómulos, la nariz, los labios, los antebrazos, el cuello y calentaba mi blusa ligera.

Lo próximo de lo que fui consciente fue el sonido del coche patrulla de Charlie al girar sobre las losas de la acera. Me incorporé sorprendida al comprender que la luz ya se había ocultado detrás de los árboles y que me había dormido. Miré a mi alrededor, hecha un lío, con la repentina sensación de no estar sola.

– ¿Charlie? –pregunté, pero solo oí cerrarse de un portazo la puerta de su coche frente a la casa.

Me incorporé de un salto, con los nervios a flor de piel sin ningún motivo, para recoger el edredón, ahora empapado, y el libro. Corrí dentro para echar algo de gasóleo a la estufa al tiempo que me daba cuenta de que la cena se iba a retrasar. Charlie estaba colgando el cinto con la pistola y quitándose las botas cuando entré.

–Lo siento, papá, la cena aún no está preparada. Me quedé dormida ahí fuera –dije reprimiendo un bostezo.

–No te preocupes –contestó–. De todos modos, quería enterarme del resultado del partido.

Vi la televisión con Charlie después de la cena, por hacer algo. No había ningún programa que quisiera ver, pero él sabía que no me gustaba el baloncesto, por lo que puso una estúpida comedia de situación que no disfrutamos ninguno de los dos. No obstante, parecía feliz de que hiciéramos algo juntos. A pesar de mi tristeza, me sentí bien por complacerle.

–Papá –dije durante los anuncios–, Jessica y Ángela van a ir a mirar vestidos para el baile mañana por la tarde a Port Angels y quieren que las ayude a elegir. ¿Te importa que las acompañe?

– ¿Jessica Stanley? –preguntó.

–Y Ángela Weber.

Suspiré mientras le daba todos los detalles.

–Pero tú no vas a ir al baile, ¿no? –comentó. No lo entendía.

–No, papá, pero las voy a ayudar a elegir los vestidos –no tendría que explicarle esto a una mujer–. Ya sabes, aportar una crítica constructiva.

–Bueno, de acuerdo –pareció comprender que aquellos temas de chicas se le escapaban–. Aunque, ¿no hay colegio por la tarde?

–Saldremos en cuanto acabe el instituto, por lo que podremos regresar temprano. Te dejaré lista la cena, ¿vale?

–Bella, me he alimentado durante diecisiete años antes de que tú vinieras –me recordó.

–Y no sé cómo has sobrevivido –dije entre dientes para luego añadir con mayor claridad–: Te voy a dejar algo de comida fría en el frigorífico para que te prepares un par de sándwiches, ¿de acuerdo? En la parte de arriba.

Me dedicó una divertida mirada de tolerancia.

Al día siguiente, la mañana amaneció soleada. Me desperté con esperanzas renovadas que intenté suprimir con denuedo. Como el día era más templado, me puse una blusa escotada de color azul oscuro, una prenda que hubiera llevado en Phoenix durante lo más crudo del invierno.

Había planeado llegar al instituto justo para no tener que esperar a entrar en clase. Desmoralizada, di una vuelta completa en el aparcamiento en busca de un espacio al tiempo que buscaba también el Volvo plateado, que, claramente, no estaba allí. Aparqué en la última fila y me apresuré a clase de Lengua, llegando sin aliento ni brío, pero antes de que sonara el timbre.

Ocurrió lo mismo que el día anterior. No pude evitar tener ciertas esperanzas que se disiparon dolorosamente cuando en vano recorrí con la mirada el comedor y comprobé que seguía vacío el asiento contiguo al mío de la mesa de Biología.

El plan de Port Angels por la tarde regresó con mayor atractivo al tener Lauren otros compromisos. Estaba ansiosa por salir del pueblo, para poder dejar de mirar por encima del hombro, con la esperanza de verla aparecer de la nada como siempre hacía. Me prometí a mí misma que iba a estar de buen humor para no arruinar a Ángela ni a Jessica el placer de la caza de vestido. Puede que también yo hiciera algunas compras. Me negaba a creer que esta semana podría ir de compras sola en Seattle porque Edythe ya no estuviera interesada en nuestro plan. Seguramente no lo cancelaría sin decírmelo al menos.

Jessica me siguió hasta casa en su viejo Mercury blanco después de clase para que pudiera dejar los libros y mi coche. Me cepillé el pelo a toda prisa mientras estaba dentro, sintiendo resurgir una leve excitación ante la expectativa de salir de Forks. Sobre la mesa, dejé una nota para Charlie en la que le volvía a explicar dónde encontrar la cena, cambié mi desaliñada mochila escolar por un bolso que utilizaba muy de tarde en tarde y corrí a reunirme con Jessica. A continuación fuimos a la casa de Ángela, que nos estaba esperando. Mi excitación crecía exponencialmente conforme el coche se alejaba de los límites del pueblo.


	10. Port Angels

**Port Angels**

Jessica conducía aún más deprisa que Charlie, por lo que estuvimos en Port Angels a eso de las cuatro. Hacía bastante tiempo que no había tenido una salida nocturna sólo de chicas; el subidón del estrógeno resultó vigorizante. Escuchamos canciones de rock mientras Jessica hablaba sobre los chicos con los que solíamos estar. Su cena con Mike había ido muy bien y esperaba que el sábado por la noche hubieran progresado hasta llegar a la etapa del primer beso. Sonreí para mis adentros, complacida. Ángela estaba feliz de asistir al baile aunque en realidad no le interesaba Eric. Jess intentó hacerle confesar cuál era su tipo de chico, pero la interrumpí con una pregunta sobre vestidos poco después, para distraerla. Ángela me dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento.

Port Angels era una hermosa trampa para turistas, mucho más elegante y encantadora que Forks, pero Jessica y Ángela la conocían bien, por lo que no planeaban desperdiciar el tiempo en el pintoresco paseo marítimo cerca de la bahía. Jessica condujo directamente hasta una de las grandes tiendas de la ciudad, situada a unas pocas calles del área turística de la bahía.

Se había anunciado que el baile sería de media etiqueta y ninguna de nosotras sabía con exactitud qué significaba aquello. Jessica y Ángela parecieron sorprendidas y casi no se lo creyeron cuando les dije que nunca había ido a ningún baile en Phoenix.

– ¿Ni siquiera has tenido un novio ni nada por el estilo? –me preguntó Jess dubitativa mientras cruzábamos las puertas frontales de la tienda.

–De verdad –intentaba convencerla sin querer confesar mis problemas con el baile–. Nunca he tenido un novio ni nada que se le parezca. No salía mucho en Phoenix.

– ¿Por qué no? –quiso saber Jessica.

–Nadie me lo pidió –respondí con franqueza.

Parecía escéptica.

–Aquí te lo han pedido –me recordó–, y te has negado.

En ese momento estábamos en la sección de ropa juvenil, examinando las perchas con vestidos de gala.

–Bueno, excepto por Tyler –me corrigió Ángela con voz suave.

– ¿Perdón? –me quedé boca abierta–. ¿Qué dices?

–Tyler le ha dicho a todo el mundo que te va a llevar al baile de promoción –me informó Jessica con suspicacia.

– ¿Qué dice el qué?

Parecía que me estaba ahogando.

–Te dije que no era cierto –susurró Ángela a Jessica.

Permanecí callada, aún en estado de shock, que rápidamente se convirtió en irritación. Pero ya habíamos encontrado la sección de vestidos y ahora teníamos trabajo por delante.

–Por eso no le caes bien a Lauren –comentó entre risitas Jessica mientras toqueteábamos la ropa.

Me rechinaron los dientes.

– ¿Crees que Tyler dejaría de sentirse culpable si lo atropellara con el monovolumen, que eso le haría perder el interés en disculparse y quedaríamos en paz?

–Puede –Jess se rió con disimulo–, si es que lo está haciendo por ese motivo.

La elección de los vestidos no fue larga, pero ambas encontraron unos cuantos que probarse. Me senté en una silla baja dentro del probador, junto a los tres paneles del espejo, intentando controlar mi rabia.

Jess se mostraba indecisa entre dos. Uno era un modelo sencillo, largo y sin tirantes; el otro, un vestido de color azul, con tirantes finos, que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Ángela eligió un vestido color rosa claro cuyos pliegues realzaban su alta figura y resaltaban los tonos dorados de su pelo castaño claro. Las felicité a ambas con profusión y las ayudé a colocar en las perchas los modelos descartados.

Nos dirigimos a por los zapatos y otros complementos. Me limité a observar y criticar mientras ellas se probaban varios pares, porque, aunque necesitaba unos zapatos nuevos, no estaba de humor para comprarme nada. La tarde noche de chicas siguió a la estela de mi enfado con Tyler, que poco a poco fue dejando espacio a la melancolía.

– ¿Ángela? –comencé titubeante mientras ella intentaba calzarse un par de zapatos rosas con tacones y tiras. Estaba alborozada de tener una cita con un chico lo bastante alto como para poder llevar tacones. Jessica se había dirigido hacia el mostrador de la joyería y estábamos las dos solas.

Extendió la pierna y torció el tobillo para conseguir la mejor vista posible del zapato.

Me acobardé y dije:

–Me gustan.

–Creo que me los voy a llevar, aunque solo van a hacer juego con este vestido –musitó.

–Venga, adelante. Están en venta –la animé.

Ella sonrió mientras volvía a colocar la tapa de una caja que contenía unos zapatos de color blanco y aspecto más práctico. Lo intenté otra vez.

–Esto... Ángela... –la aludida alzó los ojos con curiosidad.

– ¿Es normal que los Cullen falten mucho a clase?

Mantuvo los ojos fijos en los zapatos. Fracasé miserablemente en mi intento de parecer indiferente.

–Sí, cuando el tiempo es bueno agarran las mochilas y se van de excusión varios días, incluso el doctor –me contestó en voz baja y sin dejar de mirar los zapatos–. Les encanta vivir al aire libre.

No me formuló ni una pregunta en lugar de las miles que hubiera provocado la mía en los labios de Jessica. Ángela estaba empezando a caerme realmente bien.

–Vaya.

Zanjé el tema cuando Jessica regresó para mostrarnos un diamante de imitación que había encontrado en la joyería a juego con sus zapatos plateados.

Habíamos planeado ir a cenar a un pequeño restaurante italiano junto al paseo marítimo, pero la compra de la ropa nos había llevado menos tiempo del esperado. Jess y Ángela fueron a dejar las compras en el coche y entonces bajamos dando un paseo hacia la bahía. Les dije que me reuniría con ellas en el restaurante en una hora, ya que quería buscar una librería. Ambas se mostraron deseosas de acompañarme, pero las animé a que se divirtieran. Ignoraban lo mucho que me podía abstraer cuando estaba rodeada de libros, era algo que prefería hacer sola. Se alejaron del coche charlando animadamente y yo me encaminé en la dirección indicada por Jess.

No hubo problema en encontrar la librería, pero no tenían lo que buscaba. Los escaparates estaban llenos de vasos de cristal, atrapa-sueños y libros sobre sanación espiritual. Ni siquiera entré. Desde fuera vi a una mujer de cincuenta años con una melena gris que le caía sobre la espalda. Lucía un vestido de los años sesenta y sonreía cordialmente detrás del mostrador. Decidí que era una conversación que me podía evitar. Tenía que haber una librería normal en la ciudad.

Anduve entre las calles, llenas por el tráfico propio del final de la jornada laboral, con la esperanza de dirigirme hacia el centro. Caminaba sin saber a dónde iba porque luchaba contra la desesperación, intentaba no pensar en ella con todas mis fuerzas y, por encima de todo, pretendía acabar con mis esperanzas para el viaje del sábado, temiendo una decepción aún más dolorosa que el resto. Cuando alcé los ojos y vi un Volvo plateado aparcado en la calle todo se me vino encima. Vampira estúpida y voluble, pensé.

Avancé pisando fuerte en dirección sur, hacia algunas tiendas de escaparates de apariencia prometedora, pero cuando llegue al lugar, sólo se trataba de un establecimiento de reparaciones y otro que estaba desocupado. Aún me quedaba mucho tiempo para ir en busca de Jess y Ángela, y necesitaba recuperar el ánimo antes de reunirme con ellas. Después de cincharme el cabello un par de veces al tiempo que suspiraba profundamente, continué para doblar la esquina.

Al cruzar otra calle comencé a darme cuenta de que iba en la dirección equivocada. Los pocos viandantes que había visto se dirigían hacia el norte y la mayoría de los edificios de la zona parecían almacenes. Decidí dirigirme al este en la siguiente esquina y luego dar la vuelta detrás de unos bloques de edificios para probar suerte en otra calle y regresar al paseo marítimo.

Un grupo de cuatro hombres doblaron la esquina a la que me dirigía. Yo vestía de manera demasiado informal para ser alguien que volvía a casa después de la oficina, pero ellos iban demasiados sucios para ser turistas. Me percaté de que no debían de tener muchos más años que yo conforme se fueron aproximando. Iban bromeando entre ellos en voz alta, riéndose escandalosamente y dándose codazos unos a otros. Salí huyendo lo más lejos posible de la parte interior de la acera para dejarles vía libre, caminé rápidamente mirando hacia la esquina, detrás de ellos.

– ¡Hey, ahí! –dijo uno al pasar.

Debía de estar refiriéndose a mí, ya que no había nadie más por los alrededores. Alcé la vista de inmediato. Dos de ellos se habían detenido y los otros habían disminuido el paso. El más próximo, un tipo corpulento, de cabello oscuro y poco más de veinte años, era el que parecía haber hablado. Llevaba una camiseta de franela abierta sobre una camiseta sucia, unos vaqueros con desgarrones y sandalias. Avanzó medio paso hacia mí.

– ¡Pero bueno! –murmuré de forma instintiva.

Entonces desvié la vista y caminé más rápido hacia la esquina. Les podía oír reírse estrepitosamente detrás de mí.

– ¡Hey, espera! –gritó uno de ellos a mis espaldas, pero mantuve la cabeza gacha y doblé la esquina con un suspiro de alivio. Aún les oía reírse ahogadamente a mis espaldas.

Me encontré andando sobre una acera que pasaba junto a la parte posterior de varios almacenes de colores sombríos, cada uno con grandes puertas en saliente para descargar camiones, cerradas con candados durante la noche. La parte sur de la calle carecía de acera, consistía en una cerca de malla metálica rematada en alambre de púas por la parte superior con el fin de proteger algún tipo de piezas mecánicas en un patio de almacenaje. En mi vagabundeo había pasado de largo por la parte de Port Angels que tenía intención de ver como turista. Descubrí que anochecía cuando las nubes regresaron, arracimándose en el horizonte de poniente, creando un ocaso prematuro. Al oeste, el cielo seguía siendo claro, pero rasgado por rayas naranjas y rosáceas, comenzaba a agrisarse. Me había dejado la chaqueta en el coche y un repentino escalofrío hizo que me abrazara con fuerza el torso. Una única furgoneta pasó a mi lado y luego la carretera quedó vacía.

De repente, el cielo se oscureció más y al mirar por encima del hombro para localizar a la nube causante de esa penumbra, me asusté al darme cuenta de que dos hombres me seguían sigilosamente a seis metros.

Formaban parte del mismo grupo que había dejado atrás en la esquina, aunque ninguno de los dos era el moreno que se había dirigido a mí. De inmediato, miré hacia adelante y aceleré el paso. Un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con el tiempo me recorrió la espalda. Llevaba el bolso en el hombro, colgando de la correa cruzada alrededor del pecho, como se suponía que tenía que llevarlo para evitar que me lo quitaran de un tirón. Sabía exactamente dónde estaba mi aerosol de autodefensa, en el talego de debajo de la cama que nunca había llegado a desempaquetar. No llevaba mucho dinero encima, solo veintitantos dólares, pero pensé en arrojar «accidentalmente» el bolso y alejarme andado. Más una vocecita asustada en el fondo de mi mente me previno que podrían ser algo peor que ladrones.

Escuché con atención los silenciosos pasos, mucho más si se los comparaba con el bullicio que estaban armando antes. No parecía que estuvieran apretando el paso ni que se encontraran más cerca.

«Respira», tuve que recordarme. «No sabes si te están siguiendo».

Continué andando lo más deprisa posible sin llegar a correr, concentrándome en el giro que había a mano derecha, a pocos metros. Podía oírlos a la misma distancia a la que se encontraban antes. Procedente de la parte sur de la ciudad, un coche azul giró en la calle y pasó velozmente a mi lado. Pensé en plantarme de un salto delante de él, pero dudé, inhibida al no saber si realmente me seguían y entonces fue demasiado tarde.

Llegué a la esquina, pero una rápida ojeada me mostró un callejón sin salida que daba a la parte posterior de otro edificio. En previsión, ya me había dado media vuelta. Debía rectificar a toda prisa, cruzar como un bólido el estrecho paseo y volver a la acera. La calle finalizaba en la próxima esquina, donde había una señal de stop. Me concentré en los débiles pasos que me seguían mientras decidía si echar a correr o no. Sonaban un poco más lejanos, aunque sabía que, en cualquier caso, me podían alcanzar si corrían. Estaba segura de que tropezaría y me caería de ir más deprisa. Las pisadas sonaban más lejos, sin duda, y por eso me arriesgué a echar una ojeada rápida por encima del hombro. Vi con alivio que ahora estaban a doce metros de mí, pero ambos me miraban fijamente.

El tiempo que me costó llegar a la esquina se me antojó una eternidad. Mantuve un ritmo vivo, hasta el punto de rezagarlos un poco más con cada paso que daba. Quizás hubieran comprendido que me habían asustado y lo lamentaban. Vi cruzar la intersección a dos automóviles que se dirigieron hacia el norte. Estaba a punto de llegar, y suspiré aliviada. En cuanto hubiera dejado aquella calle desierta habría más personas a mí alrededor. En un momento doblé la esquina con un suspiro de agradecimiento.

Y me deslicé hasta el stop.

A ambos lados de la calle se alineaban unos muros blancos sin ventanas. A lo lejos podía ver dos intersecciones, farolas, automóviles y más peatones, pero todos ellos estaban demasiado lejos, ya que los otros dos hombres del grupo estaban en mitad de la calle, apoyados contra un edificio situado al oeste, mirándome con unas sonrisas de excitación que me dejaron petrificada en la acera. Súbitamente comprendí que no me habían estado siguiendo.

Me habían estado conduciendo como al ganado.

Me detuve por unos breves instantes, aunque me pareció mucho tiempo. Di media vuelta y me lancé como una flecha hacía el otro lado de la acera. Tuve la funesta premonición de que era un intento estéril. Las pisadas que me seguían se oían más fuertes.

– ¡Ahí está!

La voz atronadora del tipo rechoncho de pelo negro rompió la intensa quietud y me hizo saltar. En la creciente oscuridad parecía que iba a pasar de largo.

– ¡Sí! –Gritó una voz a mis espaldas, haciéndome dar otro salto mientras intentaba correr calle abajo–. Apenas nos hemos desviado.

Ahora debía andar despacio. Estaba acortando con demasiada rapidez la distancia respecto a los dos que esperaban apoyados en la pared. Era capaz de chillar con mucha potencia e inspiré aire, preparándome para preferir un grito, pero tenía la garganta demasiado seca para estar segura del volumen que podría generar. Con un rápido movimiento deslicé el bolso por encima de la cabeza y aferré la correa con una mano, lista para dárselo o usarlo como arma, según lo dictasen las circunstancias.

El gordo, ya lejos del muro, se encogió de hombros cuando me detuve con cautela y caminó lentamente por la calle.

–Apártese de mí –le previne con voz que se suponía debía sonar fuerte y sin miedo, pero tenía razón en lo de la garganta seca, y salió... sin volumen.

–No seas así, ricura –gritó, y una risa ronca estalló detrás de mí.

Separé los pies, me aseguré en el suelo e intenté recordar, a pesar dl pánico, lo poco de autodefensa que sabía. La base de la mano hacia arriba para romperle la nariz, con suerte, o incrustándosela en el cerebro. Introducir los dedos en la cuenca del ojo, intentando engancharlos alrededor del hueso para sacarle el ojo. Y el habitual rodillazo en la ingle, por supuesto. Esa misma vocecita pesimista habló de nuevo para recordarme que probablemente no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra uno, y eran cuatro.

« ¡Cállate!», le ordené a la voz antes de que el pánico me incapacitara. No iba a caer sin llevarme a alguno conmigo. Intenté tragar saliva para ser capaz de preferir un grito aceptable.

Súbitamente, unos faros aparecieron a la vuelta de la esquina. El coche casi atropelló al gordo, obligándole a retroceder hacia la acera de un salto. Me lancé al medio de la carretera. Ese auto iba a pararse o tendría que atropellarme, pero, de forma totalmente inesperada, el coche plateado derrapó hasta detenerse con la puerta del copiloto abierta a menos de un metro.

–Entra –siseó una voz furiosa.

Me lancé al interior del Volvo sin tan siquiera preguntarme cómo había llegado Edythe hasta allí. Fue sorprendente cómo ese miedo asfixiante se desvaneció al momento, y sorprendente también la repentina sensación de seguridad que me invadió, incluso antes de abandonar la calle, en cuanto oí su voz.

El interior del coche estaba a oscuras, la puerta abierta no había proyectado ninguna luz, por lo que a duras penas conseguí verle el rostro gracias a las luces del salpicadero. Los neumáticos chirriaron cuando rápidamente aceleró y vio un volantazo que hizo girar el vehículo hacia los atónitos hombres de la calle antes de dirigirse al norte de la ciudad en dirección al puerto.

–Ponte el cinturón de seguridad –me ordenó; entonces comprendí que me estaba aferrando al asiento con las dos manos.

Le obedecí rápidamente. El chasquido al enganchar el cinturón sonó con fuerza en la penumbra. Se desvió a la izquierda para avanzar a toda velocidad, saltándose varias señales de stop sin detenerse.

Pero me sentía totalmente segura y, por el momento, daba igual adonde fuéramos. La miré con profundo alivio, un alivio que iba más allá de mi repentina liberación. Estudié las facciones perfectas del rostro de Edythe a la escasa luz del salpicadero, esperando recuperar el aliento, hasta que me pareció que su expresión reflejaba una ira homicida.

– ¿Estás enfadada conmigo? –le pregunté, sorprendida de lo ronca que sonó mi voz.

–No –respondió tajante, pero su tono era de furia.

Me quedé en silencio, contemplando su cara mientras ella miraba al frente con unos ojos rojos como las brasas, hasta que el coche se detuvo de repente. Miré alrededor, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para ver otra cosa que no fuera la vaga silueta de los árboles en la cuneta de la carretera. Ya no estábamos en la ciudad.

– ¿Bella? –preguntó con voz tensa y mesurada.

– ¿Sí?

Mi voz aún sonaba ronca. Intenté aclararme la garganta en silencio.

– ¿Estás bien?

Aún no me había mirado, pero la rabia de su cara era evidente.

–Sí –contesté con voz ronca.

–Distráeme, por favor –ordenó.

–Perdona, ¿qué?

Estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero sus ojos no cambiaron de expresión.

–Igual te sorprende, Bella, pero tengo un poco de mal genio. A veces no me resulta fácil perdonar cuando alguien... –hizo una pausa antes de suspirar impaciente–. Solo limítate a charlar de cualquier cosa insustancial hasta que me calme –continuó mientras cerraba los ojos y se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice.

–Eh... –me estrujé los sesos en busca de alguna trivialidad–. Mañana antes de clase voy a atropellar a Tyler Crowley.

Edythe se giró hacia mí y levanto una ceja, curvando la comisura de los labios a penas de forma perceptible.

– ¿Y eso por qué?

–Va diciendo por ahí que me va a llevar al baile de promoción... O está loco o intenta hacerme olvidar que casi me mata cuando... Bueno, tú lo recuerdas, y cree que la promoción es la forma adecuada de hacerlo. Estaremos en paz si pongo en peligro su vida y ya no podrá seguir intentando enmendarlo. Aunque también podría destrozarle el Sentra. No podrá llevar a nadie al baile de fin de curso si no tiene coche... –proseguí.

–Estaba enterada de ese rumor –dijo sonando más sosegada.

– ¿Sí? –pregunté incrédula; mi irritación previa se enardeció–. Si está paralítico del cuello para abajo, tampoco podrá ir al baile de fin de curso –musité, refinando mi plan.

Edythe suspiró y volvió su vista al frente.

– ¿Te encuentras mejor?

–En realidad, no.

Esperé, pero no volvió a hablar. Reclinó la cabeza contra el asiento y miró el techo del Volvo. Tenía el rostro rígido. Miré el reloj del salpicadero, que marcaba las seis y media pasadas.

–Jessica y Ángela se van a preocupar –murmuré con un hilo de voz–. Iba a reunirme con ellas.

Arrancó el motor sin decir nada más, girando con suavidad y regresando rápidamente hacia la ciudad. Siguió conduciendo a gran velocidad cuando estuvimos bajo las lámparas, sorteando con facilidad los vehículos más lentos que cruzaban el paseo marítimo. Aparcó en paralelo al bordillo en un espacio que yo habría considerado demasiado pequeño para el Volvo, pero ella lo encajó sin esfuerzo al primer intento. Miré por la ventana en busca de las luces de la Bella Italia. Jess y Ángela acababan de salir y se alejaban caminando con rapidez.

– ¿Cómo sabías dónde...? –comencé, pero luego me limité a sacudir la cabeza.

–Retenlas antes de que deba ir a buscarlas a ellas también. Dudo que pudiera volver a contenerme si tropiezo otra vez con tus amigos.

Era extraña la manera en que su sedosa voz resultaba ser tan... amenazadora.

Me peleé con el cinturón de seguridad y me apresuré a salir del coche. Ella me siguió

– ¡Jess, Ángela! –les grité, saludando con el brazo cuando se volvieron. Se apresuraron a regresar. El manifiesto alivio de sus rostros se convirtió en sorpresa cuando vieron quién estaba a mi lado. A unos metros de nosotras, vacilaron.

– ¿Dónde has estado? –preguntó Jessica con suspicacia.

–Me perdí –admití con timidez–, y luego me encontré con Edythe.

La señalé con un gesto.

– ¿Les importaría que me uniera a ustedes? –preguntó con voz sedosa e irresistible. Por sus rostros estupefactos supe que ella nunca antes había empleado a fondo sus talentos con ellas.

–Eh, sí, claro –musitó Jessica.

–De hecho –confesó Ángela–, Bella, lo cierto es que ya hemos cenado mientras te esperábamos... Perdona.

–No pasa nada –me encogí de hombros–. No tengo hambre.

–Creo que deberías comer algo –intervino Edythe en voz baja, pero autoritaria. Buscó a Jessica con la mirada y le habló un poco más alto–: ¿Les importa que lleve a Bella a casa esta noche? Así, no tendrán que esperar mientras cena.

–Eh, supongo que no... hay problema...

Jess se mordió el labio en un intento de deducir por mi expresión si era eso lo que yo quería. Le guiñé un ojo. Nada deseaba más que estar a solas con mi perpetua salvadora. Había tantas preguntas con las que no le podía bombardear mientras no estuviéramos solos...

–De acuerdo –Ángela fue más rápida que Jessica–. Los vemos mañana, Bella, Edythe...

Tomó la mano de Jessica y la arrastró hacia el coche, que pude ver un poco más lejos, aparcado en First Street. Cuando entraron, Jess se volvió y me saludó con la mano. Por su rostro supe que se moría de curiosidad. Le devolví el saludo y esperé a que se alejaran antes de volverme hacia Edythe.

–De verdad, no tengo hambre –insistí mientras alzaba la mirada para estudiar su rostro. Sonrió levemente. Se dirigió hasta la puerta y la mantuvo abierta con gesto obstinado. Evidentemente, no había discusión posible. Pasé a su lado y entré con un suspiro de resignación.

Era temporada baja para el turismo en Port Angels, por lo que el restaurante no estaba lleno. El anfitrión era un muchacho meticulosamente vestido, no mucho mayor que yo pero si más alto. Sus ojos respondieron al ver a Edythe, sobresaliendo un segundo de sus cuencas antes de poder recuperar el control de su expresión. Luego le obsequió su sonrisa más encantadora y una ridícula reverencia, todo dedicado en su honor. Estaba bastante segura de que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba a su lado.

– ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? –preguntó al tiempo que se incorporaba, aun mirándola solo a ella.

–Una mesa para dos, por favor.

Por primera vez desde que habíamos entrado, pareció percatarse de mi presencia. La mirada que me dedicó fue fugaz y despectiva. Sus ojos volvieron a posarse en ella inmediatamente, aunque la verdad es que no podía culparle por ello.

–Por supuesto.

Nos condujo a una gran mesa para cuatro en el centro de la zona más concurrida del comedor.

Estaba a punto de sentarme cuando Edythe me indicó lo contrario con la cabeza.

– ¿Tiene, tal vez, algo más privado? –insistió con voz suave al anfitrión. No estaba segura, pero me pareció que le entregaba discretamente una propina. No había visto a nadie rechazar una mesa salvo en las viejas películas.

–Naturalmente –parecía tan sorprendido como yo. Se giró y nos condujo alrededor de una mampara hasta llegar a una sala de reservados–. ¿Algo como esto?

–Perfecto –respondió, y desplegó toda su sonrisa frente a él.

Como un ciervo deslumbrado por los faros de un coche, el anfitrión se quedó paralizado durante un segundo entero, y luego se dio media vuelta y se dirigió con paso tambaleante hacia la puerta, con los menús bajo el brazo.

–De veras, no deberías hacerle eso a la gente –critiqué–. Es muy poco cortés.

– ¿Hacer qué?

–Deslumbrarlo... Probablemente, ahora está en la cocina hiperventilando.

Pareció confusa.

–Oh, vamos –le dije un poco dubitativa–. Tienes que saber el efecto que produces en los demás.

Ladeó la cabeza con los ojos llenos de curiosidad.

– ¿Los deslumbro?

– ¿No te has dado cuenta? ¿Crees que todos ceden con tanta facilidad?

Ignoró mis preguntas.

– ¿Te deslumbro a ti?

–Con frecuencia –admití

Entonces llegó el camarero, con un rostro expectante que no tardó en convertirse en asombro. Fuera lo que fuera que hubiera dicho el anfitrión, se había quedado claramente corto.

–Hola –dijo, y la sorpresa hizo que su voz se tornara monótona mientras recitaba mecánicamente su cantinela–. Me llamo Sal y voy a atenderles esta noche. ¿Qué les pongo de beber?

Al igual que había ocurrido con el anfitrión, los ojos del camarero no se apartaban del rostro de Edythe.

– ¿Bella? –inquirió ella.

–Voy a tomar una Coca-Cola.

Podría no haber hablado, perfectamente. El camarero, sencillamente, se quedó mirando a Edythe. Ella me dedicó una sonrisa antes de volverse hacia él.

–Dos –le dijo.

–Enseguida las traigo –le aseguró con una sonrisa innecesaria, pero ella no lo vio, porque me miraba a mí.

– ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunté cuando se fue el camarero. Tenía la mirada fija en mi rostro.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Estoy bien –contesté, sorprendida por la intensidad.

– ¿No tienes mareos, ni frío, ni malestar...?

– ¿Debería?

Se rió entre dientes ante la perplejidad de mi respuesta.

–Bueno, de hecho esperaba que entraras en estado de shock.

Su rostro se contrajo al esbozar aquella sonrisa de picardía.

–Dudo que eso vaya a suceder –respondí después de tomar aliento–. Siempre se me ha dado muy bien reprimir las cosas desagradables.

–Da igual, me sentiré mejor cuando hayas tomado algo de glucosa y comida.

El camarero apareció con nuestras bebidas y una cesta de colines en ese preciso momento. Permaneció de espaldas a mí mientras las colocaba sobre la mesa.

– ¿Han decidido qué van a pedir? –preguntó a Edythe.

– ¿Bella? –inquirió ella.

–Eh... Tomaré el ravioli de setas.

Podría no haber hablado perfectamente. El camarero, sencillamente, se quedó mirando a Edythe.

– ¿Y usted?

Ella me dedicó una sonrisa antes de volverse hacia él.

–Nada para mí –contestó.

No, por supuesto que no.

–Si cambia de opinión, hágamelo saber.

La sonrisa coqueta seguía ahí, pero ella no lo miraba y el camarero se marchó descontento.

–Bebe –me ordenó.

Al principio, di unos sorbitos a mi refresco obedientemente; luego, bebí tragos más largos, sorprendida de la sed que tenía. Comprendí que me la había terminado toda cuando Edythe empujó su vaso hacia mí.

–Gracias –murmuré aun sedienta.

El frío del refresco se extendió por mi pecho y me estremecí.

– ¿Tienes frio?

–Es solo la Coca-Cola –le expliqué mientras volvía a estremecerme.

– ¿No tienes una chaqueta? –me reprocho.

–Si –mire a la vacía silla contigua y caí en la cuenta–. Vaya, me la olvide en el coche de Jessica.

Edythe se quitó la suya. No podía apartar los ojos de su rostro simplemente. Me concentre para obligarme a hacerlo en ese momento. Se estaba quitando su chaqueta de cuero beige de la cual llevaba un suéter de cuello vuelto que se ajustaba muy bien, resaltando las curvas de su cuerpo.

Me entregó su chaqueta y me interrumpió mientras me la comía con los ojos.

–Gracias –dije nuevamente mientras deslizaba los brazos en su chaqueta.

La prenda estaba helada, igual que cuando me ponía mi ropa a primera hora de la mañana, colgada en el vestíbulo, en el que hay mucha corriente de aire. Tirite otra vez. Tenía un olor asombroso. Lo olisquee en un intento de identificar aquel delicioso aroma, que no se parecía a ningún perfume. Las mangas me quedaban un poco largas, por lo que las doble una vez para tener libres las manos.

–Tu piel tiene un aspecto encantador con ese color azul –observo mientras me miraba. Me sorprendió y baje la vista, sonrojada, por supuesto.

Empujo la cesta con los colines hacia mí.

–No voy a entrar en estado de shock, de verdad –proteste.

–Pues deberías, una persona normal lo haría y tú ni siquiera pareces alterada.

Daba la impresión de estar desconcertada. Me miro a los ojos y vi que los suyos eran claros, más claros de lo que anteriormente los había visto, de ese tono dorado que tiene el sirope de caramelo.

–Me siento segura contigo –confesé, impelida a decir de nuevo la verdad.

Aquello le desagrado y frunció su frente de alabastro. Ceñuda, sacudió la cabeza y murmuro para sí:

–Esto es más complicado de lo que pensaba.

Tome un colín y comencé a mordisquearlo por un extremo, evaluando su expresión. Me pregunte cuando seria el momento oportuno para empezar a interrogarla.

–Normalmente estas de mejor humor cuando tus ojos brillan –comente, intentando distraerle de cualquiera que fuera el pensamiento que la había dejado triste y sombría.

Atónita me miro.

– ¿Que?

–Estas de malhumor cuando tienes los ojos negros. Entonces, me lo veo venir –continúe–. Tengo una teoría al respecto.

Entrecerró los ojos y dijo:

– ¿Más teorías?

–Aja.

Mastique un colín al tiempo que intentaba parecer indiferente.

–Espero que esta vez seas más creativa, ¿o sigues tomando ideas de los tebeos?

La imperceptible sonrisa era burlona, pero la mirada se mantuvo severa.

–Bueno, no. No la he sacado de un tebeo, pero tampoco me la he inventado –confesé.

– ¿Y? –me incito a seguir, pero en ese momento el camarero apareció detrás de la mampara con mi comida.

Me di cuenta de que, inconscientemente, nos habíamos ido inclinado cada vez más cerca una de la otra, ya que ambas nos erguimos cuando se aproximó. Dejo el plato delante de mí -tenía buena pinta- y rápidamente se volvió hacia Edythe para preguntarle:

– ¿Ha cambiado de idea? ¿No hay nada que le pueda ofrecer?

Capte el doble significado de sus palabras.

–No, gracias, pero estaría bien que nos trajera algo más de beber.

Ella señalo los vasos vacíos que yo tenía delante con su delicada mano blanca.

–Claro.

Quitó los vasos vacíos y se marchó.

– ¿Qué decías?

–Te lo diré en el coche. Si... –hice una pausa.

– ¿Hay condiciones?

Su voz sonó ominosa. Enarcó una ceja.

–Tengo unas cuantas preguntas, por supuesto.

–Por supuesto.

El camarero regresó con dos vasos de Coca-Cola. Los dejó sobre la mesa sin decir nada y se marchó de nuevo. Tomé un sorbito.

–Bueno, adelante –me instó, aún con voz dura.

Comencé por la pregunta menos exigente. O eso creía.

– ¿Por qué estás en Port Angels?

Bajó la vista y cruzó cuidadosamente las manos sobre la mesa frente a ella, para luego mirarme a través de las pestañas mientras aparecía en su rostro el indicio de una sonrisa.

–Siguiente pregunta.

–Pero ésa es la más fácil –objeté.

–La siguiente –repitió.

Frustrada bajé los ojos. Moví los platos, tomé el tenedor, pinché con cuidado un ravioli y me lo llevé a la boca con deliberada lentitud, pensando al tiempo que masticaba. Las setas estaban muy ricas. Tragué y bebí otro sorbo de mi refresco antes de levantar la vista.

–En tal caso, de acuerdo –la miré y proseguí lentamente–. Supongamos que, hipotéticamente, alguien es capaz de... saber qué piensa la gente, de leer sus mentes, ya sabes, salvo unas cuantas excepciones.

–Solo una excepción –me corrigió–, hipotéticamente.

–De acuerdo entonces, una sola excepción.

Me estremecí cuando me siguió el juego, pero intenté parecer despreocupada.

– ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Qué limitaciones tiene? ¿Cómo podría ese alguien... encontrar a otra persona en el momento adecuado? ¿Cómo sabría que ella está en un apuro?

– ¿Hipotéticamente?

–Claro.

–Bueno, si... ese alguien...

–Supongamos que se llama Joe –sugerí.

Esbozó una sonrisa seca.

–En ese caso, Joe. Si Joe hubiera estado atento, la sincronización no tendría por qué haber sido tan exacta –negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco–. Sólo tú podrías meterte en líos en un sitio tan pequeño. Destrozarías las estadísticas de delincuencia para una década, ya sabes.

–Estamos hablando de un caso hipotético –le recordé con frialdad.

–Sí, cierto –aceptó–. ¿Qué tal si la llamamos Jane?

– ¿Cómo lo supiste? –pregunté, incapaz de refrenar mi ansiedad. Comprendí que volvía a inclinarme hacia ella.

Pareció titubear, dividida por algún dilema interno. Nuestras miradas se encontraron e intuí que en ese preciso instante estaba tomando la decisión de si decir o no la verdad.

–Puedes confiar en mí, ya lo sabes –murmuré.

Sin pensarlo, estiré el brazo para tocarle las manos cruzadas, pero Edythe las retiró levemente y yo hice lo propio con las mías.

–No sé si tengo otra alternativa –su voz era un susurro–. Me equivoqué. Eres mucho más observadora de lo que pensaba.

–Creí que siempre tenías razón.

–Así era –sacudió la cabeza otra vez–. Hay otra cosa en la que también me equivoqué contigo. No eres un imán para los accidentes... Esa no es una clasificación lo suficientemente extensa. Eres un imán para los problemas. Si hay algo peligroso en un radio de quince kilómetros, inexorablemente te encontrará.

– ¿Te incluyes en esa categoría?

–Sin ninguna duda.

Su rostro se volvió frío e inexpresivo. Volví a estirar la mano por la mesa, ignorando cuando ella retiró levemente la suyas, para tocar tímidamente el dorso de sus manos con las yemas de los dedos. Tenía la piel fría y dura como una piedra.

–Gracias –musité con ferviente gratitud–. Es la segunda vez.

Su rostro se suavizó.

–No dejarás que haya una tercera, ¿de acuerdo?

Fruncí el ceño, pero asentí con la cabeza. Apartó su manos de debajo de la mía y puso ambas sobre la mesa, pero se inclinó hacia mí.

–Te seguí a Port Angels –admitió, hablando muy deprisa–. Nunca antes había intentado mantener con vida a alguien en concreto, y es mucho más problemático de lo que creía, pero eso tal vez se deba a que se trata de ti. La gente normal parece capaz de pasar el día sin tantas catástrofes.

Hizo una pausa. Me pregunté si debía preocuparme el hecho de que me siguiera, pero en lugar de eso, sentí un extraño espasmo de satisfacción. Me miró fijamente, preguntándose tan vez por qué mis labios se curvaban en una involuntaria sonrisa.

– ¿Crees que me había llegado la hora la primera vez, cuando ocurrió lo de la furgoneta, y que has interferido en el destino? –especulé para distraerme.

–Esa no fue la primera vez –replicó con dureza. La miré sorprendida, pero ella miraba al suelo–. La primera vez fue cuando te conocí.

Sentí un escalofrío al oír sus palabras y recordar bruscamente la asesina mirada de sus ojos negros aquel primer día, pero lo ahogó la abrumadora sensación que sentía en presencia de Edythe.

– ¿Lo recuerdas? –inquirió con su rostro de ángel muy serio.

–Sí –respondí con serenidad.

–Y aun así estás aquí sentada –comentó con un deje de incredulidad en su voz y enarcó una ceja.

–Sí, estoy aquí... gracias a ti –me callé y luego le incité–. Porque de alguna manera has sabido encontrarme hoy.

Frunció los labios y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras volvía a cavilar. Lanzó una mirada a mi plato, casi intacto y luego a mí.

–Tú comes y yo hablo –me propuso.

Rápidamente saqué del plato otro ravioli con el tenedor, lo hice estallar en mi boca y mastiqué de forma apresurada.

–Seguirte el rastro es más difícil de lo habitual. Normalmente puedo hallar a alguien con suma facilidad siempre que haya «oído» su mente antes –me miró con ansiedad y comprendí que me había quedado helada. Me obligué a tragar, pinché otro ravioli y me lo metí en la boca.

–Vigilaba a Jessica sin mucha atención... Como te dije, sólo tú puedes meterte en líos en Port Angels. Al principio no me di cuenta de que te habías ido por tu cuenta y luego, cuando comprendí que ya no estabas con ellas, fui a buscarte a la librería que vislumbré en la mente de Jessica. Te puedo decir que sé que no llegaste a entrar y que te dirigiste al sur. Sabía que tendrías que dar la vuelta pronto, por lo que me limité a esperarte, investigando al azar en los pensamientos de los viandantes para saber si alguno se había fijado en ti, y saber de ese modo dónde estabas. No tenía razones para preocuparme, pero estaba extrañamente ansiosa...

Se sumió en sus pensamientos, mirando fijamente a la nada, viendo cosas que yo no conseguía imaginar.

–Comencé a conducir en círculos, seguía alerta. El sol se puso al fin y estaba a punto de salir y seguirte a pie cuando... –enmudeció, rechinando los dientes con súbita ira. Se esforzó en calmarse.

– ¿Qué pasó entonces? –susurré.

Volvió a fijar la atención en mi rostro.

–Oí lo que pensaban, vi tu rostro en sus mentes y supe lo que querían hacerte.

–Pero llegaste a tiempo.

Inclinó la cabeza levemente.

–Resultó duro, no sabes cuánto, dejarlos... vivos. Te podía haber dejado ir con Jessica y Ángela, pero temía –admitió con un hilo de voz–que, si me dejabas sola, iría por ellos.

Permanecí sentada en silencio, confusa, llena de pensamientos incoherentes, con las manos cruzadas sobre el vientre y recostada lánguidamente contra el respaldo de la silla. Ella alzó la vista y sus ojos buscaron los míos, rebosando sus propios interrogantes.

– ¿Estás lista para ir a casa? –preguntó.

–Lo estoy para salir de aquí –precisé, inmensamente agradecida de que nos quedara una hora larga de coche antes de llegar a casa juntas. No estaba preparada para despedirme de ella.

El camarero apareció como si lo hubiera llamado, o estuviera observando.

– ¿Qué tal todo? –preguntó a Edythe.

–Dispuestas a pagar la cuenta, gracias.

Su voz era contenida pero irritada, aún reflejaba la tensión de nuestra conversación. Aquello pareció acallarlo. Edythe alzó la vista, aguardando.

–Claro –tartamudeó–. Aquí la tiene.

El camarero extrajo una carpetita de cuero del bolsillo delantero de su delantal negro y se la entregó.

Edythe ya sostenía un billete en la mano. Lo deslizó dentro de la carpetita y se la devolvió de inmediato.

–Quédese con el cambio.

Sonrió, se puso de pie y la imité con torpeza. Él volvió a dirigirle una sonrisa insinuante.

–Que tengan una buena noche.

Edythe no apartó los ojos de mí mientras le daba las gracias. Reprimí una sonrisa. Caminó muy cerca de mí, pero siguió poniendo mucho cuidado en no tocarme.

Una vez dentro del coche, arrancó y puso al máximo la calefacción. Había refrescado mucho y supuse que el buen tiempo se había terminado, aunque estaba bien caliente con su chaqueta, oliendo su aroma cuando creía que no me veía.

Se metió en el tráfico, aparentemente sin mirar, y fue esquivando coches en dirección a la autopista.

–Ahora –dijo con una sonrisa triste–, te toca a ti.


	11. Teoría

**Teoría**

– ¿Puedo hacerte solo una pregunta más? –imploré mientras aceleraba a toda velocidad por la calle desierta. No parecía prestar atención alguna a la carretera.

Ella sacudió la cabeza para negar.

–Teníamos un trato.

–No es una pregunta, en realidad –argüí–. Es más bien una aclaración sobre algo que has dicho antes.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

–Que sea rápido.

–Bueno... Dijiste que sabías que no había entrado en la librería y que me había dirigido hacia el sur. Solo me preguntaba como lo sabías.

Se quedó pensando un momento, como si estuviera deliberando de nuevo.

–Pensé que habíamos pasado la etapa de las evasivas –recalqué.

Me miró como diciéndome «Tú te lo has buscado».

–De acuerdo. Seguí tu olor.

No tenía respuesta para aquello. Me quedé mirando por la ventana, lo cual me dio tiempo para recobrar la compostura.

–Te toca a ti, Bella.

–Pero no has respondido mi otra pregunta –dije para ganar tiempo.

–Oh, vamos.

–En serio. No me has explicado cómo funciona lo de leer mentes ¿Puedes leer la mente de cualquiera en cualquier parte? ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Puede hacerlo el resto de tu familia...?

Me sentí estúpida al pedir una aclaración sobre una fantasía.

–Has hecho más de una pregunta –puntualizó. Me limité a entrecruzar los dedos y esperar–. Solo yo tengo esa facultad, y no puedo oír a cualquiera en cualquier parte. Debo estar bastante cerca. Cuanto más familiar me resulta esa «voz», más lejos soy capaz de oírla, pero aun así, no más de unos pocos kilómetros –hizo una pausa con gesto meditabundo–. Se parece un poco a un enorme hall repleto de personas que hablan todas a la vez. Sólo es un zumbido, un bisbiseo de voces al fondo, hasta que localizo una voz, y entonces está claro lo que piensan...

»La mayor parte del tiempo no los escucho, ya que puede llegar a distraer demasiado y así es más fácil parecer normal –frunció el ceño al pronunciar la palabra–, y no responder a los pensamientos de alguien antes de que los haya expresado con palabras.

– ¿Por qué crees que no puedes oírme? –pregunté con curiosidad.

Me miró con unos ojos que daban la sensación de querer perforar los míos, con aquella mirada de frustración que tan bien conocía. Me di cuenta de que siempre de que siempre que me había mirado así, debía de haber estado intentando escuchar mis pensamientos, sin éxito. Su expresión se relajó cuando desistió.

–No lo sé –murmuró–. Mi única suposición es que tal vez tu mente funcione de forma diferente a la de los demás. Es como si tus pensamientos fluyeran en onda media y yo solo captase los de frecuencia modulada.

Me sonrió, repentinamente divertida.

– ¿Mi mente no funciona bien? ¿Soy un bicho raro?

Esas palabras me preocuparon más de lo previsto, probablemente porque había dado en el clavo. Siempre lo había sospechado, y me avergonzaba tener la confirmación.

–Yo oigo voces en la cabeza y es a ti a quien le preocupa ser un bicho raro –se rió–. No te inquietes, es solo una teoría... –su rostro se tensó–. Y eso nos trae de vuelta a ti.

Suspiré ¿Cómo empezar?

–Pensaba que habíamos pasado la etapa de las evasivas –me recordó con dulzura.

Aparté la vista del rostro de Edythe por primera vez en un intento de hallar las palabras y vi el indicador de velocidad.

– ¡Dios santo! –grité–. ¡Ve más despacio!

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, a izquierda y derecha en lugar de al frente, que es a donde debería mirar. El automóvil no desaceleró.

– ¡Vas a ciento sesenta! –seguí chillando.

Eché una ojeada de pánico por la ventana, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguir mucho. La carretera sólo era visible hasta donde alcanzaba la luz de los faros delanteros. El bosque que flanqueaba ambos lados de la carretera parecía un muro negro, tan duro como un muro de hierro si nos salíamos de la carretera a esa velocidad.

–Tranquilízate, Bella.

Puso los ojos en blanco sin reducir aún la velocidad.

– ¿Pretendes que nos matemos? –quise saber.

–No vamos a chocar.

Intenté modular el volumen de mi voz al preguntar:

– ¿Por qué vamos tan deprisa, Edythe?

–Siempre conduzco así –se volvió y me deslumbró con una sonrisa.

– ¡No apartes la vista de la carretera!

–Nunca he tenido un accidente, Bella, ni siquiera me han puesto una multa –sonrió y se acarició la frente–. A prueba de radares detectores de velocidad.

–Muy divertido –estaba que echaba chispas–. Charlie es policía, ¿recuerdas? He crecido respetando las leyes de tránsito. Además, si nos la pegamos contra el tronco de un árbol y nos convertimos en una galleta de Volvo, tendrás que regresar a pie.

–Probablemente –admitió con una fuerte aunque breve carcajada–, pero tú no –suspiró y vi con alivio que la aguja descendía gradualmente hasta los ciento veinte.

– ¿Satisfecha?

–Casi.

–Odio conducir despacio –musitó.

– ¿A esto le llamas despacio?

–Basta de criticar mi conducción –dijo bruscamente–. Sigo esperando que respondas a mi pregunta.

Me mordí el labio. Me miró con los ojos inesperadamente amarillos.

–No me voy a reír –prometió.

–Temo más que te enfades conmigo.

– ¿Tan malo es?

–Bastante, sí.

–No te preocupes por mí –dijo–. Puedo con ello.

Esperó. Tenía la vista clavada en mis manos, por lo que no le pude ver la expresión.

–El suspenso me está matando, Bella –susurró.

–Lo siento. No sé cómo empezar.

Se produjo otro largo silencio, en el que solo se escucharon el ronroneo del motor y el sonido de mi aliento entrecortado. El suyo no producía ningún ruido.

– ¿Por qué no empiezas por el principio? Dijiste que no era de tu invención.

–No.

– ¿Cómo empezaste? ¿Con un libro? ¿Con una película? –me sondeó.

–No. Fue el sábado, en la playa –me arriesgué a alzar los ojos y contemplar su rostro. Pareció confundida–. Me encontré con una vieja amiga de la familia, Jules... Julie Black –proseguí–. Su padre y Charlie han sido amigos desde que yo era niña.

Aún parecía perpleja.

–Su padre es uno de los ancianos de los quileutes –la examiné con atención. Una expresión helada sustituyó al desconcierto anterior–. Fuimos a dar un paseo... –evité explicarle todas mis maquinaciones para sonsacar la historia–, y ella me estuvo contando viejas leyendas para asustarme –vacilé–. Me contó una...

–Continúa.

–... sobre vampiros.

En ese instante me di cuenta de que hablaba en susurros. Ahora no le podía ver la cara, pero si los nudillos tensos sobre el volante.

– ¿E inmediatamente te acordaste de mí?

Seguía tranquila.

–No. Julie mencionó a tu familia.

Permaneció en silencio, sin perder de vista la carretera. De repente me alarmé, preocupada por proteger a Julie.

–Solo creía que era una superstición estúpida –añadí rápidamente–. No esperaba que yo me creyera ni una palabra –mi comentario no parecía suficiente, por lo que tuve que confesar–: Fue culpa mía. Le obligué a contármelo.

– ¿Por qué?

–Lauren dijo algo sobre ti... Intentaba provocarme. Una joven mayor de la tribu mencionó que tu familia no acudía a la reserva, solo que sonó como si aquello tuviera un significado especial, por lo que me llevé a Julie a solas y le engañé para que me lo contara –admití con la cabeza gacha.

Me sorprendí cuando habló. Su rostro estaba tan quieto que sus labios apenas se movían.

– ¿Y sobre qué hablaban esas leyendas? ¿Qué te dijo Julie Black que soy?

Abrí la boca a medias, pero la volví a cerrar.

– ¿Qué?

–No quiero decirlo –admití.

–Tampoco es mi palabra favorita –su rostro recobró un poco de calidez. Volvía a parecer humana–. Pero el hecho de no mencionarla tampoco va a borrarla del diccionario. A veces... creo que no decirla la torna más poderosa.

Me pregunté si tendría razón.

– ¿Una vampiro? –susurré.

Dio un respingo.

Pues no, decirla en voz alta no le restaba un ápice de fuerza.

Condujimos en silencio durante un minuto más, y la palabra «vampiro» pareció ir haciéndose más y más grande dentro de aquel coche. No daba la sensación de que ese fuera el término que la describía, sino, más bien, uno que tenía la capacidad de hacerle daño. Intenté pensar en algo, en cualquier cosa que anulara su sonido.

Sin embargo, antes de que se me ocurriera nada que decir, ella habló:

– ¿Qué hiciste entonces?

–Busqué en Internet.

– ¿Y eso te convenció? –su voz lo daba por hecho.

–No. Nada encajaba. La mayoría eran tonterías, y entonces...

Callé de golpe. Ella aguardó y, cuando vio que no terminaba, me miró.

– ¿Qué? –instó.

–Decidí que no importaba –susurré.

Sus ojos se fueron abriendo más y más, y luego, de repente, se entrecerraron en dos finas rendijas que se fijaron en mí.

– ¿Que no importaba? –casi me gritó. Su voz se estaba tornando estridente y casi... metálica – ¡¿Que no importaba?!

–No –dije suavemente–. No me importa lo que seas.

– ¿No te importa que sea un monstruo? ¿Que no sea humana? –su voz reflejó una nota severa y burlona.

–No.

Por fin volvió a mirar al frente, sus ojos eran dos grandes y furiosas hendiduras que cruzaban su rostro. Pude notar como el coche aceleraba debajo de mi cuerpo.

–Te has enfadado –suspiré–. No debería haberte dicho nada.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y respondió, siseando entre dientes:

–No. Prefiero saber qué piensas, incluso cuando lo que piensas sea una locura.

–Así que, ¿me equivoco otra vez? –la desafié.

–No me refiero a eso –dijo, apretando los dientes.

– ¿Estoy en lo cierto? –contesté con un respingo.

– ¿Importa?

Respiré hondo.

–En realidad, no –hice una pausa–. Siento curiosidad.

Al menos, mi voz sonaba tranquila.

– ¿Sobre qué?

– ¿Cuántos años tienes?

–Diecisiete –respondió de inmediato.

Me la quedé mirando hasta que la mitad de su boca se curvó en una sonrisa.

– ¿Y cuánto hace que tienes diecisiete años? –pregunté.

–Bastante –admitió.

–De acuerdo.

Me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loca.

Sonreí complacida de que al fin fuera sincera conmigo. Esbocé una sonrisa más amplia de estímulo y ella alzó las cejas.

–No te rías, pero ¿cómo es que puedes salir durante el día?

En cualquier caso se rio.

–Un mito.

– ¿No te quema el sol?

–Un mito.

– ¿Y lo de dormir en ataúdes?

–Un mito –vaciló durante un momento y luego añadió en voz baja–. No puedo dormir.

Necesité un minuto para comprenderlo.

– ¿Nada?

–Jamás –murmuró.

Se volvió para mirarme con expresión de nostalgia. Sus ojos dorados sostuvieron mi mirada y perdí la capacidad de pensar.

De repente se giró, y entornó los párpados de nuevo.

–Aún no me has formulado la pregunta más importante.

Ahora su voz sonaba severa y cuando me miro otra vez lo hizo con ojos gélidos. Parpadeé, todavía confusa.

– ¿Cuál?

– ¿No te preocupa mi dieta? –preguntó con sarcasmo.

–Ah, esa.

–Sí, esa –remarcó con voz átona–. ¿No quieres saber si bebo sangre?

Hice una mueca.

–Bueno, Julie me dijo algo al respecto.

– ¿Qué dijo ella?

–Dijo que no... cazaban personas. Dijo que se suponía que tu familia no era peligrosa porque solo daban caza a animales.

– ¿Dijo que no éramos peligrosos?

Su voz fue profundamente escéptica.

–No exactamente. Dijo que se suponía que no lo eran, pero los quileutes siguen sin quererlos en sus tierras, solo por si acaso.

Miró hacia adelante, pero no sabía si observaba o no la carretera.

–Entonces, ¿tiene razón en lo de que no cazan personas? –pregunté, intentando alterar la voz lo menos posible.

–La memoria de los quileutes llega lejos... –susurró.

Lo acepté como una confirmación.

–Aunque no dejes que eso te satisfaga –me advirtió–. Tienen razón al mantener la distancia con nosotros. Seguimos siendo peligrosos.

–No comprendo.

–Intentamos... –explicó. Su voz se tornó más solemne y lenta–, solemos ser buenos en todo lo que hacemos, pero a veces cometemos errores. Yo, por ejemplo, al permitirme estar a solas contigo.

– ¿Esto es un error?

Oí la tristeza en mi voz, pero no supe si ella también lo había advertido.

–Uno muy peligroso –murmuró.

A continuación, ambas permanecimos en silencio. Observé como giraban las luces del coche con las curvas de la carretera. Se movían con demasiada rapidez, no parecían reales, sino un videojuego. Era consciente de que el tiempo se me escapaba rápidamente, se me acababa como la carretera que recorríamos, y tuve un miedo espantoso a no disponer de otra oportunidad para estar con ella de nuevo como en este momento, abiertamente, sin muros entre nosotras. Sus palabras apuntaban hacia un fin y retrocedí ante esa idea. No podía perder ninguno de los minutos que tenía a su lado.

–Cuéntame más –pedí con desesperación, sin preocuparme de lo que dijera, solo para oír su voz de nuevo.

Me miró rápidamente, sobresaltada por el cambio que se había operado en mi voz.

– ¿Qué más quieres saber?

–Dime por qué cazan animales en lugar de personas –sugerí con voz aún alterada por la desesperación. Tomé conciencia de que tenía los ojos llorosos y luché contra el pesar que intentaba apoderarse de mí.

–No quiero ser un monstruo –respondió en voz muy baja.

–Pero ¿no bastan los animales?

Hizo una pausa.

–No puedo estar segura, pero yo lo compararía con vivir a base de queso y leche de soja. Nos llamamos a nosotros mismos vegetarianos, es nuestro pequeño chiste privado. No sacia el apetito por completo, bueno, más bien la sed, pero nos mantiene lo bastante fuertes para resistir... la mayoría de las veces –su tono se ensombreció–. Unas veces son más difíciles que otras.

– ¿Te resulta muy difícil ahora? –pregunté.

Suspiró.

–Sí.

–Pero ahora no tienes hambre –dije, afirmando, no preguntando.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

–Tus ojos. Te dije que tenía una teoría. Parece que el color está relacionado con tu estado de humor, y por lo general la gente se enfada cuando tiene hambre, ¿no?

Se rio.

–Eres más observadora de lo que pensaba.

Escuché el sonido de su risa y lo grabé en la memoria.

–Este fin de semana estuvieron cazando, ¿verdad? –quise saber cuándo todo se hubo calmado.

–Sí –calló durante un segundo, como si estuviera decidiendo decir algo o no–. No quería salir, pero era necesario. Es un poco más fácil estar cerca de ti cuando no tengo sed.

– ¿Por qué no querías marcharte?

–El estar lejos de ti me pone... ansiosa –su mirada era amable e intensa; me estremecí hasta la médula–. No bromeaba cuando te pedí que no te cayeras al mar o te dejaras atropellar el jueves pasado. Estuve abstraída todo el fin de semana, preocupándome por ti, y después de lo acaecido esta noche, me sorprende que hayas salido indemne del fin de semana –movió la cabeza; entonces recordó algo–. Bueno, no del todo.

– ¿Qué?

–Tus manos –me recordó.

Observé las palmas de mis manos y las rasgaduras casi curadas de los pulpejos. A Edythe no se le escapaba nada.

–Me caí –reconocí con un suspiro.

–Eso es lo que pensé –las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron–. Supongo que, siendo tú, podría haber sido mucho peor, y esa posibilidad me atormentó mientras duró mi ausencia. Fueron tres días realmente largos y la verdad es que puse a Emmett de los nervios.

– ¿Tres días? ¿No acabas de regresar hoy?

–No, volvimos el domingo.

–Entonces, ¿por qué no fueron a la escuela?

Estaba frustrada, casi enfadada, al pensar en el gran chasco que me había llevado a causa de su ausencia.

–Bueno, me has preguntado si el sol me dañaba, y no lo hace, pero no puedo salir a la luz del día... Al menos no donde me pueda ver alguien.

– ¿Por qué?

–Alguna vez te lo mostraré –me prometió.

Pensé en ello durante un momento.

–Me podrías haber llamado –decidí.

Se quedó confusa.

–Pero sabía que estabas a salvo.

–Pero yo no sabía dónde estabas. Yo... –vacilé y entorné los ojos.

– ¿Qué? –su sedosa voz resultaba tan hipnótica como sus ojos.

–Me disgusta no verte. También me pone ansiosa.

Me sonrojé al decirlo en voz alta. Se quedó quieta. Yo alcé la vista con aprensión: parecía apenada, como si algo le estuviera haciendo daño.

–Edythe, ¿estás bien?

–Ay –gimió en voz baja–, eso no está bien.

No comprendí esa respuesta.

– ¿Qué he dicho?

– ¿No lo ves, Bella? De todas las cosas en las que te has visto involucrada, es una de las que me hace sentir peor –fijó los ojos en la carretera abruptamente; habló a borbotones, a tal velocidad que no la comprendí–. No quiero oír que te sientas así. Es un error. No es seguro. Bella, soy peligrosa. Grábatelo, por favor.

–No.

Me esforcé por no parecer una niña enfurruñada.

–Hablo en serio –gruñó.

–También yo. Te lo dije, no me importa qué seas. Es demasiado tarde.

–Jamás digas eso –espetó con dureza y en voz baja.

Me mordí el labio, contenta de que no supiera cuanto dolía aquello. Contemplé la carretera. Ya debíamos estar cerca. Conducía mucho más deprisa.

– ¿En qué piensas? –inquirió aún con voz dura.

Me limité a negar con la cabeza, no muy segura de que fuera capaz de hablar.

– ¿Estás llorando?

No me había dado cuenta de que la humedad de mis ojos se había desbordado. Rápidamente, me froté la mejilla con la mano y, efectivamente, allí estaban las lágrimas delatoras, traicionándome.

–No –negué, pero mi voz se quebró.

La vi extender una mano hacia mí con vacilación, pero luego se contuvo y lentamente la volvió a poner en el volante.

–Lo siento –se disculpó con voz pesarosa.

Supe que no sólo se estaba disculpando por las palabras que me habían perturbado. La oscuridad se deslizaba a nuestro lado en silencio.

–Dime una cosa –pidió después de que hubiera transcurrido otro minuto, y la oí controlarse para que su tono fuera ligero.

– ¿Sí?

–Esta noche, justo antes de que yo doblara la esquina, ¿en qué pensabas? No comprendí tu expresión... No parecías asustada, sino más bien concentrada al máximo en algo.

–Intentaba recordar cómo incapacitar a un atacante, ya sabes... autodefensa. Le iba a meter la nariz en el cerebro a ese... –pensé en el tipo moreno con una oleada de odio.

– ¿Ibas a luchar contra ellos? –Eso le perturbó – ¿No pensaste en correr?

–Me caigo mucho cuando corro –admití.

– ¿Y en chillar?

–Estaba a punto de hacerlo.

Sacudió la cabeza.

–Tienes razón. Definitivamente, estoy luchando contra el destino al intentar mantenerte con vida.

Suspiré. Al traspasar los límites de Forks fuimos más despacio. El viaje le había llevado menos de veinte minutos.

– ¿Te veré mañana? –quise saber.

–Sí. También he de entregar un trabajo –me sonrió–. Te reservaré un asiento para almorzar.

Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado aquella noche, era una tontería que esa pequeña promesa me causara tal excitación y me impidiera articular palabra.

Estábamos enfrente de la casa de Charlie. Las luces estaban encendidas y mi coche en su sitio. Todo parecía absolutamente normal. Era como despertar de un sueño.

Detuvo el vehículo, pero no me moví.

– ¿Me prometes estar ahí mañana?

–Lo prometo.

Sopesé la respuesta durante unos instantes y luego asentí con la cabeza. Me quité la chaqueta después de olerla por última vez.

–Te la puedes quedar... No tienes una para mañana –me recordó.

–Ah, de acuerdo –accedí entre confusa y sorprendida. Solo esperaba que Charlie no se diera cuenta, ni comenzara a hacer preguntas, aunque ambas opciones eran poco probables.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Con la mano en la manivela, vacilé mientras intentaba prolongar el momento.

– ¿Bella? –dijo en tono diferente, serio y dubitativo.

– ¿Si? –me volví hacía ella con demasiada avidez.

– ¿Vas a prometerme algo?

–Sí –respondí, y al momento me arrepentí de mi incondicional aceptación ¿Qué ocurría si me pedía que me alejara de ella? No podía mantener esa promesa.

–No vayas sola al bosque.

La miré fijamente, totalmente confusa.

– ¿Por qué?

Frunció el ceño y miró con severidad por la ventana.

–No soy la criatura más peligrosa que ronda por ahí fuera. Dejémoslo así.

Me estremecí levemente ante su repentino tono sombrío, pero estaba aliviada. Al menos, esta era una promesa fácil de cumplir.

–Lo que tú digas.

–Nos vemos mañana –suspiró, y supe que deseaba que saliera del coche.

–Entonces, hasta mañana.

Abrí la puerta a regañadientes.

– ¿Bella?

Me di la vuelta mientras se inclinaba hacia mí, por lo que tuve su pálido rostro a unos centímetros del mío. Mi corazón se detuvo.

–Que duermas bien –dijo.

Su aliento rozó mi cara, aturdiéndome. Era el mismo exquisito aroma que emanaba de la cazadora, pero de una forma más concentrada. Parpadeé, totalmente deslumbrada. Edythe se alejó.

Fui incapaz de moverme hasta que se me despejó un poco la mente. Entonces salí del coche con torpeza, teniendo que apoyarme en el marco de la puerta. Creí oírle soltar una risita, pero el sonido fue demasiado bajo para confirmar que fuera cierto.

Aguardó hasta que llegué a la puerta y entonces oí el sonido del motor del coche. Me volví a tiempo de contemplar el vehículo plateado desapareciendo detrás de la esquina. Me di cuenta de que hacía mucho frío.

Tomé la llave de forma maquinal, abrí la puerta y entré. Charlie me llamó desde el cuarto de estar.

– ¿Bella?

–Sí, papá, soy yo.

Fui hasta allí. Estaba viendo un partido de baloncesto.

–Has vuelto pronto.

– ¿Sí? –estaba sorprendida.

–Aún no son más de las ocho –me dijo – ¿Se divirtieron?

–Sí, lo hemos pasado muy bien –la cabeza me dio vueltas al intentar recordar todo el asunto de la salida de chicas que había planeado–. Las dos encontraron vestidos.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Solo cansada. He caminado mucho.

–Bueno, tal vez deberías acostarte ya.

Parecía preocupado. Me pregunté qué aspecto tendría mi cara.

–Antes debo llamar a Jessica.

– ¿Pero no acabas de estar con ella? –preguntó sorprendido.

–Sí, pero me dejé la cartera en su coche –mentí–. Quiero asegurarme de que mañana me la trae.

–Bueno, al menos dale tiempo de llegar a casa.

–Cierto –acepté.

Fui a la cocina y caí exhausta en una silla. Entonces empecé a marearme de verdad. Me pregunté si, después de todo, no iba a entrar en estado de shock.

"¡Contrólate!", me dije.

El teléfono me sobresaltó cuando sonó de repente. Levanté el auricular de un tirón.

– ¿Diga? –pregunté entrecortadamente.

– ¿Bella?

–Hola, Jess. Ahora te iba a llamar.

–Sí, la chaqueta. La vi –su voz reflejaba sorpresa y alivio – ¿Estás en casa?

–Sí ¿Me la puedes traer mañana?

–Claro, pero ¡dime que ha pasado! –exigió.

–Eh, mañana, en Trigonometría, ¿ok?

Lo entendió enseguida.

–Ah, tu padre está ahí, ¿no?

–Sí, exacto.

–De acuerdo. En ese caso, mañana hablamos –percibí la impaciencia en su voz–. ¡Adiós!

–Adiós, Jess.

Subí lentamente las escaleras mientras un profundo sopor me nublaba la mente. Me preparé para irme a la cama sin prestar atención a lo que hacía. No me percaté de que estaba helada hasta que estuve en la ducha, con el agua -demasiado caliente- quemándome la piel. Tirité violentamente durante varios minutos; después el chorro de agua relajó mis músculos agarrotados. Luego, sumamente cansada para moverme, permanecí en la ducha hasta que se acabó el agua caliente.

Salí a trompicones y envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla en un intento de conservar el calor del agua para que no regresaran los dolorosos tiritones. Rápidamente me puse el pijama. Me acurruqué debajo de la colcha, aovillándome como una pelota, abrazándome, para conservar el calor. Me estremecí varias veces.

La cabeza me seguía dando vueltas, llena de imágenes que no lograba comprender, y algunas otras que intentaba reprimir.

Al principio, no tenía nada claro, pero cuando gradualmente me fui acercando a la inconsciencia, se me hicieron evidentes algunas certezas.

Estaba totalmente segura de tres cosas. Primera, Edythe era una vampiro. Segunda, una parte de ella, y no sabía lo potente que podía ser esa parte, tenía sed de mi sangre. Y tercera: estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de ella.


	12. Interrogatorios

**Interrogatorios**

A la mañana siguiente resultó muy difícil discutir con esa parte de mí que estaba convencida de que la noche pasada había sido un sueño. Ni la lógica ni el sentido común estaban de mi lado. Me aferraba a las partes que no podían ser de mi invención, como el olor de Edythe. Estaba segura de que algo así jamás hubiera sido producto de mis propios sueños.

En el exterior, el día era brumoso y oscuro. Perfecto. Edythe no tenía razón alguna para no asistir a clase hoy. Me vestí con ropa de mucho abrigo al recordar que debía devolver la chaqueta de Edythe y recuperar la mía, otra prueba de que mis recuerdos eran reales.

Al bajar las escaleras, descubrí que Charlie ya se había ido. Era más tarde de lo que creía. Devoré en tres bocados una barra de muesli acompañada de leche, que bebí de la misma caja, y salí a toda prisa por la puerta. Con un poco de suerte, no empezaría a llover hasta que hubiera encontrado a Jessica.

Había más niebla de lo acostumbrado, el aire parecía impregnado en humo. Su contacto era gélido cuando se enroscaba en la piel expuesta del cuello y el rostro. No veía el momento de llegar al calor de mi vehículo. La neblina era tan densa que hasta que no estuve a pocos metros de la carretera no me percaté de que en ella había un coche, un coche plateado. Mi corazón latió despacio, vaciló y luego reanudó su ritmo a toda velocidad.

La ventanilla del copiloto estaba bajada, y ella se inclinaba hacia mí, sonriendo.

–¿Quieres que te lleve a la escuela hoy? –preguntó.

Percibí incertidumbre en su voz. Me daba a elegir de verdad, era libre de rehusar y una parte de ella lo esperaba. Era una esperanza vana.

–Sí, gracias –acepté e intenté hablar con voz tranquila.

Una vez dentro del caluroso coche no dijo una palabra y se dispuso a arrancar el motor. El vehículo avanzó a toda velocidad entre las calles cubiertas por los jirones de niebla. Me sentía cohibida. De hecho, lo estaba. La noche pasada todas las defensas estaban bajas... casi todas. No sabía si seguíamos siendo tan cándidas hoy. Me mordí la lengua y esperé a que hablara ella.

Se volvió y me miró burlona.

–¿Qué? ¿No tienes veinte preguntas para hoy?

–¿Te molestan mis preguntas? –pregunté, aliviada.

–No tanto como tus reacciones... No las entiendo.

Parecía bromear, pero no estaba segura. Fruncí el ceño.

–¿Reaccioné mal?

Me miró con una ceja enarcada.

–Sí, Bella. Cuando alguien te dice que bebe sangre, se supone que al menos deberías molestarte, santiguarte, tirar agua bendita, huir gritando despavorida, ese tipo de cosas. Eso me hace preguntarme qué piensas en realidad.

–Siempre te digo lo que pienso en verdad.

–Lo censuras –me acusó.

–No demasiado.

–Lo suficiente para volverme loca.

–No quieres oírlo –mascullé casi en susurro.

En cuanto pronuncié las palabras, me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. El dolor de mi voz era muy débil. Solo podía esperar que ella no lo hubiera notado.

No me respondió, por lo que me pregunté si la había hecho enfadar. Su rostro era inescrutable mientras entrábamos en el aparcamiento del instituto. Ya tarde, se me ocurrió algo.

–¿Dónde están tus hermanos? –pregunté, muy contenta de estar a solas con ella pero recordando que habitualmente ese coche iba lleno.

–Han ido en el coche de Rosalie –señaló un reluciente descapotable rojo con la capota levantada mientras estacionaba a su lado–. ¿Ostentoso, verdad?

–Eh... ¡Caramba! –musité–. Si ella tire no esto, ¿por qué viene contigo?

–Como te he dicho, es ostentoso. Intentamos no desentonar.

–Me vas a perdonar, pero no lo consiguen –me reí mientras salíamos del coche.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

Ya no llegábamos tarde; su alocada conducción me había traído a la escuela con tiempo de sobra.

–¿Entonces, ¿por qué a conducido Rosalie hoy si es más ostentoso?

–Es culpa mía, como de costumbre. Eso diría Rosalie. ¿No lo has notado, Bella? Ahora, estoy rompiendo todas las reglas.

Se reunió conmigo delante del coche y permaneció muy cerca de mí mientras caminábamos hacia el campus. Quería acortar esa pequeña distancia, extender mi mano y tocarla, pero temía que ella no lo considerara lo suficientemente cauteloso, o que no fuera de su agrado.

–¿Por qué tienen coches como esos si quieren pasar desapercibidos? –Me pregunté en voz alta.

–Un lujo –admitió con una media sonrisa–. A todos nos gusta conducir deprisa.

–Claro –musité.

Con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas, Jessica estaba esperando debajo del saliente del tejado de la cafetería. Sobre su brazo, bendita sea, estaba mi chaqueta.

–Hey, Jessica –dije cuando estuvimos a pocos pasos–. Gracias por acordarte.

Me la entregó sin decir nada.

–Buenos días, Jessica –le saludó amablemente Edythe. No tenía la culpa de que su voz fuera tan irresistible ni de lo que sus ojos eran capaces de obrar.

–Eh... Hola –posó sus ojos sobre mí, intentando reunir sus pensamientos dispersos–. Supongo que te veré en Trigonometría.

Me dirigió una mirada elocuente y reprimí un suspiro. ¿Qué demonios iba a decirle?

–Sí, allí nos vemos.

Se alejó, deteniéndose dos veces para mirarnos por encima de su hombro.

–¿Qué le vas a contar? –murmuró Edythe.

–¿Eh? –La miré, y luego clavé los ojos en la espalda de Jessica–. Ah. ¿Qué está pensando?

Torció la boca hacia un lado.

–No sé si es demasiado ético que te diga lo que está...

–Lo que no es ético es que te reserves tus injustas ventajas para ti misma.

Me dedicó una sonrisa traviesa, mientras me quitaba su chaqueta y se la entregaba para reemplazarla por la mía. Se la puso sin más.

–Quiere saber si nos estamos viendo a escondidas, y también hasta dónde has llegado conmigo –dijo al final.

La sangre fluyó a mi cara a tal velocidad que estuve segura de que la tendría completamente roja antes de que hubiera transcurrido un segundo.

Miró a otro lado, y su rostro se mostró repentinamente tan incómodo como el mío. Retrocedió un paso e hizo chirriar los dientes.

Me llevó un minuto darme cuenta de que el sonrojo que a mí tanto me avergonzaba probablemente tuviera un significado completamente diferente para ella.

Aquello me incitó a tranquilizarme.

–Oh, no ¿Qué debo decirle?

Empezó a caminar y yo la seguí, sin fijarme adónde me estaba llevando. La gente pasaba a nuestro lado de camino a clase, probablemente mirando, pero apenas era consciente de su presencia.

Pasado unos minutos, alzó la vista hacia mí con el rostro relajado y sonriendo de nuevo.

–Esa es una buena pregunta. Me muero de ganas por escuchar qué se te ocurre.

–Edythe...

Ella sonrió y, entonces su mano se alzó para atrapar un mechón suelto que se había escapado del nudo de mi coleta y lo colocó en su lugar. Con la misma rapidez, volvió a dejar su mano al costado. Mi corazón resopló de hiperactividad.

–Te veré en el almuerzo –dijo, haciendo gala de sus hoyuelos. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Me quedé allí pasmada, colorada e irritada. ¡Menuda tramposa! Ahora estaba incluso más preocupada sobre lo que le iba a decir a Jessica.

Pasado un segundo, me recuperé lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que estaba justo en frente del aula de Literatura. Junto a la puerta se detuvieron tres personas que me observaban con distintos grados de sorpresa y asombro. Agaché la cabeza y me apresuré a entrar en la clase.

Me senté en mi sitio de siempre al tiempo que lanzaba la cartera contra el suelo con fastidio.

–Buenos días, Bella –me saludó Mike desde el asiento contiguo. Alcé la vista para ver el aspecto extraño y resignado de su rostro–. ¿Cómo te fue en Port Angels?

–Fue... –no había una forma sincera de resumirlo–. Estuvo genial –concluí sin convicción–. Jessica consiguió un vestido estupendo.

–¿Dijo algo de la noche del lunes? –preguntó con los ojos relucientes. Sonreí ante el giro que había tomado la conversación.

–Dijo que se lo había pasado realmente bien –le confirmé.

–¿Segura? –dijo con avidez.

–Segurísima.

Entonces el señor Mason llamó al orden a la clase y nos pidió que entregásemos nuestros trabajos. Lengua e Historia se pasaron de forma borrosa, mientras yo seguía preocupada sobre la forma en que iba a explicarle las cosas a Jessica. Me iba a costar muchísimo si Edythe estaba escuchando lo que decía a través de los pensamientos de Jessica. ¡Qué inoportuno podía llegar a ser su pequeño don cuando no servía para salvarme la vida!

La niebla se había disuelto hacia el final de la segunda hora, pero el día seguía oscuro, con nubes bajas y opresivas. Le sonreí al cielo.

Jessica se sentaba en la fila de atrás cuando entré en clase de Trigonometría, casi botando fuera del asiento de pura agitación. Me senté a su lado con renuencia mientras me intentaba a mí misma de que sería mejor zanjar el asunto lo antes posible.

–¡Cuéntamelo todo! –me ordenó antes de que me sentara.

–¿Qué quieres saber? –intenté salirme por la tangente.

–¿Qué ocurrió anoche?

–Fuimos a cenar y luego me llevó a casa.

Me miró con una forzada expresión de escepticismo.

–¿Cómo llegaste a casa tan pronto?

–Conduce demasiado rápido –esperaba que escuchara eso–. Fue aterrador.

–¿Fue como una cita? ¿Le habías dicho que se reunieran allí?

–No... Me sorprendió verle en Port Angels.

Contrajo los labios contrariada ante la manifiesta sinceridad de mi voz.

–¿Has salido alguna vez con ella antes de anoche?

–Nunca.

–Porque, bueno, ya sabes que no es precisamente un secreto que a ella le gustan las chicas, y no la he visto tan cerca de otra persona, que no sean sus hermanos, antes de que llegaras aquí. Creo que está obsesionada contigo.

Compuse una mueca molesta.

–¿En serio, Jessica?

–¿Qué? Ella te ha recogido hoy para traerte a clase... ¿o no? –me sondeó.

–Sí, eso también ha sido una sorpresa. Se dio cuenta de que la noche pasada no tenía la chaqueta –le expliqué.

–Supongo que no tardará mucho en aburrirse de ti. Es Edythe Cullen, después de todo.

Mi rostro se descompuso por un segundo, lo suficiente para que ella se percatara del cambio y sonriera, un poco engreída.

–Sí –dije–. Seguro tienes razón.

El señor Varner apareció en ese preciso instante y el murmullo general empezó a acallarse cuanto comenzó a escribir ecuaciones en la pizarra.

–Aunque, ¿sabes qué? –Dijo Jessica en voz muy baja–. Creo que deberías alejarte de ella primero. Ya sabes, quedarte con la gente normal antes de que tú también empieces a mirar a las chicas demasiado.

Ya estaba enfadada. No me gustaba como hablaba de Edythe en general, y el modo en que dijo «normal», refiriéndose a su inclinación sexual me sacó de mis casillas. No, Edythe no era normal, pero no era porque, como su tono trataba de dar a entender, tuviera... algo malo. Ella estaba más allá de la normalidad, por encima de ella. La superaba tanto que la normalidad y Edythe ni siquiera estaban en el mismo plano de existencia.

–Probablemente sea lo mejor –murmuré con voz dura–. No sea cosa de que nos contagie a todas, ¿verdad?

Me lanzó una mirada de asombro, pero yo me giré hacia el profesor. Era consciente de que volvía a vigilarme con suspicacia, hasta que el señor Varner se dio cuenta y llamó su atención para que contestara una pregunta.

Jessica me dejó atrás en el pasillo de camino a la clase de Español, pero no me importó. Seguía enfadada. No volvió a hablarme hasta el final de la clase, cuando ya empezaba a guardar mis libros –un poco demasiado entusiasmada– en mi mochila.

–Hoy no te vas a sentar con nosotros para almorzar, ¿verdad?

Su rostro volvía a mostrarse receloso, y más precavido ahora. Evidentemente, pensaba que iba a estar encantada de pavonearme, de ir por ahí exhibiendo mi cercanía con Edythe para parecer más genial. Al fin y al cabo, Jessica y yo llevábamos siendo amigas un tiempo. Ella había asumido que le sería leal... pero ahora había descubierto que estaba equivocada.

–No estoy segura –dije.

No tenía ningún sentido mostrar excesiva confianza. Recordaba con demasiada claridad cómo me sentí cada vez que desaparecía. No quería invocar a mi mala suerte.

Se alejó sin esperarme, pero entonces trastabilló levemente, y se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta del aula.

–En serio, esto tiene que ser una broma –dijo Jessica en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que yo pudiera escucharla... Yo, y todos los presentes en un radio de tres metros.

Me miró por encima del hombro, sacudió su cabello al girarse y se marchó dando grandes zancadas.

Algo me decía que podía dar mi amistad con Jessica por concluida si seguía mis sentimientos recién descubiertos.

Tenía prisa por llegar a la puerta, y ver a que venía el comentario de Jessica, igual que el resto de la clase. Uno a uno, todos se detuvieron para darse media vuelta y mirarme antes de salir. Cuando por fin conseguí seguirles, no sabía bien qué esperar. Irracionalmente, estaba casi esperando encontrarme a Tyler en un esmoquin y con un ramillete en la mano.

Pero fuera de mi aula de Español, apoyada contra la pared –y con un aspecto mil veces más hermoso del que nadie tenía derecho a lucir–, Edythe me estaba esperando. Sus grandes ojos parecían divertidos, y las comisuras de sus labios estaban a punto de curvarse en una sonrisa. Era obvio que había estado escuchando.

–Hola, Bella.

–Hola.

Una parte de mí era consciente de que teníamos público, pero me daba absolutamente igual.

–¿Estas hambrienta? –me preguntó.

–Sí, claro.

En realidad no tenía ni idea de si lo estaba. Sentía como todo mi cuerpo era recorrido por una agradable electricidad. Mis nervios no eran capaces de procesar nada más. Inquieta, jugueteé con la cremallera de la chaqueta.

Viró hacía la cafetería, balanceando su mochila para colocársela.

El entrar con Edythe en el abigarrado flujo de gente a la hora del almuerzo se pareció mucho a mi primer día: todos me miraban. No pude evitar mirar hacia la esquina del fondo como hacia todos los días. Toda su familia estaba presente, y solo se prestaban atención entre sí. O bien no se fijaron en Edythe y en mí o, sencillamente, no les importaba. Pero no pude evitar preguntarme qué pensarían de mí.

Y yo me pregunté qué pensaba de ellos.

Justo entonces, Alice alzó la vista y me sonrió desde la otra punta de la sala. Yo le devolví la sonrisa automáticamente, y luego bajé la vista abochornada, dándome cuenta de que bien pudo haber sido destinada a Edythe. Ella parecía enfadada. Mis ojos fueron de una a la otra mientras mantenían una especie de conversación silenciosa. Primero, la sonrisa de Alice se ensanchó, dejando a la vista unos dientes tan blancos que su resplandor se percibía incluso desde la otra punta de la sala. Edythe enarcó las cejas y su labio superior se crispó muy levemente. Alice puso los ojos en blanco, mirando al techo, y extendió las manos como dando a entender un «me rindo». Edythe le dio la espalda y avanzó en la cola. Alcanzó una bandeja y empezó a llenarla.

–¿Alice es tu hermana favorita?

Me miró.

–No está bien tener favoritismos pero, ¿por qué piensas eso?

–Parece que es con quien menos te cuesta hablar.

Se quedó pensando en ello un momento.

–Estoy muy unida a toda mi familia, pero Alice y yo somos las que más cosas en común tenemos –dijo en voz lo suficientemente baja para que solo yo le escuchara–. Aunque hay días en que es muy pesada.

Yo volví a mirarle: ahora se estaba riendo abiertamente. Aunque no nos miraba, pensé que era probable que se estuviera riendo de ella.

Estaba tan concentrada en aquel pequeño intercambio que no me di cuenta de lo que llevaba en la bandeja hasta que la empleada de la cafetería se dirigió a nosotras:

–Son veinticuatro con treinta y tres –dijo.

–¿Qué? –giré la cabeza hacia la bandeja y reaccioné a destiempo.

Edythe ya estaba pagando y, acto seguido, deslizándose con elegancia a la mesa donde nos habíamos sentado juntas la semana anterior.

–Oye –siseé, corriendo unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella para alcanzarla–. No me puedo comer todo esto.

–La mitad es para mí, por supuesto.

Enarqué una ceja.

–¿En serio?

–Toma lo que quieras –dijo deslizando la bandeja al centro de la mesa.

Me hundí en el asiento frente al suyo, dejando que el peso muerto de mi mochila la deslizara al suelo. En la otra punta de la larga mesa, un grupo de estudiantes de último año la contemplaban con los ojos como platos.

–Siento curiosidad –comenté mientras elegía una manzana y la hacía girar entre las manos–, ¿Qué harías si alguien te desafiara a comer?

–Tú siempre sientes curiosidad.

Hizo una mueca y arrancó la punta de un pedazo de _pizza_ , se la metió en la boca y empezó a masticarla con expresión martirizada. Un segundo después, tragó y me miró con ademán de superioridad.

–Si alguien te desafía a comer tierra, puedes, ¿verdad? –preguntó con condescendencia.

Arrugué la nariz.

–Una vez lo hice... en una apuesta –admití–. No fue tan malo.

Se echó a reír.

–Supongo que no me sorprende. Toma.

Empujó hacia mí el resto de la _pizza_. Le di un mordisco. Me preguntaba si realmente sabría a tierra. No era la mejor _pizza_ que había comido en mi vida, pero no estaba mal. Mientras masticaba, miró por encima de mi hombro y rió.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Jessica está completamente descolocada.

–Lo sé.

–Su imaginación se ha desbordado por completo cuando te vio salir de mi coche,

Me encogí de hombros y le di otro mordisco a la _pizza_.

Ladeó la cabeza.

–¿Realmente estás de acuerdo con ella?

Me apresuré a tragar.

–¿Si estoy de acuerdo con ella en qué?

–En por qué estoy aquí contigo.

Me llevó un minuto recordar nuestra conversación. Recordaba algunas cosas que desearía que no hubiera escuchado, como el hecho de que supuestamente le gustaran las chicas y eso parecía ser desagradable para Jessica.

–No estoy segura de qué te refieres.

Ella frunció el ceño.

–«Creo que está obsesionada contigo» –citó.

Me sorprendió que pareciera tan molesta.

–En realidad, creo que eso se aplicaría más a mí que a ti –opiné.

–Por lo que me aburriré pronto, ¿no?

Aquello me dolió un poco –ese era mi mayor miedo, y parecía demasiado plausible–, pero intenté ocultarlo encogiéndome otra vez de hombros.

–Bella, estas volviendo a ser absurda.

–¿Sí?

Me dedicó una expresión divertida que estaba entre una sonrisa y una mueca de enfado.

–En este preciso instante, hay varias cosas que me preocupan. El aburrimiento no es una de ellas –ladeó la cabeza y sus ojos perforaron los míos –. ¿No me crees?

Intenté acordarme de respirar. Tuve que desviar la mirada para recuperarme.

–Eh... Sí, claro. Supongo.

–Bueno, esa es una afirmación abrumadoramente firme –resopló.

Le di otro mordisco a la _pizza_ , masticando de forma deliberadamente lenta esta vez. Ella aguardó, observándome con su intensa mirada y ese ceño fruncido que indicaba que estaba intentando ver dentro de mi cabeza. Cuando di un segundo mordisco en silencio, expulsó un resoplido furioso por la nariz.

–Detesto profundamente que hagas eso.

–¿El qué? ¿No contarte todas y cada una de las estúpidas ideas que se me cruzan por la cabeza?

Noté que quería sonreír, pero no cedió.

–Exactamente.

–De acuerdo. ¿Creo que te aburrirás de mí? Sí, lo creo. Sinceramente, no sé por qué sigues aquí. Pero no quería verbalizarlo, porque no quería que pensaras en algo que quizá todavía no se te había ocurrido.

Se le escapó una sonrisa al fin.

–Muy cierto. No me había dado cuenta, pero ahora que lo mencionas, creo que realmente tengo que pasar a otra cosa. Son comentarios de Jessica, después de todo.

Un segundo después, tendió el brazo sobre la mesa en dirección a mí, insegura, y la dejó a mi alcance.

Yo rocé mis dedos con los suyos, no quería que se arrepintiera y se alejara como en Port Angels.

Sonrió, pero, acto seguido, hizo una mueca de dolor.

–Lo siento –dije, apartándola.

–No –objetó–. No es por ti. Aquí.

Muy delicadamente, como si mi mano fuera un objeto soplado en el vidrio más delicado, depositó los dedos sobre mi palma. Imitando su cautela, yo cerré la mano con delicadeza alrededor de sus dedos.

–¿Qué sucede? –susurré a media voz.

–Muchas reacciones distintas –su frente volvió a fruncirse–. Rosalie tiene una voz mental particularmente estridente.

No pude evitarlo: inmediatamente miré hacia la otra punta de la cafetería, y me arrepentí mucho de haberlo hecho.

Rosalie lanzaba puñales con la vista a la espalda de Edythe; y Emmett, que estaba frente a ella, también se había vuelto para quedarse mirándola. Cuando mire, Rosalie dirigió su iracunda mirada hacia mí.

Mis ojos se clavaron en Edythe y sentí como el vello de mi nuca se erizaba; sin embargo ella ahora estaba devolviendo la misma mirada fulminante, con el labio superior crispado sobre sus dientes en una mueca hostil. Para mi sorpresa, Emmett se giró de inmediato y Rosalie apartó su amenazadora expresión. Clavó la mirada en la mesa con gesto repentinamente contrariado.

Alice daba la sensación de estar pasándoselo en grande, Jasper no se volvió en ningún momento.

–¿Acabo de enfadar a...? –tragué saliva antes de poder terminar la frase: «¿A un montón de vampiros?».

–No –dijo con firmeza, y luego suspiró–: Pero yo sí.

Volví a mirar a Rosalie durante una fracción de segundo. No se había movido.

–¿Es por mí? ¿Por qué soy una chica?

El recuerdo de los ojos lívidos clavados en su espalda hizo que me invadiera una oleada de pánico.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

–No tienes que preocuparte por mí –me aseguró, de forma un poco engreída–. No estoy diciendo que Rosalie no pudiera acabar conmigo en un combate justo, pero sí es cierto que yo nunca juego limpio y que no pretendo empezar ahora. Y ella sabe que no le conviene intentar nada contra mí.

–Edythe...

Ella rió.

–Es un chiste. No es nada, Bella. Problemas normales entre hermanos.

–... Si tú lo dices.

–Yo lo digo.

Miré nuestras manos, aún entrelazadas. Era la primera vez que sostenía sus manos, en realidad, pero el gesto quedaba envuelto en el asombroso recuerdo de por qué me la había ofrecido en primer lugar.

–Volvamos a lo que estabas pensando –dijo como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos.

Suspiré.

–¿Te ayudaría saber que ella no fue la única en acusarme de estar obsesionada?

–Genial, también has oído eso –gruñí. No sabía por qué me sorprendía, sabía que estaría pendiente de la conversación.

–He estado cautivada desde el principio hasta el fin.

–Lo siento –dije.

–¿Por qué te disculpas? No tienes la culpa, ni has influenciado mis sentimientos hacía ti. Fue algo que salió de mí, y no creo que ese sentimiento vaya a cambiar.

Me quedé mirándola con escepticismo.

–Pongámoslo así –frunció los labios en una expresión pensativa–. Aunque eres la única persona respecto a la que no puedo estar completamente segura, estaría dispuesta a apostar una gran cantidad de dinero a que yo paso más tiempo pensando en ti que tú pensando en mí.

–Ja –reí, estupefacta–. No estés tan segura de ello.

Enarcó una ceja y habló en voz tan baja que tuve que inclinarme hacía ella para escucharla.

–Ah, pero tú solo estás consciente durante unas dieciséis horas de cualquier periodo de veinticuatro. Eso me da bastante ventaja, ¿no te parece?

–Pero no estas teniendo en cuenta los sueños.

–¿Las pesadillas cuentan cómo sueños? –suspiró ella.

El sonrojo me empezó a trepar por el cuello.

–Cuando sueño contigo, definitivamente no es una pesadilla.

Se le abrió levemente la boca a causa de la sorpresa, y su rostro mostró de repente cierta vulnerabilidad.

–¿En serio? –preguntó.

Era evidente que aquello le agradaba, así que, aún abochornada por mi confesión, respondí:

–Absolutamente todas las noches.

Cerró los ojos solo un minuto, pero cuando los abrió, su sonrisa volvió a delatarlos.

–Las fases REM son las más cortas del ciclo del sueño. Te sigo llevando horas de ventaja.

Fruncí en ceño. Me resultaba muy difícil procesar aquello.

–¿De verdad piensas en mí?

–¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerlo?

–Bueno, mírame –dije, algo innecesario puesto que ya lo estaba haciendo–. Soy absolutamente normal; bueno, salvo por todas las situaciones en que la muerte me ha pasado rozando y porque tengo dificultad para caminar sobre una superficie recta sin tropezarme. Y mírate a ti.

La señale con un gesto de la mano, a ella y a su desconcertante perfección.

Esbozó una sonrisa con lentitud. Empezó siendo muy pequeña, pero terminó exhibiendo sus hoyuelos en toda su plenitud, como el número final del espectáculo de fuegos artificiales del 4 de julio.

–No te voy a quitar la razón sobre las situaciones en las que la muerte te ha pasado rozando.

–Bueno, ahí lo tienes.

–Pero eres la persona menos ordinaria que he conocido nunca.

Nos sostuvimos la mirada mutuamente durante un largo segundo. Mis ojos buscaron los suyos mientras intentaba creer que ella pudiera estar viendo algo lo suficientemente importante como para mantenerlos allí. Siempre tenía la sensación de que estaba a punto de esfumarse, de desaparecer como si, al fin y al cabo, solo fuera un mito.

–Pero, ¿por qué...? –no sabía cómo expresarlo.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, a la espera.

–Anoche... –me detuve y sacudí la cabeza.

Ella frunció el ceño.

–¿Lo haces a propósito? ¿Dejas los pensamientos a medias para volverme loca?

Inspiré hondo.

–De acuerdo. Afirmas que no te aburro.

Ella asintió, luchando por esconder una sonrisa.

–Pero anoche, era como si estuvieras buscando una manera de decirme adiós.

–Muy perceptiva –susurró. Y la angustia surgió de nuevo cuando confirmó mis peores temores.

Por primera vez, sus dedos presionaron levemente los míos.

–Aunque las dos cosas no están relacionadas.

–¿Qué dos cosas?

–La profundidad de mis sentimientos hacia ti y la necesidad de marcharme. Bueno, si están relacionadas, pero inversamente.

«La necesidad de marcharme». Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago.

–No lo entiendo.

Me miró de nuevo a los ojos; los suyos ardían, hipnotizándome. Su voz apenas era audible.

–Cuanto más me preocupo por ti, más crucial me parece encontrar un modo de... mantenerte a salvo. De mí. Marcharme sería lo más adecuado.

Sacudí la cabeza.

–No.

Inspiró hondo, y dio la sensación de que sus ojos se oscurecían de un modo extraño.

–Bueno, no se me ha dado bien dejarte en paz las veces que lo he intentado. No sé cómo hacerlo.

–¿Me harías un favor? –Ella asintió–. Deja de intentar averiguarlo.

Esbozó una media sonrisa.

–Supongo que, dada la frecuencia con la que te expones a situaciones cercanas a la muerte, es más seguro que me mantenga cerca.

–Completamente cierto. Nunca se sabe cuándo una malvada furgoneta puede volver a atacarme.

Ella frunció el ceño.

–Edythe, ¿aún piensas venir conmigo a Seattle, verdad? Hay muchas furgonetas en Seattle. Acechan desde detrás de cada esquina, literalmente.

–En realidad, tengo otra pregunta para ti. ¿Tienes que ir a Seattle este sábado de verdad o es solo una excusa para que no tener que dar una negativa a tu manada de admiradores?

–Eh...

–Eso pensaba.

–¿Sabes? Me pusiste en una especie de aprieto por el asunto de Tyler en el estacionamiento.

–¿Lo dices porque ahora piensa que va a llevarte al baile de graduación?

Se me abrió la boca sola, y entonces apreté los dientes.

Ahora ella estaba intentando no reírse.

–Ay, Bella.

Sabía que había algo más.

–¿Qué?

–Ya se ha comprado el esmoquin.

No tenía palabras para aquello. Debió de percibir el pánico en mis ojos.

–Podría ser peor: en realidad lo compró antes de pedírtelo. Y era de segunda mano, así que tampoco hizo una gran inversión.

Yo seguía sin poder hablar. Ella volvió a apretarme la mano.

–Se te ocurrirá cómo resolverlo.

–Nunca voy a bailes.

–Si te hubiese pedido que me acompañaras al baile de primavera, ¿me habrías dicho que no?

Miré sus grandes ojos dorados y trate de imaginarme diciéndole que no, como había hecho con Mike y los otros.

–Probablemente, no, pero hubiera encontrado alguna excusa para cancelarlo después. Me habría roto la pierna, si hubiera sido necesario.

Parecía confundida.

–¿Por qué ibas a hacer eso?

Moví la cabeza con tristeza.

–Supongo que nunca me has visto en gimnasia, pero creía que tu lo entenderías.

–¿Te refieres al hecho de que eres incapaz de caminar por una superficie plana y estable sin encontrar algo con lo que tropezar?

–Obviamente.

–Soy muy buena profesora, Bella.

–Creo que la coordinación no es una habilidad que pueda aprenderse.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

–Pero, volviendo a la pregunta, ¿tienes que ir a Seattle o te importaría que fuéramos a un lugar diferente?

En cuanto utilizó el plural, no me preocupé por nada más.

–Estoy abierta a sugerencias –concedí–, pero he de pedirte otro favor.

Me miró con precaución, como hacía siempre que formulaba una pregunta abierta.

–¿Cuál?

–¿Puedo conducir?

Frunció el ceño.

–¿Por qué?

–Bueno, sobre todo porque, como conductora, das mucho miedo. Pero también porque le dije a Charlie que iba a ir sola, y no quiero que empiece a preguntar.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

–De todas las cosas por las que te tendría que asustar, a ti te preocupa mi conducción –movió la cabeza con desagrado, pero luego volvió a ponerse seria–. ¿No le quieres decir a tu padre que vas a pasar el día conmigo?

Comprendí el trasfondo de sus palabras. Creía que la ocultaba de Charlie para que no supiera lo que pasaba entre ambas, para que no pensara como Jessica. Y ahora que lo pensaba, no estaba muy segura de la reacción de Charlie cuando se enterara. Eso me ponía un poco nerviosa.

–Con Charlie, menos es siempre más –le expliqué–. De todos modos, ¿a dónde vamos a ir?

–Alice dice que va a hacer buen tiempo, por lo que estaré fuera de la atención pública y podrás estar conmigo si así lo quieres.

Otra vez me dejaba la alternativa de elegir.

–¿Y me enseñarás a que te referías con lo del sol? –pregunté, entusiasmada por la idea de resolver otra de las incógnitas.

–Sí –sonrió, y luego dudó–. Pero si no quieres estar a solas conmigo, seguiría prefiriendo que no fueras a Seattle tú sola. Me entran escalofríos solo de pensar en tantas furgonetas.

–Da la casualidad de que no me importa estar a solas contigo.

–Lo sé –suspiró–. Pero se lo deberías contar a Charlie.

–¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

Sus ojos relampaguearon con súbita fiereza.

–Para darme algún pequeño incentivo para traerte de vuelta.

–Creo que me arriesgaré.

Resopló con enojo y desvió la mirada.

–Bueno, pues ya está decidido. ¿Cambiamos de tema?

Mi intento de hablar de otra cosa no fue de mucha ayuda.

–¿De qué quieres hablar? –preguntó entre dientes, aún enfadada.

Miré a nuestro alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie nos podía oír. En el rincón del fondo Alice estaba inclinada hacia adelante, hablando con Jasper. Emmett estaba sentado junto a él, pero Rosalie se había ido.

–¿Por qué te fuiste a ese lugar, Goat Rocks, el último fin de semana? ¿Para cazar? Charlie dijo que no era un buen lugar para acampar a causa de los osos.

Me miró fijamente, como si estuviera pasando por alto lo evidente.

–¿Osos? –pregunté entonces, de forma entrecortada; ella esbozó una sonrisa burlona–. Ya sabes, no estamos en temporada de osos –añadí con severidad para ocultar mi sorpresa.

–Si lees con cuidado la normativa, verás que las leyes recogen solo la caza con armas –me informó.

Me contempló con regocijo mientras lo asimilaba lentamente.

–¿Osos? –repetí con dificultad.

–El favorito de Emmett es el oso pardo –dijo a la ligera, pero sus ojos escrutaban mi reacción. Intenté recobrar la compostura.

–¡Humm! –musité mientras tomaba otra porción de _pizza_ como pretexto para bajar los ojos. La mastiqué muy despacio, y luego tragué–. Bueno –dije un momento después–, ¿cuál es tu favorito?

Enarcó una ceja y sus labios se curvaron con desaprobación.

–El puma.

–Claro, tiene sentido –asentí como si acabara de decir algo completamente normal.

–Por supuesto –dijo imitando mi tono–, debemos tener cuidado para no causar un impacto medioambiental desfavorable con una caza imprudente. Intentamos concentrarnos en zonas con sobrepoblación de depredadores... Y nos alejamos tanto como sea necesario. Aquí siempre hay ciervos y alces. Nos servirían, pero ¿qué diversión puede haber en eso? –sonrió.

–Ninguna –murmuré mientras daba otro mordisco a la _pizza_.

–El comienzo de la primavera es la estación favorita de Emm para cazar osos –sonrió como si recordara alguna broma–. Acaban de salir de la hibernación y se muestran mucho más irritables.

–No hay nada más divertido que un oso pardo irritado –admití asintiendo.

Se rió y movió la cabeza.

–Dime lo que realmente estás pensando, por favor.

–Me lo intento imaginar, pero no puedo –admití–, ¿Cómo cazan un oso sin armas?

–Oh, las tenemos –exhibió sus relucientes dientes con una sonrisa breve, que... no era realmente una sonrisa–, solo que no de la clase que se contempló al legislar las leyes de caza. Si has visto atacar a un oso en la televisión, tendrías que poder visualizar como caza Emmett.

Observé a Emmett, al otro extremo de la cafetería, agradecida de que no estuviera mirando en mi dirección. De repente, las largas y duras lineas de músculos que recorrían sus brazos y piernas resultaban más amenazantes. Lo imaginé sosteniendo una montaña por la base, y levantandola...

Edythe siguió la dirección de mi mirada y soltó una suave risa.

La miré, enervada.

–¿Es peligroso? –pregunté en voz baja–. ¿Alguna vez haz resultado herida?

Su risa tintineó como una campana.

–Ay, Bella. Tan peligroso como tu porción de _pizza_.

Miré el borde de la _pizza_ y dije:

–¿Tú también te pareces a un oso?

–Más como un puma, o eso me han dicho –respondió a la ligera–. Tal vez nuestras preferencias sean significativas.

–Tal vez –repetí. Intenté sonreír, pero mi mente estaba luchando por unir aquellas imágenes tan paradójicas, sin éxito–. ¿Es algo que podría llegar a ver?

–¡Absolutamente no! –susurró.

Su cara se tornó aún más lívida de lo habitual y de repente su mirada era de terror. Apartó delicadamente su mano de la mía y envolvió los brazos con fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo.

Mi mano quedó en la mesa vacía, entumecida por el frío.

–¿Demasiado aterrador para mí? –pregunté.

Cerró los ojos un momento para recobrar el control. Cuando por fin sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, parecía enfadada.

–Casi desearía que fuera posible. Pareces no entender la realidad presente. Quizás te sentaría bien ser testigo de lo peligrosa que soy en realidad.

–Entonces, ¿por qué? – le insté, ignorando su expresión enojada.

Me miró fijamente durante más de un minuto y al final dijo:

–Más tarde –se incorporó ágilmente–. Vamos a llegar tarde.

Miré a mi alrededor, sorprendida de ver que tenía razón: la cafetería estaba casi vacía.

Cuando estaba a su lado, el tiempo y el espacio se desdibujaban de tal manera que perdía la noción de ambos. Me incorporé de un salto mientras recogía la mochila.

–En tal caso, más tarde –admití.

No lo iba a olvidar.


	13. Complicaciones

_**Complicaciones**_

Todo el mundo nos miró cuando nos dirigimos a nuestras mesa del laboratorio. Esta vez, no orientó la silla para sentarse todo lo lejos que le permitía la mesa. En lugar de eso, se sentó bastante cerca de mí, nuestros brazos casi se tocaban.

El señor Banner entró a clase de espalda llevando una gran mesa metálica de ruedas con un video y un televisor tosco y anticuado. Una clase con película. El relajamiento de la atmósfera fue casi tangible.

El profesor introdujo la cinta en el terco video y se dirigió hacia la pared para apagar las luces.

Entonces, cuando el aula quedó a oscuras, adquirí consciencia plena de que Edythe se sentaba a menos de tres centímetros de mí. La inesperada electricidad que fluyó por mi cuerpo me dejó aturdida, sorprendida de que fuera posible estar más pendiente de ella de lo que ya lo estaba. Estuve a punto de no poder controlar el loco impulso de extender la mano y tocarla, acariciar aquel rostro perfecto en medio de la oscuridad. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho con fuerza, con los puños crispados. Estaba perdiendo el juicio.

Comenzaron los créditos de inicio, que iluminaron la sala de forma simbólica. Estaba sentada igual que yo: los brazos cruzados, los puños cerrados, observándome. Cuando vio que la miraba, ella sonrió, casi como si se sintiera avergonzada. Incluso en la oscuridad, sus ojos parecían seguir ardiendo. Desvíe la mirada antes de empezar a hiperventilar. Era absolutamente ridículo que me sintiera aturdida.

La hora se me hizo eterna. No pude concentrarme en la película, ni siquiera supe de qué tema se trataba. Intenté relajarme en vano, ya que la corriente eléctrica que parecía emanar de algún lugar de su cuerpo no cesaba nunca. De forma esporádica, me permitía alguna breve ojeada en su dirección, pero ella tampoco parecía relajarse en ningún momento. El abrumador anhelo de tocarle también se negaba a desaparecer. Apreté los dedos contra las costillas hasta que me dolieron del esfuerzo.

Exhalé un suspiro de alivio cuando el señor Banner encendió las luces al final de la clase y estiré los brazos, flexionando los dedos a garrotazos. Edythe se rio.

–Vaya, ha sido interesante –murmuró. Hablaba en voz baja y en sus ojos brillaba la cautela.

–Hmm –fue todo lo que fui capaz de responder.

–¿Nos vamos? –preguntó. Se puso de pie ágilmente. Levantó su mochila con un solo dedo.

Casi gemí. Llegaba la hora de Educación física. Me alce con cuidado, preocupada por la posibilidad de que esa nueva y extraña intensidad establecida entre nosotras hubiera afectado a mi sentido del equilibrio.

Caminó silenciosa a mi lado hasta la siguiente clase y se detuvo en la puerta. Me volví para despedirme, pero mi despedida se quedó en la garganta. Su rostro tenía una expresión desgarradora, casi dolorida, y terriblemente hermosa, y el anhelo de tocarla se apoderó de mi con la misma intensidad que antes.

Vacilante y con el debate interior reflejado en los ojos, alzó la mano y recorrió rápidamente mi pómulo con las yemas de los dedos. Su piel estaba tan fría como de costumbre, pero su roce quemaba.

Se volvió sin decir nada y se alejó rápidamente.

Entré en el gimnasio, mareada y tambaleándome un poco. Me dejé ir hasta el vestuario donde me cambié como en estado de trance, vagamente consciente de que había otras personas en torno a mí. No fui consciente del todo hasta que empuñe una raqueta. No pesaba mucho, pero la sentí insegura en mi mano. Vi a algunos chicos de la clase mirarme a hurtadillas. El entramado Clapp nos ordenó jugar por parejas.

Gracias a dios, aún quedaban algunos rescoldos de caballerosidad en Mike, que acudió a mi lado.

–¿Quieres formar pareja conmigo?

–Gracias, Mike… –hice un gesto de disculpa–. No tienes por qué hacerlo, ya lo sabes.

–No te preocupes, me mantendré lejos de tu camino –dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Algunas veces, era muy fácil que Mike me gustará.

La clase no transcurrió sin incidentes. No sé como, con el mismo golpe me las arreglé para dar a Mike en el hombro y golpearme la cabeza con la raqueta. Pase el resto de la hora en el rincón de atrás de la pista, con la raqueta sujeta bien segura detrás de la espalda. A pesar de estar en desventaja por mi causa, Mike era muy bueno, y ganó él solo tres de los cuatro partidos. Gracias a él, conseguí un buen resultado inmerecido cuando el entrenador silbó dando por finalizada la clase.

–Así… –dijo cuando nos alejábamos de la pista.

–Así… ¿qué?

–Tú y Cullen, ¿eh? –preguntó con tono de rebeldía. Mi anterior sentimiento de afecto se disipó –No sabía que eras de "esas".

–No es de tu incumbencia, Mike –le avisé mientras en mi fuero interno maldecía a Jessica, enviándola al infierno.

–No me gusta –murmuró en cualquier caso.

–No tiene por qué –le repliqué bruscamente.

–Te mira como si… te mira como si fueras algo comestible –me ignoró y prosiguió–: No es como una chica debería mirar a otra.

Contuve la histeria que amenazaba con estallar, pero a pesar de mis esfuerzos se me escapó una risita tonta. Me miró ceñudo. Me despedí con la mano y hui al vestuario.

Me vestí a toda prisa. Un revoloteo más fuerte que el de las mariposas golpeteaba incansablemente las paredes de mi estómago al tiempo que mi discusión con Mike se convertía en un recuerdo lejano. Me preguntaba si Edythe me estaría esperando o si me reuniría con ella en su coche. ¿Qué iba a ocurrir si su familia estaba ahí? Me invadió una oleada de pánico. ¿Sabían que lo sabía? ¿Se suponía que sabían que lo sabía, o no?

Salí del gimnasio en ese momento. Había decidido ir a pie hasta casa sin mirar siquiera el estacionamiento, pero todas mis preocupaciones fueron innecesarias cuando vi que Edythe me estaba esperando. Estaba apoyada a la sombra del edificio del gimnasio, aunque las nubes seguían siendo oscuras, con las manos entrelazadas frente al cuerpo. Ahora su rostro estaba calmado, y una leve sonrisa se apreciaba en las comisuras de sus labios. El ligero jersey que llevaba puesto no parecía suficiente para el tiempo que hacía. Sentí una peculiar sensación de alivio mientras caminaba a su lado.

–Hola –musité mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

–Hola –me correspondió con otra deslumbrante–. ¿Cómo te ha ido en gimnasia?

Mi rostro se enfrió un poco.

–Bien –mentí.

–¿De verdad? –enarcó las cejas–. ¿Cómo va la cabeza?

–No te habrás atrevido.

Ella empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el estacionamiento. Yo inmediatamente ajusté el paso para ir a su ritmo.

–Fuiste tu quien mencionó que nunca te había visto en clase de gimnasia. Eso despertó mi curiosidad –No parecía arrepentida, de modo que la ignoré.

–Genial –repliqué–. Eres increíble.

Ella rio musicalmente.

–Ha sido muy entretenido. Aunque no me hubiera importado que le pegaras un poquito más fuerte a ese otro chico.

–¿Qué?

Cuando hecho la vista hacia atrás, sus labios se tensaron en una fina línea. Me volví para ver la espada de Mike alejarse.

–Hace mucho que nadie que no sea mi familia piensa esas cosas sobre mí. Creo que no me gusta.

De repente, sentí una puntada de intranquilidad por Mike.

Edythe interpretó mi expresión y rio de nuevo.

–No te preocupes, nunca haría daño a tu amigo. Si lo hiciera, ¿quién querría ser tu pareja de bádminton?

Me costaba asimilarlo. Edythe parecía tan… delicada. Pero cuando decía aquellas cosas, era evidente que tenía plena confianza en sus habilidades. Si quisiera hacer daño a Mike, o a cualquier otra persona, esa persona en cuestión estaría en un grave aprieto. Era peligrosa, y yo era consciente de ello, pero cada vez que intentaba creerlo, me estampaba contra un muro.

–¿Qué cosas ha estado pensando tu familia de ti? –cambié de tema.

Ella sacudió la cabeza para negar.

–No es justo juzgar a la gente por lo que piensa. Se supone que los pensamientos son íntimos. Lo que cuentan son las acciones.

–No estoy segura… si sabes que alguien puede escuchar tus pensamientos, ¿no es lo mismo que expresarlos en voz alta?

–Para ti es fácil decirlo –sonrió–. Controlar los pensamientos es algo muy complicado. Pero cuando Rosalie y yo nos enfadamos, yo pienso de ella cosas mucho peores de las que piensa ella de mí, con la diferencia de que yo sí que las expreso en voz alta.

Rio de nuevo con aquel sonido suyo tan musical.

No me había fijado hacia donde íbamos, así que me sorprendí cuando nos vimos obligadas a aminorar la marcha por culpa de un gentío, todo chicos, que obstaculizaban el camino hacia el coche de Edythe. Luego, me di cuenta de que no rodeaban al Volvo, sino al descapotable rojo de Rosalie con un inconfundible deseo en los ojos. Ninguno alzó la vista hacia Edythe cuando se deslizó entre ellos para abrir la puerta. Me encarame rápidamente al asiento del copiloto, pasando también inadvertida.

–Ostentoso –murmuró.

–¿Qué tipo de coche es?

–Un M3.

–No hablo jerga de Car and Driver.

–Es un BMW.

Maniobró con cuidado para salir y no atropellar a ninguno de los fanáticos del automóvil.

Asentí. Había oído hablar del modelo.

Salimos del aparcamiento y, de nuevo, fuimos solo nosotras dos. La privacidad sabía a libertad en su compañía. Allí no había nadie que pudiera vernos y escucharnos, mucho menos juzgar.

–¿Ya es más tarde? –pregunté de forma elocuente. Ella frunció el ceño.

–Supongo que si.

Mantuve la expresión amable mientras esperaba.

Paró el motor del coche después de estacionarlo detrás del mío. Alcé la vista sorprendida: habíamos llegado a casa de Charlie, por supuesto. Resultaba más fácil montar con Edythe si sólo le miraba a ella hasta concluir el viaje. Cuando volví a levantar la vista, ella me contemplaba, evaluándome con la mirada.

–Y aún quieres saber por qué no puedes verme cazar, ¿no? –me preguntó.

Su voz era sería, pero su expresión parecía levemente divertida, todo lo opuesto a la sensación que me había dado antes en la cafetería.

–Bueno –aclaré–, sobre todo me preguntaba el motivo de tu reacción.

–¿Te asusté?

La pregunta parecía esperanzarla.

–No –le mentí, pero no picó.

Ella sonrió, sacudió la cabeza y su rostro volvió a adoptar una expresión seria.

–Discúlpame por reaccionar así. Fue solo la simple idea de que estuvieras allí mientras cazábamos.

Se le tensó la mandíbula.

–¿Estaría mal?

–Muchísimo –respondió aparentando los dientes.

–¿Por…?

Respiró hondo y contempló a través del parabrisas las espesas nubes en movimiento que descendían hasta quedarse casi al alcance de la mano.

–Nos entregamos por completo a nuestros sentidos cuando cazamos –habló despacio, a regañadientes–, nos reímos menos por nuestras mentes. Domina sobre todo el sentido del olfato. Si estuvieras en cualquier lugar cercano cuando pierdo el control de esa manera… –sacudió la cabeza mientras se demoraba contemplando con expresión triste las densas nubes.

Mantuve mi expresión firmemente controlada mientras esperaba que sus ojos me mirase para evaluar la reacción subsiguiente. Mi rostro no reveló nada.

Pero nuestros ojos se encontraron y el silencio se hizo más profundo… y todo cambió. Descargas de electricidad que había sentido aquella tarde comenzaron a cargar el ambiente mientras Edythe contemplaba mis ojos de una manera implacable. No me di cuenta de que no respiraba hasta que comenzó a darme vueltas la cabeza. Cuando rompí a respirar agitadamente, quebrando la quietud, cerró los ojos.

–Bella, creo que ahora deberías entrar en casa –su suave voz no parecía tan suave, sino más bien seda salvaje, y su mirada no se apartaba de las nubes.

Abrí la puerta y la ráfaga de frío polar que irrumpió en el coche me ayudó a despejar la cabeza. Como estaba medio ida, tuve miedo de tropezar, por lo que salí del coche con sumo cuidado y cerré la puerta detrás de mí sin mirar atrás. El zumbido de la ventanilla automática al bajar me hizo darme la vuelta.

–¿Bella? –me llamó.

Se inclinó hacia la ventanilla abierta con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

–¿Sí?

–Mañana me toca a mí.

–¿El qué te toca?

Ensanchó la sonrisa, dejando entrever sus dientes relucientes.

–Hacer las preguntas.

Luego se marchó. El coche bajó la calle a toda velocidad y desapareció al doblar la esquina antes de que ni siquiera hubiera podido poner en orden mis ideas. Sonreí mientras caminaba hacia la casa. Cuando menos, resultaba obvio que planeaba verme mañana.

Edythe protagonizó mis sueños aquella noche, como de costumbre. Pero el clima de mi inconsciencia había cambiado. Me estremecía con la misma electricidad que había presidido la tarde, me agitaba y daba vueltas sin pensar, despertándome a menudo. Hasta bien entrada la noche no me sumí en un sueño agotado y sin sueños.

Al despertar no solo estaba cansada, sino con los nervios a flor de piel. Me enfundé el suéter de cuello vuelto y los inevitables jeans mientras soñaba despierta con camisetas de tirantes y shorts. Es desayuno fue el tranquilo y esperado suceso de siempre. Charlie se preparó unos huevos fritos y yo mi cuenco de cereales. Me preguntaba si se había olvidado de lo de este sábado, pero respondió a mi pregunta no formulada cuando se levantó para dejar su plato en el fregadero.

–Respecto a este sábado… –comenzó mientras cruzaba la cocina y abría el grifo.

Me encogí.

–¿Sí, papá?

–¿Sigues empeñada en ir a Seattle?

–Ese era el plan.

Hice una mueca mientras deseaba que no lo hubiera mencionado para no tener que componer cuidadosas medias verdades.

Esparció un poco de jabón sobre el plato y lo extendió con el cepillo.

–¿Estás segura de que no puedes estar de vuelta a tiempo para el baile?

–No voy a ir al baile, papá.

Le fulminé con la mirada.

–¿No te lo ha pedido nadie? –preguntó al tiempo que ocultaba su consternación concentrándose en enjuagar el plato.

Esquivé el campo de minas.

–Es la chica quien elige.

–Ah.

Frunció el ceño mientras secaba el plato.

Sentía simpatía hacia él. Debe ser duro ser padre y vivir con él miedo a que tu hija encuentre al chico que le gusta, pero aún más duro el estar preocupado de que no sea así. Que horrible sería, pensé con un estremecimiento, si Charlie tuviera la más remota idea de qué era exactamente lo que me gustaba.

Entonces, Charlie se marchó, se despidió con un movimiento de la mano y yo subí las escaleras para cepillarme los dientes y recoger mis libros. Cuando oí alejarse al coche patrulla, solo fui capaz de esperar unos segundos antes de echar un vistazo por la ventana. El coche plateado ya estaba ahí, en la entrada de coches de la casa.

Bajé las escaleras y salí por la puerta principal delantera, preguntándome cuanto tiempo duraría aquella extraña rutina. No quería que acabara jamás.

Me aguardaba en el coche sin aparentar mirarme cuando cerré la puerta de la casa sin molestarme en echar el pestillo. Me encaminé hacia el coche, dudé un momento antes de abrir la puerta y entré. Estaba sonriente, relajada y, como siempre, dolorosamente perfecta.

–Buenos días ¿Cómo estás hoy?

Me recorrió el rostro con la vista, como si su pregunta fuera algo más que una mera cortesía.

–Bien, gracias.

Siempre estaba bien, mucho mejor que bien, cuando me hallaba cerca de ella. Su mirada se detuvo en mis ojeras.

–Pareces cansada.

–No pude dormir –confesé, y de inmediato me removí la melena sobre el hombro preparando alguna medida para ganar tiempo.

–Yo tampoco –bromeó mientras encendía el motor.

Me estaba acostumbrando a ese silencioso ronroneo. Estaba convencida de que me asustaría el rugido del monovolumen, siempre que llegara a conducirlo de nuevo.

–Eso es cierto –me reí–. Supongo que he dormido un poquito más que tú.

–Apostaría a que sí.

–¿Qué hiciste la noche pasada?

–No te escapes –rio entre dientes–. Hoy me toca hacer las preguntas a mí.

–Ah, es cierto ¿Qué quieres saber?

Torcí el gesto. No lograba imaginar que hubiera nada en mí vida que le pudiera resultar interesante.

–¿Cuál es tu color favorito? –preguntó totalmente sería.

Me encogí de hombros.

–Depende del día.

–¿Cuál es tu color favorito hoy?

–El dorado, probablemente.

–¿Basas tu elección en algún criterio, o es completamente aleatoria?

Me aclaré la garganta, un poco cohibida.

–Es el color de tus ojos hoy. Si me lo preguntaras dentro de una semana, probablemente te diría que negro.

Me miró con una expresión que no supe interpretar, pero, antes de poder preguntarle, pasó a su siguiente cuestión:

–¿Qué CD has puesto en tu equipo de música?

Tuve que pensarlo un momento hasta que recordé que lo último que había escuchado era el CD que me había regalado Phil. Esbozó una sonrisa cuando le dije el nombre del grupo. Tiro de un saliente hasta abrir el compartimiento de debajo del reproductor de CD del coche, extrajo uno de las docenas de discos que guardaba apretujados en aquel pequeño espacio y me lo entregó. Era el mismo CD.

–¿De Debussy a esto? –enarcó una ceja.

El resto del día siguió de forma similar. Me estuvo preguntando cada insignificante detalle de mi existencia mientras me acompañaba a Lengua, cuando nos reunimos después de Español, toda la hora del almuerzo. Las películas que me gustaban y las que aborrecía; los pocos lugares que había visitado; los muchos sitios que deseaba visitar; y libros, libros sin descanso.

No recordaba la última vez que había hablado tanto. La mayoría de las veces me sentía cohibida, con la certeza de resultarle aburrida, pero el completo ensimismamiento de su rostro y el interminable diluvio de preguntas me compelían a continuar.

Biología volvió a ser un engorro. Edythe había continuado con su cuestionario hasta que el señor Banner entró en el aula arrastrando otra vez el equipo audiovisual. Cuando el profesor se aproximó al interruptor me percaté de que Edythe alejaba levemente su silla de la mía. No sirvió de nada. Saltó la misma chispa eléctrica y el mismo e incesante anhelo de tocarla, como el día anterior, en cuanto la habitación quedó a oscuras.

Me recliné en la mesa y apoyé el mentón sobre los brazos doblados. Los dedos ocultos aferraban el borde de la mesa mientras luchaba por ignorar el estúpido deseo que me desquiciaba.

No le miraba, temerosa de que fuera mucho más difícil mantener el autocontrol si ella me miraba. Intenté seguir la película con todas mis fuerzas, pero al final de la hora no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de ver. Suspiré aliviada cuando el señor Banner encendió las luces y por fin miré a Edythe, que me estaba contemplando con unos ojos que no supe interpretar.

Se levantó en silencio y se detuvo, esperándome. Caminamos hacia el gimnasio sin decir palabra, como el día anterior, y también me acarició, esta vez con la palma de su gélida mano, desde la sien a la mandíbula sin despegar los labios… antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse.

La clase de Educación física pasó rápidamente mientras contemplaba el espectáculo del equipo unipersonal de bádminton de Mike, que hoy no me dirigía la palabra, ya fuera como reacción a mi expresión ausente o porque aún seguía enfadado por nuestra disputa del día anterior. Me sentí mal por ello en algún rincón de la mente, pero no me podía ocupar de él en ese momento.

Después me apresuré a cambiarme, incómoda, sabiendo que cuanto más rápido me moviera, más pronto estaría con Edythe. La precipitación me volvió más torpe de lo habitual, pero al fin salí por la puerta; sentí el mismo alivio al verle esperándome ahí y una amplia sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro.

Respondió con otra antes de lanzarse a nuevas preguntas.

Ahora eran diferentes, aunque no eran tan fáciles de responder. Quería saber que echaba de menos de Phoenix, insistiendo en las descripciones de cualquier cosa que desconociera. Nos sentamos frente a la casa de Charlie durante horas mientras el cielo oscurecía y nos cayó a plomo un repentino aguacero.

Intenté describir cosas imposibles como el aroma de la creosota –amargo, ligeramente resinoso, pero aún así agradable–, el canto fuerte y lastimero de las cigarras en julio, la liviana desnudez de los árboles, las propias dimensiones del cielo, cuyo azul se extendía de uno a otro confín en el horizonte sin otras interrupciones que las montañas bajas cubiertas de purpúreas rocas volcánicas.

Lo más arduo de explicar fue por qué me resultaba tan hermoso aquel lugar y también justificar una belleza que no dependía de la vegetación espinosa y dispersa, que a menudo parecía muerta, sino que tenía más que ver con la silueta de la tierra, las cuencas poco profundas de los valles entre colinas escarpadas y la forma en que conservaba la luz del sol. Me encontré gesticulando con las manos mientras se lo intentaba describir.

Sus preguntas discretas y perspicaces me dejaron explayarme a gusto y olvidar a la lúgubre luz de la tormenta la vergüenza por monopolizar la conversación. Al final, cuando hube acabado de detallar mi desordenada habitación en Phoenix, hizo una pausa en lugar de responder con otra cuestión.

–¿Has terminado? –pregunté con alivio.

–Ni por asomo, pero tu padre estará pronto en casa.

–¡Charlie! –de repente, recordé su existencia y suspiré. Estudie el cielo oscurecido por la lluvia, pero no me reveló nada–. ¿Es muy tarde? –me pregunté en voz alta al tiempo que miraba el reloj. La hora me había tomado por sorpresa. Charlie ya debería de estar conduciendo de vuelta a casa.

–Es la hora del crepúsculo –murmuró Edythe al mirar el horizonte de poniente oculto por las nubes.

Habló de forma pensativa, como si su mente estuviera en un lugar lejano. La contemplé mientras miraba a través del parabrisas.

De repente sus ojos se volvieron hacia los míos.

–Es la hora más seguras para nosotros –me explicó en respuesta a la pregunta no formulada de mi mirada–. El momento más fácil, pero también el más triste, en cierto modo… el fin de otro día, el regreso de la noche –sonrió con añoranza–. La oscuridad es demasiado predecible, ¿no crees?

–Me gusta la noche. Jamás veríamos las estrellas sin la oscuridad –fruncí el entretejo–. No es que aquí se vean mucho.

Se rio, y repentinamente su estado de ánimo mejoró.

–Charlie estará aquí en cuestión de minutos, por lo que a menos que quieras decirle que vas a pasar conmigo el sábado…

Me miró esperanzada.

–Gracias, pero no –reuní mis libros mientras me daba cuenta de que me había quedado entumecida al permanecer sentada y quieta durante tanto tiempo–. Entonces, ¿mañana me toca a mi?

–¡Desde luego que no! –fingió estar ofendida–. No te he dicho que haya terminado, ¿verdad?

–¿Qué más queda?

Exhibió sus hoyuelos.

–Lo averiguar as mañana.

Extendió una mano para abrirme la puerta y su súbita cercanía hizo palpitar alocadamente mi corazón. Pero su mano se paralizó en la manija. Su cabeza se giró repentinamente al frente, y de nuevo empezó a escrutar a través de la lluvia.

–Oh, no –jadeó.

–¿Qué ocurre?

Tenía la mandíbula apretada y las cejas unidas formando una dura línea sobre sus ojos. Me miró por un instante.

–Otra complicación –me dijo taciturnamente.

Abrió la puerta de golpe con un rápido movimiento y, casi encogida, se apartó de mi con igual velocidad.

El destello de los faros a través de la lluvia atrajo mi atención mientras a escasos metros un coche negro subía el bordillo, dirigiéndose hacia nosotras.

–Date prisa –me urgió. Vigilaba atentamente al otro vehículo a través del aguacero–. Charlie ha doblado la esquina.

A pesar de la confusión y la curiosidad bajé de un salto. El estrépito de la lluvia era mayor al rebotar me sobre la chaqueta.

Quise identificar las figuras del asiento delantero del otro vehículo, pero estaba demasiado oscuro. Pude ver a Edythe a la luz de los faros del otro coche. Aún miraba al frente, con la vista fija en algo o en alguien a quien yo no podía ver. Su expresión era una extraña mezcla de frustración y desafío.

Aceleró el motor a punto muerto y los neumáticos chirriaron sobre el húmedo pavimento. El Volvo desapareció de la vista en cuestión de segundos.

–Hola, Bella –llamó una ronca voz familiar desde el asiento del conductor del pequeño coche.

–¿Julie? –pregunté, parpadeando bajo la lluvia.

Solo entonces dobló la esquina el coche patrulla de Charlie y las luces del mismo alumbraron a los ocupantes del coche que tenía enfrente de mí.

Julie ya había bajado. Su amplia sonrisa era visible incluso en la oscuridad. En el asiento del copiloto se sentaba un hombre mucho mayor, corpulento y de rostro memorable…, un rostro que se desbordaba, las mejillas llegaban casi hasta los hombros, las arrugas surcaban la piel rojiza como las de una vieja chaqueta de cuero. Los ojos, sorprendentemente familiares, parecían al mismo tiempo demasiado jóvenes y demasiado viejos para aquel ancho rostro. Era el padre de Julie, Billy Black.

Lo supe inmediatamente a pesar de que en los cinco años transcurridos desde que lo había visto por última vez me las había arreglado para olvidar su nombre hasta que Charlie lo mencionó el día de mi llegada. Me miraba fijamente, escrutado mi cara, por lo que le sonreí con timidez. Tenía los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa o el pánico y resonaba por la ancha nariz. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció.

«Otra complicación», había dicho Edythe.

Billy seguía mirándome con intensa ansiedad. Gemí en mi fuero interno. ¿Había reconocido Billy a Edythe con tanta facilidad? ¿Creía en las leyendas inverosímiles de las que se había mofado su hija?

La respuesta estaba clara en los ojos de Billy. Sí, así era.


	14. Juegos malabares

–¡Billy! –le llamó Charlie tan pronto como se bajó del coche.

Me volví hacia la casa y, una vez me hube guarecido debajo del porche, hice señales a Julie para que entrase. Oía a Charlie saludarlos efusivamente a mis espaldas.

–Jules, voy a hacer como que no te he visto al volante –dijo con desaprobación.

–En la reserva conseguimos muy pronto los permisos de conducir –replicó Julie mientras yo abría la puerta y encendía la luz del porche.

–Seguro que sí –se rio Charlie.

–De alguna manera he de dar una vuelta.

A pesar de los años transcurridos, reconocí con facilidad la voz retumban te de Billy. Su sonido me hizo sentir repentinamente más joven, una niña.

Entré en la casa, dejando abierta la puerta detrás de mí, y fui encendiendo las luces antes de colgar mi chaqueta. Luego permanecí en la puerta, contemplando con ansiedad cómo Charlie y Julie ayudaban a Billy a salir del coche y sentarse en la silla de ruedas.

Me aparté del camino mientras entraban a toda prisa sacudiéndose la lluvia.

–Menuda sorpresa –estaba diciendo Charlie.

–Hace ya mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. Confío en que no sea un mal momento –respondió Billy, cuyos inescrutables ojos oscuros volvieron a fijarse en mí.

–No, es magnífico. Espero que se puedan quedar para el partido.

–Julie mostró una gran sonrisa.

–Creo que ese es el plan… Nuestra televisión se estropeó la semana pasada.

Billy le dirigió una mueca a su hija y añadió:

–Y, por supuesto, Julie deseaba volver a ver a Bella.

Julie frunció el ceño y agachó la cabeza mientras yo reprimía una oleada de remordimiento. Tal vez había sido demasiado convincente en la playa.

–¿Tienen hambre? –pregunté mientras me dirigía hacia la cocina, deseosa de escaparme de la inquisitiva mirada de Billy.

–No, cenamos antes de venir –respondió Julie.

–¿Y tú, Charlie? –le pregunté de refilón al tiempo que doblaba la esquina a toda prisa para escabullirme.

–Claro –replicó. Su voz se desplazó hacia la habitación de en frente, hacia el televisor. Oí cómo le seguía la silla de Billy.

Los sándwiches de queso se estaban tostando en la sartén mientras cortaba en rodajas un tomate cuando sentí que había alguien a mis espaldas.

–Bueno, ¿cómo va todo? –inquirió Julie.

–Bastante bien –sonreí. Era difícil resistirse a su entusiasmo –¿Y a ti? ¿Terminaste el coche?

–No –arrugó la frente–. Aún necesito piezas. Hemos pedido prestado ese –comentó mientras señalaba con el pulgar en dirección al patio delantero.

–Lo siento, pero no he visto ninguna pieza. ¿Qué es lo que están buscando?

–Un cilindro maestro –sonrió de oreja a oreja y de repente añadió–: ¿Hay algo que no funcione en la camioneta?

–No.

–Ah. Me lo preguntaba al ver que no la conducías.

Mantuve la vista fija en el sartén mientras levantaba el extremo de un sándwich para comprobar la parte inferior.

–Di un paseo con una amiga.

–Un buen coche –comentó con admiración–, aunque no reconocí a la conductora. Creía conocer a la mayoría de los chicos de por aquí.

Asentí sin comprometerme ni alzar los ojos mientras daba una vuelta a los sándwiches.

–Papá parecía conocerla de alguna parte.

–Jules, ¿me puedes pasar algunos platos? Están en el armario de encima del fregadero.

–Claro.

Tomó los platos en silencio. Esperaba que dejara el asunto.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó mientras situaba dos platos sobre la encimera, cerca de mí.

Suspiré derrotada.

–Edythe Cullen.

Para mí sorpresa, rompió a reír. Alcé la vista hacia ella, que parecía un poco avergonzada.

–Entonces, supongo que eso lo explica todo –comentó–. Me preguntaba por qué papá se comportaba de un modo tan extraño.

–Es cierto –simulé una expresión inocente–. No le gustan los Cullen.

–Viejo supersticioso –murmuró en un susurro.

–No crees que se lo vaya a decir a Charlie, ¿verdad? –no pide evitar preguntárselo. Las palabras salieron precipitadamente de mis labios.

Julie se me quedó mirando un minuto, y no fui capaz de interpretar la expresión de sus ojos oscuros.

–Lo dudo –respondió finalmente–. Creo que Charlie le soltó una buena reprimenda la última vez, y desde entonces no han hablado mucho. Me parece que esta noche es una especie de reencuentro, por lo que no creo que papá lo vuelva a mencionar.

–Ah –dije, intentando dar a entender que el asunto tampoco me importaba demasiado.

Me quedé en el cuarto de estar después de llevarle a Charlie la cena, fingiendo ver el partido mientras Julie charlaba conmigo; pero, en realidad, estaba escuchando la conversación de los dos hombres, atenta a cualquier indicio de algo sospechoso y buscando la forma de detener a Billy llegado el momento.

Fue una larga noche. Tenía muchos deberes sin hacer, pero temía dejar a Billy a solas con Charlie. Finalmente, el partido terminó.

–¿Van a regresar pronto tus amigos y tú a la playa? –preguntó Julie mientras empujaba la silla de su padre fuera del umbral.

–No estoy segura –contesté con evasivas.

–Ha sido divertido, Charlie –dijo Billy.

–Acércate a ver el próximo partido –le ánimo Charlie.

–Seguro, seguro –dijo Billy–. Aquí estaremos. Que pasen una buena noche –Sus ojos me enfocaron y su sonrisa desapareció al agregar con gesto serio–: Cuídate, Bella.

–Gracias –musité desviando la mirada.

Me dirigí hacia las escaleras mientras Charlie se despedía con la mano desde la entrada.

–Aguarda, Bella –me pidió.

Me encogí. ¿Le había dicho Billy algo antes de que me reuniera con ellos en el cuarto de estar?

Pero Charlie aún seguía relajado y sonriente a causa de la inesperada visita.

–No he tenido ocasión de hablar contigo esta noche ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día?

–Bien –vacilé, con un pie en el primer escalón, en busca de detalles que pudiera compartir con él sin comprometerme–. Mi equipo de bádminton ganó los cuatro partidos.

–¡Vaya! No sabía que supieras jugar al bádminton.

–Bueno, lo cierto es que no, pero mi compañero es realmente bueno –admití.

–¿Quién es? –inquirió en señal de interés.

–Eh… Mike Newton –le revelé a regañadientes.

–Ah, si. Me comentaste que eras amiga del chico de los Newton –se animó–. Una buena familia –musitó para sí durante un minuto –¿Por qué no le pides que te lleve al baile este fin de semana?

–¡Papá! –gemí–. Está saliendo con mi amiga Jessica. Además, sabes que no sé bailar.

–Ah, sí –murmuró. Entonces me sonrió con un gesto de disculpa–. Bueno, supongo que es mejor que te vayas el sábado… Había planeado ir de pesca con los chicos de la comisaría. Parece que va a hacer calor de verdad, pero me puedo quedar en casa si quieres posponer tu viaje hasta que alguien te pueda acompañar. Sé que te dejo aquí sola mucho tiempo.

–Papá, lo estás haciendo fenomenal –le sonreí con la esperanza de ocultar mi alivio–. Nunca me ha preocupado estar sola, en eso me parezco mucho a ti.

Le guiñé un ojo, y al sonreírme le salieron arrugas alrededor de los ojos.

Esa noche dormí mejor porque me encontraba demasiado cansada para soñar de nuevo. Estaba de buen humor cuando el gris perla de la mañana me despertó. La tensa velada con Billy y Julie ahora me parecía inofensiva y decidí olvidarla por completo. Me descubrí silbando mientras me recogía el pelo con un pasador. Luego, bajé las escaleras dando saltos. Charlie, que desayunaba sentado a la mesa, se dio cuenta y comentó:

–Estás muy alegre esta mañana.

Me encogí de hombros.

–Es viernes.

Me di mucha prisa para salir en cuanto se fuera Charlie. Había preparado la mochila, me había calzado los zapatos y cepillado los dientes, pero Edythe fue más rápida a pesar de que salí disparada por la puerta en cuanto me aseguré de que Charlie se había perdido de vista. Me esperaba en su flamante coche con las ventanillas bajadas y el motor apagado.

Esta vez no vacilé en subirme al asiento del copiloto lo más rápidamente posible para verle el rostro. Me dedicó esa sonrisa traviesa y esos adorables hoyuelos que me hacían contener el aliento y me paralizaba el corazón. No podía concebir nada más hermoso, ya fuera humana, diosa o criatura angelical. No había nada en Edythe que de pudiera mejorar.

–¿Cómo has dormido? –me preguntó. ¿Sabía lo atrayente que resultaba su voz?

–Bien. ¿Qué tal tu noche?

–Placentera.

Una sonrisa divertida curvó sus labios. Me pareció que me estaba perdiendo una broma privada.

–¿Puedo preguntarte qué hiciste?

–No –volvió a sonreír–, el día de hoy sigue siendo mío.

Quería saber cosas sobre la gente, sobre Renée, sus aflicciones, qué hacíamos juntas en nuestro tiempo libre, y luego sobre la única abuela a la que había conocido, mis pocos amigos del colegio y… me puse colorada cuando me preguntó por los chicos con los que había tenido citas. Me aliviada que en realidad nunca hubiera salido con ninguno, por lo que la conversación sobre ese tema en particular no fue demasiado larga. Pareció tan sorprendida como Jessica y Ángela por mi escasa vida romántica.

–¿Nunca has conocido a nadie que te haya gustado? –me interrogó, con un tono tan serio que me hizo preguntarme qué estaría pensando al respecto.

–En Phoenix, no.

Frunció los labios con fuerza.

Para entonces, nos hallábamos ya en la cafetería. El día había transcurrido rápidamente en medio de ese borrón que se había convertido en rutina. Aproveché la breve pausa para dar un mordisco a mi rosquilla.

–Hoy debería haberte dejado que condujeras –dijo de repente.

Tragué lo que estaba masticando.

–¿Por qué? –quise saber.

–Me voy a ir con Alice después del almuerzo.

–Vaya –parpadeé, confusa y desencantada–. Esta bien, no está demasiado lejos para un paseo.

Me miró con impaciencia.

–No te voy a hacer ir a casa andando. Tomaremos tu coche y lo dejaremos aquí para ti.

–No llevo la llave encima –musité–. No me importa caminar, de verdad.

Lo que me importaba era disponer de menos tiempo en su compañía.

Negó con la cabeza.

–Tu camioneta estará aquí y la llave en el contacto, a menos que temas que alguien te lo pueda robar.

Se rio solo de pensarlo.

–De acuerdo –acepté con los labios apretados.

Estaba casi segura de que tenía la llave en el bolsillo de los vaqueros que había llevado el miércoles, debajo de una pila de ropa en el lavadero.

Jamás la encontraría, aunque irrumpiera en mi casa o cualquier otra cosa que estuviera planeando. Pareció percatarse del desafío implícito en mi aceptación, pero sonrió burlona, demasiado segura de sí misma.

–¿A dónde vas a ir? –pregunté de la forma más natural que fui capaz.

–De caza –replicó secamente–. Si voy a estar a solas contigo mañana, voy a tomar todas las precauciones posibles –su rostro se hizo más taciturno y suplicante –. Siempre lo puedes cancelar, ya sabes.

Bajé la vista, temerosa del persuasivo poder de sus ojos. Me negué a dejarme convencer de que le temiera, sin importar lo real que pudiera ser el peligro. No importa, me repetí en la mente.

–No –susurré mientras le miraba a la cara–. No puedo.

–Tal vez tengas razón –murmuró.

El color de sus ojos casi parecía oscurecerse conforme los miraba.

Cambié de tema.

–¿A qué hora te veré mañana? –quise saber, ya deprimida por la idea de tener que dejarle ahora.

–Eso depende… Es sábado. ¿No quieres dormir hasta tarde? –me ofreció.

–No –respondí a toda prisa. Contuvo una sonrisa.

–Entonces, ¿a la misma hora de siempre?

Asentí.

–¿Dónde quedamos?

–Pasaré a buscarte a casa, como siempre.

–Esto… Dejar un Volvo aparcado en la puerta de casa no va a ayudarme mucho a evitar tener que darle explicaciones a Charlie.

Ahora su sonrisa fue de superioridad.

–No pensaba llevar el coche.

–Y ¿Cómo…?

Ella me interrumpió.

–No te preocupes. Estaré allí sin el coche. Charlie no verá nada fuera de lo normal –su voz se volvió severa–. Y, si no vuelves, será un absoluto misterio para él, ¿verdad?

–Supongo –dije encogiéndome de hombros–. Tal vez salga en las noticias.

Me dedicó una mueca de enfado y yo la ignoré y le di otro mordisco a mi almuerzo. Cuando por fin su rostro se relajó –aunque aún no parecía muy contenta –le pregunté:

–¿Qué vas a cazar esta noche?

–Cualquier cosa que encontremos en el parque.

Me miró, entre frustrada y divertida de la forma tan natural que tenía de referirme a su poco habitual rutina.

–¿Por qué vas con Alice? –me extrañé.

–Alice es la más… compasiva.

Frunció el ceño al hablar.

–¿Y los otros? –pregunté con timidez –¿Cómo se lo toman?

Arrugó la frente durante unos momentos.

–La mayoría con incredulidad.

Miré a hurtadillas y con rapidez a su familia. Permanecían sentados con la mirada perdida en diferentes direcciones, del mismo modo que la primera vez que los vi. Solo que ahora eran cuatro, su hermosa hermana con melena de bronce se sentaba frente a mi, al menos por esta hora.

–No les gustó –supuse.

–No es eso –disintió, pero sus ojos eran demasiado inocentes para mentir–. No comprenden por qué no te puedo dejar sola.

Fruncí el ceño.

–Yo tampoco, si vamos al caso.

Ella sonrió.

–No te pareces a nadie que haya conocido. Me fascinas.

Le dirigí una mirada de furia, segura de que hablaba en broma.

–De verdad que no lo entiendo.

–Al tener las ventajas que tengo –murmuró mientras se tocaba la frente con la punta de un dedo–, disfruto de una superior compresión de la naturaleza humana. Las personas son predecibles, pero tu nunca haces lo que espero. Siempre me tomas desprevenida.

Desvié la mirada y mis ojos volvieron a vagar de vuelta a su familia, avergonzada y decepcionada. Sus palabras me hacían sentir como una cobaya. Quise reírme de mí misma por haber esperado otra cosa.

–Esa parte resulta bastante fácil de explicar –continuó. Aunque todavía no era capaz de mirarla, sentí sus ojos fijos en mi rostro–, pero hay más –prosiguió –y no es tan sencillo explicarlo con palabras…

Seguía mirando fijamente a los Cullen mientras ella hablaba. De repente, Rosalie, su rubia e impresionante hermana, se volvió para echarme un vistazo. No, no para echarme un vistazo. Para atrapar me en una mirada feroz con sus ojos fríos y oscuros. Hasta que Edythe se interrumpió a mitad de frase y emitió un bufido muy bajo. Fue casi un siseo.

Rosalie giró la cabeza y me liberé. Volví a mirar a Edythe, y supe que podía ver la confusión y el miedo que me había hecho abrir tanto los ojos. Su rostro se tensó mientras se explicaba:

–Lo lamento. Ella sólo está preocupada. Ya ves… Después de haber pasado tanto tiempo en público contigo no es solo peligroso para mí si… –bajó la vista.

–¿Si…?

–Si las cosas van mal.

Dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos: su angustia era evidente. Quería consolarla de alguna manera, pero estaba muy perdida para saber cómo hacerlo. Extendí la mano hacia ella involuntariamente, aunque rápidamente la deje caer sobre la mesa, ante el temor de que mi caricia empeorase las cosas. Lentamente comprendía que sus palabras deberían asustarme. Esperé a que el miedo llegara, pero todo lo que sentía era dolor por su pesar.

Y frustración… Frustración porque Rosalie hubiera interrumpido fuera lo que fuera que estuviese a punto de decir. No sabía como sacar el tema de nuevo. Seguía con la cabeza entre las manos. Intenté hablar con un tono más normal:

–¿Tienes que irte ahora?

–Sí –dejó caer las manos. Ella miró el lugar donde mi mano descansaba, en el centro de la mesa, y suspiró. Sin embargo, luego cambió de estado de ánimo y sonrió–. Probablemente sea lo mejor. En Biología aún nos quedan por soportar quince minutos de esa espantosa película. No creo que lo aguante más.

Me llevé un susto. De repente, Alice se encontraba en pie detrás del hombro de Edythe. Su pelo corto y en punta, negro como la tinta, rodeaba su exquisita, delicada y pequeña faz como un halo impresos. Su delgada figura era esbelta y grácil incluso en aquella absoluta inmovilidad. Edythe la saludó sin desviar la mirada de mí.

–Alice.

–Edythe –respondió ella. Su aguda voz de soprano era casi tan atrayente como la de su hermana.

–Alice, te presento a Bella… Bella, ésta es Alice –nos presentó haciendo un gesto informal con la mano y una seca sonrisa en el rostro.

–Hola, Bella –sus brillantes ojos de color obsidiana eran inescrutables, pero la sonrisa era cordial–. Es un placer conocerte al fin.

Edythe le dirigió una mirada sombría.

–Hola, Alice –musité con timidez.

–¿Estás preparada? –le preguntó.

–Casi –replicó Edythe con voz distante–. Me reuniré contigo en el coche.

Alice se alejó sin decir nada más. Su andar era tan flexible y sinuoso que sentí una aguda punzada de celos.

–Debería decir «que te diviertas», ¿o es el sentimiento equivocado? –le pregunté volviéndome hacia ella.

–No, «que te diviertas» es tan bueno como cualquier otro.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

–En tal caso, que te diviertas.

Me esforcé en parecer entusiasmada, pero, por supuesto, no la engañé.

–Lo intentaré. Y tú, intenta mantenerte a salvo, por favor.

–A salvo en Forks… ¡Que reto! –suspiré.

–Para ti lo es –su mandíbula se tensó–. Promételo.

–Prometo que intentaré mantenerme ilesa –declamé–. Esta noche haré la colada… Una tarea que no debería entrañar tanto peligro.

–No te caigas dentro de la lavadora –se mofó.

–Haré lo que pueda.

Se puso en pie y yo también me levanté.

–Te veré mañana –musité.

Me dedicó una sonrisa pesarosa.

–Te parece mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? –murmuró.

Asentí con desánimo.

–Por la mañana, allí estaré –me prometió.

Caminó hasta mi lado y extendió la mano para acariciarme la cara. Me rozó levemente los pómulos y luego se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Clavé mis ojos en ella hasta que se marchó.

Sentí la enorme tentación de faltar a clases el resto del día, faltar al menos a clase de Educación física, pero mi instinto me detuvo. Sabía que Mike y los demás darían por supuesto que estaba con Edythe si desaparecía ahora, y a ella le preocupaba el tiempo que pasábamos juntas en público por si las cosas no salían bien. Me negué a entretenerme con ese último pensamiento y en vez de eso, concentré mi atención en hacer que las cosas fueran más seguras para ella.

Intuitivamente, sabía –y me daba cuenta de que ella también lo creía así –que mañana iba a ser un momento crucial. Nuestra relación no podía continuar en el filo de la navaja. Caeríamos a uno u otro lado, dependiendo por completo de su elección o de sus instintos. Había tomado mi decisión, lo había hecho incluso antes de haber sido consciente de la misma y me comprometí a llevarla a cabo hasta el final, porque para mí no había nada más terrible e insoportable que la idea de separarme de ella. Me resultaba imposible.

Resignada me dirigí a clase. Para ser sincera, no sé qué sucedió en Biología, estaba demasiado preocupada con los pensamientos de lo que sucedería al día siguiente. En la clase de gimnasia, Mike volvía a dirigirme la palabra otra vez. Me deseó que tuviera buen tiempo en Seattle. Le expliqué con detalle que, preocupada por el coche, había cancelado mi viaje.

–Tu y Cullen no van a ir al baile juntas, ¿verdad? –preguntó, repentinamente mohíno –Digo, eso sería raro de ver.

–No, no voy a ir con nadie –dije, molesta por su comentario.

–Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? –inquirió con demasiado interés.

Mi reacción instintiva fue decirle que dejara de entrometerse, pero en lugar de eso le mentí alegremente.

–La colada, y he de estudiar para el examen de Trigonometría o voy a suspender.

–¿Te está ayudando Cullen con los estudios?

–Edythe –enfaticé –no me va a ayudar con los estudios. Se va a no sé dónde durante el fin de semana.

Noté con sorpresa que las mentiras me salían con mayor naturalidad que de costumbre.

–Ah –se animó–. Ya sabes, de todo modos, puedes venir al baile con nuestro grupo. Estaría bien, todos bailaríamos contigo –prometió.

La imagen mental del rostro de Jessica hizo que el tono de mi voz fuera más cortante de lo necesario.

–Mike, no voy a ir al baile, ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo –se enfurruñó otra vez–. Sólo era una oferta.

Cuando al fin terminaron las clases, me dirigí al estacionamiento sin entusiasmo. No me atraía especialmente ir a casa a pie, pero no veía la forma de recuperar la camioneta. Entonces, comencé a creer una vez más que no había nada imposible para ella. Este último instinto demostró ser correcto: mi coche estaba en el mismo lugar en la que ella había estacionado el Volvo por la mañana. Incrédula, sacudí la cabeza mientras abría la puerta –no estaba echado el pestillo –y vi las llaves en el contacto.

Había un pedazo de papel blanco doblado sobre mi asiento. Lo tomé y cerré la puerta antes de desdoblarlo. Había escrito dos palabras con su elegante letra:

«Sé prudente».

El sonido del motor al arrancar me asustó. Me reí de mi misma.

El pomo de la puerta estaba cerrado y el pestillo sin echar, tal y como se había quedado por la mañana. Una vez dentro, me fui directa al lavadero. Parecía que todo seguía igual. Hurgué entre la ropa en busca de mis vaqueros y revisé los bolsillos una vez que los hube encontrado. Vacíos. Quizás las hubiera dejado colgando dentro del coche, pensé sacudiendo la cabeza.

Siguiendo el mismo instinto que me había movido a mentir a Mike, telefoneé a Jessica so pretexto de desearle suerte en el baile. Cuando ella me deseó lo mismo para mi día en Seattle, le hablé de la cancelación. Parecía más desencantada de lo realmente necesario. Después de eso, me despedí rápidamente.

Charlie estuvo distraído durante la cena, supuse que le preocupaba algo relacionado con el trabajo, o tal vez con el partido de baloncesto, o puede que le hubiera gustado de verdad la lasaña. Con Charlie, era difícil saberlo.

–¿Sabes, papá? –comencé, interrumpiendo su meditación.

–¿Qué pasa, Bella?

–Creo que tienes razón en lo del viaje a Seattle. Me parece que voy a esperar hasta que Jessica o algún otro me puedan acompañar.

–Ah –dijo sorprendido–. De acuerdo. Bueno, ¿quieres que me quede en casa?

–No, papá, no cambies de planes. Tengo un millón de cosas que hacer: los deberes, la colada, necesito ir a la biblioteca y al supermercado. Estaré entrando y saliendo todo en el día. Ve y diviértete.

–¿Estás segura?

–Totalmente, papá. Además, el nivel de pescado del congelador está bajando peligrosamente… Hemos descendido hasta tener reservas sólo para dos o tres años.

Me sonrió.

–Resulta muy fácil vivir contigo, Bella.

–Podría decir lo mismo de ti –contesté entre risas demasiado apagadas, pero no pareció notarlo. Me sentí culpable por hacerle creer aquello, y estuve a punto de seguir el consejo de Edythe y decirle dónde iba a estar. A punto.

Después de la cena, doble la ropa y puse otra colada en la secadora. Por desgracia, era la clase de trabajo que sólo mantiene ocupadas las manos y mi mente tuvo demasiado tiempo libre, sin duda, y debido a eso perdí el control. Fluctúa a entre una ilusión tan intensa que se acercaba al dolor y un miedo insidioso que minaba mi resolución. Tuve que seguir recordándome que ya había elegido y que no había vuelta atrás. Saqué del bolsillo la nota de Edythe dedicando mucho más esfuerzo del necesario para embeber me con las dos simples palabras que había escrito. Ella quería que estuviera a salvo, me dije una y otra vez. Solo podía aferrarme a la confianza de que al fin ese deseo prevalecerá sobre los demás. ¿Qué otra alternativa tenía? ¿Apartarle de mi vida? Intolerable. Además, en realidad, parecía que toda mi vida gira se en torno a ella desde que vine a Forks.

Una vocecita preocupada en el fondo de mi mente se preguntaba cuánto dolería en el caso de que las cosas terminaran mal.

Me sentí aliviada cuando se hizo lo bastante tarde para acostarme. Sabía de sobra que estaba demasiado estresada para dormir, por lo que hice algo que nunca había hecho antes: tomar sin necesidad y de forma consciente una medicina para el resfriado, de esas que me dejaban grogui durante unas ocho horas. Normalmente no hubiera justificado esa clase de comportamiento en mí misma, pero el día siguiente ya iba a ser bastante complicado como para añadirle que estuviera atolondrado por no haber pegado un ojo. Se me sequé el pelo hasta que estuvo totalmente liso y me ocupé de la ropa que llevaría al día siguiente mientras aguardaba a que hiciera efecto el fármaco.

Una vez que lo tuve todo listo para el día siguiente, me tendí al fin en la cama. Estaba agitada, sin poder parar de dar vueltas. Me levanté y revolví la caja de zapatos con los CD hasta encontrar una recopilación de los nocturnos de Chopin. Lo puse a un volumen muy bajo y volví a tumbarme, concentrándome en ir relajando cada parte de mi cuerpo. En algún momento de ese ejercicio, hicieron efecto las pastillas contra el resfriado y, por suerte, me quedé dormida.

Me desperté a primera hora después de haber dormido a pierna suelta y sin pesadillas gracias al innecesario uso de los fármacos. Aún así, salté de la cama con el mismo frenesí de la noche anterior. Me vestí rápidamente, me ajusté el cuello alrededor de la garganta y seguí forcejeando con el suéter de color canela hasta colocarlo por encima de los vaqueros. Con disimulo, eché un rápido vistazo para verificar que Charlie se había marchado ya. Una fina y algodonosa capa de nubes cubría el cielo, pero no parecía que fuera a durar mucho. Desayuné sin saborear lo que comía y me apresuré a fregar los platos en cuanto hube terminado. Volví a echar un vistazo por la ventana, pero no se había producido cambio alguno. Apenas había terminado de cepillarme los dientes y me disponía a bajar las escaleras cuando una sigilosa llamada de nudillos provocó un sordo golpeteo de mi corazón contra las costillas.

Fui corriendo hacia la entrada. Tuve un pequeño problema con el pestillo, pero al fin conseguí abrir la puerta de un tirón y allí estaba ella. Se desvaneció toda la agitación y recuperé la calma en cuanto vi su rostro.

Al principio no estaba sonriente, sino seria, casi sombría, pero su expresión se alegró en cuanto se fijo en mí, y se rio entre dientes.

–Buenos días.

–¿Qué ocurre?

Eché un vistazo hacia abajo para asegurarme de que no me había olvidado de ponerme nada importante, como los zapatos o los pantalones.

–Vamos a juego.

Se volvió a reír. Me di cuenta de que ella llevaba un suéter del mismo tono que el mío con cuello de pico que dejaba a la vista una camiseta blanca debajo, y unos vaqueros. Me uní a sus risas al tiempo que ocultaba una secreta punzada de arrepentimiento… ¿Por qué tenía ella que parecer una modelo de pasarela y yo no?

Cerré la puerta al salir mientras ella se dirigía a la camioneta. Aguardó junto a la puerta del copiloto con una expresión resignada y perfectamente comprensible.

–Hicimos un trato –le recordé con aire de suficiencia mientras me encaramaba al asiento del conductor y me estiraba para abrirle la puerta.

Me dedico una mirada sombría cuando trepó para subirse al asiento.

Me coloqué en mi sitio y traté de no arrugar el rostro cuando arranqué el motor con un estruendo enorme.

–¿A dónde? –le pregunté.

–Ponte el cinturón… Ya estoy nerviosa.

Puse los ojos en blanco pero hice lo que me pedía.

–¿A dónde? –repetí.

–Toma la 101 hacia el norte.

Era sorprendentemente difícil concentrarse en la carretera al mismo tiempo que sentía sus ojos clavados en mi rostro. Lo compensé conduciendo con más cuidado del habitual mientras cruzaba las calles del pueblo, aún dormido.

–¿Tienes intención de salir de Forks antes del anochecer?

–Un poco de respeto –le recriminé–, este trasto tiene los suficientes años para ser el abuelo de tu coche.

A pesar de su pesimismo, pronto estuvimos fuera de los límites del pueblo. Una maltesa espesa y una ringlera de troncos verdes reemplazaron las casas y el césped.

–Gira a la derecha para tomar la 101 –me indicó cuando estaba a punto de preguntárselo.

Obedecí en silencio.

–Ahora, avanzaremos hasta que se acabe el asfalto.

Detecté cierta sorna en su voz, pero tenía demasiado miedo a salirme de la carretera como para mirarla y asegurarme de que estaba en lo cierto.

–¿Qué hay allí, dónde se acaba el asfalto? –quise saber.

–Una senda.

–¿Vamos de caminata? –pregunté preocupada. Gracias a Dios, me había puesto las zapatillas de tenis.

–¿Supone algún problema? –Lo dijo como si esperara que fuera así.

–No.

Intenté que la mentira pareciera convincente, pero si pensaba que la camioneta era lenta, tenía que esperar a verme a mí…

–No te preocupes, solo son ocho kilómetros y no iremos deprisa.

¡Ocho kilómetros! No le respondí para que no notara como el pánico quebraba mi voz. Ocho kilómetros de raíces traicioneras y piedras sueltas que intentarían torcerme el tobillo o incapacitarme de alguna otra manera. Aquello iba a resultar humillante.

Avanzamos en silencio durante un buen rato mientras yo sentía pavor ante la perspectiva de nuestra llegada.

–¿En qué piensas? –preguntó con impaciencia al cabo de un rato.

–Solo me preguntaba a donde nos dirigimos –volví a mentirle.

–Es un lugar al que me gusta mucho ir cuando hace buen tiempo.

Ambas nos pusimos a mirar por las ventanillas a las nubes, que comenzaban a diluirse en el firmamento.

–Charlie dijo que hoy haría bien tiempo.

–¿Le dijiste lo que te proponías? –me preguntó.

–No.

–Pero seguramente le dijiste a Jessica que te iba a llevar a Seattle… –dijo como si ya lo supiera.

–No, le dije que había suspendido el viaje… cosa que es cierta.

–¿Nadie sabe que estás conmigo? –inquirió, ahora con enfadado.

–Eso depende… ¿He de suponer que se lo has contado a Alice?

–Eso es de mucha ayuda, Bella –dijo bruscamente.

Fingí no haberle oído, pero volvió a la carga y preguntó:

–¿Es por el clima? ¿Un trastorno afectivo estacional? ¿Te deprime tanto Forks que estás preparando tu suicidio?

–Dijiste que un exceso de publicidad sobre nosotras podría ocasionarte problemas –le recordé.

–¿Y a ti que te preocupan mis posibles problemas si no regresas a casa? –su voz era una mezcla entre ácida y gélida.

Negué con la cabeza sin apartar la vista de la carretera. Murmuró algo en voz baja, tan deprisa que no la comprendí.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio el resto del trayecto en coche. Noté que en su interior se alzaban oleadas de rabiosa desaprobación, pero no se me ocurría nada que decir.

Entonces se terminó la carretera, que se redujo hasta convertirse en una senda de menos de medio metro de ancho jalonada de pequeños indicadores de madera. Estacioné sobre el estrecho arcén y salí sin atreverme a fijar mi vista en ella puesto que se había enfadado conmigo, y tampoco tenía ninguna excusa para mirarle. Hacía calor, mucho más de que había hecho en Forks desde el día de mi llegada, y a causa de las nubes hacía casi bochornoso. Me quité el suéter y lo anudé en torno a mi cintura, contenta de haberme puesto una camiseta liviana, sobre todo si me esperaban ocho kilómetros a pie.

La oí dar un portazo y pude comprobar que también ella se había desprendido del suéter y se había recogido la melena en un moño improvisado. Lo único que llevaba era una delgada camiseta sin mangas. Permanecía de espaldas a mí, observando el bosque, y tuve ocasión de contemplar la delicada silueta de sus omóplatos, que casi parecían alas recogidas bajo su piel blanca. Sus brazos eran tan delgados que me costaba creer que contuvieran la fuerza que sabía que poseían.

–Por aquí –indicó, girando la cabeza, aún molesta. Comenzó a adentrarse en el sombrío bosque directamente hacia la derecha de la camioneta.

–¿Y la senda?

El pánico se manifestó en mi voz mientras rodeaba el vehículo para darle alcance.

–Dije que al final de la carretera había un sendero, no que lo fuéramos a seguir.

–¡¿No iremos por la senda?! –pregunté con desesperación.

–No voy a dejar que te pierdas.

Se dio la vuelta al hablar, sonriendo con mofa, y se me cortó la respiración.

Nunca había visto que mostrara tanta piel. Sus pálidos brazos, la frágil apariencia de sus clavículas, las vulnerables oquedades que se dibujaban sobre ellas, la columna de su cuello, tan parecido al de un cisne, la ligera protuberancia de sus pechos, y las costillas, que casi se podían contar bajo la capa del algodón. Comprendí con una oleada de desesperación que era demasiado perfecta. No había manera de que aquella criatura celestial estuviera hecha para mí.

Desconcertada por mi expresión torturada, Edythe me miró fijamente.

–¿Quieres volver a casa? –preguntó con un hilo de voz. Un dolor de diferente naturaleza al mío impregnó su voz.

–No.

Me adelanté hasta llegar a su altura, ansiosa por no desperdiciar ni un segundo del tiempo que pudiera estar en su compañía.

–¿Qué va mal? –preguntó con dulzura.

–No soy una buena senderista –le expliqué con desánimo–. Tendrás que tener paciencia conmigo.

–Puedo ser paciente si hago un gran esfuerzo.

Me sonrió y sostuvo mi mirada en un intento de levantarme en ánimo, súbitamente sombrío. Intenté devolverle la sonrisa, pero no fue convincente. Estudió mi rostro.

–Te llevaré de vuelta a casa –prometió, pero no supe determinar si la promesa se refería al final de la jornada o a una marcha inmediata. Era evidente que ella creía que era el miedo a mi inminente desaparición lo que me turbaba, y de nuevo agradecí ser yo la única persona a la que no le pudiera leer el pensamiento.

–Si quieres que recorra ocho kilómetros a través de una selva antes del atardecer, será mejor que empieces a indicarme el camino –le repliqué con acritud.

Enarcó las cejas mientras intentaba comprender mi tono y la expresión de mis facciones.

Después de unos momentos, se rindió y encabezó la marcha hacia el bosque.

No resultó tan duro como pensaba que sería. El camino era plano la mayor parte del tiempo y no parecía molestarle ir a mi ritmo. Tropecé dos veces con las raíces, pero las dos veces su mano estuvo rápida y me sostuvo por el hombro antes de que pudiera caerme. Cuando me tocaba, mi corazón se desbocada y latía intermitentemente como solía. Observé su expresión la segunda vez que ocurrió aquello, y de repente estuve segura de que podía oír mis latidos.

Intenté mantener los ojos lejos de su cuerpo perfecto tanto tiempo como me fue posible, pero a menudo no podía resistir la tentación de mirarle, y su hermosura me sumía en la tristeza.

Recorrimos en silencio la mayor parte del trayecto. De vez en cuando, Edythe formulaba una pregunta al azar, una de las que no. Me había hecho en los dos días anteriores de interrogatorio. Me interrogó sobre mi cumpleaños, los profesores en la escuela primaria y las mascotas de mi infancia… Tuve que admitir que había renunciado a ellas después de que se murieran tres peces de forma seguida. Rompió a reír al oírlo con más fuerza de la que me tenía acostumbrada… De los bosques desiertos se levantó un eco similar al tañido de las campanas.

La caminata me llevó la mayor parte de la mañana, pero ella no mostró signo alguno de impaciencia. El bosque se extendía a nuestro alrededor en un interminable laberinto de viejos árboles, y la idea de que no encontráramos la salida comenzó a ponerme nerviosa. Edythe se encontraba muy a gusto y cómoda en aquel dédalo de color verde, y nunca pareció dudar sobre qué dirección tomar.

Después de varias horas, la luz pasó de un tenebroso tono oliváceo a otro jade más brillante al filtrarse a través del dosel de ramas. El día se había vuelto soleado, tal y como ella había predicho. Comencé a sentir un estremecimiento de entusiasmo por primera vez desde que entré en el bosque, sensación que rápidamente se convirtió en impaciencia.

–¿Aún no hemos llegado? –le pinché, fingiendo fruncir el ceño.

–Casi –sonrió ante el cambio de mi estado de ánimo–. ¿Ves esa luz más clara de ahí delante?

–Humm –miré atentamente a través del denso follaje del bosque –¿Debería verlo?

–Puede que sea un poco pronto para tus ojos.

–Tendré que pedir hora para visitar al oculista –murmuré, y ella sonrió.

Pero entonces, después de recorrer otros cien metros, pude ver sin ningún género de duda una luminosidad en los árboles que se hallaban delante de mi, un brillo que era amarillo en lugar de verde. Apreté el paso, mi avidez crecía conforme avanzaba. Edythe me dejó que yo fuera delante y me siguió en silencio.

Alcancé el borde de aquel remanso de luz y atravesé la última franja de helechos para entrar en el lugar más hermoso que había visto en mi vida.

La pradera era un pequeño círculo perfecto lleno de flores silvestres: violetas, amarillas y blancas. Podía oír el agua discurrir de un arroyo que fluía en algún lugar cercano. El sol estaba directamente en lo alto, colmando el redondel de una blanquecina calima luminosa. Caminé sobre la mullida hierba en medio de las flores, balanceándose al cálido aire dorado. Tras aquel minuto de asombro absoluto me di media vuelta para compartir con ella todo aquello, pero Edythe no estaba detrás de mí, como creía. Repentinamente ansiosa, gire a mi alrededor en su busca. Finalmente, la localice, inmóvil debajo de la densa sombra del dosel de ramas, en e mismo borde del claro, mientras me contemplaba con ojos cautelosos, y recordé por qué estábamos allí. El misterio de Edythe y el sol, lo que me había prometido mostrarme hoy.

Di un paso hacia ella con el brazo estirado. Sus ojos se mostraban recelosos. Le sonreí para infundir le valor y le hice señas para que se reuniera conmigo, acercándome un poco más. Alzó la mano en señal de aviso y yo vacilé y retrocedí un paso.

Edythe inspiró hondo, cerró los ojos y entonces salió al deslumbrante brillo del medio día.


	15. Confesiones P 01

_**Confesiones (Parte 01)**_

Con los ojos cerrados, Edythe avanzó a ciegas hacia la luz. No me hubiera acostumbrado ni aunque le estuviera viendo toda la tarde. La luz manaba de su piel, y danzaba en prismas irisados que recorrían su rostro y su cuello y descendían por sus brazos. Refulgía con tal intensidad que tuve que entonar los ojos, como si estuviera mirando directamente al sol.

Tardé un rato en alcanzar a ver más allá de su incandescencia la expresión de su rostro. Me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, como si tuviera miedo de algo. Yo avancé un paso en dirección a ella, y ella se estremeció levemente.

–¿Te duele? –susurré.

–No –me respondió también en un susurro.

Avancé un segundo paso hacia ella. Volvía a tener la sensación de que era un imán y yo un impotente trozo de burdo metal. La rodeé muy lentamente, manteniendo la distancia, pero necesitaba aprender aquello, observarla desde todos los ángulos posibles. El sol revelaba su piel, refractando e intensificando todos los colores del espectro de la luz. Mis ojos tuvieron que acostumbrarse a aquella maravilla y, cuando lo hicieron, se me abrieron los ojos de par en par a causa del asombro.

Sabía que había elegido adrede la ropa que llevaba aquel día, que estaba dispuesta a mostrarme aquel espectáculo, pero la pose que había adoptado en aquel momento, con los hombros tensos y las piernas rígidas, hizo que me preguntara su no se estaría arrepintiendo ahora de su decisión.

Cerré el círculo que estaba describiendo a su alrededor, y avancé los últimos metros que nos separaban. No podía dejar de mirarla, ni siquiera para pestañar.

–Edythe –suspiré.

–¿Ahora si te asusto? –susurró.

–No.

Clavó sus ojos inquisitivos en los míos, intentando escuchar mis pensamientos. Yo me acerqué a ella con una lentitud deliberada, observando su rostro en busca de algún signo que indicara que me daba permiso para hacerlo. Sus ojos se ensancharon aún más, si cabe, y permaneció inmóvil. Con suavidad y cautela dejé que las yemas de mis dedos rozaran la reluciente piel de la parte trasera de su brazo. Me sorprendió notará tan fría como siempre. Mientras mis dedos la rozaban, los reflejos de fuego también titilaron contra mi piel y, de repente, mi mano ya no pareció una mano ordinaria. Era tan asombrosa que tenía la capacidad de hacer que yo fuera menos anodina.

–¿Qué estás pensando? – susurró.

Me costó mucho encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

–Estoy… No sabía… –inspiré hondo, y por fin me salieron las palabras–. Nunca había visto nada tan hermoso. Nunca había imaginado que tal belleza pudiera existir.

Sus ojos aún se mostraban recelosos, como si pensara que estaba diciendo lo que pensaba que ella quería escuchar. Pero sólo era la verdad, quizá la cosa más cierta y menos sometida a censura que había dicho en mi vida. Estaba demasiado abrumada para filtrar mis pensamientos o para fingir.

Empezó a alzar una mano, y entonces la bajó. El resplandor refugió:

–Lo cierto es que es muy extraño –murmuró.

–Es asombroso –jadeé.

–¿No te repugna mi manifiesta carencia de humanidad?

Sacudí la cabeza.

–No.

Entornó los ojos.

–Pues debería.

–Ahora mismo, considero que la humanidad está muy sobrevalorada.

Ella apartó su brazo de las yemas de mis dedos y lo dobló tras su espalda. En lugar de hacer caso al gesto, avancé medio paso en dirección a ella. Podía sentir el reflejo de la luz en mi rostro.

Y, de repente, se había alejado tres metros de mí, con la mano alzada en gesto de advertencia y la mandíbula tensa.

–Lo siento –le dije.

–Necesito algo de tiempo –me respondió ella.

–Tendré más cuidado.

Asintió y entonces se dirigió al centro de la pradera, dibujando un leve arco para pasar a mi lado y mantener entre nosotras aquella prudencial distancia de tres metros. Se sentó de espaldas a mí, con el sol incandescente resplandeciendo en sus omóplatos, lo que me hizo pensar en alas. Me acerqué lentamente, y entonces cuando estuve más o menos a un metro y medio de distancia, me senté frente a ella.

–¿Está bien así?

Ella asintió, pero no parecía muy convencida.

–Tan sólo permíteme que… me concentre.

Me senté, en silencio, y transcurridos unos segundos ella volvió a cerrar los ojos. A mi no me importó. Poder contemplarla así…, era algo de lo que resultaba imposible cansarse. La observé, intentando comprender el fenómeno, y ella ignoró mi presencia.

Una media hora después, de repente se tumbó de espaldas en la hierba con la mano detrás de la cabeza. La hierba era tan alta que me obstaculizaba la visión.

–¿Puedo…? –pregunté.

Ella dio un golpecito en la hierba a su lado.

Me acerqué unos centímetros, y luego medio metro al ver que ella no ponía objeción. Unos milímetros más.

Seguía con los ojos cerrados, y sus párpados brillaban con el resplandor lavanda bajo el oscuro abanico de sus pestañas. Su pecho se elevaba y descendía a un ritmo constante, casi como si estuviera dormida, salvo porque aquel movimiento transmitía una leve sensación de esfuerzo y control. Parecía muy consciente del propio proceso de la respiración.

También yo disfruté del sol, aunque el aire no era lo bastante seco para mi gusto. Me hubiera gustado recostarme como ella y dejar que el sol bañara mi cara, pero permanecí aovillada, con el mentón descansando sobre las rodillas, poco dispuesta a apartar la vista de ella. Soplaba una brisa suave que enredada mis cabellos y alborotaba la hierba que se mecía alrededor de su silueta inmóvil.

La pradera, que en un principio me había parecido espectacular, palidecía al lado de la magnificencia de Edythe.

Movió los labios, y de ellos surgió un resplandor mientras… daban la sensación de temblar. Pensé que quizá hubiera dicho algo, pero sus palabras eran apenas audibles, y las había pronunciado demasiado deprisa.

–¿Has dicho algo? –susurré.

Estar allí sentada contemplándola brillar acentuaba la necesidad de quietud. Casi de veneración.

–Estoy cantando para mis adentros –murmuró–. Me tranquiliza.

Nos mantuvimos inmóviles un largo rato, salvo por sus labios, que de vez en cuando emitían un cántico demasiado débil como para que yo pudiera escucharlo. Tal vez hubiera pasado una hora, quizá más. Muy poco a poco, la tensión que no había llegado a procesar en un primer momento empezó a disiparse muy levemente, hasta que todo estuvo tan tranquilo que casi me sentí somnolienta. Cada vez que cambiaba de posición, me acercaba medio centímetro más a ella.

Me recliné un poco para estudiar su mano y traté de distinguir las facetas de su suave piel. Sin pensarlo siquiera, extendí un dedo para acariciarlo el dorso, de nuevo maravillada por la textura sedosa y fría como piedra. Noté que tenía los ojos clavados en mí y alcé la vista, manteniendo el dedo inmóvil.

Su mirada era serena y sonreía.

–Sigo sin asustarte, ¿verdad?

–Sí, lo siento.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Sus dientes centellaron bajo la luz del sol.

Me acerqué unos centímetros más y extendí toda mi mano para recorrer la forma de su antebrazo con las yemas de los dedos. Observé que me temblaban de nuevo. Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse.

–¿Te molesta? –pregunté.

–No. No te puedes ni imaginar como se siente eso.

Siguiendo el suave trazado de las venas azules le pliegue de su codo, mi mano avanzó con suavidad sobre la perfecta estructura de su brazo. Estiré la otra mano para darle la vuelta a la de Edythe. Al comprender mi intención, dio la vuelta a su mano con uno de esos desconcertantes y fulgurantes movimientos suyos. Esto me sobresaltó; mis dedos se paralizaron en su brazo por un leve segundo.

–Lo siento –murmuró, y entonces sonrió, porque aquella era mi frase. Cerró los ojos de nuevo–. Contigo, resulta demasiado fácil ser yo misma.

Alcé su mano y la volví a un lado y al otro mientras contemplaba el brillo del sol sobre la palma. La sostuve cerca de mi rostro en un intento de descubrir las facetas ocultas de su piel.

–Dime que piensas –susurró. Me observaba de nuevo, con los ojos del color más luminoso que le había visto nunca, de un tono dorado claro–. Me sigue resultando extraño no saberlo.

–Ya sabes, el resto nos sentimos así todo el tiempo.

–Es una vida dura –dijo, y noté un matiz de desolación en su voz–. Aún no me has contestado.

–Deseaba poder saber que pensabas tú, y…

–¿Y?

–Quería poder creer que eres real. Y deseaba no tener miedo.

–No quiero que estés asustada.

La voz de Edythe era apenas un débil murmullo. Ambos escuchamos lo que en realidad no había dicho, que no debía tener miedo, que no había nada de que asustarse.

–Bueno, no me refería exactamente a esa clase de miedo, aunque sin duda, es algo en lo que debo pensar.

Se movió tan deprisa que ni la vi. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyada sobre el brazo derecho, y con la mano izquierda aún en las mías. Su rostro angelical estaba a escasos centímetros del mío. Podría haber retrocedido, debería haberlo hecho, ante esa inesperada proximidad, pero era incapaz de moverme. Sus ojos dorados me habían hipnotizado.

–Entonces, ¿de qué tienes miedo? –susurró.

Pero no pude contestarle. Olí su gélida respiración en mi cara como solo lo había hecho una vez. Me derretía ante ese aroma dulce y delicioso. De forma instintiva y sin pensar, me incliné más cerca para aspirarlo.

Entonces, Edythe desapareció. Su mano se desasió de las mías con tal rapidez que me escocido. Se colocó a seis metros de distancia en el tiempo que me llevó enfocar la vista. Permanecía en el borde de la pequeña pradera, a la oscura sombra de un abeto enorme. Me miraba fijamente con expresión inescrutable y los ojos ocultos por las sombras.

Sentí el ardor en mis manos y la conmoción en mi rostro.

–Lo… lo siento, Edythe –susurré. Sabía que podía escucharme.

–Concédeme un momento –replicó al volumen justo para que mis pocos sensitivos oídos lo oyeran.

Me senté totalmente inmóvil.

Después de diez segundos, increíblemente largos, regresó lentamente, tratándose de ella. Se detuvo a pocos metros y se dejó caer ágilmente al suelo para luego entrecruzar las piernas, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos ni un segundo. Suspiró profundamente dos veces y luego me sonrió disculpándose.

–Lo siento mucho –vaciló –¿Comprenderías a qué me refiero si te dijera que solo soy un ser humano?

Asentí una sola vez, incapaz de reírle la gracia. La adrenalina corrió por mi sistema circulatorio cuando comprendí lo que había estado a punto de pasar. Desde su posición, ella lo olió y su sonrisa se hizo burlona.

–Soy la mejor depredadora del mundo, ¿no es cierto? Todo cuanto me rodea te invita a venir a mí: la voz, el rostro, incluso mi olor. ¡Como si los necesitase!

De repente, se convirtió en una mancha borrosa. Parpadeé y desapareció y, a continuación, la vi de nuevo de pie detrás del mismo abeto de antes, después de haber circunvalado la pradera en medio segundo.

–¡Como si pudieras huir de mi! –dijo con amargura.

Dio un salto, se elevó unos cuatro metros y alcanzó en el tronco del abeto una rama de un poco más de medio metro de grosor, que arrancó aparentemente sin esfuerzo alguno. Aterrizó en el suelo en ese mismo segundo, haciendo girar en el aire con una mano aquella enorme y nudosa lanza durante un instante. Y entonces, a una velocidad cegadora, la balanceó –de nuevo con una sola mano– como si fuera un bate contra el árbol del que la había arrancado.

Tanto el árbol como la rama se partieron por la mitad con un chasquido explosivo.

Antes de tener tiempo de agazaparme a causa del impacto, antes incluso de que el árbol tuviera tiempo de caer al suelo, ella estaba de nuevo frente a mi, a apenas medio metro, inmóvil como una escultura.

–¡Como si pudieras derrotarme! –dijo en voz baja. Tras ella, el sonido del árbol al estrellarse contra el suelo reverberó en todo el bosque.

Nunca la había visto tan completamente libre de su cuidada fachada humana. Nunca había sido menos humana ni más hermosa. Era incapaz de moverme, como un pájaro atrapado por los ojos de la serpiente.

Sus ojos resplandecía como consecuencia del arrebato. Luego, conforme pasaron los segundos, se apagaron y lentamente su expresión se tornó en una máscara de dolor. Daba la sensación de que fuera a echarse a llorar, y yo intenté acercarme, con una mano extendida hacia ella.

Ella también alzó la suya advirtiéndome.

–Aguarda.

Una vez más, me quedé paralizada.

Dio un paso hacia mí.

–No temas –murmuró con voz aterciopelada e involuntariamente seductora–. Te prometo… –vaciló–, te juro que no te haré daño.

Parecía que estaba intentando convencerse a sí misma tanto como a mí.

–No temas –repitió en un susurro mientras se acercaba con exagerada lentitud.

Se detuvo a treinta centímetros de mi y rozó delicadamente su mano con la que yo le tendía.

–Perdóname, por favor –pidió ceremoniosamente–. Puedo controlarme. Me has tomado desprevenida, pero ahora me comportaré mejor.

Esperó a que contestara, pero yo me limité a permanecer allí, contemplándola, con la mente absolutamente confundida.

–Hoy no tengo sed –me guiñó el ojo–. De verdad.

Aquello me hizo reír, aunque mi risa sonaba un tanto jadeante.

–¿Estas bien? –preguntó, extendiendo el brazo lenta y cuidadosamente para volver a poner su mano en la mía.

Miré primero su lisa mano de mármol, luego sus ojos, laxos, arrepentidos, pero que aún albergaban un poso de tristeza.

Le regalé una sonrisa tan amplia que me dolieron las mejillas. Su sonrisa en respuesta me aturdió.

Con un movimiento deliberadamente lento y sinuoso, se sentó, pegando las piernas bajo el cuerpo. Yo intenté imitarla con gesto torpe hasta que quedamos sentadas frente a frente, con las rodillas tocándose y nuestras manos aún unidas en el espacio que nos separaba.

–Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos antes de que me comportará con tanta rudeza?

–La verdad es que no tengo ni idea.

Sonrió, pero estaba avergonzada.

–Creo que estábamos hablando de por qué estabas asustada, además del motivo obvio.

–Ah, sí.

–¿Y bien?

Miré nuestras manos y giré la mía para que la luz refulgiera por la suya.

–¡Con qué facilidad me frustro! –suspiró.

Estudié sus ojos y de repente comprendí que todo aquello era casi tan nuevo para ella como para mí. A ella también le resultaba difícil a pesar de los años de experiencia. Aquello me infundió valor.

–Tengo miedo, además de por los motivos evidentes, porque no puedo estar contigo, y porque me gustaría estarlo más de lo que debería.

Mantuve los ojos fijos en sus manos mientras decía aquello en voz baja porque me resultaba difícil confesarlo.

–Sí –admitió lentamente–. Querer estar conmigo no te conviene nada.

Fruncí el ceño.

–Debería haberme ido aquel primer día para nunca volver. Debería hacerlo ahora –sacudió la cabeza–. Quizá aquel día hubiera podido, pero ahora no sé cómo hacerlo.

–Por favor, no lo hagas.

Su rostro se crispó.

–No temas, soy una criatura esencialmente egoísta. Ansío demasiado tu compañía para hacer lo correcto.

–Me alegro.

Me fulminó con la mirada, desenlazando delicadamente sus manos de las mías y enlazándolas frente a su pecho. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era más áspera.

–Nunca deberías olvidar que tu compañía no es lo único que anhelo.

La vi contemplar con ojos ausentes el bosque.

Medité sus palabras durante unos instantes.

–Creo que no comprendo exactamente a qué te refieres… Al menos la última parte.

Edythe me miró de nuevo y sonrió con picardía. Su impredecible humor volvía a cambiar.

–¿Cómo te explicaría? Y sin aterrorizar te de nuevo…

Volvió a poner su mano sobre la mía, al parecer de forma inconsciente, y la sujete con fuerza entre las mías. Miró nuestras manos.

–Esto es absolutamente placentero… el calor.

Transcurrió un momento hasta que puso en orden sus ideas y continuó:

–Sabes que todos disfrutamos de diferentes sabores. Algunos prefieren el helado de chocolate y otros el de fresa.

Asentí.

–Lamento emplear la analogía de la comida, pero no se me ocurre otra forma de explicártelo.

Le dediqué una sonrisa y ella me la devolvió con pesar.

–Verás, cada persona posee un olor particular, una esencia propia. Si encierras a una alcohólica en una habitación repleta de cerveza rancia, se la beberá, pero si ha superado el alcoholismo y lo desea, podría resistirse.

»Supongamos ahora que ponemos en esa habitación una botella de brandi añejo, de cien años, el coñac más raro y exquisito y llenamos la habitación con su aroma… En tal caso, ¿cómo crees que le iría?

Permanecimos sentadas en silencio, mirándonos a los ojos la una a la otra en un intento de descifrarnos mutuamente el pensamiento.

Edythe fue la primera en romper el silencio.

–Tal vez no sea la comparación adecuada. Puede que sea muy fácil rehusar el brandi. Quizá debería haber empleado una heroinómana en vez de una alcohólica para el ejemplo.

–Bueno, ¿estas diciendo que soy tu marca de heroína? –le pregunté para tomarle el pelo y animarle.

Sonrió de inmediato, pareciendo apreciar mi esfuerzo.

–Sí, tu eres exactamente mi marca de heroína.

–¿Sucede eso con frecuencia? –pregunté.

Miró hacia las copas de los árboles mientras pensaba en la respuesta.

–He hablado con mis hermanos al respecto –prosiguió con la vista fija en la lejanía–. Para Jasper, todos los humanos son más de lo mismo. Él es el miembro más reciente de nuestra familia y ha de esforzarse mucho para conseguir una abstinencia completa. No ha dispuesto de tiempo para hacerse más sensible a las diferencias del olor, del sabor –súbitamente me miró con gesto de disculpa–. Lo siento.

–No me molesta. Por favor, no te preocupes por ofenderme o asustarme o lo que sea… Es así como piensas. Te entiendo, o al menos puedo intentarlo. Explícate como mejor puedas.

–De modo que Jasper no está seguro de si alguna vez se ha cruzado con alguien tan… –Edythe titubeó, en busca de la palabra adecuada–, tan apetecible como tú me resultas a mí. Y eso me lleva a pensar que no lo ha hecho –sus ojos se volvieron hacia mí–. Seguro que recordaría algo así –volvió a apartar la mirada–. Emmett es el que hace más tiempo que ha dejado de beber, por decirlo de alguna manera, y él comprende lo que quiero decir. Dice que le sucedió dos veces, una con más intensidad que otra.

–¿Y a ti?

–Jamás… hasta ahora.

Nos quedamos mirando de nuevo. Esta vez fui yo quien rompió el silencio.

–¿Qué hizo Emmett?

Era la pregunta equivocada. Su rostro se crispó y adoptó una expresión atormentada. Aguardé, pero no me iba a contestar.

–Bueno, supongo que es una pregunta estúpida.

Me miró con unos ojos que suplicaban que la comprendiera.

–Hasta el más fuerte de nosotros recae en la bebida, ¿verdad?

–¿Me estas pidiendo permiso? –susurré. Un escalofrío que no guardaba ninguna relación con sus manos heladas me recorrió la columna.

Sus ojos, sorprendidos, se abrieron de par en par.

–¡No!

–Pero me estás diciendo que no hay esperanza, ¿verdad?

Sabía que no era normal encarar la muerte de aquel modo, sin experimentar una sensación de miedo genuino. Y sabía perfectamente que no se debía a mi gran valor. Sencillamente, no podría haber elegido otra cosa, aún a sabiendas de que todo terminaría así.

De nuevo, se mostró furiosa, pero no creía que lo estuviera conmigo.

–¡Por supuesto que hay esperanza! Por supuesto que no voy a… –dejó la frase en el aire. Noté como sus ojos estuvieran físicamente incendiando los míos–. Es diferente para nosotras. Emmett y esos dos desconocidos con los que se cruzó… Eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo y él no era tan experto y cuidadoso como lo es ahora.

Se sumió en el silencio y me miró intensamente mientras yo meditaba al respecto.

–De modo que si nos hubiéramos encontrado… en… un callejón oscuro o algo parecido…

–Necesité todo mi autocontrol (cada año de práctica, sacrificio y esfuerzo) para no abalanzarme sobre ti en medio de esa clase llena de niños y… –se le quebró la voz, y sus ojos se apartaron velozmente de los míos–. Cuando pasaste a mi lado, podía haber arruinado en el acto todo lo que Carlisle ha construido para nosotros. No hubiera sido capaz de refrenarme sino hubiera estado controlando mi sed durante los últimos… bueno, demasiados años.

Me lanzó una mirada sombría mientras las dos recordábamos.

–Debiste pensar que estaba loca.

–No comprendí el motivo. ¿Cómo podías odiarme con tanta rapidez…?

–Para mí, parecías una especie de demonio convocado directamente desde mi infierno particular para arruinarme. La fragancia procedente de tu piel… El primer día creí que me iba a trastornar. En esa única hora, ideé cien formas diferentes de engatusarte para que saliera de clase conmigo y tenerte a solas. Las rechacé todas al pensar en mi familia, en lo que podía hacerles. Tenía que huir, alejarme antes de pronunciar las palabras que te harían seguirme…

Entonces, alzó la mirada: debajo de sus pestañas, sus ojos dorados ardían, hipnóticos, letales.

–Y tú hubieras acudido –me aseguró.

Intenté hablar con serenidad.

–Sin duda.

Torció el gesto al mirar nuestras manos.

–Luego intenté cambiar la hora de mi programa en un estéril intento de evitarte y de repente ahí estabas tú, en esa oficina pequeña y caliente, y el aroma era enloquecer. Estuve a punto de tomarte en ese momento. Solo había otro frágil humano… cuya muerte era fácil de arreglar.

Resultaba tremendamente extraño revivir mis recuerdos, solo que esta vez con subtítulos. Entender por primera vez lo que aquello había significado, comprender el alcance del peligro. ¡Pobre señor Cope! Me estremecí al pensar lo cerca que había estado de ser la responsable de su muerte sin saberlo.

–No sé cómo pero resistí. Me obligué a no esperarte ni a seguirte desde la escuela. Fuera, donde ya no te podía oler, resultó más fácil pensar con claridad y adoptar la decisión correcta. Dejé a mis hermanos cerca de casa… Estaba demasiado avergonzada para confesarle mi debilidad, solo sabían que algo iba mal… Entonces me fui directa al hospital a ver a Carlisle y decirle que me marchaba.

La miré fijamente, sorprendida.

–Intercambiamos nuestros coches, ya que el suyo tenía el deposito lleno y yo tenía miedo de detenerme. No me atrevía a ir a casa y enfrentarme a Esme. Ella no me hubiera dejado ir sin discutir, hubiera intentado convencerme de que no era necesario…

»A la mañana siguiente estaba en Alaska –parecía avergonzada, como si estuviera admitiendo una gran demostración de cobardía–. Pasé allí dos días con unos viejos conocidos, pero sentí nostalgia de mi hogar. Detestaba saber que había defraudado a Esme y a los demás, mi familia adoptiva. Resultaba difícil creer que eras irresistible respirando el aire puro de las montañas. Me convencí de que había sido débil al escapar. Me había enfrentado antes a la tentación, pero no de aquella magnitud, no se acercaba ni por asomo, pero yo era fuerte ¿y quién eras tú? ¡Una humana insignificante! –de repente sonrió de oreja a oreja –¿Quién eras tú para echarme del lugar donde quería estar? De modo que regresé…

Yo no podía hablar.

–Tomé precauciones, cacé y me alimenté más de lo acostumbrado antes de volver a verte. Estaba decidida a ser lo bastante fuerte para tratarte como a cualquier otro humano. Fui muy arrogante en ese punto.

»Existía la incuestionable complicación de que no podía leerte los pensamientos para saber cuál era tu reacción hacia mí. No estaba acostumbrada a tener que dar tantos rodeos. Tuve que escuchar tus palabras de la mente de Jessica que, por cierto, no es muy original, y resultaba un fastidio tener que detenerme ahí, sin saber si realmente querías decir lo que estabas diciendo. Todo era extremadamente irritante.

Torció el gesto al recordarlo.

–Quise que, de ser posible, olvidarás mi conducta del primer día, por lo que intenté hablar contigo como con cualquier otra persona. De hecho, estaba ilusionada con la esperanza de descifrar algunos de tus pensamientos. Pero tú resultaste demasiado interesante, y me vi atrapada por tus expresiones…

»Y de vez en cuando alargabas la mano o novias el pelo…., y el aroma me aturdía otra vez.

»Entonces estuviste a punto de morir aplastada ante mis propios ojos. Más tarde pensé en una excusa excelente para justificar por qué había actuado así en ese momento, ya que tu sangre se hubiera derramado delante de mí de no haberte salvado y no hubiera sido capaz de contenerme y revelar a todos lo que éramos. Pero me inventé esa excusa más tarde. En ese momento, todo lo que pensé fue: "Ella, no".

Cerró los ojos, ensimismada en su agónica confesión. Yo le escuchaba con más deseo de lo racional. El sentido común me decía que debería estar aterrada. En lugar de eso, me sentía aliviada al comprenderlo todo por fin. Y me sentía llena de compasión por lo que Edythe había sufrido, incluso ahora, cuando había confesado el ansia de tomar mi vida.


	16. Confesiones P 02

_**Confesiones (Parte 02)**_

Finalmente, fui capaz de hablar, aunque mi voz era débil:

–¿Y en el hospital?

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.

–Estaba aterrorizada. Después de todo, no podía creer que hubiera puesto a toda mi familia en peligro y yo misma hubiera quedado a tu merced… De entre todos, tenías que ser tú. Como si necesitará otro motivo para matarte –ambas nos acordamos cuando se le escapó esa frase–. Pero aquel desastre tuvo el efecto contrario –continuó apresuradamente–, y me enfrente a Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper cuando sugirieron que había llegado la hora… Fue la peor discusión que hemos tenido nunca. Carlisle se puso de mi lado, y Alice –frunció el ceño con amargura cuando pronunció su nombre, no imaginé la razón–. Esme dijo que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer para quedarme.

Edythe sacudió la cabeza con una leve e indulgente sonrisa en los labios.

–Me pasé todo el día siguiente fisgando en las mentes de todos con quienes habías hablado, sorprendida de que hubieras cumplido con tu palabra. No te comprendí en lo absoluto, pero sabía que no me podía implicar más contigo. Hice todo lo que estuvo en mi mano para permanecer lo más lejos de ti. Y todos los días el aroma de tu piel, tu respiración..., me golpeaban con la misma fuerza del primer día.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron otra vez. Los ojos de Edythe eran sorprendentemente tiernos.

–Y por todo eso –prosiguió–, hubiera preferido delatarnos en aquel primer momento que herirte aquí, ahora, sin testigos ni nada que me detenga.

–¿Por qué?

–Ay, Bella –me acarició delicadamente la mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos. Un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo ante ese roce fortuito–. Bella, no podría superar hacerte daño. No sabes cómo me ha torturado –fijo su mirada en el suelo, nuevamente avergonzada –la idea de verte inmóvil, pálida, helada… No volver a ver como te ruborizas, no ver jamás esa chispa de intuición en los ojos cuando sospechas mis intenciones… Sería insoportable –clavó sus hermosos y torturados ojos en los míos–. Ahora eres lo más importante para mí, lo más importante que he tenido nunca.

La cabeza empezó a darme vueltas ante el rápido giro de nuestra conversación. Hacía apenas unos minutos, pensaba que estábamos hablando de mi muerte inminente. Y ahora, de repente nos estábamos declarando. Aguardó, y supe que sus ojos no se apartaban de mí a pesar de fijar los míos en nuestras manos. Al final, dije:

–Ya conoces mis sentimientos, por supuesto. Estoy aquí, lo que, burdamente traducido, significa que preferiría morir antes de alejarme de ti –hice una mueca–. Soy idiota.

–Eres idiota –aceptó con una risa, y también me reí. Aquella situación era una completa idiotez, imposible y mágica.

–Y de ese modo la leona se enamoró de la oveja… –murmuró.

Desvié la vista para ocultar mis ojos mientras me estremecía al oírle pronunciar la palabra.

–¡Que oveja tan estúpida! –musité.

–¡Que leona tan morbosa y masoquista!

Su mirada se perdió en el bosque durante un largo rato y me pregunté qué estaría pensando.

–¿Por qué…? –comencé, pero luego me detuve al no estar segura de cómo proseguir.

Edythe me miro y sonrió. El sol arrancó un destello de su cara, a sus dientes.

–¿Sí?

–Dime por qué huis te antes.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

–Sabes el porqué.

–No, lo que quería decir exactamente es ¿qué hice mal? Ya sabes, voy a tener que estar en guardia, por lo que será mejor aprender qué es lo que no debería hacer. Esto, por ejemplo –le acaricié la base de la mano–, parece que te hace mal.

Volvió a sonreír.

–Bella, no hiciste nada mal. Fue culpa mía.

–Pero quiero ayudar si está en mi mano, hacértelo más llevadero.

–Bueno… –lo pensó durante unos instantes–. Sólo fue lo cerca que estuviste. Por instinto, la mayoría de los seres humanos nos rehúyen repelido por nuestra diferenciación… No esperaba que te acercara tanto, y el olor de tu cuello…

Su voz se quebró, y me miró para ver si me había asustado.

–De acuerdo, entonces –respondí con displicencia en un intento de aliviar la atmósfera, repentinamente tensa, y me tape el cuello–, nada de exponer el cuello.

Funcionó, rompió a reír.

–No, en realidad, fue más la sorpresa que otra cosa.

Alzó la mano libre y la depositó con suavidad en un lado de mi garganta. Me quedé inmóvil. El frío de su tacto era un aviso natural, un indicio de que debería estar aterrada, pero no era miedo lo que sentía, aunque, sin embargo, había otros sentimientos…

–Ya lo ves –dijo–. Todo está en orden.

Se me aceleró el pulso, y deseé poder refrenarlo al presentir que eso, los latidos en mis venas, lo iba a dificultar todo un poco más. Lo más seguro es que ella pudiera oírlo.

–Eso me encanta –murmuró.

Liberó con suavidad la otra mano. Mis manos cayeron flácidas sobre mi vientre. Me acarició la mejilla con suavidad para luego sostener mi rostro entre sus pequeñas y frías manos.

–Quédate muy quieta –susurró.

Me quedé paralizada cuando, de repente, se inclinó hacia mí, apoyando su mejilla contra la base de mi cuello, y escuchó mi corazón. Oí el sonido de su acompasado respiración mientras contemplaba cómo el sol y la brisa jugaban con su cabellera color bronce, la parte más humana de Edythe.

Me estremecí cuando sus manos se deslizaron cuello abajo con deliberada lentitud. La oí contener el aliento, pero las manos no se detuvieron y suavemente siguieron su ascenso hasta llegar a mis hombros, y entonces se detuvieron.

–Ah –dijo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos sentadas sin movernos. Pudieron ser horas. Al final, mi pulso se sosegó. Sabía que en cualquier momento ella podría no contenerse y mi vida terminaría tan deprisa que ni siquiera me daría cuenta, aunque seguía sin tener miedo. No podía pensar en nada, excepto en que ella me tocaba.

Luego, demasiado pronto, desligó sus brazos de mi cuello y se apartó.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de paz de nuevo:

–No volverá a ser tan arduo.

–¿Te ha resultado difícil?

–No ha sido tan difícil como había supuesto. ¿Y a ti?

–No, para mi no lo ha sido en absoluto.

Nos sonreímos.

–Toca –tomó mi mano con gran ligereza, como si ni siquiera hubiera tenido que pensar en ello y la situó sobre su mejilla–. ¿Notas cómo me la has calentado?

Su piel habitualmente gélida estaba casi caliente, pero apenas lo noté, ya que estaba tocando su rostro, algo con lo que llevaba soñando desde el primer día que la vi.

–No te muevas –susurré.

Nadie podía permanecer tan inmóvil como una vampira. Cerró los ojos y se convirtió en una estatua.

Me moví incluso más lentamente que ella, teniendo cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento inesperado. Rocé su mejilla, deslicé delicadamente las puntas de mis dedos sobre sus párpados color lavanda y la sombra de sus ojeras. Tracé la silueta de su nariz recta, y entonces, con muchísimo cuidado, la de sus labios perfectos. Los entreabrió y sentí su fría respiración en la yema de los dedos. Quise inclinar me para inhalar su aroma, pero era consciente de que quizá era demasiado. Si ella podía controlarse, yo también podía hacerlo, aunque fuera a mucha menor escala. Dejé caer la mano y me alejé, sin querer llevarle demasiado lejos.

Abrió los ojos, y había hambre en ellos. No la suficiente para atemorizarme, pero lo bastante para que se me hiciera un nudo en el estómago y el pulso se me acelerara mientras la sangre de mis venas no cesaba de martillar.

–Querría –susurró–, querría que pudieras sentir la complicidad… la confusión que yo siento, que pudieras entenderlo.

Llevó la mano a mi rostro y luego recorrió fugazmente mi cabello.

–Dímelo –musité.

–No sé si sabría cómo. Por una parte, ya te he hablado del hambre…, la sed, que siento por ti al ser quien soy. Creo que, por extensión, lo puedes comprender, aunque –prosiguió con una media sonrisa –probablemente no puedas identificarte por completo al no ser adicta a ninguna droga. Pero ahora deseo también más cosas, hay otros apetitos… –me aceleró el pulso de nuevo al tocarme los labios con sus dedos–, apetitos que ni siquiera entiendo.

–Puede que lo entienda mejor de lo que crees.

–No estoy acostumbrada a tener apetitos tan humanos. ¿Siempre es así?

–No lo sé –me detuve–. Para mi también es la primera vez.

Colocó las manos a ambos lados de mi cara.

–No sé lo cerca que puedo estar de ti –admitió–. No sé si podré…

Yo cubrí sus manos con las mías y me incliné hacia delante muy despacio, hasta que mi frente toco la suya.

–Esto basta.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

Permanecimos así sentadas un momento, y entonces sus dedos se deslizaron hacia mí pelo. Ladeó la cara y apoyó sus labios contra mi frente. El ritmo de mi pulso estalló en una carrera desbocada.

–Se te da mejor de lo que tú misma crees –apunté cuando conseguí volver a hablar de nuevo.

Ella se apartó, pero volví a tomarle las manos.

–Nací con instintos humanos. Puede que estén enterrados muy hondo, pero están ahí.

Nos quedamos mirando durante otro periodo de tiempo inmensurable. Me preguntaba si le apetecería moverse tan poco como a mí, pero podía ver declinar la luz y la sombra del bosque casi comenzaba a alcanzarnos.

–Tienes que irte.

–Creía que no podías leer mi mente.

–Cada vez resulta más fácil –sonrió ella.

Noté un atisbo de humor en el tono de su voz.

–¿Te puedo enseñar algo?

–Lo que tú quieras.

Sonrió ampliamente.

–¿Qué te parece si te muestro un camino más rápido hasta la camioneta?

Yo la observé con sospecha.

–¿No te apetece ver como viajo por el bosque? –insistió–. Te prometo que es seguro.

–¿Te vas a convertir en murciélago?

Rompió a reír.

–¡Cómo si no hubiera oído eso antes!

–Sí, supongo que te lo dirán constantemente.

Se incorporó con un movimiento tan veloz que me resultó imperceptible. Me tendió la mano y me levanté a su lado de un salto. Me rodeó y me miró por encima del hombro.

–Súbete a mi espalda.

Aguardé a ver si bromeaba, pero al parecer lo decía en serio. Me dirigió una sonrisa al leer mi vacilación y extendió los brazos hacia mí. Mi corazón reaccionó. Aunque Edythe no pudiera leer mi mente, el pulso siempre me delataba. Procedió a ponerme sobre su espalda, con poco esfuerzo por mi parte, aunque, cuando ya estuve acomodada, la rodeé con brazos y piernas con tal fuerza que hubiera estrangulado a una persona normal era como agarrarse a una roca.

–Peso un poco más de la media de las mochilas que sueles llevar –le avisé.

–¡Bahh! –resopló. Casi pude imaginarle poniendo los ojos en blanco. Nunca antes le había visto tan animada.

De forma inesperada me aferró la mano y presionó la palma sobre el rostro para inhalar profundamente.

–Cada vez más fácil –dijo.

Y entonces echó a correr.

Si en alguna ocasión había tenido miedo en su presencia, aquello no era nada en comparación con cómo me sentí en ese momento.

Cruzó como una bala, como un espectro, la oscura y densa masa de maleza del bosque sin hacer ruido, sin evidencia alguna de que sus pies rozaban el suelo. Su respiración no se alteró en ningún momento, jamás dio muestras de esforzarse, pero los árboles pasaban volando mi lado a una velocidad vertiginosa, no golpeándonos por centímetros.

Estaba demasiado aterrada para cerrar los ojos, aunque el frío aire del bosque me azotaba el rostro hasta escocerme. Me sentí como si en un acto de estupidez hubiera sacado la cabeza por la ventanilla de un avión en pleno vuelo, y experimenté el acelerado desfallecimiento del mareo.

Entonces, terminó. Aquella mañana habíamos caminado durante horas para alcanzar el prado de Edythe, y ahora, en cuestión de minutos, estábamos de regreso junto a la camioneta.

–Estimulante, ¿verdad? –dijo entusiasmada y con voz aguda.

Se quedó inmóvil, a la espera de que me bajara. Lo intenté, pero no me respondían los músculos. Me Mantuve aferrada a ella con brazos y piernas mientras la cabeza no dejaba de darme vueltas.

–¿Bella? –preguntó, ahora inquieta.

–Creo que necesito tumbarme –respondí jadeante.

–Ah, perdona.

Tardé unos segundos en recordar cómo destensar los dedos. Entonces, todo pareció deshacerse a mi alrededor y descendí de su cuerpo medio arrastrándome, trastabillando de espaldas hasta que terminé por perder el equilibrio y me caí del todo.

Ella me tendió la mano, intentando contener la risa, pero rehusé su oferta. En cambio, me quedé en el suelo y metí la cabeza entre las rodillas. Me pintaban los oídos y la cabeza me daba tantas vueltas que sentí náuseas.

Una mano gélida se posó delicadamente en mi nuca. Me alivio bastante.

–Supongo que no fue una buena idea –musitó.

Intenté mostrarme positiva, pero mi voz sonó plana cuando respondí:

–No, ha sido muy interesante.

–¡Vaya! Estás blanca como un fantasma, tan blanca como yo misma.

–Creo que debería haber cerrado los ojos.

–Recuérdalo la próxima vez.

Alcé la cabeza, espantada.

–¿La próxima vez?

Edythe se rio, seguía con el humor por las nubes.

–Fanfarrona –musité, y volví a esconder la cabeza.

Pasado medio minuto, el mareo empezó a ceder.

–Bella, mírame.

Levanté la cabeza y ahí estaba ella, con el rostro a apenas unos centímetros del mío. Su belleza fue como un golpe imprevisto que aturdió mi mente. Era incapaz de acostumbrarme.

–Mientras corría, he estado pensando…

–… en no estrellarnos contra los árboles, espero.

–Tonta Bella. Correr es mi segunda naturaleza, no es algo en lo que tenga que pensar.

–Fanfarrona –repetí.

Edythe sonrió.

–No. He pensado que había algo que quería intentar.

Volvió a colocar las manos a ambos lados de mi rostro. No pude respirar.

Vaciló… Aquello era una especie de test para ver si era seguro, para cerciorarse de que aún se mantenía bajo control.

Entonces sus fríos y perfectos labios presionaron muy suavemente los míos.

Ninguna de las dos estaba preparada para mi respuesta.

La sangre me hervía bajo la piel quemándome los labios. Mi respiración se convirtió en un violento jadeo. Mis dedos se enredaron en su pelo, y mi rostro se fundió con el suyo, con los labios entreabiertos para respirar su aliento embriagador.

Inmediatamente, sentí que sus labios se convertían en piedra. Sus manos, gentilmente pero con fuerza, apartaron mi cara. Abrí los ojos y vi su expresión.

–¡Huy! –musité.

–Eso es quedarse corto.

Sus ojos eran feroces y apretaba la mandíbula para controlarse. Mi rostro seguía a escasos centímetros del suyo, aturdiéndome.

–¿Debería…?

Intenté desasirme para concederle cierto espacio, pero sus manos no me permitieron alejarme más de un centímetro.

–No. Es soportable. Aguarda un momento, por favor –pidió con voz amable, controlada.

Mantuve la vista fija en sus ojos, contemplé como la excitación que lucía en ellos se sosegaba. Entonces, me dedicó una sonrisa.

–¡Listo! –exclamó, complacida consigo misma.

–¿Soportable? –pregunté.

–Soy más fuerte de lo que pensaba –rio–. Bueno es saberlo.

–Pero yo no. Lo siento.

–Después de todo, solo eres humana.

–Muchas gracias –repliqué mordazmente.

Se puso de pie con uno de sus movimientos ágiles, rápidos, casi invisibles. Me tendió su mano de nuevo j v me colgué de ella para levantarme. Necesitaba ese apoyo, aún no había recuperado el equilibrio.

–¿Sigues estando mareada a causa de la carrera? ¿O ha sido mi pericia al besar?

Parecía muy desenfadada y humana ahora que se reía. Era una Edythe nueva, diferente a la que yo conocía, y estaba loca por ella. Ahora, separarme de ella me iba a causar un dolor físico.

–Las dos cosas.

–Tal vez deberías dejarme conducir.

–¿Estás loca?

–Conduzco mejor que tú en tu mejor día –se burló–. Tus reflejos son mucho más lentos.

–No lo dudo, pero creo que ni mis nervios ni mi coche seríamos capaces de soportar el modo en que conduces.

–Un poco de confianza, Bella, por favor.

Tenía la mano en el bolsillo, crispada sobre las llaves. Fruncí los labios con gesto pensativo y sacudí la cabeza firmemente.

–No. Ni en broma.

Arqueó las cejas con incredulidad. Comencé a dar un rodeo a su lado para dirigirme al asiento del conductor. Puede que me hubiera dejado pasar si no me hubiese tambaleado ligeramente. Puede que no.

–Bella, llegados a este punto, ya he invertido un enorme esfuerzo personal en mantenerte viva. No voy a dejar que te pongas al volante de un coche cuando ni siquiera puedes caminar en línea recta. Además no hay que dejar que las amigas conduzcan borrachas –citó con una risita mientras su brazo creaba una trampa ineludible alrededor de mi cintura.

–¿Borracha? –objeté.

Aferró más su brazo, aprontándome más contra ella. Podía oler el insoportable dulzor de la fragancia de su aliento.

–Mi sola parecencia te embriaga.

–No puedo rebatirlo –dije con un suspiro. No había forma de sortearlo ni podía resistirme a ella. Alcé las llaves y las dejé caer, observando que su mano, velo como el rayo, las atrapaba sin hacer ruido–. Con calma… Mi camioneta es una señora mayor.

–Muy sensata.

–¿Y tú no estás afectada por mi presencia?

Se dio media vuelta y estiró una mano buscando la mía, y la sostuvo contra su rostro. Se apoyó contra mi palma, y sus ojos se cerraron delicadamente. Inspiró honda y lentamente.

–Pase lo que pase –murmuró. Abrió los ojos y me dedicó una sonrisa–, tengo mejores reflejos.


	17. Mente Versus Cuerpo P 01

**_Mente Versus Cuerpo (Parte 01)_**

Tuve que admitir que Edythe conducía bien cuando iba a una velocidad razonable. Como tantas otras cosas, la conducción no parecía requerirle ningún esfuerzo. Aunque apenas miraba la carretera, los neumáticos nunca de desviaban más de un centímetro del centro de la senda. Conducía con una mano, sosteniendo la mía con la otra. A veces fijaba la vista en el sol poniente, otras en mí, en mis rostro, en mi pelo expuesto al viento que entraba por la ventana abierta, en nuestras manos unidas.

Había cambiado el dial de la radio para sintonizar una emisora de viejos éxitos y cantaba una canción que no había oído en mi vida. Se sabía la letra entera.

–¿Te gusta la música de los cincuenta?

–En los cincuenta, la música era buena, mucho mejor que la de los sesenta, y los setenta… –se estremeció–. Los ochenta fueron soportables.

–¿Vas a decirme alguna vez cuantos años tienes? –pregunté, indecisa, sin querer arruinar su buen humor.

–¿Importa mucho?

Para mí gran alivio, su sonrisa se mantuvo clara.

–No, pero me lo sigo preguntando… –hice una mueca–. No hay nada como un misterio sin resolver para mantenerme en vela toda la noche.

–Me pregunto si te perturbaría… –comentó para sí.

Fijó la mirada en el sol, pasaron los minutos y al final dije:

–Ponme a prueba.

Me miró a los ojos, olvidándose al parecer, y por completo, del camino durante un buen rato. Fuera lo que fuese que viera en ellos, debió de animarla. Clavó la vista en los últimos rayos rojizos del sol y suspiró:

–Nací en Chicago en 1901 –hizo una pausa y me miró por el rabillo del ojo. Puse mucho cuidado en que mi rostro no mostrara sorpresa alguna, esperando el resto de la historia con paciencia. Esbozó una leve sonrisa y continuó:–. Carlisle, me encontró en un hospital en el verano de 1918. Tenía diecisiete años y me estaba muriendo de gripe española.

Me oyó inhalar bruscamente, aunque apenas era audible para mi misma. Volvió a mirar mis ojos.

–No me acuerdo muy bien. Sucedió hace mucho tiempo y los recuerdos humanos se desvanecen –se sumió en sus propios pensamientos durante un breve lapso de tiempo antes de continuar–. Recuerdo cómo me sentía cuando Carlisle me salvó. No es nada fácil ni algo que se pueda olvidar.

–¿Y tus padres?

–Ya habían muerto a causa de la gripe. Estaba sola. Me eligió por ese motivo. Con todo el caos de la epidemia, nadie iba a darse cuenta de que yo había desaparecido.

–¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo te salvó?

Transcurrieron varios segundos antes de que respondiera. Parecía estar eligiendo las palabras con sumo cuidado.

–Fue difícil. No muchos de nosotros tenemos el necesario autocontrol para conseguirlo, pero Carlisle siempre ha sido el más humano y compasivo de todos. Dudo que se pueda hallar uno igual a él en toda la historia –hizo una pausa–. Para mí, sólo fue muy, muy doloroso.

Supe que no iba a revelar más de ese tema por la forma en que fruncía los labios. Reprimí mi curiosidad, aunque estaba lejos de estar satisfecha. Había muchas cosas sobre las que necesitaba pensar respecto a ese tema en particular, cosas que surgían sobre la marcha. Sin duda alguna, su mente rápida ya había previsto todos los aspectos en los que me iba a eludir.

Su voz suave interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos:

–Actuó desde la soledad. Esas es, por lo general, la razón que hay detrás de cada elección. Fui el primer miembro de la familia de Carlisle, aunque poco después encontró a Esme. Se cayó de un risco. La llevaron directamente a la morgue del hospital, aunque, nadie sabe cómo, su corazón seguía latiendo.

–Así pues, tienes que estar a punto de morir para convertirte en…

Nunca pronunciábamos esa palabra, y no lo iba a hacer ahora.

–No, eso es solo en el caso de Carlisle. Él jamás hubiera convertido a alguien que hubiera tenido otra alternativa –siempre que hablaba de su padre lo hacía con un profundo respeto–. Aunque, según él –continuó–, es más fácil si la sangre es débil.

Contempló la carretera, ahora a oscuras, y sentí que estaba a punto de zanjar el tema.

–¿Y Emmett y Rosalie?

–La siguiente a quien Carlisle trajo a la familia fue Rosalie. Hasta mucho tiempo después no comprendí que, una vez enterado de mis… gustos, albergaba la esperanza de que ella fuera para mí lo mismo que Esme para él. Se mostró muy cuidadoso en sus pensamientos sobre mí, intentando no incomodarme en ningún sentido –pudo los ojos en blanco–. En aquella época, aunque ya existía la homosexualidad, no era algo de lo que se hablara como se hace ahora. Pero Rosalie nunca fue más que una hermana y solo dos años después encontró a Emmett. Rosalie iba a de caza, en aquel tiempo íbamos a los Apalaches y se topó con un oso que estaba a punto de acabar con él. Lo llevó hasta Carlisle durante ciento cincuenta kilómetros al temer que no fuera capaz de hacerlo por sí sola. Solo ahora comienzo a intuir cuan difícil fue ese viaje para ella.

Me dirigió una mirada elocuente y alzó nuestras manos, todavía entrelazadas, para acariciar me la mejilla con la base de la mano.

–Pero lo consiguió –le animé mientras desviaba la vista de la irresistible belleza de sus ojos.

–Sí –murmuró–. Rosalie vio algo en sus facciones que le dio la suficiente entereza, y llevan juntos desde entonces. A veces, viven separados de nosotros, como una pareja casada: cuanto más jóvenes fingimos ser, más tiempo podemos permanecer en un lugar determinado. Forks parecía perfecto, de ahí que nos inscribiéramos en la escuela –se echó a reír–. Supongo que dentro de unos años vamos a tener que ir a su boda otra vez.

–¿Y Alice y Jasper?

–Son dos criaturas muy extrañas. Ambos desarrollaron una consciencia, como nosotros la llamamos, sin ninguna guía o influencia externa. Jasper perteneció a otra familia… Una familia bien diferente. Se había deprimido y vagaba por su cuenta. Alice lo encontró. Al igual que yo, está dotada de ciertos dones superiores que están más allá de los propios de nuestra especie.

–¿De verdad? –le interrumpí fascinada–. Pero tú dijiste que eras la única que podía oír el pensamiento de la gente.

–Eso es verdad. Alice sabe otras cosas, las ve… Ve cosas que podrían suceder, hechos venideros, pero todo es muy subjetivo. El futuro no está grabado en piedra. Las cosas cambian.

Los labios de Edythe se tensaron y me lanzó una mirada, pero la apartó tan deprisa que no quedé muy segura de si no lo habría imaginado.

–¿Qué tipo de cosas ve?

–Vio a Jasper y supo que la estaba buscando antes de qué el la conociera. Vio a Carlisle y a nuestra familia, y ellos acudieron a nuestro encuentro. En más sensible hacia quienes no son humanos. Por ejemplo, siempre ve cuando se acerca otro clan de nuestra especie y la posible amenaza que pueda suponer.

–¿Hay muchos… de los tuyos?

Estaba sorprendida. ¿Cuántos podían estar entre nosotros sin ser detectados?

–No, no demasiados, pero la mayoría no se asienta en ningún lugar. Sólo pueden vivir entre los humanos por mucho tiempo lo que, como nosotros, renuncian a dar casa a tu gente –me dirigió una tímida mirada–. Solo hemos encontrado otra familia como la nuestra en un pueblecito de Alaska. Vivimos juntos durante un tiempo, pero éramos tantos que empezamos a hacernos notar. Los que vivimos de forma diferente tendemos a agruparnos.

–¿Y el resto?

–Sin nómadas en su mayoría. Todos hemos llevado esa vida alguna vez. Se vuelve tediosa, como casi todo, pero de vez en cuando nos cruzamos con los otros, ya que la mayoría preferimos el norte.

–¿Por qué razón?

En aquel momento ya nos habíamos detenido en frente de mi casa y ella había apagado el motor. Todo estaba oscuro y en calma. No había luna. Las luces del porche estaban apagadas, de ahí que supiera que mi padre aún no estaba en casa.

–¿Has abierto los ojos esta tarde? –bromeó–. ¿Crees que podríamos caminar por las calles sin provocar accidentes de tráfico? Hay una razón por la que escogimos la Península de Olympic: es uno de los lugares menos soleados del mundo. Resultaba agradable poder salir a la luz del día. Ni te imaginas lo fatigoso que puede ser vivir de noche durante ochenta y tantos años.

–Entonces, ¿de ahí viene la leyenda?

–Probablemente.

–¿Procedía Alice de otra familia, como Jasper?

–No, y es un misterio, ya que no recuerda nada de su vida humana ni sabe quién la convirtió. Despertó sola. Quienquiera que lo hiciese, se marchó y ninguno de nosotros comprende por qué o cómo pudo hacerlo. Si Alice no hubiese tenido ese otro sentido, si no hubiera visto a Jasper y Carlisle y no hubiera sabido que un día se convertiría en una de nosotros, probablemente se hubiera vuelto una criatura totalmente salvaje.

Había tanto en qué pensar y quedaba tanto por preguntar… Pero, para gran vergüenza mía, me sonaron las tripas. Estaba tan intrigada que ni siquiera había notado el apetito que tenía. Ahora me daba cuenta de que tenía un hambre feroz.

–Lo siento, te estoy impidiendo cenar.

–Me encuentro bien, de veras.

–Jamás había pasado tanto tiempo en compañía de alguien que se alimentará de comida. Lo olvidé.

–Quiero estar contigo.

Era más fácil decirlo en la oscuridad al saber que la voz delataba mi irremediable atracción por ella cada vez que hablaba.

–¿No puedo entrar?

–¿Te gustaría?

No me imaginaba a esa criatura divina sentándose en la zaparrastrosa silla de mi padre en la cocina.

–Sí, si no es problema.

Le oí cerrar la puerta con cuidado y la seguí casi al instante.

Caminó detrás de mí en la noche cerrada con tal sigilo que debía mirarla a hurtadillas para asegurarme de que continuaba ahí. Desentonaba menos en la oscuridad. Seguía pálida y tan hermosa como un sueño, pero ya no era la fantástica criatura centellante de nuestra tarde de sol.

Se me adelantó y abrió la puerta me detuve en medio del umbral.

–¿Estaba abierta?

–No, he usado la llave de debajo del alero.

Entré, encendí las luces del porche y la miré enmarcando las cejas. Estaba segura de no haber usado nunca esa llave delante de ella.

–Sentía curiosidad por ti.

–¿Me has espiado?

Sin saber por qué, no pude infundir a mi voz el adecuado tono de ultraje. Me sentía halagada y ella no parecía arrepentida.

–¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer de noche?

Lo dejé correr por el momento y pasé del vestíbulo a la cocina. Ahí seguía, a mis espaldas, sin necesitar que la guiara. Se sentó en la misma silla en la que había intentado imaginármela. Su belleza iluminó la cocina. Transcurrieron unos instantes antes de que pudiera apartar los ojos de ella.

Me concentré en prepararme la cena, tomando de la heladera la lasaña de la noche anterior, poniendo una parte sobre un plato y calentándola en el microondas. Éste empezó a girar, llenando la cocina de olor a tomate y orégano. No aparté los ojos de la comida mientras decía con indiferencia:

–¿Con cuanta frecuencia?

–¿Eh?

Parecía haberle cortado algún hilo de su pensamiento. Seguí sin girarme.

–¿Con qué frecuencia has venido aquí?

–Casi todas las noches.

Aturdida, me di la vuelta.

–¿Por qué?

–Eres interesante cuando duermes –explicó con total naturalidad–. Hablas en sueños.

–¡No! –exclamé sofocada mientras una oleada de calor recorría todo mi rostro hasta llegar al cabello. Me agarré a la encimera de la cocina para sostenerme. Sabía que hablaba en sueños, por supuesto, mi madre siempre bromeaba al respecto, pero no había creído que fuera algo de lo que tuviera que preocuparme.

Su expresión pasó a ser de disgusto inmediatamente.

–¿Estás muy enfadada conmigo?

–¡Eso depende! –me senté, parecía como si me hubiera quedado si aire.

Esperó y luego urgió:

–¿De qué?

–¡De lo que hayas escuchado! –gemí.

Me apoyó una mano en la mejilla. Mi sangre bajos sus dedos helados tenía en comparación una temperatura ardiente.

–No te enfades. Mi intención no era mala. Prometo que estaba completamente bajo control. Si en algún momento hubiera pensado que estabas en peligro, me hubiera marchado. Yo solo… quería estar donde tu estuvieras.

–Eso no es lo que me preocupa.

–¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa?

–¿Qué he dicho?

Ella sonrió.

–Echas de menos a tu madre. Cuando llueve, el sonido te hace que te re vuelvas inquieta. Solías hablar mucho de Phoenix, pero ahora lo haces con menos frecuencia. En una ocasión dijiste: «Todo es demasiado verde».

Se rio con suavidad, con la esperanza de no ofenderme aún más.

–¿Alguna otra cosa? –exigí saber.

Supuso lo que yo quería descubrir y admitió:

–Pronunciaste mi nombre.

Frustrada, suspiré.

–¿Mucho?

–Define mucho.

–Oh, no.

Bajé la cabeza, pero como si fuera un gesto fácil, natural, pisos sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros. Automáticamente, mis brazos la envolvieron en respuesta.

–No te acomplejes –me susurró–. Si pudiera soñar, sería contigo. Y no me avergonzaría de ello.

En ese momento, ambas oímos el sonido de unas llantas sobre los ladrillos del camino de entrada a la casa y vimos las luces delanteras que nos llegaban desde el vestíbulo a través de las ventanas frontales. Me envaré en sus brazos.

–¿Debería saber tu padre que estoy aquí? –preguntó.

–Yo… –intenté pensar con rapidez–. No estoy segura…

–En otra ocasión entonces.

Y me quedé sola.

–¡Edythe! –le llamé, intentando no gritar.

Escuché una risita espectral y luego, nada más.

Mi padre hizo girar la llave de la puerta.

–¿Bella? –me llamó. Eso me hubiera molestado antes ¿Quién más podría haber? De repente, Charlie me parecía totalmente fuera de lugar.

–Estoy aquí.

Esperaba que no apreciara la nota histérica de mi voz. Tomé mi cena del microondas y me senté a la mesa mientras él entraba. Después de pasar el día con Edythe, sus pasos me parecían estrepitosos.

–¿Me puedes preparar un poco de eso? Estoy hecho polvo.

Charlie se detuvo para quitarse las botas, apoyándose sobre el respaldo de la silla para ayudarse.

Puse mi cena en mi sitio para zampármela en cuanto le hubiera preparado la suya. Me escocia la lengua. Mientras se calentaba la lasaña de Charlie, llené dos vasos de leche y bebí un trago del mío para mitigar la quemazón. Advertí que me temblaba el pulso cuando vi que la leche se agitaba al dejar el vaso. Mi padre se sentó en la silla. El contraste entre él y su antigua ocupante resultaba cómico.

–Gracias –dijo mientras le servía la comida en la mesa.

–¿Qué tal te ha ido el día? –pregunté con precipitación. Me moría de ganas de escaparme a mi habitación.

–Bien. Los peces picaron… ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Hiciste todo lo que querías hacer?

–En realidad, no –mordí otro gran pedazo de lasaña–. Se estaba demasiado bien fuera como para quedarse en casa.

–Ha sido un gran día –coincidió.

Eso es quedarse corto, pensé en mi fuero interno.

Di buena cuenta del último trozo de lasaña, alcé el caso y me bebí de un trago lo que quedaba de leche. Charlie me sorprendió al ser tan observador cuando preguntó:

–¿Tienes prisa?

–Sí, estoy cansada. Me voy a acostar pronto.

–Pareces nerviosa –comentó.

¡Ay! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ha tenido que ser justamente esta noche la que ha elegido para fijarse en mí?

–¿De verdad? –fue todo lo que conseguí contestar.

Fregué rápidamente los platos en la pila y para que se secaron los puse bocabajo sobre un trapo de cocina.

–Es sábado –musitó.

No le respondí, pero de repente preguntó:

–¿No tienes planes para esta noche?

–No, papá, solo quiero dormir un poco.

–Ninguno de los chicos del pueblo es tu tipo, ¿verdad?

–No. Ningún chico me ha llamado la atención.

Me cuidé mucho de enfatizar la palabra chico, sin dejarme llevar por mi deseo de ser sincera con Charlie.

–Pensé que tal vez el tal Mike Newton… Dijiste que era simpático.

–Solo es un amigo, papá.

–Bueno, de todos modos, eres demasiado buena para todos ellos. Aguarda a que estés en la universidad para empe3a mirar.

El sueño de cada padre es que su hija esté ya fuera de casa antes de que se le disparen las hormonas.

–Me parece una buena idea –admití mientras me dirigía escaleras arriba.

–Buenas noches, cielo –se despidió. Sin duda, iba a estar con el oído atento toda la noche, a la espera de atraparme intentando salir a hurtadillas.

–Te veo mañana, papá.

Te veo esta noche cuando te deslices a medianoche para comprobar si sigo ahí.

Me esforcé en que el ruido de mis pasos pareciera lento y cansado cuando subí las escaleras hacia mi dormitorio. Cerré la puerta con la suficiente fuerza para que mi padre lo oyera y luego me precipité hacia la ventana andando en puntilla. La abrí de un tirón y me asomé, escrutado las oscuras e impenetrables sombras de los árboles.


	18. Mente Versus Cuerpo P 02

**_Mente Versus Cuerpo (Parte 02)_**

–¿Edythe? –susurré, sintiéndome completamente idiota.

La tranquila risa de respuesta procedía de detrás de mí.

–¿Sí?

Me giré bruscamente al tiempo que, como reacción a la sorpresa, me llevaba una mano a la garganta.

Estaba tendida en la cama con las manos detrás de la nuca, los tobillos cruzados y su enorme sonrisa de hoyuelos en el rostro. Tenía el color de la escarcha en la oscuridad.

–¡Oh! –musité insegura, sintiendo que me desplomaba sobre el suelo.

–Lo siento –dijo. Frunció los labios en un intento de ocultar su regocijo.

–Dame un minuto para que me vuelva a latir el corazón.

Se incorporó despacio, como hacía siempre que intentaba parecer humana o pretendía no asustarme, y dejó las piernas colgando del borde de la cama. Dio una palmadita en el espacio que quedaba junto a ella.

Yo me dirigí a la cama con paso titubeante y me senté a su lado. Apoyó su mano sobre la mía.

–¿Cómo va el corazón?

–Dímelo tú… Estoy segura de que lo escuchas mejor que yo.

Rio en voz baja.

Nos sentamos ahí durante un momento, escuchando ambas los lentos latidos de mi corazón. Se me ocurrió pensar en el hecho de tener a Edythe en mi habitación estando mi padre en casa.

–¿Me concede un minuto para ser humana?

–Desde luego.

Me levanté y la miré, allí sentada en toda su perfección al borde de mi cama, y pensé que quizá todo aquello no fuera más que una alucinación.

–Vas a estar aquí cuando vuelva, ¿verdad?

–No voy a mover ni un músculo –me prometió.

Y entonces se quedó completamente inmóvil, de nuevo una estatua posada en el borde de mi cama, y pensé que quizá todo aquello no fuera más que una alucinación.

Recogí mi pijama del suelo y mi neceser de aseo del escritorio. Dejé la luz apagada y me deslicé fuera, cerrando la puerta al salir.

Oí subir por las escaleras el sonido del televisor. Cerré con fuerza la puerta del baño para que Charlie no subiera a molestarme.

Tenía la intención de apresurarme. Me cepille los dientes casi con violencia en un intento de ser minuciosa y rápida a la hora de eliminar todos los restos de lasaña. Pero no podía rugir al agua caliente de la ducha, que me relajó los músculos de la espalda y me calmó el pulso. El olor familiar de mi shampoo me hizo sentirme la misma persona de esta mañana. Intenté no pensar en Edythe, que me esperaba sentada en mi habitación, porque entonces tendría que empezar otra vez con todo el proceso de relajamiento. Al final, no pude dilatar lo más. Cerré el grifo del agua y me sequé con la toalla apresuradamente, acelerando me otra vez. Me puse el pijama: una camiseta llena de agujeros y un pantalón gris de chándal. Era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de no haber traído conmigo el pijama de seda Victorias Secret que, dos años atrás, me regalo mi madre para mi cumpleaños, y que aún se encontraría en algún cajón en la casa de Phoenix con la etiqueta de precio puesta.

Volví a frotarme el pelo con la toalla y luego me pase el cepillo a toda prisa. Arrojé la toalla a la cesta de la ropa sucia y lancé el cepillo y la pasta de dientes al neceser. Bajé escopetada las escaleras para que Charlie pudiera verme en pijama y con el pelo mojado.

–Buenas noches, papá.

–Buenas noches, Bella.

Pareció sorprendido de verme. Tal vez hubiera desechado la idea de asegurarse de que estaba en casa esta noche.

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos, intentando no hacer ruido, entré zumbando en mi habitación, y me aseguré de cerrar bien la puerta detrás de mí.

Edythe no se había movido ni un milímetro. Sus labios se curvaron cuando sonreí: se relajó y, de repente, recobró el aspecto humano. O casi. Yo volví a sentarme junto a ella. Se giró hacia mí, encogió las piernas y las cruzó.

–Bonita ropa.

Le dediqué una mueca.

–No, te sienta bien.

–Gracias –susurré.

–Tu padre piensa que te vas a escapar a hurtadillas –me dijo.

–Lo sé. Al parecer, me ve un poco acalorada.

Me levantó el mentón para examinar mi rostro.

–De hecho, pareces bastante sofocada.

–Hm… –musité.

Resultaba muy difícil formular una pregunta coherente mientras me acariciaba. Comenzar me llevó un minuto de concentración.

–Parece que te resulta mucho más fácil estar cerca de mí.

–¿Eso te parece? –su voz sonaba como si estuviera sonriendo. Giró la cabeza para mirarme y sentí como su nariz trazaba una fría línea ascendente por el costado de mi cuello. Sentí su mano, más ligera que el ala de una polilla, apartar mi pelo húmedo para que sus labios pudieran tocar la hondonada de debajo de mi oreja.

–Sí. Mucho, mucho más fácil –contesté, mientras intentaba respirar.

–Humm.

–Por eso me preguntaba… –comencé de nuevo, pero sus dedos seguían la línea de mi clavícula y me hicieron perder el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo.

–¿Sí? –musitó.

–¿Por qué será? –inquirí con voz temblorosa, lo cual me avergonzó –¿Qué crees?

–El triunfo de la mente sobre la materia –me susurró directamente al oído.

Un estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo. Ella se quedó inmóvil cuando me moví lejos. Durante un instante nos miramos la una a la otra con prevención; luego la tensión de sus labios se relajó y su expresión se llenó de confusión.

–¿Hice algo mal?

–No, lo opuesto. Me estás volviendo loca –le expliqué.

Lo pensó brevemente y pareció complacida cuando preguntó:

–¿De veras?

–¿Querías una salva de aplausos? –le pregunté con sarcasmo.

–Solo estoy sorprendida –me aclaró–. En los últimos cien años, o casi –comentó con tono bromista–, nunca me imaginé algo parecido. No creía encontrar a nadie con quien quisiera estar de forma distinta a la que estoy con mis hermanos y hermanas. Y entonces descubro que estar contigo se me da bien, aunque todo sea nuevo para mí.

–Tú eres buena en todo –observé.

Se encogió de hombros, dejándolo correr, y las dos nos reímos en voz baja.

–Pero, ¿cómo puede ser tan fácil ahora? –le presioné–. Esta tarde…

–No es fácil –suspiró–. Pero esta tarde estaba todavía… indecisa. Lo lamento, es imperdonable que me haya comportado de esa forma.

–No es imperdonable –discrepé.

–Gracias –sonrió–. Ya ves –prosiguió ahora mirando al suelo–, no estaba convencida de ser lo bastante fuerte… –me tomó una mano y la presionó suavemente contra su rostro–. Estuve susceptible mientras existía la posibilidad de que me viera sobrepasada… –exhaló su aroma sobre mi muñeca–. Hasta que me convencí de que mi mente era lo bastante fuerte, que no existía peligro de ningún tipo de que yo… de que pudiera…

Jamás la había visto trabarse de esa forma con las palabras. Resultaba tan… humana.

–¿Ahora ya no existe esa posibilidad?

–La mente domina la materia –repitió con una sonrisa que dejó entrever unos dientes que relucían incluso en la oscuridad.

–Vaya, pues si que era fácil.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada, imperceptible como un suspiro, pero exuberante de todos modos.

–¡Fácil para ti! –me corrigió al tiempo que me acariciaba la nariz con las yemas de los dedos.

En ese momento se puso sería.

–Lo estoy intentando. Si resultará… insoportable, estoy bastante segura de ser capaz de irme.

Torcí el gesto. No me gustaba hablar de despedidas.

–Mañana va a ser más duro –prosiguió–. He tenido tu aroma en la cabeza todo el día y me he insensibilizado de forma increíble. Si me alejó de ti por cualquier lapso de tiempo, tendré que comenzar de nuevo. Aunque no desde cero, creo.

–Entonces, no te vayas –le respondí incapaz de esconder mi anhelo.

–Eso me satisface –replicó mientras su rostro se relajaba al esbozar una sonrisa amable–. Saca los grilletes… Soy tu prisionera.

Pero mientras hablaba, enroscó sus fríos dedos alrededor de mis muñecas como si fueras esposas.

–Pareces más optimista que de costumbre –observé–. No te había visto así antes.

–¿No se supone que debe ser así? El esplendor del primer amor, y todo eso ¿No es increíble la diferencia entre leer sobre una materia o verla en las películas y experimentarla?

–Muy diferente –admití–. Y más fuerte de lo que había imaginado.

–Y lo mismo pasa con otras emociones. Por ejemplo lo celos. He leído sobre los celos un millón de veces, he visto actores representarlos en mil películas y obras teatrales diferentes, los escucho en las mentes que me rodean a diario, y hasta creo que los he sentido de manera muy superficial, al desear tener algo de lo que carezco… Pero me asustaron… –hizo una mueca–. ¿Recuerdas el día que Mike Newton te pidió que fueras con él al baile?

Asentí, aunque recordaba ese día por un motivo diferente.

–Fue el día en que empezaste a dirigirme la palabra otra vez.

–Me asombró la llamada de resentimiento, casi de furia, que experimenté… Al principio no supe qué era. No sabía que los celos pudieran ser tan poderosos, tan dolorosos. Y entonces, lo rechazas te, y no sabía por qué. No poder saber lo que pensabas me exasperaba más que de costumbre ¿Lo hacías en beneficio de Jessica? ¿O había algún otro… u otra? En cualquier caso, sabía que no tenía derecho alguno a que me importara, e intenté que fuera así.

–Y entonces empezó a haber cola –rezongué yo, pero ella rio.

»Esperé –prosiguió–, más ansiosa de lo que debería, por oír lo que decías, por intentar descifrar tus expresiones. No niego el alivio que sentí al ver el fastidio en tu rostro, pero no podía estar segura. No sabía cual hubiera sido tu respuesta si yo te lo hubiera pedido –me miró–. Esa fue la primera noche que vine aquí. Me debatí toda la noche, mientras vigilaba tu sueño, en el abismo que mediana entre lo que sabía que era correcto, moral, ético, y lo que realmente quería. Supe que sí continuaba ignorándote como hasta ese momento, o si dejaba transcurrir unos pocos años, hasta que te fueras, llegaría un día en que encontrarías a alguien que te gustara. Eso me entristecía.

»Y en ese momento –su voz se redujo a un susurro casi inaudible–, pronunciaste mi nombre en sueños. Lo dijiste con tal claridad que por un momento creí que te habías despertado, pero te diste la vuelta, inquieta, musitaste mi nombre otra vez y suspiraste. Una emoción desconcertante y asombrosa recorrió mi cuerpo. Y supe que no te podía ignorar por más tiempo.

Enmudeció durante un momento, probablemente al escuchar el irregular latido de mi corazón.

–Pero los celos son… tan irracionales. Justo ahora, cual do Charlie te ha preguntado por ese chico tan molesto…

Movió la cabeza con enojo.

–Debería haber sabido que estarías escuchando –gemí.

–Por supuesto.

–¿De veras que eso te hace sentir celosa?

–Soy nueva en esto. Has resucitado al ser humano que hay en mí, y lo siento todo con más fuerza porque es reciente.

–Pero sinceramente –bromeé–, que eso te moleste después de lo que he oído de esa Rosalie… Rosalie, la encarnación de la pura belleza… Eso es lo que Rosalie significa para ti, con o sin Emmett ¿cómo voy a competir con eso?

–No hay competencia.

Sus dientes centellaron y sus brazos se entrelazaron de nuevo sobre mis hombros.

–Sé que no hay competencia –murmuré sobre su fría piel–. Ese es el problema.

–Rosalie es hermosas su manera, por supuesto, pero incluso si no fuera como una hermana para mi, incluso si Emmett no le perteneciera, jamás podría ejercer la décima, no, qué digo, la centésima parte de la atracción que tu tienes sobre mí –Estaba sería, meditabunda–. He caminado entre los míos y los humanos durante casi noventa años… Todo este tiempo me he considerado completa sin comprender lo que estaba buscando, sin encontrar nada porque tú aún no existías.

–No parece demasiado justo –susurré con el rostro recostado en uno de sus hombros, escuchando la cadencia de su respiración–. En cambio, yo no he tenido que esperar para nada. ¿Por qué debería dejarte escapar tan fácilmente?

–Tienes razón –admitió divertida–. Debería ponértelo más difícil, sin duda –me acarició la mejilla con la mano–. Solo te juegas la vida cada segundo que pasas conmigo, lo cual, seguramente, no es mucho. Solo tienes que dar la espalda a la naturaleza, a la humanidad… ¿A caso vale algo?

–Arriesgo muy poco… No me siento privada de nada.

–Aún no.

Al hablar su voz se llenó abruptamente de la antigua tristeza. Intenté echarme hacia atrás para verle la cara, cuando su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil. Me quedé paralizada, pero Edythe desapareció y me quedé abrazando al vacío.

–¡Túmbate! –siseó. No sabría decir en qué lugar de la negrura se encontraba.

Me di la vuelta para meterme debajo de la colcha y me acurruqué sobre un costado, de la forma en que solía dormir. Oí el crujido de la puerta cuando Charlie entró para echar un vistazo a hurtadillas y asegurarse de que estaba donde se suponía que debía estar. Respiré acompasadamente, exagerando el movimiento.

Transcurrió un largo minuto. Estuve alerta, sin estar segura de haber escuchado cerrarse la puerta. En ese momento, el frío brazo de Edythe me rodeó por debajo de las mantas mientras se apretaba contra mí.

–Eses una pésima actriz… Diría que ese no es tu camino.

–¡Caray!

Mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse del pecho. Tarareó una melodía que no identifiqué. Parecía una nana. Hizo una pausa.

–¿Debería cantarte para que te duermas?

–Cierto –me reí –¡Cómo me podría dormir estando tú aquí!

–Lo has hecho todo el tiempo –me recordó.

–Pero no sabía que estabas aquí –repliqué con frialdad.

–Bueno, si no quieres dormir… –sugirió, ignorando mi tono. Se me cortó la respiración.

–Si no quiero dormir, ¿qué?

Rio entre dientes.

–En ese caso, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Al principio no supe que responder, y finalmente admití:

–No estoy segura.

–Dímelo cuando lo hayas decidido.

Sentí su frío aliento sobre mi cuello y el deslizarse de su nariz a lo largo de mi mandíbula, inhalando.

–Pensé que te habías insensibilizado.

–Que haya renunciado a beber el vino no significa que no pueda apreciar el buqué –susurró–. Hueles a flores, como a lavanda y a fresa –señaló–. Se me hace la boca agua.

–Si, tengo un mal día siempre que no encuentro a alguien que me diga que apetitoso es mi aroma.

Rio entre dientes, y luego suspiró.

–He decidido que quiero hacer –le dije–. Quiero saber más de ti.

–Pregunta lo que quieras.

Cribé todas mis preguntas para elegir la más importante y entonces dije:

–¿Por qué lo haces? Sigo sin comprender cómo te esfuerzas tanto a resistirte a lo que… eres. Por favor, no me malinterpretes, me alegra que lo hagas. Solo que no veo la razón por la que te preocupó al principio.

Vaciló antes de responderme:

–Es una buena pregunta, y no eres la primera en hacerla. El resto, la mayoría de nuestra especie, está bastante satisfecho con nuestro sino… Ellos también se preguntan cómo vivimos. Pero, ya ves, sólo porque nos hayan repartido ciertas cartas no significa que no podamos elegir sobreponernos, dominar las ataduras de un destino que ninguno de nosotros deseaba e intentaba retener toda la esencia de humanidad que nos resulte posible.

Yací inmóvil, atrapada por un silencio sobrecogedor.

–¿Te has dormido? –cuchicheó después de unos minutos.

–No.

–¿Eso es todo lo que te inspira curiosidad?

–En realidad, no.

–¿Qué más deseas saber?

–¿Por qué puedes leer mentes? ¿Por qué sólo tú? ¿Y por qué Alice ve el futuro? ¿Por qué sucede?

En la penumbra sentí como se encogía de hombros.

–En realidad, lo ignoramos. Carlisle tiene una teoría. Cree que todos traemos algunos de nuestros rasgos humanos más fuertes a la siguiente vida, donde se ven intensificados, como nuestras mentes o nuestros sentidos. Piensa que yo debía de tener ya una enorme sensibilidad para intuir los pensamientos de quienes me rodean y que Alice tuvo el don de la precognición, donde quiera que estuviera.

–¿Qué es lo que se trajo él a la siguiente vida? ¿Y el resto?

–Carlisle trajo su compasión y Esme, la capacidad de amar con pasión. Emmett trajo su fuerza, y Rosalie la… tenacidad, o la obstinación, si así lo prefieres –se rio–. Jasper es muy interesante. Fue bastante carismático en su primera vida, capaz de influir en todos cuantos tenía alrededor para que vieran las cosas a su manera. Ahora es capaz de manipular las emociones de cuántos le rodean para apaciguar una habitación llena de gente aireada, por ejemplo, o a la inversa, exaltar a una multitud aletargada. Es un don muy sutil.

Estuve considerando lo inverosímil de cuanto me describía en un intento de aceptarlo. Aguardó pacientemente mientras yo pensaba.

–¿Dónde comenzó todo? Quiero decir, Carlisle te cambió a ti, luego alguien antes tuvo que convertirlo a él, y así sucesivamente…

–¿De dónde procedemos? ¿Evolución? ¿Creación? ¿No podríamos haber evolucionado igual que el resto de las especies, presas y depredadores? O, si no crees que el universo surgió por su cuenta, lo cual me resulta difícil de aceptar, ¿tan difícil es admitir que la misma fuerza que creó al delicado chiribico y al tiburón, a la cría de foca y a la ballena asesina, hizo a nuestras respectivas especies?

–A ver si lo he entendido… Yo soy la cría de foca, ¿verdad?

–Exacto.

Edythe se echó a reír, y sus dedos rozaron mis labios.

–¿Estas preparada para dormir o tienes alguna pregunta más? –inquirió, rompiendo el breve silencio.

–Solo uno o dos millones.

–Tenemos mañana, y pasado, y pasado mañana… –me recordó. Sonreí eufórica ante la perspectiva.

–¿Estás segura de que no te vas a desvanecer por la mañana? –Quise asegurarme–. Después de todo eres un mito.

–No te voy a dejar –su voz llevaba la impronta de una promesa.

–Entonces, una más por esta noche…

Pero me puse colorada y me callé. La oscuridad no iba a servir de mucho. Estaba segura de que ella había notado el repentino calor debajo de mi piel.

–¿Cuál?

–No, olvídalo. He cambiado de idea.

–Bella, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

No le respondí y ella gimió.

–Intento pensar que leerte la mente será menos frustrante cada vez, pero no deja de empeorar y empeorar.

–Me alegra que no puedas leerme la mente, ya es bastante malo que espíes lo que digo en sueños.

–Por favor.

Su voz era extremadamente persuasiva, casi imposible de resistir. Negué con la cabeza.

–Si no me lo dices, voy a sumir que es algo mucho peor de lo que es –me amenazó sombríamente–. Por favor –replicó con voz suplicante.

–Bueno… –empecé, contenta de que no pudiera verme el rostro.

–¿Sí?

–Dijiste que Rosalie y Emmett van a casarse pronto… ¿Es ese matrimonio igual que para los humanos?

Edythe rio.

–¿Me estás preguntando sobre sexo, Bella?

Se me volvió a encender la cara, mientras ella volvía a reír.

–Bueno, pues en sentido general, todos empezamos siendo humanos y la mayoría de esos deseos humanos están ahí, solo que ocultos por instintos más poderosos. Pero no estamos siempre sedientos, y tendemos a formar… vínculos muy fuertes, tanto físicos como emocionales. Rosalie y Emmett son como cualquier otra pareja humana que se atrae, y con eso me refiero a que pueden resultar muy, pero que muy desagradables para los que tenemos que vivir con ellos, y mucho más todavía para quien pueda leerles la mente.

Reí en voz baja y ella me imitó.

–Que incómodo.

–No tienes ni idea –dijo con voz sombría y luego preguntó:–. ¿Había alguna intención detrás de esa curiosidad?

–Bueno, me preguntaba… si algún día tu y yo…

Se puso seria de inmediato. Sentí la repentina inmovilidad de su cuerpo. Yo también me quedé quieta, reaccionando automáticamente.

–No creo que eso… sea… posible para nosotras.

–¿Porque sería demasiado arduo para ti que yo estuviera demasiado cerca?

–Es un problema, sin duda, pero no me refería a eso. Es solo que eres demasiado suave, tan frágil. Tengo que controlar mis actos cada instante que estamos juntas para no dañar te. Podría matarte con bastante fragilidad, Bella, y simplemente por accidente –su voz se había convertido en un suave murmullo. Movió su palma helada hasta apoyarla sobre mi mejilla–. Si me apresurase, si no prestara la suficiente atención por un segundo, podría extender la mano para acariciar tu cara y aplastarte el cráneo por error. No comprendes lo increíblemente frágil que eres. No puedo perder el control mientras estoy a tu lado.

Aguardó mi respuesta. Su ansiedad fue creciendo cuando no lo hice.

–¿Estás asustada? –preguntó.

Esperé otro minuto antes de responder para que mis palabras fueran verdad.

–No. Estoy bien.

Pareció pensativa durante un momento.

–Aunque ahora soy yo quien tiene curiosidad –dijo con voz más suelta –¿Tienes alguna experiencia con el sexo entre humanos?

–Naturalmente que no –me sonrojé–. Ya te he dicho que nunca antes he sentido esto por nadie, ni siquiera de cerca.

–Lo se. Es solo que conozco los pensamientos de otras personas, y sé que el amor y el deseo no siempre recorren el mismo camino.

–Para mi, sí.

–Eso está bien. Al menos tenemos una cosa en común.

–Tus instintos humanos… –comencé. Ella esperó–. Bueno, ¿me encuentras atractiva en ese sentido?

Se echó a reír y me gusta acarició ligeramente la melena casi seca.

–Tal vez no sea humana, pero soy una mujer –me aseguró.

Bostecé involuntariamente.

–He respondido a tus preguntas, ahora deberías dormir –insistió.

–No estoy segura de poder.

–¿Quieres que me marche?

–¡No! –dije con voz demasiado fuerte.

Rio, y entonces comenzó a tararear otra vez aquella nana desconocida con su suave voz de ángel al oído.

Más cansada de lo que creía, y más exhausta de lo que me había sentido nunca después de un largo día de tensión emocional y mental, me abandoné en sus fríos brazos hasta dormirme.


	19. Los Cullen

_**Los Cullen**_

Finalmente, me despertó la tenue luz de otro día nublado. Yacía con el brazo sobre los ojos, grogui y confusa. Algo, el atisbo de un sueño digno de recordar, pugnaba por abrirse paso en mi mente. Gemí y rodé sobre un costado esperando volver a dormirme. Y entonces lo acaecido el día anterior irrumpió en mi consciencia.

–¡Oh!

Me senté tan deprisa que la cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas.

–Tu pelo tiene la capacidad de desafiar la gravedad –la voz divertida procedía de la mecedora de la esquina–. Es tu poder particular.

Automáticamente, estiré el brazo para alisarme el pelo.

Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la silla, exhibiendo una sonrisa perfecta en su perfecto rostro.

–¡Edythe, te has quedado!

Era como si, después de todo, no me hubiera despertado.

–Por supuesto. Es lo que querías, ¿no?

Asentí.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

–También es lo que yo quería.

Salí de la cama con paso tambaleante, no muy segura de adónde iba, solo que necesitaba estar más cerca de ella. Me esperó y su rostro no mostró ninguna sorpresa cuando me arrojé irreflexivamente a su regazo. Me quedé helada, sorprendida por mi desenfrenado entusiasmo, en el instante en el que comprendí lo que había hecho. Alcé la vista, temerosa de haberme pasado de la raya, pero ella sonreía. Muy despacio, apoyé la palma contra un lado de su cara. Ella se apoyó contra mi mano, y sus parpados se deslizaron sobre sus ojos al cerrarse.

–¿Charlie? –pregunté. Ambas estábamos hablando a un volumen normal.

–Se marchó hace una hora… Con un montón de equipamiento.

Estaría fuera todo el día, así que Edythe y yo estábamos solas, en una casa vacía, sin necesidad de ir a ninguna parte. Una enorme cantidad de tiempo. Me sentí como una loca anciana avara, regodeándose en los montones de monedas de oro que poseía, solo que en lugar de monedas lo que yo acumulaba eran segundos.

Solo entonces me di cuenta de que se había cambiado de ropa. En lugar de la camiseta de finos tirantes, vestía un suéter color melocotón.

–¿Te has ido? –pregunté.

Ella abrió los ojos y sonrió, colocando una de sus manos sobre la mía para que la mantuviera contra su rostro.

–Difícilmente podía salir con la ropa con la que entré. ¿Qué pensarían los vecinos? De todas maneras, solo ha sido durante unos minutos y en ese momento estabas profundamente dormida, así que estoy segura de que no me he perdido nada.

–¿Qué he dicho? –rezongué.

Abrió un poco más los ojos, y su rostro adoptó una expresión de mayor vulnerabilidad.

–Dijiste que me querías –susurró.

–Eso ya lo sabías.

–Ha sido distinto escucharte decirlo.

Le miré a los ojos.

–Te quiero –dije.

Se inclinó hacia mí y apoyó con mucho cuidado su frente contra la mía.

–Ahora tú eres mi vida.

Nos quedamos así sentadas un largo rato, hasta que me empezaron a rugir las tripas. Se incorporó risueña.

–La humanidad está muy sobrevalorada –me quejé.

–¿Deberíamos empezar desayunando?

Me llevé la mano libre a la yugular, con los ojos desorbitados.

Ella dio un respingo; sus ojos se entrecerraron para dedicarme una mueca de enfado.

–¡Era una broma! –me reí con disimulo–. ¡Y tú dijiste que no sabía actuar!

Mantuvo el ceño fruncido.

–Disiento completamente. ¿Puedo reformular la frase? Hora de desayunar para los humanos.

–De acuerdo. Pero concédeme un minuto humano, si no te importa.

–Por supuesto.

–Quédate.

Edythe sonrió.

Volví a cepillarme los dientes dos veces y me di una ducha fugaz. Me pase el cepillo por el pelo mojado, intentando alisarlo un poco. Y, entonces, me di de bruces contra la realidad: se me había olvidado llevarme la ropa a la ducha.

Vacilé un minuto, pero estaba demasiado impaciente como para permitir un ataque de pánico prolongado. No había solución, así que enrollé firmemente la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y avancé hacia el pasillo con la cara de un rojo brillante. Asomé la cabeza por el quicio de la puerta.

–Hmm…

Aún estaba en la mecedora. Se rio al ver mi cara.

–¿Nos vemos en la cocina, entonces?

–Sí, por favor.

Pasó junto a mí levantando una ráfaga de aire helado y bajó las escaleras antes de que hubiera transcurrido un segundo. Apenas fui capaz de seguir sus movimientos: Edythe se convirtió en una mancha de color pálido y luego desapareció.

–Gracias –le grité, y corrí al armario.

Era consciente de que probablemente debía meditar un poco lo que iba a ponerme, pero me moría de ganas por estar en el piso de abajo. De lo que si me acordé fue de llevarme un jersey, para que no se preocupara de que me diera frío.

Me volví a pasar los dedos por el pelo para domarlo, y luego bajé las escaleras corriendo. Estaba apoyada contra la encimera, y parecía encontrarse muy cómoda allí.

–¿Qué hay para desayunar? –pregunté.

Aquello la descolocó durante un minuto. Sus cejas se enarcaron.

–Eh… No estoy segura. ¿Qué te gustaría?

Yo reí.

–Bueno, sola me defiendo bastante bien. Obsérvame cazar.

Encontré un cuenco y una caja de cereales. Ella volvió a ocupar la misma silla de la noche anterior y me observó mientras echaba leche y tomaba una cuchara. Puse el desayuno sobre la mesa, y luego me detuve. El espacio vacío en la mesa frente a ella me hizo sentir descortés.

–Este… ¿quieres algo?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

–Limítate a comer, Bella.

Me senté y la observé mientras comía. Edythe me contemplaba fijamente, estudiando cada uno de mis movimientos, por lo que me sentí cohibida. Tragué para hablar, con intención de distraerla.

–¿Tenemos algo programado para hoy?

–Tal vez –dijo ella–. Depende de si te gusta o no mi idea.

–Me gustará –prometí mientras tomaba una segunda cucharada.

Ella frunció los labios.

–¿Estarías dispuesta a conocer a mi familia?

Me atraganté con los cereales.

Ella se incorporó de un salto, con una mano extendida hacía mí en un gesto inútil, probablemente pensando en que me pulverizaría los pulmones si intentaba la maniobra de Heimlich. Sacudí la cabeza para negar y le hice un gesto, indicándole que se sentara, mientras tosía la leche de mi esófago.

–Estoy bien, estoy bien –dije cuando pude hablar.

–Por favor, Bella, no vuelvas a hacerme eso.

–Lo siento.

–Quizás deberíamos mantener esta conversación cuando hayas terminado de comer.

–De acuerdo.

De todas maneras, necesitaba un minuto.

Aparentemente, lo decía en serio. Y entonces pensé que ya había conocido a Alice y que tampoco había sido tan terrible. Y también al doctor Cullen. Pero eso había sido antes de saber que el doctor Cullen era un vampiro, lo que cambiaba mucho las cosas. Y, aunque ya lo sabía cuándo conocí a Alice, no sabía si ella sabía que yo lo sabía, y a mí eso me parecía una diferencia importante. Además, Alice era la más «compasiva», según Edythe.

Otros miembros de su familia eran obviamente no tan dadivosos.

–Por fin lo he conseguido –murmuró cuando tragué la última cucharada y aparté el bol.

–¿El qué has conseguido?

–Asustarte.

Reflexioné un momento al respecto, y entonces alargué la mano, con los dedos extendidos, y la balanceé de un lado a otro para hacer el gesto internacional de «Sí, un poco».

–No voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño –me aseguró.

Pero eso hizo precisamente que me preocupara porque alguien –Rosalie– pudiera querer hacérmelo, y ella tuviera que interponerse para rescatarme. Me daba igual lo que hubiera dicho sobre su propia fuerza y lo de no jugar limpio; la sola idea me ponía los pelos de punta.

–Nadie va a intentarlo siquiera, Bella, era un chiste.

–No quiero causarte problemas. ¿Saben al menos que lo sé?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

–Oh, están bastante al día. En mi casa es imposible guardar secretos, con nuestras distintas rarezas. Alice ya ha visto que era posible que pasaras por casa.

Noté cómo todo un catálogo de expresiones desfilaba por mi rostro antes de poder controlarlas. ¿Qué había visto Alice? Ayer… Anoche… Se me subieron los colores.

Vi que sus ojos se estrechaban del modo en que solían hacerlo cuando intentaba leerme la mente.

–Solo estaba pensando en qué habría visto Alice –le expliqué, antes de que pudiera preguntármelo.

Ella asintió.

–Puede resultar un poco invasivo. Pero no lo hace a propósito. Además, ve muchas eventualidades diferentes… Nunca sabe cuál es la que va a suceder. Por ejemplo, vio un centenar de posibilidades distintas de lo que podría haber pasado ayer, y solo sobrevivías en un setenta y cinco por ciento de los escenarios –su voz se endureció en aquella ultima parte y su cuerpo de envaró–. Habían hecho apuestas, ¿sabes? Sobre si te mataría.

–Ah.

Su expresión seguía siendo tensa.

–¿Quieres saber quién votó en contra y quién a favor?

–Hmm, creo que no. Dímelo después de que los conozca. No quiero hacer esto teniendo prejuicios.

El asombro borró la ira de su rostro.

–Ah. Entonces, ¿vendrás?

–Parece que es… lo más respetuoso. No quiero que piensen que tengo nada que ocultar.

Ella rio con un largo tintineo. No pude evitar sonreír.

–¿Eso significa que yo podré conocer a Charlie pronto? –me preguntó, entusiasta–. Ya sospecha algo, y yo también prefiero no tener nada que ocultar.

–Bueno, claro. Pero ¿qué debería decirle? Ósea, ¿cómo le explico que…?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Dudo mucho que le cueste aceptar la idea de que tengas «novia». Admito que es una interpretación libre, dada la connotación humana de la palabra.

–De hecho, tengo la impresión de que eres algo más –confesé clavando los ojos en la mesa.

Me sonaba a transitorio, a temporal. A algo poco duradero.

Me acarició un lado de la cara con un dedo.

–Bueno, no creo necesario darle todos los detalles morbosos. Pero vamos a necesitar una explicación de por qué merodeo tanto por aquí, que no sea que soy una simple «amiga». No quiero que el jefe de policía Swan me imponga una orden de alejamiento.

–¿Estarás? –pregunté, repentinamente ansiosa–. ¿De verdad vas a estar aquí?

Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad, algo con lo que solo un estúpido contaría.

–Tanto tiempo como tú me quieras.

–Te querré siempre –le avisé–. Y cuando digo para siempre, es para siempre.

Apoyó los dedos contra mis labios y cerró los ojos. Daba la sensación de que deseaba que no hubiera dicho aquello.

–¿Eso te entristece? –pregunté, intentando ponerle un nombre a la expresión de su cara. Finalmente, suspiró.

–¿Nos vamos?

Miré el reloj del microondas con gesto automático.

–¿No es un poco tempra…? Nada, olvida lo que he dicho.

–Olvidado.

–¿Voy bien? –me pregunté, señalando mi ropa. ¿Debía arreglarme más?

–Tienes un aspecto… –de repente, sus hoyuelos asomaron– delicioso.

–¿Entonces dices que me debería cambiar?

Ella rio y sacudió la cabeza con gesto de negación.

–No cambies nunca, Bella.

Entonces, se levantó y dio un paso en dirección a mí, de modo que nuestras rodillas se tocaron. Colocó las manos a ambos lados de mi cara y se reclinó hasta que su rostro quedó a apenas un centímetro del mío.

–Con cuidado –me recordó.

Ladeó la cabeza y acortó la distancia entre nosotras. Con una levísima presión, sus labios tocaron los míos.

¡Con cuidado!, resonó en mi mente. _No te muevas_. Cerré las manos en un puño. Era consciente de que ella sentía cómo la sangre me latía en la cara.

Muy despacio, sus labios se movieron contra los míos. Cuando se sintió más confiada, sus labios adquirieron firmeza. Noté que se entreabrían levemente y su aliento inundó mi boca con su frialdad. No aspiré. Sabía que su aroma me obligaba a hacer tonterías.

Sus dedos me acariciaron la cara desde las sienes hasta el mentón, y luego asieron mi barbilla, apretando mis labios contra los suyos.

 _¡Con cuidado!_ , me grité mentalmente.

Y entonces, de la nada, un vertiginoso y vacuo pitido empezó a aumentar de volumen en mis oídos. Al principio no podía concentrarme en nada que no fueran sus labios, pero luego empecé a caer por un túnel en el que sus labios estaban cada vez más lejos.

–¿Bella? ¿Bella?

–Eh –intenté decir.

–¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

El sonido de su nerviosismo contribuyó a traerme de vuelta. No perdí el conocimiento del todo, así que resultó bastante fácil. Tomé dos grandes bocanadas de aire y abrí los ojos.

–Estoy bien –le dije. Se había apartado, pero tenía los brazos estirados hacia mí: una de sus frías manos se apoyaba en mi frente y la otra en mi nuca. Su rostro parecía más pálido de lo habitual–. Es solo que… creo que me olvidé de respirar durante un minuto. Lo siento –volví a inspirar hondo.

Ella me miró con suspicacia.

–¿Se te ha olvidado respirar?

–Estaba intentando ser precavida.

De repente, se mostró furiosa.

–¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Ayer te beso, ¡y me atacas! ¡Y hoy te desmayas!

–Lo siento.

Dejó escapar un hondo suspiro, pero rápidamente depositó un beso en mi frente.

–Me alegro que me sea físicamente imposible sufrir un paro cardiaco –rezongó.

–Sí, yo también me alegro –concordé.

–No te puedo llevar de esta forma a ningún sitio.

–No, en serio, estoy bien. Completamente de vuelta a la normalidad. Tu familia va a pensar que estoy loca de todos modos, así que… ¿qué más da que esté un poco inestable?

Edythe frunció el ceño.

–Quieres decir, ¿más inestable de lo habitual?

–Claro. Mira, intento con todas mis fuerzas no pensar en lo que estoy a punto de hacer, así que me vendría bien que fuéramos pensando en irnos.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, pero me tomó de la mano y me levantó de la silla.

Aquella vez ni siquiera me pidió permiso: simplemente se dirigió al asiento del conductor de mi camioneta. Pensé que no tenía mucho sentido discutir con ella después de mi último y vergonzoso episodio y, de todas maneras, no tenía ni idea de donde vivía.

Condujo con cuidado, sin quejarse ni una sola vez de las limitaciones de mi camioneta. Fuimos al norte de la ciudad, cruzamos el puente sobre el río Calawah y continuamos hacia el denso bosque hasta que dejamos atrás todas las casas. Empezaba a preguntarme cuán lejos nos dirigíamos cuando giró bruscamente para tomar un camino sin pavimentar. No estaba señalizado y apenas era visible entre los helechos. El bosque invadía a ambos lados el sendero hasta tal punto que solo era distinguible a pocos metros de distancia.

Condujimos unos cuantos kilómetros por el camino, casi siempre dirigiéndonos al este. Estaba intentando localizar, sin demasiado éxito, aquella vía en mi difuso mapa mental, cuando, repentinamente, los arboles ralearon y de repente nos adentramos en una pequeña pradera, ¿o era un jardín? Aun así, no había mucha más claridad. Había seis enormes cedros –probablemente los arboles más grandes que había visto en mi vida– cuyas ramas daban sombra a todo un arce de tierra. Se erigían sobre la casa que había en el centro de la pradera, ocultándola.

No sé lo que en realidad pensaba encontrarme, pero definitivamente no era aquello. La casa, de unos cien años de antigüedad, tenía tres pisos y una cierta… elegancia, si es que ese término se le puede aplicar a una casa. Estaba pintada de un blanco suave y desvaído y todas las ventanas y las puertas parecían originales, pero quizás estaban demasiado bien conservadas como para serlo. La camioneta era el único vehículo a la vista. Cuando Edythe apago el motor, pude oír fluir el río cerca de allí.

–¡Guau!

–¿Te gusta?

–Es… muy especial.

En un segundo, estuvo al otro lado de la puerta del copiloto. La abrí lentamente, empezando a sentir los nervios que había intentado reprimir.

–¿Lista?

–No, pero hagámoslo.

Edythe rio y yo intenté reír con ella, pero la risa se me quedó pegada en la garganta. Me alisé el pelo con gesto nervioso.

–Tienes un aspecto adorable.

Me tomó de la mano de forma casual, como si ya no tuviera que pensarlo. No era un gran gesto, pero me distrajo y me hizo sentir un poco menos al borde de un ataque de pánico.

Caminamos hacia el porche a la densa sombra de los árboles. Sabía que notaba mi tensión. Estiró el brazo hacia delante para apoyarme la mano libre en la espalda durante un segundo. Luego abrió la puerta y entró en la casa, arrastrándome tras ella.

El interior se correspondía aún menos con lo que esperaba que el exterior. Era muy luminoso, muy espacioso y muy grande. Lo más seguro es que un principio, hubiera estado dividido en varias habitaciones, pero habían hecho desaparecer los tabiques para conseguir un espacio más amplio. El muro trasero, orientado hacia el sur, había sido totalmente remplazado por una vidriera y, más allá, de los cedros, el jardín estaba despejado y se alargaba hasta alcanzar el acho río. Una maciza escalera dominaba la parte oriental de la estancia. Las paredes, el ancho techo, los suelos de madera y las gruesas alfombras eran todos de diferentes tonalidades de blanco.

Los padres de Edythe nos aguardaban. Estaban de pie a la izquierda de la entrada, sobre un altillo del suelo, frente a un gran piano de cola que también era blanco.

Había visto antes al doctor Cullen, por supuesto, pero eso no evitó que su joven y ultrajante perfección me sorprendiera de nuevo. Presumí que quien estaba a su lado era Esme, la única a la que no había visto con anterioridad. Tenía los mismos rasgos pálidos y hermosos que el resto. Había algo en su rostro en forma de corazón y en las ondas de su suave pelo de color caramelo que recordaba a la ingenuidad de la época de las películas de cine mudo. Era pequeña y delgada, pero aun así, de facciones menos pronunciadas, más redondeadas que las de los otros. Ambos vestían de manera informal, con colores claros que encajaban con el interior de la casa. Me sonrieron en señal de bienvenida, pero ninguno hizo ademán de acercarse a nosotras en lo que supuse que era un intento de no asustarme. La voz de Edythe rompió el breve lapso de silencio.

–Carlisle, Esme, les presento a Bella.

–Sé bienvenida, Bella.

El paso de Carlisle fue comedido y cuidadoso cuando se acercó a mí. Alzó la mano con timidez y me adelanté un paso para estrechársela.

–Me alegro de volver a verle, doctor Cullen.

–Llámame Carlisle, por favor.

Le sonreí de oreja a oreja con una repentina confianza que me sorprendió. Noté el alivio de Edythe, que seguía a mi lado.

Esme sonrió y avanzó un paso para alcanzar mi mano. El apretón de su fría mano, dura como la piedra, era tal y como yo esperaba.

–Me alegro mucho de conocerte –dijo con sinceridad.

–Gracias. Yo también me alegro.

Y ahí estaba yo. Era como encontrarse formando parte de un cuento de hadas… Blancanieves en carne y hueso.

–¿Dónde están Alice y Jasper? –preguntó Edythe.

Nadie tuvo ocasión de responder, ya que ambos aparecieron en ese momento en lo alto de las escaleras.

–¡Edy está en casa! –gritó Alice, y bajó las escaleras convertida en una mancha pálida y frenó repentinamente justo frente a nosotras. Carlisle y Esme le lanzaron sendas miradas de aviso, pero a mí me agradó. Eso era lo natural para ella, el modo en que se movían cuando no tenían que preocuparse de que hubiera extraños mirando.

–¡Bella! –me saludó con entusiasmo, como si fuéramos viejas amigas. Me tendió la mano y, cuando fui a estrechársela, me atrajo hacia sí para darme un abrazo.

–Hola, Alice –dije, pero sonó como si me faltara el aliento. Estaba asombrada, pero también bastante satisfecha de que pareciera tan comprensiva; es más, daba la sensación de que ya le caía bien.

Cuando me aparté de ella, me percaté de que yo no era la única sorprendida.

Carlisle y Esme contemplaban mi rostro con ojos enormes, como si estuvieran esperando que echara a correr en cualquier momento. Edythe tenía la mandíbula tensa, pero no sabía si debía a la preocupación o al enfado.

–Hueles bien –comentó Alice–, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta.

Mi rostro se calentó, y el calor aumentó cuando pensé en el aspecto que debía tener para ellos, y nadie más parecía saber qué decir.

Entonces Jasper se acercó. Edythe se había comparado a sí misma con una leona cuando cazaba, lo que me resultaba difícil de concebir, pero no me costaba para nada imaginarme a Jasper interpretando ese papel. En aquel momento, sencillamente estando ahí de pie, de él emanaba algo leonino. Pero, a pesar de ello, de repente empecé a sentirme muy cómoda. Era como si me encontrara en un lugar familiar, rodeada de gente que conocía bien. A gusto, como cuando estaba con Jules. Era extraño que me sintiera así en un contexto semejante, y entonces recordé lo que Edythe me había contado que Jasper era capaz de hacer. Resultaba muy extraño pensar en aquello. No tenía la sensación de que nadie estuviera usando magia ni nada parecido sobre mí.

–Hola, Bella –me saludó Jasper.

No se acercó y no me ofreció la mano para qué la estrechara, pero no resultó incómodo.

–Hola, Jasper –le sonreí con timidez, y luego a los demás, antes de añadir como fórmula de cortesía–: Me alegro de conocerlos a todos… Tienen una casa preciosa.

–Gracias –contestó Esme–. Estamos encantados de que hayas venido.

Me habló con sentimiento, y me di cuenta de que pensaba que yo era valiente.

También caí en la cuenta de que no se vía por ninguna parte ni a Rosalie ni a Emmett y, aunque me sentí aliviada, también experimenté cierta decepción. Hubiera sido agradable dejar aquello resuelto mientras Jasper estaba presente, haciéndome sentir tan tranquila.

Me percaté de que Carlisle miraba a Edythe de forma significativa con gran intensidad. Vi a Edythe asentir una vez con el rabillo del ojo.

Tuve la sensación de estar espiando algo íntimo, así que aparte la vista. Mis ojos vagaron hacia el hermoso piano que había sobre la tarima. Súbitamente recordé una fantasía de la niñez que consistía en que, cuando fuera una adulta, le compraría un piano de cola a mi madre. No era una buena pianista, solo tocaba para sí misma en nuestro piano de segunda mano, pero a mí me encantaba verla tocar. Se la veía feliz, absorta, y entonces me parecía un ser nuevo y misterioso. Me hizo tomar clases, por supuesto, pero, como la mayoría de los niños, lloriqueé hasta conseguir que dejara de llevarme.

Esme se percató de mi atención y me preguntó:

–¿Tocas?

Negué con la cabeza.

–No, en lo absoluto. Pero es tan hermoso… ¿Es tuyo?

–No –se rio–. ¿No te ha dicho Edythe que sabe tocar?

–Ehh. No, no lo ha mencionado. Supongo que debería haberlo sabido.

Esme arqueó las cejas como muestra de confusión.

–¿Hay algo que no se le dé bien?

Era una pregunta retórica.

A Jasper se le escapó una carcajada, Alice puso los ojos en blanco y Esme el dirigió una mirada maternal, que resultaba muy impactante dado lo joven que parecía.

–Espero que no hayas estado alardeando… Es de mala educación –la riñó.

–Solo un poco –Edythe rio con un sonido contagioso y todos, incluso yo, reímos. La sonrisa de Esme fue la más efusiva de todas y ambas intercambiaron una rápida mirada.

–Edythe, deberías tocar para ella –dijo Esme.

–Acabas de decir que alardear es de mala educación.

–Puedes hacer una excepción –me sonrió–. En realidad, lo hago por puro egoísmo. No toca muy a menudo, pero me encanta escucharla.

–Me gustaría oírte tocar –dije.

Edythe le dedico a Esme una prolongada y exasperada mirada y luego me obsequió con la misma expresión. Cuando consideró que ya era suficiente, me soltó la mano y se dirigió al banquito para sentarse. Dio una palmada en el espacio vacío que había a su lado y se dio media vuelta para mirarme.

–Ah –murmuré, y fui a sentarme con ella.

En cuanto me senté, sus dedos revolotearon rápidamente sobre las teclas y una composición, tan compleja y exuberante que resultaba imposible creer que estuviera interpretada por una única persona, llenó la habitación. Me quedé boquiabierta del asombro y a mis espaldas oí risas en voz baja.

Edythe me miró con indiferencia mientras la música seguía surgiendo a nuestro alrededor sin descanso.

–¿Te gusta?

Inmediatamente, lo comprendí. Por supuesto.

–La has escrito tú.

Asintió.

–Es la favorita de Esme.

Suspiré.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Es solo que… me siento un poco insignificante.

Meditó mis palabras durante un minuto y entonces la música se trasformó lentamente en algo más suave… que me resultaba familiar. Era la nana que me había tarareado, solo que mil veces más compleja.

–Esta se me ocurrió –dijo en voz baja– contemplándote mientras dormías. Es tu canción.

La música se convirtió en algo más dulce y delicado.

No me salieron las palabras.

–Les gustas, ya lo sabes –dijo, de nuevo con tono coloquial–. Sobre todo a Esme.

Eché un fugaz vistazo a mis espaldas, pero la enorme estancia se había quedado vacía.

–¿Adónde han ido?

–Nos han concedido un poco de intimidad. Muy sutiles, ¿no?

Reí, pero después fruncí el ceño.

–Me alegro de caerles bien. Ellos a mí también me gustan. Pero Rosalie y Emmett…

Tensó el rostro.

–No te preocupes por Rosalie. Siempre es la última en ceder.

–¿Y Emmett?

Rio con amargura.

–Él opina que soy una lunática, lo cual es cierto, pero no tiene ningún problema contigo. Está intentando razonar con Rosalie.

–¿Qué le he hecho? –no pude evitar preguntar–. Quiero decir, que nunca he hablado con ella…

–No has hecho nada, Bella, de verdad. Rosalie es la que más se debate contra… contra lo que somos. Le resulta duro que alguien de fuera sepa la verdad, y está un poco celosa.

–¡Ja!

–Eres humana –Edythe se encogió de hombros–. Es lo que ella también desearía ser.

Aquello me dejó sin respuesta.

–Vaya.

Me quedé escuchando la música, mi música, en constante trasformación y evolución, aunque la base seguía siendo la misma. No entendía muy bien como lo hacía. No parecía prestarle demasiada atención a sus manos.

–Lo que Jasper hace resulta muy… poco extraño, creo. Ha sido bastante increíble.

Ella rio.

–Las palabras no le hacen justicia, ¿verdad?

–Lo cierto es que no. Pero ¿le caigo bien? Parecía…

–Eso es culpa mía. Ya te dije que era el que hace menos tiempo que está probando nuestra forma de vida. Lo previne para que se mantuviera a distancia.

–Vaya.

–Sí, lo sé.

Me esforcé por reprimir un escalofrío.

–Carlisle y Esme piensan que eres fantástica –me dijo.

–Bueno… La verdad es que no he hecho nada demasiado emocionante. Solo he estrechado un par de manos.

–Son felices de verme feliz. A Esme no le preocuparía que tuvieras un tercer ojo y dedos palmeados. Durante todo este tiempo se ha preocupado por mí, temiendo que se hubiera perdido alguna parte esencial de mi carácter, ya que era muy joven cuando Carlisle m convirtió… Está muy aliviada. Prácticamente se hecha a aplaudir cada vez que te toco.

–Alice parece entusiasta.

Puso una mueca.

–Alice tiene una perspectiva muy particular de la vida.

Me la quedé mirando un momento, sopesando su expresión.

–¿Qué? –me preguntó.

–No me la vas a explicar, ¿verdad?

Entornó los ojos cuando me devolvió la mirada, y se produjo un momento de comunicación sin palabras entre nosotras, parecido al que había presenciado antes entre Carlisle y ella, solo que sin la ventaja de poder leerme la mente. Sabía que me ocultaba algo sobre Alice, algo que su actitud hacia ella llevaba señalando hacía tiempo. Y ella era consciente de que yo lo sabía, pero, de todos modos, no me lo iba a revelar. Ahora, no.

–De acuerdo –dije, como si hubiera verbalizado su pensamiento en voz alta.

–Hmm –murmuró ella.

Y, ya que me había acordado…

–¿Qué te estaba diciendo antes Carlisle?

Ahora tenía los ojos fijos en las teclas.

–Te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad?

Me encogí de hombros.

–Naturalmente.

Me miró con gesto pensativo durante unos segundos antes de responder.

–Quería informarme de ciertas noticias… No sabía si era algo que yo debería compartir contigo.

–¿Lo harás?

–Probablemente sea lo mejor. Puede que mi comportamiento sea un poco extraño los próximos días, tal vez semanas. Un tanto maniaco. Así que es mejor que me explique de antemano.

–¿Qué sucede?

–En sí mismo, nada malo. Alice acaba de «ver» que pronto vamos a tener visitas. Saben que estamos aquí y sienten curiosidad.

–¿Visitas?

–Sí, como nosotros, pero… no. Me refiero a que los visitantes no se parecen a nosotros en sus hábitos de caza. Lo más probable es que no vayan al pueblo para nada, pero, desde luego, no voy a dejar que estés fuera de mi vista hasta que se hayan marchado.

–Guau. ¿No deberíamos…? Quiero decir, ¿no hay alguna manera de avisar a la gente?

Su rostro estaba triste y serio.

–Carlisle les pedirá que no cacen por aquí cerca, a modo de cortesía, y es bastante probable que no se opongan a eso, pero no podemos hacer nada más, por varios motivos –suspiró–. No cazarán aquí, pero lo harán en alguna otra parte. Así son las cosas cuando vives en un mundo lleno de monstruos.

Me estremecí.

–Por fin, una reacción racional –murmuró–. Empezaba a creer que no tenías instinto de supervivencia alguno.

Dejé pasar el comentario y aparté la vista para que mis ojos recorrieran de nuevo la espaciosa y blanca estancia.

–No es lo que esperabas, ¿verdad? –inquirió, con voz nuevamente divertida.

–No –Admití.

–No hay ataúdes ni cráneos apilados por los rincones. Ni siquiera creo que tengamos telarañas… ¡Qué decepción debe ser para ti! –prosiguió con malicia.

Ignoré su broma.

–No esperaba que fuera tan luminoso, tan despejado.

Se puso más seria al responder:

–Es el único lugar donde no tenemos que fingir.

Mi canción fue evolucionando hacia una conclusión, las notas finales habían cambiado, eran más melancólicas y la última se sostuvo durante un segundo eterno. El sonido de aquella nota encerraba algo tan melancólico que se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Me la aclaré y dije:

–Gracias.

A ella también la había conmovido la música. Se me quedó mirando durante un momento con actitud inquisitiva, pero luego sacudió la cabeza y suspiró

–¿Quieres ver el resto de la casa? –me preguntó.

–¿Voy a ver cráneos apilados por las esquinas?

–Siento decepcionarte.

–Bueno, está bien, pero ahora mis expectativas son muy bajas.

Subimos por la gran escalinata tomadas de la mano. Con la que tenía libre, acaricié la suave y lisa barandilla. En lo alto de la misma había un gran vestíbulo de paredes revestidas con paneles de madera clara, del mismo color que las tablas del suelo.

–La habitación de Rosalie y Emmett… El despacho de Carlisle… –hacía gestos con la mano conforme íbamos pasando por delante de las puertas–. La habitación de Alice…

Edythe hubiera continuado, pero me detuve en seco al final del vestíbulo, contemplando con las cejas enarcadas el ornamento que pendía del muro por encima de mi cabeza. Se rio de mi expresión.

–Es irónico, lo sé –dijo ella.

–Debe ser muy antigua –aventuré.

Sentí la necesidad de tocarla, para ver si la vetusta pátina era tan suave como parecía, pero era evidente que debía ser muy valiosa.

Se encogió de hombros.

–Es del siglo XVI, a principios de la década de los treinta, más o menos.

Aparté los ojos de la cruz para mirarla.

–¿Por qué la tienen aquí?

–Por nostalgia. Perteneció al padre de Carlisle.

–¿Coleccionaba antigüedades?

–No. La talló el mismo para colgarla en la pared, encima del púlpito de la vicaría en la que predicaba.

Me di vuelta para contemplar la cruz mientras hacía un cálculo mental. La cruz tenía más de trescientos setenta años. El silencio se prolongó mientras me esforzaba por asimilar la noción de tantísimo tiempo.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó.

–¿Cuántos años tiene Carlisle? –inquirí en voz baja, aún con la vista alzada.

–Acaba de celebrar su cumpleaños tricentésimo sexagésimo segundo –contestó Edythe. Me estudió atentamente mientras hablaba, y yo traté de asimilar la información–: Carlisle nació en Londres, él cree que hacia 1640. Aunque las fechas no se señalaban con demasiada precisión en aquella época, al menos, no para la gente común, sí se sabe que sucedió durante el gobierno de Cromwell.

Aquel nombre recordó algunos hechos inconexos en mi mente, de la asignatura Historia Universal que había tenido el año anterior. Debería haber prestado más atención.

–Fue el único hijo de un pastor anglicano. Su madre murió al alumbrarlo a él. Su padre era un hombre duro. Fanático. Creía a pies juntillas en la realidad del mal. Encabezó partidas de caza contra brujos, licántropos… y vampiros.

Era extraño cómo aquella palabra tenía la capacidad de darle la vuelta a las cosas, y hacía que su relato sonara menos a clase de Historia.

–Quemaron a muchos inocentes, por supuesto, ya que las criaturas a las que realmente ellos perseguían no eran tan fáciles de atrapar.

»Carlisle hizo lo que estuvo en su mano para proteger a los inocentes. Siempre creyó en el método científico, y trató de convencer a su padre de que fuera más allá de la superstición y buscara pruebas reales. Él no aprobaba su implicación. Su padre lo quería, y los que defendían a los monstruos a menudo solían terminar involucrados con ellos.

»Su padre era tenaz… y obsesivo. Contra todo pronóstico, halló pruebas de la existencia de algunos monstruos reales. Carlisle le imploró que tuviera cuidado y, hasta cierto punto, lo escuchó. En lugar de atacarlos ciegamente, aguardó y los observó durante largo tiempo. Espió a un aquelarre de auténticos vampiros que vivían en las cloacas de la ciudad y solo salían de caza durante las noches. En aquellos días, cuando los monstruos no eran meros mitos y leyendas, esa era forma en la que debían vivir.

»Su gente reunió horcas y teas, por supuesto –rio sombríamente–, y se apostó allí donde el pastor había visto a los monstruos salir a la calle. Había dos puntos de acceso. El pastor y unos cuantos de sus hombres pusieron un tonel de brea en uno de los accesos, mientras los demás esperaban fuera del segundo a que surgieran los monstruos.

Me di cuenta de que estaba volviendo a aguantar la respiración, y me obligué a exhalar.

–No pasó nada. Esperaron mucho tiempo y finalmente se marcharon, decepcionados. El pastor estaba furioso: debía de haber otras salidas, y era evidente que los vampiros habían huido, atemorizados. Por supuesto, aquellos hombres con lanzas y hachas no representaban ningún peligro para un vampiro, pero él lo desconocía. Ahora que estaban prevenidos, ¿Cómo volvería a encontrar a sus monstruos?

Edythe bajó la voz.

–No le costó mucho. Debió hacerlos enfadar. Los vampiros no se pueden permitir llamar la atención o, de lo contrario, se habrían limitado a masacrar a toda la razia. En su lugar, uno de ellos le siguió a su casa.

»Carlisle recuerda la noche claramente, un recuerdo humano. Era de esa clase de noches que se quedan grabadas para siempre. Su padre volvió a casa muy tarde o, más bien, muy temprano. Carlisle le había esperado despierto, preocupado. El pastor estaba furioso y despotricaba sobre su fracaso. Carlisle intentó tranquilizarlo, pero él lo ignoró. Y entonces, descubrieron que había un hombre en el centro de la pequeña estancia en la que vivían.

»Carlisle dice que iba vestido con harapos, como un mendigo, pero que su rostro era hermoso y que hablaba en latín. Gracias a la vocación de su padre y a su propia curiosidad, Carlisle era un hombre sorprendentemente educado para la época, y comprendió lo que el hombre había dicho. El hombre le dijo a su padre que era un necio y que pagaría por el daño que había causado. El pastor se interpuso entre él y su hijo para protegerlo…

»Pienso en ese momento a menudo. Si no hubiera revelado qué era lo que más quería en el mundo, ¿habrían sido distintas nuestras historias?

Se quedó meditabunda durante unos segundos, y luego prosiguió.

–El vampiro sonrió y le dijo al pastor: «Irás a tu infierno sabiendo esto: que lo que más amas se habrá convertido en lo que más odias».

»Apartó al pastor a un lado y aferró a Carlisle…

Parecía absorta en su historia, pero de pronto calló. Sus ojos volvieron al presente, y me miró como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía. O quizás pensara que me había molestado.

–¿Qué pasó? –susurré.

Cuando habló, dio la sensación de que elegía cada palabra minuciosamente.

–Se aseguró de que el pastor supiera lo que le iba a suceder a Carlisle y luego le asesinó muy lentamente mientras él observaba, retorciéndose de dolor y espanto.

Yo retrocedí levemente. Ella asintió comprensiva.

–El vampiro se marchó. Carlisle sabía cuál sería su suerte si alguien lo encontraba en aquellas condiciones. Cualquier cosa que el monstruo hubiera infectado sería destruida. Carlisle actuó por instinto para salvar su piel. Se arrastró hasta el sótano y se enterró entre patatas podridas durante tres días. Es un milagro que consiguiera mantenerse en silencio y pasar desapercibido.

»Se dio cuenta de que se había "convertido" cuando todo terminó.

No estaba muy segura de lo que reflejaba mi rostro, pero de repente enmudeció.

–¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó.

–Estoy bien. ¿Qué pasó luego?

Ella esbozó una media sonrisa ante mi turbación, y luego se giró para volver al vestíbulo, llevándome consigo.

–Vamos –me animó–. Te lo voy a mostrar.


End file.
